Terre Nova
by Jet MacLeod
Summary: A new world, a new life, a new chance...But somethings never change. Clarke, Madi and the rest of the gang have to figure out how to survive on a new planet and what it means to be a combined people under the leadership of the newest Commander. Can Clarke move on enough to let Madi be the Heda she was meant to be? Or, will the Wanheda have to command death once again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She looked up at the twin suns and smiled. It was going to be another mild day and she hoped to get more planting done before the rains started in a few days. Harvast during high summer was always hard, but they needed to be ready. The cold months would follow and she wanted to make sure that the village was prepared for the harshness of the winter to come. She knew that they were lucky to have the lands they had and she also knew that they would protect it with their lives, as they have in the past.

She was more worried about Lex and the school children right now, though. The Spring Harvest had been hard and the harsh suns hadn't allowed them to plant as much as she wished. All the farms were rushing before the rainy season. She knew that the hunters were smoking meat and making jerky. They'd survived for almost two hundred years there on dried meat and perserved flora. One harsh season wasn't going to end them. She wouldn't let it. They would find a way. They always did.

She finished up the row and stood up. She wiped her brow with the back of her right hand before she reached for a canteen on her hip. In the distance, she heard the pogs and pats playing. The caballos were neighing in the distance at the Drover place.

"Palla," a man said as he came over the rise.

"Aye, what is it?" she asked him as she turned to face him more fully.

"Palla, the cattle are fattening well."

"Good. They'll be ready for the season, then? No worries?"

"No, Palla, we'll be ready for the snows."

"Good, Hrathgar," she replied.

She regarded her lead cattleman. He was a third generation cattleman and was now in charge of the cattle ranches in their little village. He had bleached out blond hair from the suns. His blue eyes missed very little around him. And, his large black pog, Odin, served him loyally. She watched as he pet Odin's head.

"How are Sprite and Ferre handling this heat?"

"Sprite is in schule with Lex and Ferre is checking the aqueducts."

"Has she seen something that should be brought to Council?"

"Not yet, Palla, she worries about a freeze though," Hrathgar answered.

"Is the reservoir near the square full?"

"Aye, Palla," he stated.

"Then, with some fire and covers we can make water from ice."

"Tis, true, Palla," Hrathgar replied.

"Is there more?"

"No, Palla, not now," he said as he leaned down and pet his pog again.

"Good, have the Rangers returned?"

"No, Palla, not yet."

She nodded. Hrathgar wasn't a Ranger, but he fought along side them in the wars. He'd kept them fed and watered, sometimes ay his own peril. He'd become a Scout and was as loyal to Palla and the people as his pog was to him.

"Send word to the farm when they do. I want to speak with Imper when they return. I want to make sure that the Northern wall will make it through the winter. If we need to reinforce it, we need to start plans to start work that can be done in the breaks of the rainy season."

"Yes, Palla."

"Hrathgar?"

"Don't worry about the Phara. If they were, they would have mounted by now. The pact still stands. They stay above the wall, we stay below. It has been that way since the end of the war."

"I know, Palla, but they still want our furtile lands. It wouldn't take much of a hard winter for them to be at the wall come spring. And, we wouldn't be ready for them," Hrathgar stated.

"Then, bring it up at council. We'll train during the Snows. We'll make sure to be fit."

"As you wish, Palla," he answered.

She watched as he snapped at his pog and they walked off over the rise. She knew that her people counted on her to keep them safe. She had proven herself many times, but she was still young. The old men knew that she was wise and formidable, but they liked to rely on brute strength. Brute strength would only get them so far. She knew that. She still had the scars to prove it. The peace and the wall were hard fought for and she wasn't willing to start something that she didn't know that they'd survive.

Shaking her head, she returned to planting. She pushed everything from her mond as her hands flew with the sais. Two rows at once were being planted. This it was her honor to grow the vine fruits and vegetables.

Tomorrow she'd pick up stakes and poles from the carpenters. She would set them for her crops as soon as the first leaves peeked through the soil, allowing the plants to ran as their called them to do so.

"THETOS!" a young girl's voice carried over the plain.

She looked down at the row. She huffed. She wouldn't get anymore planting done today in that field. She knew it. The other agros would be by later and would finish. They all knew the time table. They all chipped in and most of all they knew that Palla could only do so much as an agro. Her first job was to the people and then to Lex, who always thought she came first.

"LEXI, my girl," she called back.

"Thetos, Thetos, I passed my vegetation test."

"That's good, my darling," she replied with a genuine smile on her face.

"Sprite did as well. She said that you helped us remember all the names of the edible plants near the village with that silly song. It's true because I sang it during the test to myself like you said. Balt said that we would start learning the importance of proper farming next week. Will you come talk at the Schule again?" Lex asked her.

"Balt hasn't asked me, Lex. I am sure that he would rather have Lut'er discuss it. He is the lead agros for the village."

"But, Thetos," Lex started.

"I am the Palla, Lex. I have to make sure that the village is safe and runs smoothly. I can't always come to the Schule and talk. Let others help you kinder, learn."

"Yes, Thetos," Lex replied and hung her head.

Just then, a large dark animal came from the small house some feet away. It was like it knew that its owner was home. The strange sounding growling-bark only announced its approach. Its fur shook and waved.

She still didn't understand how something that big was so gentle with Lex. It was a hunter. The green cat eyes saw everything, always. The dark fur was shaggier than most, but even she knew that having pogs on their side would help in the winter snows.

"Careful or Skylos will topple you again," she warned Lex as the animal drew closer.

"SKY! SKY!" Lex called out as her pog came closer.

The pog was just a rambunctious as her owner. It's big, floppy ears were flapping as it ran to greet her. The pog bounded almost silently as it crossed the field to where its owner and child were. The goofy grin on its face was only broken by the licking of its tongue as it came to stop in from of the girl. He stopped and sat next to the girl, tail wagging. The girl reached down and pet his head.

"He is a good pog and it obvious he cares for you."

"He is my Sky," Lex responded.

"That he is, Lexi, my girl. That he is. I think when you're old enough, he'll hunt with you and the others," she told her.

"Do you think so?"

"I do."

"Thetos?"

"Yes, my girl?"

"Can I go stay with Sprite tonight since there is no Schule in the morning?"

"Let's walk over and see if Hrathgar wants to deal with both of you little hellions," she said as she reached for the the girl's hand.

The green-eyed girl took her hand willing and they began the short walk back towards the village. One thing about being the Palla meant that she got to live where she wanted. After all the blood shed, she wanted peace. So it only felt natural for her take a farm on the outskirts of town as it looked towards the Great Mountains to the west. It wasn't the greatest piece of land but it was more than enough for her and the orphaned kinder she'd taken in after the troubles.

Lex kept her on her toes, that's for sure, and she loved the girl like she was her own. The little blonde reminded her the the decisions she'd made on the battlefield kept her alive and the village survive. Lex was not only her penance but also her salvation.

No one knew who Lex's parents were, whether they were Phara or Helion. It didn't matter. They were all the same. They had all descended from the same Primas. They had similar experiences, stories and upbringing. Time and ideals had driven them apart.

She'd studied all the texts and literature of the Primas that she could. It didn't stop the war. It explained it and now she carried that burden of knowledge. Man was dangerous, not only to himself but to worlds.

At night, she would tell the stories of Odin and Achilles. She studied the stars and wondered when the shipments would start. The people had forgotten their lineages past the Primas. It no longer mattered. There were no gods to help them. They'd survived on their own and thrived. They continued to do so.

After a shared meal at Hrathgar and Ferre's, she left Lex to stay with Sprite. Just like any other night like this, she grabbed her daybag, kamas, knife and tomahawk. Hrathgar met her at the gate.

"Walking the line?" he asked her.

"Studying the stars," she replied.

"Don't lie, Palla. It doesn't suit you. No blames you for mourning her still."

She looked into his blue eyes and knew he spoke the truth. No one in the village blamed her for anyone's death in the war. They blamed Phara for it. She had become Palla and ended the war. But, not before her beloved was taken, raped, tortured, and sent back in pieces over the wall.

In all fairness, the Helions didn't understand how she didn't butcher the entire Phara Nation. She went over the wall every night and came back bloody, carrying scalps and ears. She did this for weeks before Phara sent word they wanted to talk. She refused. She raged o until their king came himself to broker peace.

Looking back on it now, she didn't care about her people. She wanted revenge. What she got in return was a title and command, and eventually a kinder. A year after the war, Lex wandered onto her farm. She was but a toddler. Word was sent but no family was found.

"Fate would have you send her to me on our anniversary, wouldn't it, Tamma? You sent her to me to calm my heart and stop my thirst for blood, didn't you my love?" Palla asked the stars near the monument of stones she'd erected for her lover. "I wish you could see the curiosity in her eyes. She definitely has your spirit."

Palla sat down on the earth and stared at the stones. One for every visit, at least one for every moon she'd come. She looked back at the stars and felt a pull to them.

"They are beautiful tonight, Tamma," she whispered.

But, something was off. There was a new star and it was close. She wondered... but it wasn't blinking. It moved in orbit around Terre Nova. Stars don't orbit.

She jumped to her feet and ran as fast as she could to her library. Stars don't orbit, but ships do. Could it be more from the Ark almost two hundred years later? And, if so, why?

It honestly didn't matter. She grabbed her star maps and went back to her fields. She started calculating and following the movement of the craft. She didn't know what it was but she wanted to be prepared for when who or whatever was in it decided to land. She needed to be ready. She was the Palla after all.

She would not fail the Helions again. She would not fail Lex. She kept her eyes on the sky and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She woke up in her field surrounded by her star maps. Her long, dark hair was wet from the morning dew. Her body was slightly stiff from the chill in the air. She smiled. It wasn't the worst place she'd ever woken, but it also wasn't her bed.

She quickly gathered her things and ran back to the house. She quickly bathed to get the field dirt off her and dressed. She was heading into the kitchen to get some bread and fruit to break her fast when Lex came tearing in the back door.

"Thetos!" she screamed.

She turned around and saw her blond daughter staring at her in wonder. She looked out of breath and she immediately dropped to her knees to hug her daughter. Lex pulled back and stared into her deep chocolate eyes.

"What is it, my daughter?"

"Hrathgar said that Imber was back from the wall," Lex told her.

Lex had no sooner finished the sentence when Ferre and Sprite came in the door. She looked up at Ferre for confirmation. Ferre nodded her head.

"When?" she asked Ferre.

"This morning. Not too long ago. Hrathgar sent us to get you," Ferre said.

"Should I call the Council?"

"I don't think so. Not yet. Talk with Imber. You are the Palla. You decide," Ferre told her.

She nodded as she reached for her belt. It was a through back, but she felt naked without it. As an agro, she always had a tool on her for the field. She buckled her belt and made sure that her kamas were secure before reaching for the heather and iron gray pullover.

"Go. I'll watch the girls. If it is something major, I'll fix your hair for you. Go, Sor, before they come looking for you," Ferre told her.

"I'll be back soon," she answered as she tore out of the house and towards the square in the village.

Halfway there, she realized that she should have taken her caballo, but it didn't matter. She needed to make sure that the Phara weren't coming over the wall before winter. The people and their safety were more important than her feet at the moment.

Hrathgar stopped her before she entered the tavern. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around back. She fought him until she saw Imber there waiting. Straightening herself up, she stood up and eyed her Ranger commander. Imber danced from foot to foot for a moment like he was afraid to tell her anything.

"My Palla..." he started.

"Imber, speak true," she demanded.

"Phara is backing from the wall. They move towards their capital. Only a few fires every night and they are getting fewer each night. They are digging in for the coming Winter, Palla. There is no fight coming," Imber told her.

"Good. Keep up the patrols. I want to make sure that no one is coming to raid us after the rains. Do we need to add any more strengthening to the wall now?" she asked him.

"No, Palla, not yet. We'll be okay for now. We're repairing slowly during the day."

"Good, make any and all necessary repairs to the wall. Build it up. I want make sure that they cannot cross it."

"Palla...the wall is strong."

"Make it stronger. And, get the carpenters to start building towers on the four corners of the village for defense and fire spotting. I want every advantage to be sure that Phara and the weather doesn't turn against us," she told them both.

"But, Palla, we are at peace and Phara retreats..."

"Phara retreats to plan to attack. That is all peace is, Imber. Peace is a time to plan for the next attack. It is when you regroup and reweaponize. Peace is a time to build. It is the great in between, Imber. I know that you don't understand this like I do, but I farm to prepare for the next battle. I learned to survive in their world and I fought for us. I became a monster in order to keep us alive. The things that I do now keep that peace and keep us alive. They may seem militaristic and that I am trying to make us a warrior nation. I am not. I just want us to live," she told them. "Now, go. Make the preparations and we'll survive. We don't stop living. We don't stop our work. We move forward like we always have. I just want us be ready."

"As you wish, Palla," Imber stated.

"I want weekly reports on the wall. Hrathgar, summon the guilds. We need to reinforce the silos, granaries, smoke houses and such. I want to make sure that they are protected and will be able to withstand an attack," she told him.

He nodded. He knew the things that Palla saw over the wall in the war were hard. She didn't talk about it. He didn't ask. He was just there for her when she needed him to be. He couldn't help it. Ferre was his partner, but she was Tamma's twin. And, that bound him to Palla. He followed her blindly because he knew that Palla would never lead them wrong. She fought for vengence. She fought to survive. She fought to protect her people. She did what others would not. She made the decisions that others could not. She killed when others would not. She lead her people to a peace that they could live with and not surrender everything. She gave them the best chance that they could have with what they were dealing with and they knew it.

"As Palla commands," Hrathgar answered.

"I'm going to stay out tonight and map the stars," Palla said.

"You'll walk the line. I understand, my Palla," Hrathgar answered. "I will make sure that Ferre takes care of the girls."

Imber left them, realizing that this was not something that he needed to see or hear. Hrathgar waited for him to be gone before he continued his thoughts. He knew that the Palla would not want to seem weak. She thought with her head, but she fought with her heart. In the end, during the war, Ferre was the only one that could reach her. She was the only one that brought her back from the darkness inside. That was until Lex came.

"Speak with Tamma, Palla. See your stars. We'll protect your daughter," he told her.

She nodded as she headed to the Schule. She wanted to study the timelines, the stories of their people, again. She needed to know. She needed to make sure that what she was seeing was real and not something she was imagining. She needed to make sure that if what she saw the night before was real, that they would be ready to meet the new comers accordingly. She knew that no one had really kept up with the lore and the truth until more came. She couldn't be sure. She needed to know. She needed to be prepared to deal with it when the time came.

Opening the doors to the school, she made her way to the back. She pulled the books she was looking for. Balt watched her. He was the Keeper of the books. It was an important tradition in their people. There were only three keepers of the books. The master, Balt, who was the teacher. The apprentice, who had yet to be named, and the teacher, who hadn't been replaced since Balt ascended to the master position. He offered the teacher position the Palla, but she refused it. He would look for another to take his place among the students. He'd been looking at Lex, but he doubted that Palla would allow her such things. But, still he watched her as she looked through books trying to find something.

"Palla?"

"Yes, Balt?"

"What do you search for?" he asked her.

She looked up from her books and into his questioning green eyes. Balt like so many others of the Helios bore the light eyes of the Primas. His hair was light brown and his build was slight. He was smart and good with the kinder. But, now the look in his eyes made her wonder what he might know that hadn't been taught.

"Where will the ships come when they get here?" she questioned.

"It depends on if they have the same knowledge as the Primas. You know the stories, Palla. Families for the Peace were chosen to come here. Contact was lost early on and no reports could be given for colonization. The Primas built our village to survive and wait. One day the Descents will come and the Twelve will be one again," Balt told her.

"It has been two hundred years, Balt. Do you still believe that someone is coming? Or, do they believe we are dead?"

"If I knew that, I would no longer be the Master Keeper."

She nodded. She understood what he was saying. They didn't know any better than the twelve tribes of the Primas did. It was always going to be a waiting game for them on Terre Nova. Neither side knew if the other was still alive. Hope was the only thing that they had that they would all meet again. The Primas understood that when they were sent. That is why it was entire families, units, not individuals that were sent to colonize. The chosen figured that they would get along better and no one would vie for dominance of the planet. They were wrong.

"And then the Praha tried to dictate who lived or died to protect their resources..." Palla added.

"Yes, Palla. The Praha started attacking the small villages for their resources, saying that only they should survive because they were tested. We don't know what test they speak of. We think that it was an illness that ravaged them, but out of the twelve, eight villages banded to form Helios."

"The Land of the Sun..."

"Right and in the light of those two suns, we have lived and thrived. We wait still from word for the stars, but we have no tech to communicate with them. The tech that we brought was to grow food and have clean water. When the power to the ships died, the wires corroded, we could no longer try to maintain them. We took what we could and used it to survive."

"I know, Balt...it's just that it all seems like a fairy tale sometimes."

"Maybe it is, Palla. I don't know. I wasn't on the ships. I was born here, like you. But, maybe, my Palla, would read this," Balt told her as he handed her a very worn leather journal.

She held the journal up to the light. It bore the markings of the old ruins: Eligius. She didn't know what that meant wxcept it was the name of the ship of the Primas. She looked up at Balt.

"The words of the Primas?"

"Yes, my Palla."

She nodded and took the journal. looking at the table, she took some star maps, too. He nodded and let her go. They both knew she'd be back in the morning to consult more.

"Walk the line, Palla," he said to her back. "Peace is only ours if we fight for it. Protect us now Eligius of the Stars. May you grant us the resolve to carry on."

She sat out by the lines, weapons near, lantern on the star maps, and Tamma's monument to her left. She looked skyward. The moving star was still there. She wasn't sure if she should smile or not.

"Tamma?" she asked the stars. "Have you found Eligius in the afterlife? Does he implore you to help me?"

The moving star blinked. She could have wept. Twelve years and Tamma was sending her spirit back. She never believed the stories of the reborn, but Tamma kept sending her signs from the stars. And, the stars were moving for her.

"Praise Eligius."

She laid back and watched the moving star. It was closer than last night. Were they looking for a plce to land? She wasn't sure, but she wanted to make contact if possible, before the Praha did. She couldn't let them take the Star. They would have to defend it. Eligius saw fit for her to see it.

"Show them the way Tamma. I will protect them. Show me what to do. Show me the way," she stated and the Star blinked again.

Seconds later, her eyes landed on the journal. She reached over and picked it up. Turning to the first page, she read.

"October 25, 2055. Captain Jacob Griffin started the cryo protocol today. The familes are bunking down and getting ready to sleep their way to the planet. Dr. Becca Prama's blood enhancements have finally taken effect and we will survive the increased solar radiation...

"We've lost contact with Earth, but continue the mission as planned. We knew that eventually we would essentially be on our own out here. We must find the planet and start drilling for oil and set up the Eligius Colony. We cannot fail Erde needs us...

"The Twelve Factions of the mission have all been supplied from various corporations, families, and government agencies. Now we sleep and wait...

"May Saint Eligius grant safe passage and a quick journey thru the stars... First Officer Damien Merkel, European Space Agency and Eligius Corp..."

She closed the journal. Laying on the earth and staring at the stars, she could only wonder about what it all meant. But, she knew that there was only one survivor of the Eligius crew and that was Fio Merkel. He was the first leader of Helios Colony...that became the Village.

"Fio Merkle? The first Keeper? He came with the Primas? But, Fio wasn't a Prima Familia. He took the blood oath to save the people...He was Eligius..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clarke stood in front of the window and looked down at the planet. She and Bellamy had been awake now for two days with Jordan. He was a pleasant mix of Harper and Monty. He was quirky and sweet. He was athletic and he knew how to grow things. He learned from Monty before he was put in Cryo.

Clarke was upset that she'd lost another two friends, but she couldn't blame them for their choices. They were happy. They had a life. They had a son to carry on their legacy. Monty had even found them somewhere to go. Jordan seemed proud of his father. And, Clarke was proud that he'd managed to grow some food on the ship. They had rations, but they also had other things. It was something else nice to wake up to, but Clarke was still worried about how they were going to survive. Monty had given them a solution. Now they had to find a way to make it work and honor Monty and Harper's lives even more. Clarke took the transmission so that she could draw pictures of an older Monty and Harper for Jordan and the rest of _Wonkru_ to have.

Every day, she found herself in front of the window looking down. She knew that they needed to find somewhere to land, but she wanted to make sure that they had a good chance of surviving wherever it was. Also, she wanted know if there were actual survivors from the Eligius III mission. She wasn't sure that she'd want to start another "Grounder" war upon landing. So, for now, they would orbit and scan the planet below, hoping to find the answers that they were so desperate to find.

"We need to wake Raven and Shaw," Bellamy said as he walked up behind her.

She nodded, but she didn't break her stare at the ground.

"It'll be different this time, Clarke."

"It has to be. I don't want Madi to grow up like we did in those first years back on Earth. I can't let it happen."

"She is the _Heda_ , now, Clarke. You can't stop that. She is the leader of most of the people. They will follow her. Will you?"

She turned to look into his dark eyes. She knew that she would. She also knew that it would be hard. But, she knew that together, as a family, as the _Heda_ and _Wanheda,_ that they could make sure that everyone survived and thrived in this new world. This was their time to get it right.

Earth had been a failed experiment. They weren't prepared. They didn't know what they were getting into when she was sent down on the drop ship as part of the hundred. But, there weren't just a hundred souls on board the ship. There were close to four hundred. And, out of the original hundred, Clarke could only count four. Out of the hundred _skaikru_ that had lived in the bunker, Clarke couldn't really say. Was it less than twenty? It didn't matter. They were all that was left of Earth and she was determined that they weren't going to die in Space. They would survive.

"From the ashes, we will rise..." Clarke said.

* * *

Jordan found her like he did every morning. Clarke was staring down at the planet below them trying to will something to make sense to her. Raven and Shaw had been awake for two days. Clarke didn't say much. She just kept staring. Finally, Raven had enough of it and decided that she needed to get her friend back. Maybe sleeping for so long wasn't a good idea in Clarke's case. She'd just seen and done too much.

"Hey, Princess," Raven said as she joined her by the window.

"Hey."

"Shaw is trying to look through the logs to see if we can get any more information on Eligius III."

"That's good."

"We'll find somewhere down there, Clarke. We'll make it home. We'll thrive there. We'll survive."

"There is more to life than just surviving, Raven. I want us to be worthy of this. Monty sacrificed his life for us to get this. We owe him."

"Then, let's find a place to land and start building."

"It won't be that easy."

"Sure it will. I'll just start working with the mining sensors. I'll recalibrate them to see what kinds of structures and stuff are down there. If Eligius III survived, they must know by now that there was no one else coming. It's probably all ruins and stuff. They probably packed up ship and headed back for Earth."

"No, it won't, Raven. They were sent there to colonize, to find oil and start a second Earth. I'm sure you'll find ruins, but we need to make sure that we aren't stepping into someone else's territory. We don't need to make another mistake by landing on the planet and starting a war. I don't know how many more we can survive. There are only four hundred and eleven souls aboard, Raven. And, I'm responsible for them all," Clarke told her.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Because I am pretty sure that Little Bit has that title there, Mama Bear," Raven stated.

Clarke spun on her in a flash. Wanheda was back. She wouldn't let Madi do this alone. And, she knew that Madi had the other commanders in her head, but the one that spoke the loudest always seemed to be Lexa. Clarke didn't even realize that she had Raven against the glass until she blinked and saw the fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said as she backed up and let Raven go.

"No, worries, Clarke. But, your Mom had the same problem. She needed to back up and let you lead. You figured out Grounder policy way before anyone else did because you wanted to, you wanted peace and you were always looking for an out. It is what you do. You survey, you plan and then you attack. Madi is smart. She'll default to you, but I also get that is why you haven't woken her yet."

"I'll wake her when I know that we have a plan, somewhere to go and I can assure her that we won't be attacked upon landing."

"You're going to go down in the drop ship first aren't you?"

"If we can find somewhere, yes. But, I'd rather communicate with them first. Hopefully, there is still a radio down that works and that someone is listening to."

"What language to do we broadcast in? Eligius was a European company. We don't even know the ethnicity of the officers aboard."

"Actually, I found one," Shaw said as he walked up on them.

"Who?" Clarke asked, raising her chin and looking to him for answers.

"Looks like his name was Jacob Griffin. He was the first officer. Any relation?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He would be like a crazily distant uncle or something, but what does it mean that he was the first officer?" Clarke asked him.

"He would have been in command if something happened to the Captain. He would be like the deputy commander. He would have recorded everything about their trip in a journal, on board and probably on paper. He wouldn't have been a junior officer. He would have rank, but they wouldn't have been using it because it wasn't a prisoner transport and mining operation. He would have been second in command even after they hit the ground. He would have stayed in that position until everything was settled and permanent government formed. And, even then, the people would have defaulted to him or the Captain to lead them."

"So, what your saying is that we need to find out more about this Jacob Griffin?" Clarke asked him.

"If possible, yeah, but if not..."

"If not?" Raven questioned.

"We start transmitting down to the Eligius IV. I found it's signature. It's weak and barely there. Probably on some sort of auxiliary power. I'll start trying to communicate with the the Eligius frequencies. Hopefully we'll get an answer," Shaw told her.

"I'll work with him to get the band wider. If we can broadcast on multiple frequencies, someone down there is bound to hear it. And, then we'll have our answers," Raven told her.

Clarke nodded. Jordan came up behind her. He was carrying a cup of algae. She heard him and turned to take it.

"I know it wasn't what you were hoping to have when you woke, but Mom and Dad ate most of the rations while he was getting the algae farm up and running."

"It's fine, Jordan. Thank you," Clarke told him as she turned back to the window and drank some of the green goo. "Have you seen anything that looks promising?"

"Not yet. Dad, showed me how to search the planet's surface for fresh water and such, but I'm not sure that it'll be the same down there as it was on Earth. The ground doesn't resonate the same way. I'll get with Raven once she's done with Shaw and the radio. We'll recalibrate it or something. We'll find something," Jordan told her before walking away.

"That's is exactly what I am afraid of," Clarke said. "But, maybe this time, we'll make it right. This time, we'll play by their rules."

* * *

"Echo, Emori, Octavia and Abby are awake," Raven told her.

"Good."

"Still no word from the surface, but Shaw found some more frequencies hidden in the officer's journal."

"Good."

"Abby wants to see you."

"I am sure she does."

"Clarke?"

"Yeah, Raven?"

"When you gonna wake up the little Queen?"

"When I know that we have somewhere to live in peace," Clarke told her.

Today, Clarke wasn't at the window. She was on the bridge. She watched as Raven and Shaw worked on the radio. She watched as Jordan and Bellamy made maps of the surface from their scans.

It had been a week and there was no answer. But, that didn't deter Clarke. No, she wondered if they were being cautious and rightfully so. They had no idea what hardships and heartbreaks that the Eligius IV had encountered. She couldn't imagine them, because she'd never been on that planet. All she had to reference it to was her time on the Ark and on Earth. And, she prayed to every deity that she'd ever read about and hoped that they wouldn't find themselves in a similar position.

" _Wanheda,_ " Echo stated as she came up behind her.

Their friendship was odd. And, it was something that no one saw coming except for the both of them. In the end, Echo served the Commander. And right now, the Commander was sleeping, so Clarke would have to do. Clarke actually liked it. She was someone that she knew that she could trust with her daughter's life. Echo would protect Madi until her dying breath. She'd sworn it to Clarke, in private, when Clarke asked her to be Madi's personal guard. It was a way title that Echo thought she'd never have. For member of Azgeda that had been to space, that survived Armageddon II, and was being given this position of power, it was a way to redeem herself in the eyes of those who were of Azgeda.

"You wanted to practice more?" Echo asked her.

"Yes. Swords. And, when Madi wakes. You train her with Octavia and Indra."

"Yes, _Wanheda,_ " Echo answered as they made their way to the small gym aboard.

Echo had already fashioned two practice swords out of some scrap metal that Raven said she could have. It had taken her a few days, but the blunt blades were of a good weight and would work well for training. They'd never hold for long in battle because they couldn't hold an edge long.

Abby stood in the doorway and watched as her daughter, slowly turned herself back into a warrior. It wasn't something that she wanted to see, but she understood Clarke's reasoning. Madi was her granddaughter now, but she was also the Commander of the Wonkru. They would both have to step back and let her lead, both in background supporting her. She knew that Echo had been tapped to be Madi's personal guard. And, it seemed that the Ice Nation spy took that job title very seriously.

After about twenty minutes, Octavia came into the gym.

"I've got next," she called as she pulled out her own practice sword.

"You've got now," Clarke answered her as she backed away from Echo's swing.

" _Wanheda?_ "

"It's my turn to man the radio. We're starting a rotation. A few hours on the radio, a few hours training, a few hours mapping and then a few hours working a job. We're preparing to land. If we don't get a signal or confirmation by the end of the week, we're going down in a small party to actually scan for a place to live. We can't stay up here forever and I'm starting to agree with Murphy on the algae," Clarke stated.

"Yes, _Wanheda,_ " Echo answered.

Clarke moved across the gym and to her mother. She looked into her dark eyes and saw the worry. She didn't say anything and Clarke was grateful. She hugged her mother and hoped that it would be enough for now.

"Walk with me, Mom?"

"Sure, Clarke."

"How are all the sleepers?"

"Contained, well, and show no signs of any issues."

"Good."

"You should wake Madi and Indra," Abby told her.

"Once we have a place to go, Mom. I promise. They are next. But, now we need to find a place to call home," she said as she looked out one of the windows on the side of the ship looking down at the planet below. "I want to make sure that we are worthy of living there, Mom. I want to make sure that we are the good guys this time and that we do things right. I want to make sure that we don't just survive, that we thrive and actually live without the worry of war and death."

"When you find that place, Clarke, let me know," her mother scoffed. "Death is one thing that we cannot avoid. It is a part of life."

"But, this time we don't have to go seeking it..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week had passed and there was still no word from the ground. Clarke wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad sign. They managed to find some wreckage or parts of the old ship in scans of the terrain, but it didn't tell them what they would encounter on the planet's surface. She wanted a better plan than just going down. They all knew how that worked out so well the last time.

Echo, Octavia, Clarke and Madi continued to spar and train. Echo made her mission to make sure that the little _Heda_ would be prepared. She knew that Clarke had done her best with what they had for six years, but it wasn't _heda_ or warrior training for the grounders. Octavia was just glad that she was allowed to help.

Madi had only been awake for a few days. The first thing she did was braid her hair. It was something that she and Clarke did to bond and relax. This time was no different. Their relationship had been strained more so since Madi took the Flame and they both knew why. For Clarke, she didn't want Madi to have that life. And, for Madi, it was because she knew the heartache and pain that Lexa caused her mother. It was odd for them both because Madi had Lexa's memories. Lexa was a part of her now and Madi tried to use that to let Clarke know that they would be okay. It never worked out how she'd hoped.

"You don't believe in reincarnation?" Madi just flat out asked her one day as they were looking over the maps.

"What?"

"You don't believe that Lexa chose me to be the next commander," Madi stated.

"I don't. You weren't chosen by Lexa. You chose to take the Flame. You made the decision. Lexa had nothing to do with it."

"So, she couldn't have influenced me."

"How could she, Madi? She was...is in the chip. You didn't have the chip."

"She could have through you," Madi told her.

"I didn't want you to take it, remember? I wanted you to lie about your blood. I don't want this life for you, Madi, because the life of the Commander tends to be very short."

"I guess that depends on the Commander's council," Madi stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Lexa would have died, but she never thought about the problem that Titus might become. She should have though. She'd already been betrayed once by one of her own. You were there. Do you remember?" Madi asked her.

"The cup," Clarke said quietly.

"Yes, with Gustus and the cup. He was her personal guard. He'd been with her since her ascention. And, yet he feared you enough to try to kill you but almost poisoned Lexa instead. It hurt her. But, Titus was her Flamkeepa. He was supposed to protect the Flame and the Heda."

"I was a threat."

"No, you weren't a threat, Clarke. You made her feel. You gave her something that no one else could...a sense of peace, real or imaginary. She believed in you. She believed in a united people. She was just trying to make things better for her people. Didn't you once say that you hoped that neither of you would have to give anything more to your people and you could just live? That time is now, Clarke. It is my time to lead."

"Madi, in ninety-seven years, there were fourteen Heda's, including Becca. That's about six years a piece. That doesn't bode well for you," Clarke told her.

"We aren't on Earth, Clarke. Things are different. Things will be different."

"How can you know that?"

"Because we aren't twelve clans, we are one. Besides, I have the _Wanheda_ and the _Skairipa._ No one will challenge me. There are no more Nightbloods among us. There is no one to challenge me. I know that you aren't going to leave me alone. I also know that Echo is part of my personal guard. Octavia will be as well. Indra will be an advisor, as will you, and Abby. We will be fine. But, you know that the other members of _Wonkru_ need this. They need something to believe in. They need something of home and that is me, Clarke. They need their _Heda_ and I need my _Wanheda_ beside me. Will you help me?"

"Always, Madi. Always," Clarke told her as she gathered her up into a hug. "Now, go find Echo. It's time for training for you. And, my turn to man the radio for the night. Good night, my _Natblinda."_

"I'll send O to you when we're done. I believe she has duty tonight as well. Be well, Clarke," Madi told her as she left the bridge and towards the gym that they were using for training. "And, think about waking Indra. I need my advisors before we land."

Clarke couldn't help but smile. Her daughter took to leading just like she had, naturally. Shaking her head, she moved over to the radio and picked up the mic. She set it down on the console as she read over Raven's notes from the last shift. It was going to be a long night.

She was looking out the window when Octavia came in to join her for their shift. They really hadn't talked much about what happened as they were leaving Earth. It was like it mutual understanding like it always had been with them. They didn't always agree on what they should do, but they agreed that they all needed to find a way to survive or to keep the majority alive. It also wasn't lost on them that Madi refused to call her the "Red Queen."

"Are we just going to keep trying to radio something that we don't know is even there?"

"I want to make sure that we aren't walking into something like we did when they dropped us on Earth," Clarke stated.

"I get that, Clarke. I do. But, eventually, we are just going to have to go down there," Octavia told her.

"I know that."

"So, you have a plan?"

"Roughly," Clarke answered.

She pulled out some of the maps and looked them over. Octavia took the first rotation on the radio. Half an hour into their shift, Clarke grabbed Octavia and pointed to an area. She wanted to look at it closer. Octavia moved the scanner to the location that Clarke had highlighted and zoomed in. While they waited on the new scans, Octavia decided that they needed to talk.

"Why do you let me train _Heda_?"

Clarke turned and looked into her green eyes. She could see the worry and the question there. She could see the old Octavia trying to come back through. She knew that the six years in that bunker broke Octavia. She'd become something that she didn't want to be and that is why she trying to stay on Clarke's goodside. Clarke understood it. Octavia was looking for redemption. She was looking for something that Clarke had found, eventually, with Lexa. A type of personal peace.

"Because you need it. And, she needs it. The people need it, too," Clarke told her.

"What does that even mean?"

"Madi needs it because as much as she is _Wonkru,_ she is Shadow Valley, too. The people need someone to believe in. They followed you after the conclave for the bunker because you won through combat. You bowed to Madi and let her become the _Heda._ You gave over your power to her. They knew that even though you were _Skaikru_ by birth, you were _Trikru_ by choice. She needs to be able to keep her roots. I can only teach her so much. You, Indra and Echo can teach her so much more," Clarke explained.

"But, you said that I need her, too. Why? Why do I need her?"

"Because she is a way for you to redeem yourself for what happened in that bunker. I get that. You need something to believe in. You became a warrior and then a leader. You didn't want the position, but you go it. You have to make some very difficult decisions and now you have to live with those. I get that, too. I ran away for three months. You finally broke and kneeled before Madi."

"And, that doesn't bother you?"

"Oh, no, it does. But, I want to trust you, Octavia. I want to believe that you are after her power."

"I am not."

"That is why Echo is her guard and not you. I want to trust you, but I can't yet. You tried to kill my daughter just because she is a _Natblida._ She is the rightful heir to the throne of the _Heda._ "

"And, her mother is the _Wanheda,_ " Octavia replied.

"She is."

"She trusts me?"

"She believes in you."

"Why?"

"Because you are the _Skairipa._ "

"You told her everything?"

"I had six years alone with her. I told her as much as I could. I never said that we were in the right or we were the heroes. I let her decide that on her own. Out of all the stories, she liked yours the most. I think it was because you became Indra's second. You won the conclave. You became a warrior queen. That was something that she was taught before I found her that she was programmed to revere warriors and war more than anything else. I gave her an alternative. I showed her that love wasn't weakness. I showed her that being a warrior isn't the be all end all."

"She looks up to you as well," Octavia stated.

"She does."

"Is it weird that Lexa is in her head?"

"Yes."

"How do you..."

"I try not to think about it so much. I look into Madi's eyes and sometimes I see Lexa looking back at me. I know that she has Lexa's memories, but I am her mother figure now. She knows what Lexa and I had. I think that it reinforces our relationship together. She would do anything for me and I for her. She knows that. She proved that when she took the Flame, but she became something more after. I can't explain it, but she did."

"I noticed. It was how I knew that I needed to stop after the massacre. I didn't have the strategy. I only had revenge on my mind. I was so blinded by all that time in the bunker that I couldn't see passed my own fears and needs. She calmed me in a way that Lincoln did. She simply looked into my eyes and I knew that she was the one that would lead us. She would guide us and deliver us. She truly is the _Heda."_

Clarke nodded. She'd turned her head to the scans and was trying to read the screens and read-outs. There was something there.

"Back it up and zoom in again," Clarke told her.

"It's the ship," Octavia stated.

"That isn't the ship, Octavia. That is a city. Those are buildings."

"Civilization?"

"It would appear so," Clarke said. "Mark those readings. That is where we will head when we land."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I want to know more about that area before we show up. This is more than aiming at a green dot on the ground. We need to have as much information as we can. If we can't land there safely, we'll find somewhere else to go. I will not let us fail in this venture. I will not let us die now that we found somewhere to live," Clarke told her.

"Good."

"Can you get it ready to rescan that area when we come back around in orbit?"

"What are you going to do?" Octavia asked her.

"I'm going to try to radio harder and see what we come up with. Hopefully, since we know where to aim, we'll get better results. I want to know what's down there before we go."

Clarke moved to the radio console and picked up the mic. She tweaked the frequencies so that she would broadcast on all the one known to the Eligius Group and all those used by the Ark. She hoped that someone would be listening as soon as she told them who she was.

"This is Eligius Four calling Eligius Three. Please Respond. We are in orbit and are looking for a viable place to land. Please Advise. Again, this is Eligius Four calling Eligius Three, over."

There was no response, just the white noise of the radio. There was a squelch and then nothing. Clarke hung her head, but she didn't give up. She keyed the mic again.

"Eligius Three, this is Eligius Four, over," Clarke started.

"Eligius Four, this is Eligius Three, over."

Clarke dropped the mic and looked at the console. Octavia forgot what she was doing and was across the bridge and at Clarke's side immediately. They quickly wrote down the frequency that the message had come across. Clarke let out a big sigh and then grabbed the mic.

"Eligius Four, this is Eligius Three, we're seeking permission to land. I have four hundred and eleven souls that would like to find a home. Please advise, over," Clarke said.

"Eligius Three, this is Eligius Four, permission denied at this time."

Octavia took the mic from Clarke before she could stop her and asked "Why?"

"Eligius Three, repeat?"

Clark took the mic back from Octavia. She gave her a glare, but she nodded. She understood the other woman's irritation and quick reaction.

"Eligius Four, can you explain?"

"Eligius Three, you are a prisoner transport and winter is coming. I have no where to house four hundred prisoners. However, I will let a party come down and talk with our leadership. I am sure that we can find some sort of resolution."

"Eligius Four, the prisoner population is not four hundred, over," Clarke replied.

"Eligius Three, regardless of the amount. We are not prepared for that many to come down at this time. However, a small party can come down. We will work out something. I can get my engineers working on something for your cargo and your people. But, for now, all that will be allowed to land is a party no more than five. Any others would be considered an act of agression and will be dealt with accordingly," the voice told them.

"Eligius Four, roger, understood. We'll radio back in a few hours. Can you transmit coordinates for landing?"

"Eligius Three, is your video freq down?"

"Eligius Four, video freq?"

"Eligius Three, the Captain's video freq," the voice told them.

"Eligius Four, the Captain is dead. I will get with lead engineer and pilot to test. Is there a channel for us to use?"

"Eigius Three, channel 100. I'll be waiting for your call. Eligius Four, out," the voice told them and the line went dead.

"Well, what do we do now?" Octavia asked.

"Go wake Shaw. We need to find the captain's video radio. And, then, we'll call..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She'd been out all night watching the path of the ship in orbit. She could no longer question it or hold out that it wasn't a ship, and she wasn't sure what she thought about it, either. Part of her was worried about how everyone would react to them coming, and the rest of her was worried about what it would mean to have more people amongst them.

She'd read more of the journals of FIO Merkel, but found no more insight on what she should do. She was not only Palla, but the FIO for them, too. She had to protect her people. She really wasn't sure that the ship was a threat, but she knew that she had to move. She couldn't stay at the Village and find out more. She would go back to the Schule and get more journals. She would then head back to the landing zone.

She sighed when she thought about the landing zone. There were a small barracks and the processing station. It had been one of the big ventures that the Primas had erected. It was there to welcome the new colonists when they arrived. But, no one ever did and the Rangers for the most part abandoned the location. It was still patrolled, but only to make sure that the Praha hadn't snuck in and removed any tech or supplies. She knew that they couldn't get to the supplies because only the FIO had the passcodes to get into that area of the warehouse. And, the Praha didn't have a FIO and couldn't get through the six inch steel and concrete walls. It was honestly the only part of the port that was still regularly powered.

Balt met her at the door. It was still early and the second sun hadn't risen on a new day. He looked worried for her, but he waited for her to say something to him. He knew her better than anyone as she had once been his apprentice.

"Balt," she said as she walked passed him and into the library.

"Did you find something?"

"There is a ship in orbit."

"Have they made contact?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I don't have a radio at my house. All of the communication gear was left at the port. San Joe was established to help the transition from space to Terre. I'll have to go there and see what I can find."

"No one has kept up with the equipment, have they?" Balt questioned.

"It needs some help, I know. Imper keeps Rangers there on rotation, but the barracks is largely empty. I think that we only keep one building habitable."

"Have you spoken with Hrathgar since you've been back?"

"No, I haven't. I need to go home and pack. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so I'll need him and Ferre to watch Lex again."

"Have you spoken with Ferre?"

"Yes."

"Have you really, Palla?"

"Yes, Balt I have. I know that she is Tamma's twin, but it doesn't hurt me to see her. We've talked about this before. I go out and speak to Tamma once a month. Ferre knows this. I am sane enough to do my job and protect the Village. I am not going to let my grief control. I haven't for years. Lex can attest to that. She saved me when I didn't know I needed it."

"I know that, child. Lex was a blessing to us when she wandered into the Village. She gave you a reason to live because you felt personally responsible for her. You've raised her well. She is smart and adjusted as she can be. She's almost six winters old. She's learning well and showing an aptitude for farming like you, Hrathgar and Ferre, but I think that she could be more," Balt said.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Palla, you have to know that she should be a Keeper."

"Balt, I don't want to hear it. I will not condemn her to a solitary life. I know that I started the way and almost took the mantle, but I will not condemn her to that. If you need someone so bad, I will take the mantle after I deal with the ship. I will not let Lex follow me into that."

"And, if she chooses the life?" Balt inquired.

"I'll deal with that when the time comes. She has years to decide. I will not force her into it and neither will you. Let her be a child, but for Eligius' sake, don't stop your search."

"As you wish, Palla," he replied as he walked to a bookcase and pulled some more leather bound journals. "These are what you need. Let me know what else I can do for you and this ship. I'll get a walkie from Imber. I'll be on channel three. I know that it isn't the Ranger's channel."

"You're correct. I'll pack my walkie. I'll contact you if I need anything. Hopefully, this won't take too long," Palla told him as she packed the few journals he handed her.

He watched her go. He could tell that she was at a crossroads and he didn't know how to help her. She had been trained to be a Keeper but had forsaken the position when the wars started again. After Tamma's death, she became FIO after all of her raids and earned the moniker of Palla. No one really called her by her own name. And, she'd proven herself to the people as young as she was. Balt watched in horror as she fought and killed Prahas.

"I wish you would still talk to me, child. Talking to ghosts will only keep the scars open," he said as he turned to leave the library. "Eligius help her find meaning in this coming age and guide her hand. Lex can only temper her so much."

* * *

It had been a week since she'd gone back to the barracks and opened them. She found the FIO's radio and video logs. She'd watched them for hours and listened to Merkel as he explained the world that they were hoping to find.

"Fools all of them," she said. "Hoping that this world would save Earth. Hoping that the descendants of the those sent would colonize the planet and make way for more to come."

She shook her head as she cleaned up the processing station. She needed it to be ready. She'd already outfitted defensive positions and armed them. She liked to be ready for anything and she was amazed at how much gear was actually left at the station. She would welcome whomever came, but she wanted them to know that they were on her terms and turf. Either they submitted to the will of Helios or they could leave. She would not allow a war to break out.

The Port of San Joe was open again and ready to be fully manned. It might have been two hundred years, but the landing pad was still ready for a ship. There were still big trucks in a hanger like area by the station. The Rangers left them there because they randomly used them in patrolling. Without real roads, they weren't needed in the Village.

It was late and she was back in the barracks apartment that she'd chosen back in the war. She could still feel Tamma's touch in the decorations and amenities that she had there. Tamma had wanted her to be comfortable while she was in training. It was another reason that she hadn't been back since she turned into Palla. There were too many memories, but she was FIO. She had to put that aside and do what was best for her people. She had to make contact with the ship in orbit. She had to make sure that they weren't a threat to Helios. She would not let another war start because of them. She would kill them all first.

She plugged in the radio and started scanning channels. There was nothing but static. She didn't know what frequencies to use. She had to find the Eligius ship information. She had to find the FIOs personal computer tablet.

She dug around until she found the FIO bags in the back of a closet in her room. She was amazed to find notebook computer. It was old and had a power bank with it. She took it back into the common room of her barracks apartment and plugged it in. She had the log in. It had been given to her from the last FIO. Of course, she changed it to something that she wanted it to be.

She logged into the Eligius system. She started her search. She wasn't sure where the ship was from, but she hoped that it was from Eligius Corp. It would make whatever transition between space and the ground easier. Or, so she thought until she pulled up the information on the other Eligius ships that were sent.

"Prisoner mining ships. Great. Just what we need."

She shook her head. Hope dashed. She didn't want a bunch of prisoners, and most of them violent and considered expendable by society, trying to fit in the Village. It would be detromental for them all. She'd send them to Praha, but they would just help the Praha attack the Village again.

She looked at the radio. She turned it off. She didn't want to have contact with the ship now. She pushed away from her desk in the corner. She moved to sit on the little sofa in the common room. It gave her a perfect view of both the kitchen and the computer on the desk. She sat there thinking as she watched the computer running through Eligius files. When the file on the Eligius commonly used frequencies came up, she sat up a little straighter.

She started thinking about Lex. She thought about everything that Balt had taught her in Schule and everything that he taught her about being a Keeper. She stared at that radio and willed it to tell her something. Instead it was quiet. There wasn't even static or a squelch.

Shaking her head, she leaned up and snatched one of the journals off the desk. She flipped a few pages in. She couldn't make out the date, but the words were particularly remarkable.

"NO CONTACT WITH EARTH OR ELIGIUS."

The words were repeated over and over before thoughts were put to paper. The earliest date was in 2045. What had happened on Earth that they lost contact? She couldn't believe with all the tech that they had that they would just suddenly lose communication. There had to be something wrong. And, that had to be the reason that the Primas hadn't been so optimistic about someone coming to their aid. The third FIO started moving them away from the barracks to make a more permanent civilization. They started "digging in" and learning to use what this planet had to offer. They knew that they wouldn't be able to keep everything running off the fuel from the ship, so they limited what they needed. They weren't exactly primitive, but they weren't living in high tech luxury either.

The notes stated that the hydro-dam was built down river before the falls of Rio Griffin, named after the Captain that got them to the planet safely. They used the falls for the turbines and build a smaller dam below them. It was actually a very ingenious set up. They then worked with the plumbers and builders to work an aqueduct into the Village. The reservoir was built just outside the Village two years later for Winter consumption after the river completely froze the year before. Solar power was brought in to augment and help take the load off the hydro-dam. Thanks to the dual suns, the solar power kept them warm in the winter when the river would freeze. But, power was something that they used very little of in their everyday lives. It was used for lighting, some cooking, and heating water. For the Village, it helped with some simple pumps to keep the water flowing year round to all the houses. They were finding their way.

The farms were started next to supply food and work. The factions grew and jobs became part of their society. Everyone worked for the common goal of survival. That was until the Praha uprising and following wars. It was this that caused the Palla to wonder if letting anyone else into their world was a good idea. It wasn't to say that things were perfect in Helios. They weren't. There was crime. There were arguments. But, they were settled with little bloodshed. She wanted to maintain the peace, but she also worried that if she didn't make contact with the ship first that the Praha would. And, that was something that she couldn't allow to happen. She couldn't let the Praha reestablish themselves with outside influence. She couldn't let them gain more power and then come after Helios. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She would shoot the ship from the sky if she had to, but she knew that she didn't have the capabilities.

Eligius III was a colonizing ship, not a war ship. It had very limited weapons systems and those that it did had already been cannibalized to help the growth of Helios. What little tech that was left was there for the processing station. It was just communications, a small weapons cache, very basic medical supplies and stationing, and uniforms. And, now she was using it all to make sure that everyone would remain safe.

Turning on the radio again, she moved the frequencies around and managed to hook up some speakers that she'd found during her rummaging. She set it up on the desk and went back to the small sofa across the room and just stared at the radio. It was no different than staring at the stars and hoping for an answer. Nothing came and she fell over, asleep...waiting for an answer or a question. She just wanted something. She needed something.

She woke in the early morning hours. The second sun hadn't risen yet to a loud squelch over the speakers. Sitting up right, she stared at the radio and finally got up to go check it.

Before she got to it, she heard a man's voice state, "Eligius III, this is Eligius IV. Over."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week since she first heard a voice come over the radio. She'd all but moved into the old barracks at the processing station. In that week, she had counted seven different voices calling out. She could hear their desperation and their pain, but she didn't know why. Finally one night it got to her as she sat on the sofa and stared at the radio. She would make contact. She would keep it quiet and then she would talk to Balt before allowing them to come down.

"Eligius Three, this is Eligius Four, over," a powerful woman's voice came over the radio again.

"Eligius Four, this is Eligius Three, over," she answered and waited.

It took a few minutes for the woman to reply. She figured it was because she was surprised by the sudden answer. She wanted to laugh about it, but she couldn't. She needed to know what they wanted, needed, and planned on doing now that they were at Terre Nova.

"Eligius Four, this is Eligius Three, we're seeking permission to land. I have four hundred and eleven souls that would like to find a home. Please advise, over," the voice told her.

"Eligius Three, this is Eligius Four, permission denied at this time."

"Why?" another voice came across, almost threatening, but worried at the same time.

"Eligius Three, repeat?" she questioned hoping that she wouldn't have to call up the Rangers to meet them and end them before they had a chance to prove they weren't...she didn't even know.

"Eligius Four, can you explain?"

"Eligius Three, you are a prisoner transport and winter is coming. I have no where to house four hundred prisoners. However, I will let a party come down and talk with our leadership. I am sure that we can find some sort of resolution."

"Eligius Four, the prisoner population is not four hundred, over," the original female voice replied.

"Eligius Three, regardless of the amount. We are not prepared for that many to come down at this time. However, a small party can come down. We will work out something. I can get my engineers working on something for your cargo and your people. But, for now, all that will be allowed to land is a party no more than five. Any others would be considered an act of aggression and will be dealt with accordingly," the voice told them.

"Eligius Four, roger, understood. We'll radio back in a few hours. Can you transmit coordinates for landing?"

"Eligius Three, is your video freq down?"

"Eligius Four, video freq?"

"Eligius Three, the Captain's video freq," she told them.

"Eligius Four, the Captain is dead. I will get with lead engineer and pilot to test. Is there a channel for us to use?"

"Eigius Three, channel 100. I'll be waiting for your call. Eligius Four, out," she told them as the line went dead.

She fell into the sofa as she stared at the computer and radio. Contact had been made and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Whomever she was talking to was adamant about coming down, but it was a prisoner labor ship. She wasn't sure that it would be safe. She'd pulled the manifest and they were mostly violent offenders. And, if they were speaking the truth, that meant that there was a possibility of four hundred plus violent prisoners coming. They weren't ready for that.

She was suddenly off the sofa like a shot. She made her way back down into the processing station. She went into the back. There was a small garage that the Rangers used in the winter instead of the caballos. She grabbed a set of keys off the rack and rushed back to the Village.

Imber must have seen her coming because he met her on his black caballo, Mavros. She just nodded to him as she went into the Schule and found Balt looking over books. Balt looked up at her and she realized actually how old he really was.

She actually looked at his gray hair and wondered how much of it she gave him. He'd raised her after her parents' death. And, because of that, he really did expect her to take the mantle of Keeper, but he didn't stop her when she went to Imber to train as a Ranger. She was an enigma to them all. Farmer, warrior, scholar...she was of her people and she fought for them in everything that she did. He was proud of her, but he could see the worry in her face.

"What is it, Child?"

"The ship answered."

"And?"

"Eligius four," she replied.

"A prisoner ship?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"The radio officer stated four hundred eleven," Palla answered.

"All prisoners?"

"No," she stated.

"And, what do they want?" Balt inquired.

"A place to live," she responded.

"A place to live?"

"Yes, she seemed to be distressed when I denied permission to land. However, I did grant a small party access. I don't know if they'll be cordial or not. I am going to ask Imber to raise the guard near the old processing station. I'll be out there until this is resolved."

"Would you like me to take Lex until it is over?" Balt asked her.

"No, I'll leave her with Hrathgar and Ferre. She'll be fine and will have Sprite to play with. I know that she might not understand why I'll be gone so long, so I'll need your help with that."

"Anything, Palla. You know that. Do you fear that they will try something?"

"No, it doesn't seem that way, but I have to get back to talk to them. I'm going to try a video call. As the acting FIO, I have the access codes and such from the old ship. I want to know more about them. For now they are will to do as I ask and until such a time as they don't, I don't want to start something if I don't have to," she explained.

"Go talk with Imber and arrange for protection. And, make sure to set up something to talk with Lex at night before bed. She'll want to hear from her Thetos."

"I will. Thank you, Balt. I might need more logs."

"I will get them. I'll give them to Imber to arrange delivery as necessary," Balt told her as he moved closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he stood next to her. She turned and looked into her eyes as he met hers. "Don't let this consume, Sor. Find a way to balance it all. Remember that Lex needs you as much as we need your protection. Don't sacrifice yourself again."

She nodded. She knew what he meant. Taking a deep breath, she reached for his arm and shook it.

"Until Val, keep peace," she told him.

"With honor, defend the peace," he replied as he watched her walk away.

Just out side the doors of Schule, she met Imber. He was sitting tall in his saddle. His giant black caballo hoofed the ground and snorted as she approached.

"News?" he asked her.

"No more than you gave me," she replied.

"You've been to the barracks," he stated.

"I have."

"Do we need to shift?"

"No, keep on track. Start patrols to the west near the old barracks. I want to make sure that the Praha cannot cross there. Get a team to reinforce the wall there. Station one squad at the barracks for my command."

"Aye, Palla," he replied. "I'll pick them all personally. Shall I send for your guard?"

"No. Keep them on the wall working. Spread them out. Give them each a section to command."

"Aye, Palla."

"Imber, come the first rays of Ostara, the Primas will grant us new life," she told him.

She didn't wait for an answer. She simply walked away from him. She had too many things to do, too many things to think about and too my outcomes to plan for. She headed back towards the vehicle. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and drove towards her house.

Once inside, she went into her room and knelt before the trunk at the end of her bed. It bore the double knot of the Rangers. She hadn't really been in the trunk since she'd brought Lex home to live with her. She sighed as she opened it.

She pulled out her sword and sheath, complete with baldric. She grabbed her leather armor. As she moved things in the trunk, she came across the blue Ranger shirt that Tamma made for her. It symbolized an officer. She pulled it out and packed it. She found her patched up LBE, knives, and tomahawk. She packed those as well. She closed the trunk and ran her hands over the knotwork again.

"I am of Eligius. I am a Ranger. I was born of Athena and Artemis.  
Thor and Odin protect me as I ride against thee.  
Titles mean nothing, for those on my left and right are my family.  
I will defend my family and the weak until my last breath.  
If you want my lands, come and take them, I dare all to try.  
I will fight you, here and in your own home to protect mine.  
I shall pursue all who threaten me, my family, and my way of life.  
I will sacrifice so other do not have to and other may live.  
I am relentless. I never tire and will never stop until peace holds.  
I am a Ranger. Fear me, for I am Death and I ride a pale horse," she recited from memory the poem that Ferre wrote for her after avenging Tamma's death.

Ferre was in the kitchen when she walked in. She looked into Ferre's hazel eyes as they assessed her and her gear. She dropped the gear on the table. Stepping around her wife's twin, she grabbed her kamas from the wall by the door.

"You're going to war?"

"No."

"You're preparing for war?"

"No."

"Then, why do you have the sword Tamma made for you?"

"To protect the village."

"Sor..."

"Fer..."

"Tell me and speak true," Ferre demanded.

"A ship has come."

"And, they mean to land?"

"I have to speak with them. I will not let them ruin our peace. I will not let them harm us," she hissed.

"By yourself?"

"I've done more myself than half of the Ranger battalion could," she replied.

"I remember. I saw you in the Dark and fought to bring you back. Do not ask me to do that again, Sor. I don't know that I can."

"You have a find son to come. Worry for him. I shall be fine, Sister. Eligius smiles on us," she told her.

"May Eligius smile upon you, too, Sister," Ferre stated as she walked her walk away and pack up the vehicle.

Part of her was worried for her, but Ferre knew that she'd come back from the brink before. Lex was a big part of that. But, she knew that no one in the Village and most of Helios could stand up to Palla. She wasn't just the Fio, she was Palla and the legends were mostly true. It had only been Ferre's face that broke through the haze and fog of war. Vengeance had become a drug that had no end. Ferre knew that she would have wiped out the entire population of the Praha if she could have, but instead, when sanity and sense came back, she brokered for peace. She hoped that peace would remain.

Palla made her way back into the quarters that were hers at the barracks. She dropped her gear on the table in the kitchen and sat on the sofa. She'd already had the video link hooked to the monitor. She wanted to see this woman of Eligius Four. She wanted to look into her eyes and determine if a war was to come.

The monitor suddenly came to life and a blonde faced her. She looked young, not more than twenty-five summers. And, she was not alone. There was a young girl, who looked familiar to her. The symbol upon her forehead made her sit up and listen to what they had to say.

"Eligius Three, this is Eligius Four, are you ready to talk?" the blonde asked.

She nodded as she leaned forward more to study them both, before answering, "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Clarke and Madi were in the galley. They had been looking over the dead captain's notes and finally found the codes to use the video comm. It was different than the comm and recording messages that Monty had left them. Clarke had been working with Raven on the systems. They wanted to make sure that they were ready for what ever the person on the other end of the comm had to say.

Raven came in and looked at them. She sat down across from Clarke, but next to Madi. She regarded them both. The engineer wasn't sure who was actually in charge for once and she was actually okay with it.

"I got it working. Channel 100 is up and running. There is nothing there. But, I left the connection open. When and if the grounder or whatever they are logs in, it will let us know."

"Good," Clarke said as she sipped her algae soup.

"I'll be so glad to be on the ground soon and have some real meat," Raven said as she leaned back in her chair.

"We don't know if they are going to let us land there, Raven and she mentioned something about a harsh winter. We might have to wait. I know that no one wants to hear that, but it is also the reason that we haven't woken everyone. We need to be smart about this. I am not going to land in dangerous area so we die on a new planet. We've survived worse and we will continue."

"From the ashes, we rise," Raven stated.

"Exactly," Clarke replied.

"Am I training with Echo again?"

"If you want. If not, you can go speak with Skairipa. But, keep close to the command center. I want you there when we talk to them."

"You wish it was Lexa," Madi said, with no malice in her voice, as she stood. "I know how well she could read people. I will try to commune with her. I'll go seek Skairipa and talk. Call for me when you are ready, Clarke."

Clarke simply nodded and watched her go. There was so much of Lexa in the girl she'd raised that she wasn't even sure that she could call her daughter anymore. She'd been the only adult in Madi's life for six years on the ground. They'd hunted together. They lived together. They survived together and they mourned together. This new version of Madi was different but the same at the same time.

"She isn't as powerful yet as _heda,_ but she's getting there _,_ " Raven stated.

Clarke looked over at her friend and nodded. She honestly didn't know what else to say. She could only look at Madi as Abby looked at her, amazed at what she had become. She wasn't a child and she wasn't an adult, but she was a figure head and a leader of the people.

"She is."

"Want to talk about it?" Raven asked her.

"Talk about what?"

"The fact that your mini-me is really yours and Lexa's mini-me."

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. She knew. She knew that Madi knew. It was enough. She loved Lexa. She loves Madi. Beyond that, she wasn't really ready to face yet. She was more worried about getting her people to the ground on this new planet and surviving. Life was more important at the moment.

"So, why the face to face chat, you think?"

"I believe they are worried who we are and what we want. If I was in their situation, I would be cautious, too. We have to understand that they have lived here for hundreds of years without contact from Earth. We are the first to come here since they came to colonize. It must be exciting and scary for them...like it is for us."

"We've found Earth 2," Raven quipped.

"Exactly. We've found life on a planet that was sent to live here before the bombs. They know nothing of what happened. They've lived here, doing their own things, and preparing for more to come. I am sure at one point they figured that no one else would come and stopped worrying about it."

"And, then we show up," Raven added.

"What would you do?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do. As a leader, you have your people to worry about, protect and make sure that they survive. What do you do?" Clarke asked her.

"I make sure that we are safe. I make sure that we are going to be safe. I want to know everything that I can about the other parties involved and I want to believe that we are going to be able to survive on this planet. I know things aren't going to be easy because we know nothing about this world, but it can't be that hard. It can't be that much different from Earth, right?"

"I don't know, Raven. All we can do is hope. All we can do is continue to survive," Clarke answered.

"You've never given hope," Raven replied.

"Oh, I have...several times. But, somehow we made it out to survive another day. No matter how many times I've given up, I survive. Hope was a luxury I didn't have for weeks after _primfraya._ I was ready to die."

"But, you didn't die," Raven said and hoped that the underlining question would be answered.

"No, I didn't, but it wasn't because I didn't try. By the time that I finally found Madi and that patch of green, I realized that the Earth was mostly dead. I'd crossed ocean beds that were deserts. I'd been sliced by glass and sand storms. I'd lost you to space. I'd lost my mom to the bunker."

"But, we were still alive," Raven countered.

"I couldn't communicate with you. I couldn't get in the bunker. I was alone on the surface or so I thought. I'd lost the panels on the Rover. I was out there with only what I'd managed to scavange with no way to get more. I was surround by nothing by irradiated sand. Then, as I lay dehydrated and dying in the desert, a buzzard woke me as it picked at wound in my leg. If it wasn't for that buzzard, I would have died that day."

"So, a bird saved you?" Raven asked with a cocky grin.

"It would seem so," Clarke answered with a small smile before continuing. "After that, I found Shallow Valley. A few days later, I found a young and very feral Madi. She tried to kill me that day and she had the right. I was trespassing. It was her village."

"She tried to kill you?"

"Led me into a bear trap. Tore my leg up good, but I managed to get back to the village and stitch it up. I realized that I was going to have to make her trust me. She thought that I was there to take her because she was a _natblida._ She didn't know that the reason everyone was dead was because of _primfraya._ I didn't know that she didn't know English. It took a while, but we both taught each other."

"And, you saved each other?"

"Yes, she gave me a reason to live. We helped each other. She gave me hope."

"Kids are amazing that way," Raven stated.

"They are."

Octavia came onto the bridge. She took a station looking over the typographical maps that they'd made from their scans. She looked over at Raven and Clarke, smiled, and went back to the maps. Clarke knew that she was looking for possible ambush sites and to see if she could find any defenses.

"Hey, O!" Raven called over to her.

She smiled up at Raven. They had started talking late one night. She liked the fact Raven didn't sugar coat things. She used her sarcasm and random wit to defuse situations. And, Raven didn't look at her like she was a killer. She only saw the girl that did what she had to survive. And, maybe that was what Octavia needed to survive now. She needed to know that someone from the originals on the ground, even though Raven was late to the game, still believed in her.

"Raven," she replied back.

"Go ahead," Clarke said quietly and Raven jumped up to go to Octavia.

"How's the little queen?" Raven asked her as she plopped down in a seat on the other side of where Octavia was working.

"Good."

"O?"

"She's amazing. She moves so flawlessly. I know that it is because she is _heda,_ but there is more to it. The way she moves is _Trikru_ and I can see Lexa in it, but then she pulls something that is _Sankru._ I know that she other commanders in her head, but she blends all the styles together so seamlessly."

"You're proud of her?"

"Yes," Octavia replied.

"Have you told Clarke?" Raven inquired.

"We don't talk much."

"Then try harder."

"Why?" Octavia asked as she looked up into Raven dark eyes.

What she saw there, she couldn't quite place. There was always a quiet way about Raven that seemed to make them push themselves, but this was something deeper. It was like Raven knew something that she didn't. She turned and looked at Clarke, who was still pouring over papers and radio logs, and then looked back up at Raven. Raven just smiled.

"Just try," Raven said before standing up. "I'm going to check on the little queen."

Clarke and Octavia's eyes met as they watched Raven leave. She grabbed the maps and moved over to the station with Clarke. She sat the maps down and waited for Clarke to look up at her. She knew that if she could get back some sort of relationship with Clarke that Bellamy would follow.

After a few minutes, Clarke's blue eyes looked up from the logs and over at her. There was a sadness there that Octavia understood. She used to see the same look in her own eyes back in the bunker. They were in a tin can floating above a viable planet and no idea what they were actually going to get into down there.

Before Octavia could say anything, Clarke told her, "I want you to go down with me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I want you to go with me when we go down to the planet," Clarke told her again.

Octavia blinked. She wasn't sure that she'd hurt Clarke right. She couldn't have. Clarke was still mad at her, wasn't she? She got it though. She had tried to kill Madi and actually turn her against Clarke, too.

"O?"

"Did you really just say that?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?" Octavia asked her.

Clarke actually smiled at her. Green eyes questioned her. Clarke sat down her markers and sat back in her chair to get the full effect about what she was about to say and do. She wanted to make sure that Octavia understood and took everything in fully. They had to work together. They had to function as a unit. They were all _Wonkru_ now and they needed a united front when they met with whoever it was at the other end of the radio down on the planet.

"I need a second," Clarke told her.

"What?"

"I need a second, Octavia."

"For what?"

"To support me."

Octavia looked at her like she had three heads. She blinked at her for a few minutes. She knew that ever since she become the _blodreina_ that Clarke looked at her differently. It was Madi that made her feel more like she should and more like she had when she was _Skairipa._ This was something that she never saw coming.

"I need you to support me."

"In what?"

"What we are about to do?"

"What about Madi?"

"She listens to me, and she knows that I support her. But, she also knows that I am not going to let her rule on her own. Hell, we both know towards the end that Lexa was listening to me as council. I need to know that you have my back, because I know you already have hers."

"I'll have your back," Octavia quietly answered as she nodded along with Clarke's words.

"Good, because I need your help. I want to talk to you about what we are going to discuss with these new grounders. I don't want to fuck this up. I need to know that you will support my decisions. And, when we decide to go down, I want you by my side."

"By your side?"

"I want you to be my second. I want you to be my guard like Echo is Madi's. Can you handle that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Octavia was staring out the window when Madi came up behind her. She was still thinking over what Clarke has asked her the night before. Things were still weird in her head. She wanted her brother's forgiveness. She wanted to prove to them all that she wasn't the monster she'd become, but she had no way to do it on the ship. She tried before they left. She'd bowed to Madi and Madi accepted her fealty. Why wasn't that enough? The _Heda_ believed her.

"They will come around," Madi told her as she moved to Octavia's right.

"I don't know."

"They have to forgive you, _Okteivia kom Wonkru._ "

"Why?"

"Because they are no better than you," Madi told her.

Green eyes met blue. Octavia looked at the young _heda._ She could see the wisdom that Lexa has reflected in her eyes, but she could see Madi, too. She just didn't understand where Madi was coming from.

" _Emo laik mo dan ai_ ," Octavia told her. (They are more than I.)

"No, they aren't, O. You did the same thing that they did. You fought for your people and found a way to survive. It might not have been ideal or what you wanted to do, but you saved over eight hundred people in a situation that no one predicted. There was no way that you could have known that you would have been trapped. There was no way that you would have known that the farm would have failed that year. There was no way that you could have predicted everything that happened. You went into that bunker believing that you would be out in five years, but that didn't happen. You did what you had to do in order to survive. _Yu laik skairipa. Yu laik asonraun."_ (You are the Skairipa. You are alive.)

" _Laik ai?"_

"Do you doubt yourself?" Madi asked her.

" _Sha_." (Yes.)

"Don't, because I don't."

Again, green met blue. Octavia had to admit that she found comfort with Madi. She wasn't sure that she could explain it, but then again she could. After _Trikru_ accepted her, she felt like she finally found her place in the world. Lexa accepted her as a warrior for both _Trikru_ and _Skaikru._ Lexa accepted her just as Indra had. There was no test of allegiance. She fought for the Coalition and that was proof enough. But, Madi had never really seen her action. She didn't know about all the lives that she took to make sure that the Coalition stayed active.

"Octavia, you can wallow in self-pity or you can get up, strap on your armor and sword, and defend your people like you've always done. I know that Clarke has asked you to be her second. I ask you the same thing. I want to make sure that she is protected. If you won't be her second, will you be her guard?"

Octavia knelt before Madi.

"Does _H_ _eda_ command it?"

"No, she asks it of her best warrior," Madi told her.

Octavia noded in agreement but didn't move to get up. Madi took another step towards her and the laid her hand on Octavia's shoulder. She turned to look up into Madi's clear, blue eyes.

"You have nothing to prove except your loyalty to _our_ people, Octavia."

"I will do my best, _H_ _eda._ "

"That is all I ask. Now, go see Clarke. I am sure she has more to discuss with you."

" _Sha, Heda._ "

"And, Octavia?"

" _Sha, Heda?_ "

"Give Clarke an answer. You were once loyal to each other. The bunker broke you both. Repair it."

" _Sha, Heda._ "

Octavia stood and went to find Clarke. She didn't have to go far. Clarke was merely a bulkhead away watching her daughter and friend talk. Raven was behind her. Eyes met and silent conversations were had. No one dared to break the peace between them. When Clarke turned to head back to the Captain's quarters, Raven and Octavia followed her without question.

"Octavia," Clarke started, but she was cut off by Octavia's movements before she could finish her thoughts.

She dropped to her knees in front of Clarke. Raven stood still and looked at them both. Neither of them knew what was about to happen, so they waited for Octavia to do something more.

" _I serve you and Heda and no other. I cannot be your second, but I will still stand beside you as a sister, friend, and warrior for_ our _people. I have not earned the right to stand as your second. I failed you and the Heda in the bunker. I swear fealty to you, Wanheda and the Heda. I pledge my life to you, to command as you see fit. It is yours,_ " Octavia told her Trigedaslenge.

"Octavia, stand up," Clarke commanded her.

" _Do you accept?_ " Octavia asked her, still in Trigdaslenge, as she looked deeply into her blue eyes.

" _Sha, Okteivia,_ " Clarke answered offering her hand to help Octavia up.

" _Ai_ _badan yu op en nou moun. Mochof. Taim ai wamplei, Wanheda,"_ Octavia told her as she took Clarke's hand to stand. (I serve you and no other. Thank you. Until my death, Wanheda.)

"What the hell was that?" Raven asked them both.

"Just some personal business," Clarke replied hoping that Raven would drop it.

"I'll just ask again."

Octavia looked at Clarke and waited for her to tell Raven. Clarke didn't. She simply shook her head and turned to face Raven a little more head on.

"She swore her allegiance to the _Heda,_ " Clarke stated.

Raven looked around Clarke at Octavia. The dark haired warrior met Raven's eyes and squared her shoulders, almost bowing up and daring Raven to say something. Clarke could tell that it was just enough to make Raven drop it for the time being, but that wasn't going to stop the engineer from trying again.

"If you say so," Raven replied.

"We need to go. The video comm is working. I need to talk to this leader more."

"It's just waiting on y'all," Raven added.

They moved just past the bridge to the Captain's quarters. Upon entering, Clarke noticed how Raven had it set up. She wasn't going to give up much. There was just enough room for Madi and her to be seen. That meant that Raven and Octavia would be in her eyesight but not that of the "Grounder." The more she looked at the set up the happier she was with it.

"Where's mini-me?" Raven asked as she took a seat near the computer console that she'd hacked into.

Madi walked in at that time. She looked at Clarke and then at Octavia. When both of them smiled at her, she returned their smile and nodded. They had come to a resolution for now.

" _She accepted my pledge. I will be her guard, Heda. My life is hers,_ " Octavia stated as Madi made her way around the desk to sit near Clarke and look at the comm in wonder.

" _Sha?_ " Madi asked, looking to Clarke for an answer.

" _Sha,_ " Clarke answered.

"Good," Madi replied before moving her eyes back to the screen.

Clarke opened the channel and waited for the other station to reply. Raven looked at the all like she was missing a big piece of the puzzle and she didn't like it. She vowed to corner Clarke later to find out what was going on really, because she knew that Octavia would tell her nothing.

Madi just watched the screen. She seemed completely oblivious to the tensions in the room. She wasn't worried about Clarke and Octavia. She knew that they would make amends. She was worried about her people. As long as she had _Skairipa_ and _Wanheda_ on her side, she knew that she had nothing to fear.

Clarke sat closer to Madi and made sure that they were both in the shot. She didn't really want Madi there, but she was trying. She knew that Madi would be upset. She was the _Heda_ and Clarke couldn't deny it any longer. It would do her no good. She wouldn't speak out against her adopted daughter in front of the people. She knew what might happen if she did, now that Madi had taken the flame. She also knew that Madi was scared. She took the flame to protect Clarke, but now she found herself the leader of a worldless nation. She had to make sure that _Wonkru_ survived. That was her job as their leader.

"Eligius Three, this is Eligius Four, are you ready to talk?" Clarke asked as soon as she saw a dark haired, dark eyed woman sit down in front of the comm.

The woman nodded as she leaned forward more to study them both, before answering, "Yes."

There was something in her eyes that Clarke recognized. She felt Madi stiffen beside her, too. It was like a sense of _déjà vu._ Clarke reached under the table and took Madi's hand. She gave it a good squeeze and hoped that she was conveying her thoughts. Madi gave her a squeeze back, twice, letting her know that the message was received.

"Can we start with names?" Clarked asked her.

"Yes, I believe that introductions are in order," the planet-bound woman stated. "I am called Palla, but that is a title. Just like Fio is, but it is a position. I am the First Officer of the Colony of Helios on Terre Nova. I am the leader of the Terrens."

"Palla is a title?"

"I might have earned it. Everyone in the village just calls me Palla. My actually name doesn't really matter."

"I am Clarke Griffin. Together with Madi, we are the leaders of the last survivors of Earth. While on Earth, I was given the title of _Wanheda_ and Madi the title and position of _Heda,_ " Clarke told her.

"Nice to meet you both. I am not sure what your titles mean, but I understand that you are family and you are both leading your people. However that happens is your business."

"Thank you," Madi replied. "I am curious though. Why did you say that we couldn't settle until after winter?"

"I am sure that winters on Earth were strong and cold, but here on Helios, they are brutal. We don't have adequate housing for the souls on your ship. I know that it isn't what you wanted to hear, but winter shall be here soon. I don't have a way to help you survive it if you all landed together."

"You propose a small landing party?" Clarke asked.

"Something like that."

"You want an ambassodorship?" Madi questioned.

"More like that."

"That should be doable. You mentioned no more than five. Does that include us?"

"I would like a small party. Then, I could show your the Village and we could start planning with our engineers a place for you all to live. Even though the winters are brutal, we do have some small amounts of lodging to accommodate a select few," Palla told them.

"That seems reasonable."

"Bring whomever you'd like, Clarke and Madi, but be prepared for close quarters. I suggest no more than five with you, but I could possible have a space available for ten."

"I was thinking of a landing party of eight total," Clarke said quickly, knowing that she was being stared at by everyone in the room.

"Who would you bring, Clarke?"

"My chief engineer, my daughter, our personal guards, the captain of my guard, my general and my medical officer."

"That sounds sufficient. I will prepare the accommodations. It will take me a few days for them to be ready and the rains will have started. I will send you coordinates to land at. The position is our old processing station."

"Processing station?" Madi asked.

"When we still believed that Earth would send more supplies and people to the colony, we set it up. It was...is a place that we can check for diseases. It was a way to make sure that whoever was landing wasn't going to cause issues or troubles for us. We are generally a very peaceful people, but..." Palla started.

"That sounds fine. You need to protect your people. I get it. I wouldn't want foreign diseases running rampant without some sort of assurance that they wouldn't last long. That is another reason I will be bringing my medical officer. She can do wonders with local diseases and such."

"That is good. I am sure that my medical guild would like to confer with her. We are so removed from a true Earth education that I'm sure we've forgotten some of the simplest medical procedures."

"Is there anything that you require of us?" Clarke asked.

"Will you speak with me daily until you land?"

"About?" Clarke inquired.

"I want to know more about Earth."

"I will do my best for you then, Palla," Clarke answered.

"Go make your preparations. I will contact you in a few hours. I want to make sure that I have enough room for your landing crew," Palla told them and then looked away. "It is almost night here. I shall contact you after I break my fast in the morning. Until then, _Wanheda_ Clarke and _Heda_ Madi."

"Until then, Palla," Clarke and Madi both replied and then comm went dead again.

"Eight?" Madi and Octavia asked together.

"Yes, Raven, Octavia, Indra, Echo, Bellamy, and Mom," Clarke answered.

"I'll go talk to Abby," Raven said, leaving the room because she knew that shit just got real and Octavia, Madi and Clarke needed to talk.

"Will you be ready?" Clarke asked Octavia.

"Yes."

"Will you?" Madi asked Clarke.

"We have to be," Clarke answered as she looked at the blank screen, wondering how she was going to explain her choices again to everyone awake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She sat on the edge of her sofa. The talks had gone better than she imagined that they would. She had expected that Clarke would have fought her more. But, there was still something about Clarke and Madi that seemed to be familiar with her. She was surprised when she saw them and she hoped that she didn't make it very noticeable. She was amazed at the presence that they both had. It was obvious that Madi defaulted to her mother of sorts on most things, but it was also obvious that she was the true leader of the people aboard the ship.

She didn't know what that meant for her and the others back in the Village. She knew that Madi didn't want usurp the status quo, she was just looking for a place for her people to live. Palla wondered how many people they would actually bring with them on the exploration visit in the next week. She knew that she should be able to have several of the quarters ready for them. She would work on her building. She also needed to bring some more caballos out there for their use. She wouldn't bring many, maybe a total of four, but she knew that Clarke would more than likely to see the world that they were going to living on.

She grabbed a small device similar to ancient cell phone and began to tinker with it. She knew that she needed to get back to her daughter. She missed Lex and she was sure that her daughter was driving her aunt crazy. She realized that her first stop would be to the Engineers' Shed. She would need them to boost the signal and allow her to be able to connect to the Eligius comm system. As soon as that was completed, she would be able to stay at the village and use the "cell phone" to communicate with not only the Eligius ship on the ground, but also the one orbiting the planet. She knew that it was just a fix for the time. They still needed to find a more permanent way to communicate with each other while they were on the line.

Making her plans on what she needed to do in the next few days, she began to work. Finding the keys to the other rooms turned out to be the hardest thing that she would do that day. Once she'd secured the keys to the other quarters near hers, she got to work cleaning and moving things around. She didn't know what comforts they would need, but she would give them the minimum for now.

In the mid-afternon, she went outside to look at the sky. The snows were going to come early this year and while she knew that the Village was prepared, she knew that the new comers wouldn't be. She needed to make sure that she had enough provisions for those that came down. The rest she would deal with once she got to town and let the Village know what was going to happen come Spring. She needed everyone to be prepared and she wanted to ask a few of the soldiers and villagers to come out to the barracks to help her. They would be a select few and only those that she asked.

Her reasoning was part of the quarantine that she would put them through. She didn't want to expose them to the Village until she knew that they were healthy enough to integrate. She would also meet with them as individuals and with Clarke and Madi to find them something to do for the betterment of the community. She wanted them to each have a plan before they moved from the barracks. She wanted them to get along and she didn't want trouble. To be honest, she was surprised at how quickly Clarke agreed to her terms.

"I wonder..." she thought and just then the cell phone came to life in her hands.

"Palla?"

"Madi?" she asked as she looked down at the young face before her.

"Yes, Palla, may we speak?"

"Yes, please say what you need to tell me," she replied as she wondered what the young girl wanted.

"Clarke is a very responsible person and I default to her on many things, but our people treat me as their leader. The title _Heda_ means Commander or Head Leader. They will listen to her because she is the _Wanheda_ , but we aren't in a war and I am not sure how she is going to react to such peaceful things. She wants it, believe me, but she became cynical with her time on Earth," Madi told her.

"You are afraid of her?"

"No, never. She is my mother. I love her as such and so much more. She has seen and done things that she isn't proud of and that she cannot escape, much like her title."

"What does it mean, Madi?"

" _Wanheda?"_

"Yes," she replied.

"It means Commander of Death."

"Then we should get along well," she answered.

"Why?"

"Palla is a similar title for me."

"You're a warrior?" Madi questioned..

"I am many things for my people, but yes, I've been a warrior."

"Are you a general?"

"No, nothing like that. I am actually a farmer and a historian of sorts. Me becoming a warrior was purely by accident," she replied.

"But, you were good at it?"

"Exceedingly so."

"Clarke's conscience doesn't allow her to rest. She has done many things that she regrets, but it was always for our people. Except when it came to me. She still wrestles with all the death and destruction that she caused in the name of survival. It haunts her."

"I know her pain."

"I could tell," Madi stated.

"How?"

"You have the same look in your eyes that she does. She needs this peace. She needs to feel like she is doing the right thing. She needs to find the acceptance that she is desparately looking for. Can she find that with you and the Village?" Madi asked her.

"I hope so."

"Have you?"

"To a degree."

"Explain."

"I have a family that cares for me. I have a reason to continue forward. I have a reason to not let the darkness swallow me whole," Palla told her.

"Can you help her find the light again?"

"Can't you?"

"I'm trying, but she is upset that I became _Heda._ "

"Why?" she inquired.

"We tend to have very short life spans once taking the mantle of _Heda._ I do not wish for anything to happen to me, but I accepted the responsibility when I took the flame. Sure, I did it for selfish reasons, but I did it. I chose it and I stand by my decision."

"She doesn't?"

"It isn't that she doesn't. It is the fact that she had me for six years to herself. We were the only ones alive actually on the surface of Earth. Things happened and our people were finally released from the bunker they'd been surviving in. Things were tense and a war broke out. A first there were only two sides, and then there were three. Clarke...she's my mom and I want to protect her, but she will do whatever it takes to make sure that I don't die, even betraying her own people."

"You should count yourself lucky that you have someone that loves you so fiercely," Palla stated.

"I do, but I cannot allow our people to suffer. She needs an outlet. She needs a friend that understands and she doesn't have that. She did once."

"What happened?" Palla asked.

"She died in her arms," Madi explained.

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"More than most, young _Heda_ , more than most."

"Will you speak with her?"

"I will do what I can, but honestly, Madi...if she doesn't want to fight the darkness, she won't. I would know. It took a long time for me to come back to who I am now. I can only offer her someone who understands. But, if I might ask, how do you now so much about this?"

"The Flame...it is a chip that has merged with my consciousness. It is a special item for our people. Inside it resides the memories of all the _Hedas_ before me, including Clarke's lover. For the _Heda,_ it is a right of passage and we are told that our spirit will pick the next. For over seven years, no one succeeded the last _Heda_ until I took the Flame. She is worried as she watched Lexa die and they were lovers. She hid me as soon as everyone was released from the bunker. She knew what they would do if they found out what I was and what I could be," Madi explained.

"But, you still took it."

"Willingly, yes, I did."

"Then, she should be proud of you."

"She is in her own way, but she is still afraid for me. I am afraid for her. I am afraid that if I die, she will completely break. Don't get me wrong, I love her family and friends. I've heard stories about them all. I've fought along side them. And, they all treat me as if we were still on Earth and I was the _Heda_ , but I know that they won't be able to save her should anything happen to me," Madi stated.

"Then, I shall make sure that nothing happens to you and also, to her."

"You cannot predict the future," Madi warned.

"No, but I can do my damnedest to make sure that you both survive and thrive here, Madi. That is what I want for you. We are the last humans in the universe. We have to work together to make sure that we continue as a species. And, if that means that I have to work with Clarke to help her find a new meaning and reason to live, then I will help her find it just my sister did for me," Palla told her.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me yet, Madi. You haven't come down here and you've not made it through the Winter. Let's get through that and then you can thank me," Palla instructed.

"I will."

The line went dead and she felt odd. Madi was the true leader. She could see it in her face and hear it in her voice. Clarke wasn't going to leave her side and she wasn't going to let daughter rule by herself. She didn't know what she could do for Clarke just yet. She would need to meet with her and talk with her. She needed to get to know the blonde, but she wasn't sure how receptive Clarke would actually be.

Realizing that she'd done as much damage as she could for the day, she made her way over to the small stables and got on her caballo. She wanted to see Lex and she needed to talk to Ferre. Hrathgar and some of the others would need to be told. Life was about to get very interesting.

She rode towards the Village. Normally, she would have stopped at her farm, but she knew that her daughter and Ferre would be at their house. She turned her caballo in that direction and let it trot slowly. She wasn't really in a hurry. She knew that she would make it sometime before the evening meal.

She rode peacefully, taking in the nature and sky around her. She smelled the air. She chill was there, but she knew that rains weren't ready to subside to the snows just yet. But, it would only be a matter of weeks.

"Four hundred eleven souls and just weeks to be ready..."

"HALLO!" Ferre called as she neared their farm.

"HALLO, Sister, room for one more at your table, tonight?"

"Always. Come inside. Wash up. We'll talk after the girls go to sleep."

"Where's Hrathgar?"

"Working with Imber on some of the winter prep at the wall. He should be home tomorrow. Do you need him?"

"It'll keep for now," Palla told her as she walked inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She sat at the table in the cooking area. The suns had been down for hours. Ferre was nursing a mug of warm milk and watching. She could feel her hazel eyes on her and she knew that Ferre was waiting on her to talk.

"The girls are asleep," Ferre said finally breaking the silence.

"I know."

"You want to tell me what's really going on with you these last few weeks?"

"Yes."

"I've got until this one decides to come," Ferre told her as she rubbed her very pregnant belly.

"I know."

"Then start somewhere and we will find our way to your solution," Ferre demanded.

She looked at her sister-in-law. She was the only one who bothered to help her get through the pain. She was the only one that Palla trusted completely and she knew it was because she was Tamma's twin. They were very radically different, but every time she looked into Ferre's eyes, she believed that Tamma was still with her. She took a deep breath and then looked at her hands resting on the kitchen table.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure," Palla answered.

"Water?"

"Something stronger?"

"Ale or wine?"

"Either," Palla replied.

Ferre poured her a glass of a dark blue ale and set it in front of her on the table. She moved around the table and sat down in her seat again. She waited for Palla to start talking. She didn't want to push her, but she knew that Palla needed to talk. She could always tell, even when Palla was married to her sister, Tamma.

"So?"

"There is a ship."

"A ship?"

"In orbit?"

"Here?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"They are here to colonize?" Palla answered in question.

"Why is that a question?"

"It isn't really."

"Then, what is it?" Ferre asked her.

"They are the last of the Earthlings."

"The last?"

"Yes."

"And, they've come here?" Ferre asked.

"They are looking for somewhere to live. They are on an Eligius ship. They found record of our forebears mission and they've come looking."

"You're going to let them land?"

"Yes."

"There's more, isn't there?" Ferre inquired.

"Always."

"There is something about their leader."

"What?"

"She reminds me of Tamma, but darker...deeper...scared...scarred even."

"What does she look like?" Ferre asked.

"Her hair is the color of summer corn silk and her eyes are like the midday blue of the sky."

"And, you like her," Ferre replied.

"I don't, but she is just beautiful. She's damaged like me. She carries the weight of her people like I do, but she has a daughter, who is the actual ruler. Her daughter worries about her. I actually feel some sort of connection to her, but nothing strange. It is like I know her already."

"That is different," Ferre stated.

"She's young, like no more than thirteen summers, and I can't explain it."

"Can't explain what?" Ferre inquired.

"When she looks at me, she sees me, Ferre. Like you do, like Tamma did, it is like she's seen the same destruction I have and she gets it. But, Clarke, her mother, she wears the destruction. It is odd to see the same eyes on them both, but know that they aren't related by blood."

"The youngling has blue eyes?"

"Yes," Palla said, "But, her hair is chesnut. She carries herself like she's seen lifetimes of strife and war, but she is so young. I cannot explain her. She is a mystery and solution. She is a paradox. She is a woman-child and the leader of four hundred plus souls with a place to call home."

"And, you think that they will blend well with us?"

"I don't know. I hope so. They are the last of Earth," Palla told her.

"You are sure of this?"

"No, I am not."

"But?" Ferre asked.

"I've asked them to come down in a small party. They have agreed. I've set up some positions at the Processing Station. I will not let them harm the Village, Ferre. I can't. I need to be sure of their intentions, but I can't leave them in space either. I want to believe them. Part of me already does, and honestly, I don't know why."

"Because you are drawn to them."

"Maybe, but I don't know why?"

"Do you think that Tamma brought them here?" Ferre asked and watched her, waiting to see the reaction in Palla's dark eyes.

Palla sat back in the chair hard and looked deeply in the hazel eyes of her lover's sister. She hadn't thought of that because she didn't necessarily still subscribe to the religious beliefs of her people. She would fight for them. She would die for them, but she wasn't sure that she still believed the ancient stories.

"You think that the child is Tamma?"

"Does is fit?"

"Maybe, I don't know. But, I doubt that Tamma went to the stars to find this girl to bring her here. What would the point be? I could never love her like Tamma. She is far to young," Palla stated.

"Maybe you aren't supposed to love her like that, Sor. Maybe she is the light that you've been searching for. Who knows? We all know that Eligius works in mysterious ways. And, as much as you don't want to admit it, you still believe in the Guf. If Tamma is there, maybe she sent someone else to be with you."

"Ferre..."

"No, listen to what you've even said to me about this...Over four hundred souls...SOULS, Sor, not lives or people, you refer to them as souls. That means something and you know it. You're drawn to her and her mother. That means something. Maybe the girl isn't Tamma, but Tamma wouldn't want you to wallow in darkness alone forever."

"I'm not wallowing."

"You keep sending Lex here for us to raise for you. You took her in and you can't handle it. Admit it. You're still lost and you need something...someone to guide you. Your heart still hearts and your brain is always ready for war. You haven't stopped since you came home with the peace accord with the Praha."

She started to say something, but stopped with Ferre reached across the table and took her hands in her own. Their eyes met and she could see the worry on Ferre's face. She knew that she was right. She'd stopped living the day she found Tamma, but this wasn't living either. She was a ghost of herself and Lex was suffering for it. She'd promised Ferre and Balt that she would care for Lex and not shut her out and she had been. She'd broken her promise. She'd done so many things that she wasn't proud of, but that was like a strike across her face when she realized. She'd failed...again.

"You aren't a failure, Sor. You aren't. You've had a difficult life. And, don't think that I wasn't gunning for blood after Tamma's death; I was. I wanted my revenge, too. But, you...you'd gotten it for us all in spades. No one could have predicted what you did, not even the Praha. They wanted a war and you took it to them. You slaughtered every warrior you could find, hoping that he was the one that brutalized Tamma. I get it. I got it. But, we both know that wasn't what Tamma would have wanted. And, when the fog lifted, you offered peace. You stepped back and you gave them an out."

"But, still they attack."

"And, they will continue. It is there way. We know that. But, you didn't go riding in on that pale horse and obliterate an entire civilization. You stopped yourself."

"You stopped me."

"I reminded you of who and what you were, nothing more," Ferre stated.

"And, you still do," Palla replied.

"Well, someone has to," Ferre teased.

"I'm being serious," Palla stated.

"I am, too. Sor, you've been fighting for so long that I wonder if it is all you know. You keep waiting for something bad to happen, and don't get me wrong, I am glad that you do. You keep us all safe. You keep us protected and ready for something that might not ever happen, but we're ready regardless. You stepped up when no one else would. You took on responsibilities that no one else wanted and you continue to do so because it is what you were meant to do. This changes nothing and we both know it."

"I don't know that."

"Sure you do. You want them to assimilate. And, it might take a while, but I am sure they will. They are refugees and you don't want them to suffer. I get that, but you are still wary of them. It is right to be so, but you also know that you want to help them. So, let's help them become Terrens."

"I should allow them to make that choice," Palla replied.

"They are here, aren't they? I believe that they've made that choice because they want to survive. They've come to only other planet known to man to have humans on it. Sure, this isn't Earth. We don't consider ourselves Earthlings anymore. We've been here for generations and we've survived and thrived. It might take them awhile, but they will have us to help them. Just like you had us to bring you back. I am not saying that they will all need us, but I am sure that they will want to fit in and to do that, they will need to get to know us. But, I think that they might want their own place to be."

"Meaning?"

"You should offer them some of the land south of your farm," Ferre suggested. "Let them make their own village there. They will still be close enough to us if they need us and we can still trade with them as needed. Besides, it would just be like we were starting a new town. And, you know that some of the Villagers will want to go."

"They would."

"Ask them. Ask the Village. But, start at the Processing Station like you've thought out for the Winter."

"It just made sense. I am not sure that they are ready for our winters. They've been in space, asleep, for a hundred twenty-five years. Who knows what that has done to their bodies? I just want to make sure that a war doesn't start and that they have the best possible chance to survive here. Is that wrong?"

"No, Sor, it isn't. And, that is why you are our leader. You care...sometimes to the detriment of your own health and mind, but I thank Eligius that you do. I don't think I could handle what you've done and still be sane. And, trust me when I know that part of you never was, but you've handled a lot and still kept us all alive. You've suffered and still suffer for us. Tamma would be proud of you."

"Are you?" Palla asked her sheepishly.

"Yes."

She nodded and finished her drink. As soon as she sat it on the table, Hrathgar came in the door. He looked at the both and cocked an eyebrow at Palla. She smiled at a man she considered her brother more than through marriage. She pointed to a seat at the table. He nodded, grabbed the bottle of blue ale and tumbler for himself.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his deep voice booming in the kitchen.

"There is a ship."

"They coming to colonize, too?"

"They are the last of Earth by their tales."

"And, you believe them?"

"I don't know. But, they have sought us out for refuge. I want to try."

"How did they find us?"

"They are Eligius, too," Palla stated.

"Then let them come," Hrathgar replied.

"I need your help."

"You want to mobilize?" he asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Palla started.

"She needs help preparing the barracks at the Processing Station for them," Ferre added.

"Then, I will get some men together. I will let the farmers know to watch our farms and we will go. When do you want us there?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I will see to it, Palla. Do not worry. We will not fail our brethren."

"Thank you both."

"You are our sister and the Palla," he replied.

"Being Palla..."

"Is your right and your privilege, Sor. Don't negate it. You've earned it, just as your blood made you Fio. Now, go get some sleep in your own bed tonight. We'll go with you on the morrow," Ferre ordered her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Clarke had been in the Captain's quarters all morning and she had nothing to show for it. She'd tried to contact the Palla but had been unsuccessful. She hoped that it just meant she was out of range, but Raven had boosted their signal as soon as they confirmed the channel. She couldn't think of any other reason that Palla hadn't contacted her. It had been days and she needed to know that everything was okay down there for them to come.

She leaned back in the chair and stared out at the stars. This had been her life for seventeen plus years. Always staring out into the abyss and never knowing if there was more to life out there. And, then she'd been sent down on the pod. She'd found out quickly that life meant death and survival meant pain. She was used to it, but staring down at that planet, she hoped for something better. Something that she could be proud of letting Madi be the Commander of and not have to worry about her daughter's death. That is all she wanted.

Madi came into the room and watched her mother. She could see the distress on Clarke's face. She waited to say something, but she knew that she needed to announce herself because she didn't want to scare her mother. Sneaking up on Clarke had been a game in Eden, up here on the ship, it was just a prank that didn't always go over well.

"Clarke?"

"Madi?" Clarke replied as she turned around.

"Any word?"

"No."

"Don't worry. I am sure that she is just working," Madi told her, still hiding the fact that she'd been talking to Palla. "She did say that she was working on preparing a place for us to stay."

"I know that, but it has been a few days. We are supposed to be landing soon. I need to talk to everyone awake and brief them," Clarke lamented and shook her head. "I hate council meetings."

"Who said anything about a council meeting?" Octavia asked as she walked by the open quarters.

"We need to have one about the landing. Can you get everyone together, O? We need to set up some priorities and make a plan about what we are going to do once we start actually settling. I need to talk to everyone," Clarke stated.

"I'll get them, _Wanheda_ ," Octavia replied and continued on her way.

Madi watched her mother as she moved back to the seat at the desk. She watched as she pulled up the video comm again on the screen before her. Madi moved around the room and closer to Clarke. She could still see the worry on her face. She wanted to comfort her mother, but she understood why she was being so cautious about everything.

"So, Bellamy and Echo, Octavia and Indra, they are going to be worried about our protection and setting up a guard for our people. That is an easy thing to understand. What are we going to do with Raven or Abby? Have you talked to Palla about them? I get why we are taking them, Clarke, I do, but what are they going to be doing while we are there?"

"I want my engineer and my medical officer with me. I don't know what Palla might have for them, but I know that Raven wants to get her hands on their tech to see what she can play with. Who knows what Raven might come up with given the right materials and time? I want Mom there for multiple reasons. I value her opinion on things. She's also my mother. Plus, she might need to meet with that medical corps and healers. We don't know what problems we might run in while we're down there. I want her to be able to see what we might be up against. I know she'll want to be able to have medical supplies ready. She'll want to see what they have to help us be better prepared during the winter. I want us to be prepared, Madi. I don't want what happened in Eden to happen again. I don't want happened to us on the drop ship to happen this time around," Clarke explained.

"It won't, Clarke," Madi assured her.

"We don't know that," Clarke countered.

"No, we really don't. We just have to hope that it is. We can't go into it thinking that the worst is going to happen."

"I am not sure that I have that luxury anymore," Clarke replied truthfully.

"I know that you are jaded, Clarke. I get it. But, we have to move passed it. We can't dwell on what happened on Earth. I know that it will cloud our minds and it will definitely color our decisions here at Terre Nova, but we need to go into this optimistically," Madi told her.

"I get that, Madi, but I don't want us to be naive either."

"I never said anything about being naive, Clarke. I have all the Commanders in my head yelling their opinions on what they think that we should do. And trust me, they range from taking over the planet to just settling down on our own somewhere away from Palla and her people. But, then there is always Lexa trying to help me the most and I know it is because you are with me," Madi stated.

"What does she say?" Clarke asked with her voice wavering in emotion.

"That we have to try."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. She wants us to try. She wanted peace, Clarke. You know that. That is why she started the coalition. She wants the survival of our people, Clarke, but she also wants you safe. She wants you to be everything that you can be. She knows that you are great leader and you will do what you need to do for us. She still loves you, Clarke. She still believes that life should be more than surviving. She wants that for you," Madi told her.

"Does she show you everything?" Clarke asked suddenly.

"Not everything, Clarke. She does keep part of you secret for me and I understand that. That was private and it will remain so. It is not needed for me to be _Heda._ It is not needed for me to command the troops and lead our people. Your relationship stays between you both. But, I can tell you that she still loves you and I can feel that."

"Does it effect you?" Clarke questioned.

"No more than I already love you because you are my mother," Madi answered.

"You know that I want you to be safe. I don't want you to have to deal with the things that we did after we landed with the drop ship. I want to make sure that we keep us alive and if I have to be cynical, I will. I have to protect you."

"I know you think that you do, Clarke. But, I am the _Heda._ I can take care of myself. I taught you a lot in those six years alone. We will be okay," Madi stated.

"I am still your mother," Clarke replied.

"And, Abby is yours," Madi reminded her.

Clarke couldn't help but nod at Madi's statment. She'd said similar things to her own mother on the ground. And, now, she was going to have to step back at let Madi actually lead.

"I can't let you die, Madi."

"I'm not asking you to, Clarke. I'm asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to trust in me and the fact that I am the _heda."_

"I do trust you, Madi. It's everyone else I don't trust. We don't know what we are walking into. We don't know what will actually happen when we get down there, Madi, and that scares me. I can't let anything happen to you," Clarke told her.

"I trust Pella."

"Why?"

"I can't explain it, really. I just do. It's like I know her on some level. She's familiar somehow."

"I know," Clarke stated.

"You've noticed too?"

"It's like a memory, but something's wrong"

"Like?" Madi asked.

"She should be someone else..."

Madi smiled. She knew exactly what Clarke was thinking, but she couldn't place anyone that they would both be able to identify. There were only so many people that overlapped their lives and they both had contact with.

"Talk to her, Clarke. I'm sure that you'll find something in common. She's their leader. I'm ours, but you are there with me. You don't trust her completely yet, so talk to her. Get to know her better. We bed a report with her, so make one. You're good at that."

"How would you know?" Clarke teased her a little.

"It worked with Lexa," Madi replied as she got up and left the room, hoping that Clarke would take the bait and talk to Palla.

Clarke sat there and stared at the door. She knew that Madi was right. She needed to talk to Palla more. She needed to know more about what was going to happen when they landed. It wasn't that she was afraid, but she was cautious.

She reached over and hit the comm, hoping that this time Palla would be there to answer. She heard the ping and then she heard a voice in the distance answer. She looked at the screen and couldn't see anything.

"Palla?" she questioned.

"Yes, sorry. I am not at the station. I've kinda rerouted it a bit. You'll get no video today. Sorry, Clarke."

"Oh, well, that's okay."

"Did you need something?"

Well that was a loaded question if Clarke ever heard one. She wanted to look into her dark eyes and try to read her. She knew that Madi had, but she also knew that Madi had the former commanders inside her head to help her. Lexa had been so adept about reading people. When she knew, she knew. Clarke always wanted to believe in the best in people. No one had ever struck her the wrong way except for Quint, but that was a moot point. He was just angry and feral and...

"Clarke?" Palla asked again.

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking."

"About?"

"Life."

"It has funny way of making you do that when things change so dramatically, doesn't it?"

"It does."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Clarke answered unsure if she was really going to like where this was going.

"The captain of our ship was Jacob Griffin. Was he related to you? Do you know?"

"My father's name was Jake. I think he was named after an uncle or something, but I don't know anything more. Why? Did you know Jacob?"

"No, I never knew him. He never made it here. He died and the Fio took over. It has been a Fio in charge ever since. And, we all have the same blood, but we aren't related. Mutations and knowledge define us more than anything else."

"Mutations?" Clarke questioned.

"Dr. Becca Prama developed something for Eligius Corp. We've never been able to isolate it, but I don't think that she was finished with her serum. It turns the blood black. We know that whatever it was it helped us deal with the extra solar radiation due to having two suns. Now those with the black blood are descended directly from the Primas. I didn't know my parents well, but they were from the Primas. We all were, I guess, but the main Primas were from Eligius Corp. They got more treatments. Over time, the black bloods disappeared."

"Black bloods?" Clarke gasped.

"Yeah, we usually all end up in the Keepers. Balt is the Keeper, but he doesn't have the blood. I do. He was very disappointed when I refused the position, but he understood," Palla told her.

"Understood? What was there for him to understand? What happened?"

"The war..."

"Care to tell me more?"

"Let's just say that I lost some one very dear to me. I kinda lost my head after that and not in a good way. If it wasn't for a very good friend and Balt's patience, I am pretty sure that they would have eventually put me down. As it was, they didn't. I came around and I found my way back. Since then, I was made Palla as I was already Fio per Balt's instructions. Everything I do now if for my people and to protect them. I know what it is like to wonder, Clarke. I've been there. Balt thankfully realized that I was never going to take the mantle of the Keeper, but that didn't and doesn't keep him from asking."

"Why don't you want to be the Keeper?' Clarke asked her.

"I loved my wife too much to do that to her. I learned to trust my heart more than my head and for once since my parents' deaths and my upbringing, I listened to it. I couldn't walk away from Tamma. Hell, I still can't."

Clarke sucked in a breath. She knew what Palla meant, even now she still mourned Lexa. It was hard to move on when everything was so right, even when it was wrong, with Lexa. And, now with Madi with the flame...she had Lexa back in a way, but never in the way that they were before.

"I believe that Tamma is trying to help us both and I don't know why."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you believe in reincarnation, Clarke?" Palla asked her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Madi and Octavia were in the gym sparring. Echo was sitting near by watching. Occasionally, she would call out a move for Madi to do. The little queen was learning quickly. She couldn't quite best them yet because of their strength, but what she lacked in strength, she made up for in speed and thinking. She could out move them.

"Good," Echo called from the sideline.

Madi dropped her sword and looked at Octavia. She could see the weariness in her eyes, but she knew that would never complain. Octavia fought an entire war before taking her revenge for her lover's death. She survived the bunker when they all could have perished. She ruled with an iron fist, but even Madi knew that it was needed. She'd listened to both Indra and Abby on the subject. While Abby understood it, she wasn't sure that Abby forgave her for the pits. Indra wasn't sure what happened to her _Skai_ daughter, but she supported her, right or wrong. Indra hadn't tuned on Octavia until she turned on Gaia. Madi was trying to repair the rift. She knew that it was going to be a long and hard road, but that didn't stop her from wanting to help them. Octavia was with them from the beginning. She'd fought for them. She was them. But, when she needed them most, they all turned from her. They all assumed that she could handle it like that all had. No one bothered to ask her. No one bothered to see what years beneath the floor had done to her. They just assumed and because of that she broke. She was starting to find her way back and it started with her kneeling before Madi back on Earth.

"Octavia," Madi stated.

"Sha, _Heda?"_

"Talk to Palla."

"In your place tonight?"

"Yes."

"If you wish, _Heda,_ " Octavia stated.

"I do."

Octavia just nodded and left the gym. Madi could tell that she wasn't sure why the _Heda_ had chosen her to speak with their new benefactor, but Madi could tell from her talks with Palla that she would soon understand. She knew that Clarke could benefit from talking to Palla, too. To be honest, they all could, but Clarke, Madi and Octavia the most.

Echo watched the young queen. She could see her thinking and she wondered what the little queen was up to. She reached over for a sword and raised it.

"Can I have a go?" she asked as she entered their makeshift ring.

"Only if you are truthful with me," Madi stated.

"About?"

"Any questions I ask you," Madi replied.

"You are the _heda_ and I live to serve you," Echo replied.

"You failed another _heda_ in the past," Madi stated.

Echo did her best to look admonished for her part in Lexa's problems with Azgeda. She'd made up with Clarke just before Primfaya, but she knew that it might not be enough. She'd proven herself with Bellamy, Raven, Emori and Murphy while they were on the Ring. Clarke had used her in the protection of Madi befor Madi took the flame. But, as soon as she had, Echo made sure that the new little _heda_ knew that she was was _heda's_ to command.

"I did and I suffered for it."

"You were a spy against the coalition, Echo and for the Ice Queen."

"I was."

"And, you tried to help King Roan win the conclave illegally."

"I did."

"You're a survivor, though. You survived Mount Weather. You survived betraying the coalition by trying to start a war with Lexa. You were banished after the conclave and ran and ran into what would become SpaceKru. You have survived where others have failed. And, now, because of Clarke, you're my personal guard. She trusts you even though honestly, you've never given her true reason to and that amazes me."

" _Heda?"_

"I don't doubt that you are an amazing warrior. I've seen you in the practice fields and rings. I've seen you fight and strategize with us to try to save Eden, but I am not sure who you were actually fighting then. Was it Octavia or was it the prisoners? Whose side were you actually on then, Echo?"

"Yours, _Heda,_ " she claimed.

"Would you have hurt Clarke to protect me?"

"Sha, _Heda."_

"Would you still?"

"If it was needed, yes," Echo replied.

"And, what about this new world? Would you defend me against them? Would you risk a war in order to protect me and our people?"

"If it was the only way to save you, _Heda,_ yes, I would, without thought to myself," Echo answered.

"And, that is why you are my guard, Echo."

"I know, _Heda."_

"Would you betray me, Echo, like Gustus betrayed Lexa?" Madi asked as she got closer to Echo, sword dragging behind her.

"No, _Heda,_ never," Echo answered as she knelt before Madi.

"And, I believe you, Echo. I do. Because I have no doubt that you would sacrifice yourself for me, the cause, and the people. What I'm about to ask you will be harder," Madi told her.

"Sha, _heda,_ what's that?" Echo questioned.

"I want you to maintain the peace no matter what happens to either myself or Clarke. As the head of my guard, it is your job to make sure that my wants are maintained. Lexa wanted peace and fought for it. I need to know that you will take up the mantle and fight for our peace and maintain it. I need to know that you take Octavia as your sister and keep her close to you. I need to know that you will not let everything that we have tried to work for go to waste. I need to know that you will still do you job and find a way to make sure that the people will be safe and cared for. Do you agree?"

Echo started to balk at the comments that Madi was making, but then she thought about what Madi actually said. There was something to her words and Echo believed them. She knew what Madi was saying was true. She needed to make sure that her legacy, and Lexa's legacy, stayed the coarse.

"Sha, _heda,_ I do."

"Good, then I want you and Octavia to do something for me," Madi stated.

"What, _heda?_ "

"I want you to train the Guard."

"But, Bellamy..."

"Is the Captain and I am sure that Clarke will lean on him, but I want you and Octavia to train them personally. I need to know that they are the best and that they will do as that are ordered. I need to know that Clarke will have protection at all times, even if it is from herself. Can you assure me of that?"

"Sha, _heda."_

"Don't forget that you have souls aboard that you can train. Don't forget that there are prisoners who want to make a life outside of mining and being pegged as a bad seed. They need redemption, too, Echo. If they are worthy, train them. Seek them out and test them. If you trust them, then so shall I."

"What do I tell Clarke?"

"That you are doing your job as the personal guard to the Commander."

"Sha, _heda,_ " Echo replied.

"And, remember that Lexa had no fewer than six guards on duty at a time. You are only one woman, Echo. How are you and Octavia going to watch us all the time? You need help. Find it. Cultivate it and make it the best that it can be. Your _Heda and Wanheda's_ lives depend on it," Madi told her.

"Sha, _HEDA!_ "

Madi left the room then for Echo to think. She knew that Echo would go to Bellamy and get a roster. She knew that she would then go to Indra for her input. But, above all of that, she knew that Echo was looking to prove her worth to them all. Being a spy for the enemy, being banished by Lexa and then Octavia had taken it toll on her and Madi could see it. The fact that Clarke trusted her enough, mainly because of Bellamy's loyalty and love for her, to be Madi's personal guard spoke volumes and gave her something to strive for. Madi was just pushing her further. Echo needed a purpose. She needed to feel like she was contributing. Just being Madi's guard and trainer wasn't going to be enough. Echo was meant for big things and Madi could see it. She was a follower, a doer, and a policy changer. She just needed a little steering sometimes.

* * *

Raven sat on the bridge and looked at the maps. Where they were landing wasn't that built up, but it was maintained regularly because it wasn't completely wild like the landscapes to the south, west and north. She could only wonder what the vegetation looked like. She knew that the scans were horrible and she was made at herself for not being able to tweek them further.

She found the Village, as Palla called it on other scans. She was trying to figure out where they would fit into everything. So far, what she'd heard from Madi and Clarke just seemed to be too good to be true. She chalked that up to the rough life that they'd encountered on Earth after landing. She was ready for anything, but hoped that they wouldn't have to fight. Her leg was still trouble, but she'd be damned if she'd let anything happen to her "new" family and Clarke's mini-me.

"Raven, have you seen Octavia?" Madi asked as came onto the bridge.

"Not since she went in there to talk to Palla...saying something about _Heda's_ orders."

"How long has she been in there?"

"I figure about two hours," Raven replied.

"Thank you," Madi said as she turned towards the Captain's quarters and knocked on the door.

She didn't wait for an answer before she went in. There she found Octavia, in tears, curled up on the chair and facing the screen. Madi quickly shut the door and locked it. She didn't want anyone to disturb them. Especially Raven or Clarke.

"Has she spoken?" Madi asked Palla when she saw her on the screen.

"Not in fifteen minutes," Palla replied.

"Octavia, this isn't the pits. This isn't the bunker. We are safe. We are alive. I need my _Skairipa."_

Octavia turned and looked at her. The pain and unshed tears flooded her green eyes. Madi just kept her eyes trained on her as she reached out for her.

"O?"

" _Heda?_ "

"You are Echo are sisters now," Madi told her.

Octavia looked at her sideways. She wasn't sure where Madi was going with this, but she wasn't sure that she was going to like it, either. She knew that Echo and Bellamy were together. That much was obvious, but as far as she knew that was the extent of their relationship. She hadn't heard anything about them bonding.

"You are both personal guards to the _Heda_ and _Wanheda._ As such, I expect you to be the best of all my guards. Bellamy might be the Captain of the Guard, but it is just a title. He is basically the head of security and not much more. You and Echo have a bigger role. I want you both to train and select the members of your teams. This means that you will have the pick of all the souls on board. You will have a distinct advantage over Echo in that respect as you know how all the souls from the bunker move, fight, and how loyal they are. I need to know that you can do this for me," Madi explained.

"Sha, _Heda,_ I can," Octavia answered.

"Good because I am counting on you, _Okteivia kom Wonkru._ You are Clarke's personal guard and I want you to be the head guard of the personal guards. I want you to make sure that we are both safe. You'll share that responsibility with Echo, but I want you to want it more. Understand?"

"Sha, _Heda._ "

" _Octavia, you have earned your place by my side. Never forget that. I haven't and neither has Lexa. She knows what you did for her and the people. She is still proud of you, Octavia. Hold your head up and be the Skairipa that I need you to be. Be the one that will make the hard decisions in order to protect us_."

" _Sha, Heda,_ " she replied with more conviction.

" _And, remember that should anything happen to myself or Clarke, you are to support the other fully and help maintain the peace. That is going to be our legacy, now, Octavia, not war. Blood doesn't always have to have blood. Can you do that for us, Okteivia Kom Wonkru_?"

" _Sha, Heda, jus drein jus daun nou._ _Ai_ _gonplei gon yu. Ai laik yu gona,_ " Octavia replied.

"You are my warrior. You do fight for me. Never forget that. We are your family and we protect our own."

"Sha, _Heda,_ " Octavia stated.

"Now, go get some sleep. I'll check on you in a few hours. We'll spar some more. Rest now."

Octavia nodded and left the room. Madi moved and sat down before the comm. She looked up to see Palla waiting on her. Her dark eyes watching Madi's blue.

"What language is that?" Palla asked her.

"We call it _Trigedaslenge_ ," Madi answered.

"What does that mean?"

"Forest language. It is the language that we developed in order to survive. All the 'Grounders' as we are known as speak it. Most of _Wonkru_ has learned it, but all the warriors learned English in order to protect ourselves from those in the Mountain. The language was developed out of necessity and is now becoming obsolete because Clarke took down the Mountain."

"Does she speak it?" Palla asked.

"Yes, she does."

"Will you teach me?"

"If you would like, yes."

"Okay, let's start with..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Palla watched as Hrathgar, Ferre and the others cleaned out the barracks. Ferre was mostly in the front room that was being turned into a small mess area. Every building had one, but the command building. Palla was changing that. She was also turning the rooms across the breezeway into a medical clinic. The Healers would be out tomorrow to stock it. They were moving quickly enough that they would have rooms ready for the first landing party.

"It's looking well, Sor," Ferre stated.

"It is."

"Have you talked to her more?"

"Who?" Palla asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know who. Have you talked with her?"

"Yes," Pella answered.

"And?"

"She doesn't believe in reincarnation. The people that survived on Earth...the Grounders as they called do. But her people lived in space, had technology and science, they don't believe. She said that it is an amazing belief to have, but that she'd seen to much death, caused too much death, to believe that her soul would be granted another life."

"And, you agreed with her, didn't you?"

"After what I've done, yes, I did. I am owed no more life. When I die, I know it will be my soul's last. I have done nothing to warrant new life. Avenging Tamma, Ferre, it's tarnished me...deeply. Honestly I don't know how I've managed to raise Lex without her being a crazy soldier hellbent on destroying the Praha. No, my soul will rest. I've done my duty for Helios. Some other poor soul will have to be the Fio and rule."

Ferre didn't say anything more. She just nodded. She knew when to push and now wasn't the time. But, there was something between Palla and the person she called Clarke. She could see it in Palla's eyes and hear it in the way she talked about the girl from space. Madi was special, too, but it was more on a platonic level. It was like they understood each other and she wasn't surprised that Palla had the "little queen" teaching her their language. That was just what Palla did. She learned. She always had.

The peace was broken by a noise on her tablet. She watched as Palla pulled out the small comm device and hit a few buttons. The static broke through to a voice.

"Palla?"

"Clarke, you're early. Give me a moment to get inside and we can talk. Let me finish here quickly," Palla stated.

"Take your time," Clarke told her.

"Go," Ferre said as she turned to get back to work.

Palla felt bad, but she knew that Ferre meant well. She also knew that Clarke was trying to get to her better before they landed. A bigger and better report would cause things to be easier relations when they landed.

She ran up into her rooms and turned on the monitor to her comm. She moved over to the couch and dropped the hand held comm. Then, she realized she was thirsty, so she went into her kitchen and got a drink. With her glass, she went back to the comm and opened it. The monitor lit up and suddenly Clarke's face was there.

"Hello, _Wanheda,_ " Palla said as she got a little more situated.

"Just Clarke, please," Clarke replied.

"As you wish, Clarke. What is it that I can do for you today? Are you just checking in on our preparations?"

"No, I wish to speak to you...personally."

"About?"

"You've been speaking with Madi a lot more than me, lately," Clarke started.

"Does that bother you?"

"In a way it does, but it also doesn't. She is the _Heda_ and the Commander of the Grounders. If I was in charge of anyone, it would only be a few. She affords me more power because I am her adoptive mother. I care for her and she knows that. She gives me more leeway than most, but I know it is also because she values my opinion on things. She doesn't have the experience that I have and she uses that plus the knowledge of the past Commanders," Clarke answered.

"But, that didn't really answer the question, Clarke. That was more like diplomacy than anything else. Does it bother you that I have a relationship with your daughter?" Palla inquired.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what you talk about with her. She doesn't tell me. I don't think that she is hiding it on purpose, but I don't like thinking that there is something that she isn't telling me."

"Have you asked her?" Palla questioned.

"No."

"Then, how do you know that she is keeping it from you?"

"She tells me everything about what is going on. Once we found common ground on Earth, she told me everything. Now, it is like she doesn't know what to tell me."

"Have you talked to her about that?"

"No."

"Then, don't ask me questions that you aren't willing to ask your own daughter," Palla told her.

Clarke nodded. She knew that Palla was right. She had been on so many different things. She needed to trust them both, but there was still that cynical part of her, a byproduct of their time on Earth, that wouldn't let her. She knew that it didn't always make sense, but logically, she couldn't stop herself. She looked down, properly ashamed of herself and made a mental note to talk to Madi later.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure," Palla answered.

"Why are you doing this?" Clarke questioned.

"I've told you. You are part of the last of humanity. I can't let you die in space. That would be reckless. You need a place to start over and we've already been here. You made contact and asked for help. I am offering it. There is no ulterior motive, Clarke. I don't want to hurt you. I don't need your organs or blood or anything like that. I am simply trying to give you a place to live because you are the last refugees of Earth."

"But, why?"

"Would you give me quarter if I asked for it?" Palla inquired.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it is the right thing to do."

"Then you already have your answer, Clarke," Palla replied.

Clarke couldn't help but chuckle at her reasoning. She nodded and Palla could see the small smile starting to form on her lips. Clarke was finally beginning to believe that she meant them no harm.

"Is there something else?" Palla asked.

"I think that I'll just be happy to be on the ground again. After my time on Earth, space is tedious and infinite. I need something else."

"You've dreamed of being on the ground that when you got there it was nothing like you thought. You became disillusioned with it all. I understand that. But, that doesn't mean that you can't have what you wanted here on Terre Nova, Clarke. We are a peaceful people. We are just trying to live and survive here. There isn't really a war between the clans like Earth had. We just have the Praha, but even they stick to their own. You'll be safe and happy here, Clarke. There is no war to prepare for. There is no reason that you can't just settle down and have a life. Even Madi is playing the long game, not the short. She is the first Commander that isn't worried about about the next war and death. Don't take that from her," Palla stated.

"I don't want to. I never have. I just want her to be happy. I want to be happy."

"What do you need to be happy?"

Clarke didn't immediately answer, but Palla could see her mouth a word. It was short and the look in her eyes told her all she needed to know. Madi had told her about Clarke's lost lover, the former Commander. Palla couldn't give her that, but she could give her comforts in other ways.

"Clarke?"

"I don't know. A bath? In a real tub? That would be fabulous, but I've only ever had one."

"You've only ever had one bath in lifetime?" Palla asked her.

"Yes."

"How?"

"We didn't have bathtubs on the Ark. We only had showers. Once we landed, we only had streams, rivers, and lakes and we had to fight radiated and giant animals to bathe. So, needless to say, we didn't that often. Lexa gave the use of her bath once when I was in Polis. It was glorious. An old world deep, claw foot tub that she had hauled up to her rooms in the Commander's Tower. It was big enough for two, but..."

"You don't have to tell me all that, Clarke. I get it. You want a bath. I am sure that I can arrange that for you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I mean it won't be a giant, claw-foot tub, but it will be a deep enough tub for you to soak and bathe at your leisure. I am sure that will do for you, yes?"

"Absolutely," Clarke answered.

"Is there anything else that you can think of that you might want when you land?" Palla asked.

"I am sure that there is," Clarke replied.

"Anything that I can get for you, I will. I want you to be comfortable. So, just let me know."

"Meat!"

Palla wanted to laugh. She had never heard Clarke seem so excited before, but then again, she hadn't heard Madi that excited either. Clarke's blue eyes were vibrant and she had a childlike wonder on her face. She seemed to be so happy at the thought of having meat again, that Palla couldn't help but join into her excitement.

"Meat?"

"Yes, meat, is that a problem?" Clarke inquired.

"No, that isn't a problem. I just don't think that I've seen someone so happy about the thought of having meat before. It is quite...refreshing," Palla told her.

"Well, when you've been stuck in space and living on nothing by algae and ration bars, you would be excited about the thought of having real food, especially meat again, too."

"I guess you are right. I wouldn't know about that, though. I've never been to space. I've only lived here on Terre Nova. I only know about certain things through book and what you and Madi have told me. But, I can honestly say that I understand the want for real food, Clarke. I, too, have been on rations for extended periods of time. I know it isn't exactly the same thing, but I understand it. Being behind the lines during the troubles..."

"You don't have to tell me about that if you don't want, too. I know the horrors of war. I understand not wanting to talk about it. But, I am sure that we can arrange for you to have some meat. That is a very easy request. But, for some clarification, what kind of meat would you like? I don't know what kind of meat you like. We have an array of things here. What meats from Earth did you like?" Palla asked her with a large smile on her face.

"Honestly, anything would be more delicious than what I've been eating the last few days."

"What meats did you like?"

"Venison, beef and various game animals and mostly fish."

"I think you will be fine, then," Palla replied.

"I would love a giant hamburger or a big slice of pizza. I wonder if you have that. We didn't have much on the Ark in the way of food like that, but when we did, it was because Agro had a good harvest that month. Also, we have good food in Polis and amazingly enough in Mount Weather."

"The Mountain had good food?"

"Dooms day preppers had them set up. It was amazing. I didn't get into all the levels to see how deep their supplies and stores went, but they had chocolate cake."

"I am sure that wasn't enough to convince you to stay," Palla stated.

"Let's see, they give us chocolate cake and want our marrow...nope, that is so totally not a fair trade."

"Clarke, is there anything else?"

"Horses, do you have horses?"

"A similar creature, yes. We call them caballos, which is just Spanish for horse, but they are larger and sometimes very spirited, why?"

"The grounders would love that."

"I'll have Hrathgar select some for you to ride. Is there anything else that you can think of?"

"Let's see, a tub, meat, horses...clothes?"

"I will have something for you to wear."

"Then, we should be good. The only other thing that we want is shelter and a place to actually settle and call home. I know that you are already working on that, though, so, nope, I think we're good," Clarke answered.

"That sounds easy enough then, _Wanheda._ "

"Until next time, Palla," Clarke replied.

"Until you're on the ground, Clarke. _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodataim. Leidon, Klark kom Wonkru,_ " Palla told her before cutting the comm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hrathgar stood in front of the small stables with the dour caballos. He wasn't sure what Palla needed them for with eight people landing, but he didn't question her. She wanted caballos. She got her caballos, all four of her war caballos. The four caballos of war...red, black, pale and white. The four caballos that she had cultivated, groomed, and trained. The four caballos that took simple verbal and auto commands from a simple whistle to a hand clap. He didn't ask why she wanted her war caballos, but he knew that they were gentle creatures and would allow strangers to ride them, unlike most of the other caballos in the Village.

He watched as she inspected them. She was being thorough and he understood. She wanted to make sure that they were in top shape. She done the same thing with Lari and the rest of the Healer corps that had stocked the small clinic. Lari was one of the heads of the Guild, but she was also a Ranger. Having Palla question everything was normal for her, even if it was a little disconcerting and felt over-the-top and very micromanaged, but even Lari understood the importance of having good medicine, salves, and remedies available. So Lari didn't question it. She went with it and made sure that everything was stocked to Palla's wants and possible needs for a long, cold Winter.

"Are you ready for us to leave you here?" Ferre asked as she stood in the breezeway and rubbing her belly.

"Aren't you? That boy isn't going to wait much longer. You need to be in the Village for his birth," Palla replied.

"He is getting rather antsy to meet his father. He is very active when Hrathgar talks to him."

"It is his deep, booming voice," Palla stated.

"I am sure that it is, but he is going to have to wait until the snow clears or I'm not going to be a happy mother."

"I don't think that you have a say in the matter, but he will come when he is ready."

"I know this, remember? I have Sprite. She's a handful. I am not sure what I'm going to do with two running around."

"Well, you'll have a little while before he's running around causing as much mischief as Sprite does, but the good news is that by then, you'll have Sprite and sometimes Lex to deal with him for you. Older siblings are a nice thing to have," Palla teased her. "Don't worry. You know that your have Hrathgar and his brothers and sister to watch them for you. You'll have me as well. He'll have no shortage of people to care for him, Ferre and you know it."

"I do."

"Then stop worrying about it."

"Easier said than done," Ferre told her.

"Why?"

"Because I'll want you by my side and you'll be here with the Star People."

"Star People? Is that what the Village is calling them?" Palla asked her as she took Ferre's hands. "Don't worry too much about them or me. If you want me there for the birth, I will be there. There is no amount of snow that will stop me. Trust me on that. That is my nephew. I'll want to be there to protect him."

"I know that, but you'll have your hands full with the newcomers, Palla. I can't ask you to abandon them for me. You have to do your duty as Palla and the Fio."

"I will."

"How?" Ferre questioned.

"You are my people, Ferre. You come, first. You will always come first, Ferre, you, Hrathgar, Sprite, Lex and Tamman. You will always come first for me," Palla replied.

"And, then Village?"

"They come next."

"Sor-"

"Don't, Ferre. You are all I have left. Don't take that from me," Palla told her.

"Give me a radio or comm to talk to you. I want to know that you are safe. And, if you to talk, you find a way to talk to me."

"I will. Come with me. I'll get you one of the other comms."

"Video?"

"No, it is like the little one I usually carry. The only other person that has one besides the officer of the guard on the wall is Imber. So, remember to stay on the channel set or Imber might just show up and be angry with you for being on the Rangers and Guards channels."

Ferre laughed, "Don't worry. I wouldn't want to have to take care of old man in my condition. We both know that he wouldn't stand a chance."

"You're right," Palla replied as they climbed the stairs up to the rooms that were ready.

She dug through a bag on the desk that bore the video comm until she found the small comm device. She set it to channel 307.

"Just don't touch the dail," Palla said as she handed it to her.

"I won't. Well, I should gather up the rest of the crew and head back to the Village. Is there any orders for Balt or Imber?"

"No. Be safe. Keep up the wall and I'll be back soon. Winter will not keep me away. I'll find a way back through the snows. Keep safe and warm. And, be ready in the Spring for the newcomers."

Palla saw them all off an hour later with promises to check with Ferre in the morning. She knew that she didn't have a lot of time before they landed and she wanted to make sure that she had enough food ready for them. She looked up at the suns, then the sky, and then where she thought the ship was at that moment. She'd promised Clarke a hot meal with meat and a bath. She meant to deliver on both.

She was in the mess hall pulling out potatoes out of the oven when she heard the roar of the engines getting close to the landing site. She turned down another oven to warm. She turned down the stoves as well and allowed the vegetables to simmer. Looking in the last over, she pulled out the giant roast. Spooning some of the aus jus over it, she set it back in the oven with the it off to allow it to cool slowly. She knew that the meat would still cook a little more, but it would still be tinder and juicy by the time that started to eat.

She grabbed her jacket, the official Eligius marked jacket and moved to the processing site. She had no real weapons on her save her knives. She didn't want to look like a threat and she meant it. But, she had guns near enough to her to dispatch them all if need be. She was cautious, not stupid.

The door the landing ship opened. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Clarke, Octavia, and Madi huddle together at the entrance. There were more people, but she didn't know them yet. She was sure that Clarke would introduce them soon enough.

"Hello," she said as they stepped off slowly and towards her. "Welcome to Terre Nova."

She let them take it all in. The clean air, the two suns, the greenery of the land, and the feeling of non-artificial gravity again. She waited. Madi was the first to approach her, followed by a tall woman, who looked very deadly behind her. When Madi felt her presence, she turned to the woman and said something in their native language to make the woman stand down a little, with a minor mumbling of _"Heda?_

"Thank you for having us," Madi told her.

"Are you hungry or do you want to do the screenings first?" Palla asked them.

Madi turned to Clarke and then to Abby. Palla watched at the blond leader and the older woman talked. She just waited, patiently. She was trying to make this as painless as possible for them.

Clarke turned, "We'll process first."

"This way. Abby, I am sure that it is smaller than you are used to, but it was the best that I could do on short notice," Palla told them as she led them to the barracks buildings nearby. Leading them into one of the barracks buildings and room lettered "H," she motioned for someone to sit. Abby did first, looking at the equipment in wonder. "It won't hurt. It is just a scan. If something comes up, we'll collect blood and tissue and go from there. But, I doubt that any of you will have any issues."

"Madi and I will," Clarke offered.

"Because of your blood?"

"Yes."

"No, actually you won't. We've had black blood here, too. It isn't common, but it is part of the reason that everyone here can handle the radiation from both suns. The Primas were black bloods and our originals, turned that way by Doctor Becca Prama. You'll be fine. Besides, no one but Abby will see the results," she told them.

"Really?" Abby asked'm

"Yes, you're their doctor. You have full access to the databases and archives that we have here. This will be your clinic until a bigger one can be built or you join our medical team."

Abby looked at her astonished. She never though that she'd get her own clinic besides the one on the Ark. Having their resources would allow her to study their medicine, illnesses and cures. She'd be ready to treat her own people.

"Thank you," Abby said quietly as she moved over to be scanned.

It took around an hour for them all to be scanned. Palla showed Abby how to access the files and run them. While they were running, Palla talked to them all learning more about them each. She was fascinated by Echo and Indra. She wasn't that impressed with Bellamy, but found it strange that he was Octavia's older brother. Madi's description of everyone was pretty spot on and it made it easier for her to be with them.

"If everyone is ready, we can just move across the way," Pella stated as she moved towards the door.

Clarke and Abby stayed back a ways and shared a look. Abby took Clarke's hand as they watched the rest of them cross the breezeway into another set of rooms. She looked at her daughter and smiled.

"She set up a clinic for us."

"I know."

"I have full accac to their medical information, Clarke. Diseases, medicines...it's so extensive. Why? Why is she giving us all of this?" Abby asked her.

"Because she wants us to make this our home and she wants it to be a smooth transition. We'll have to camp here for the winter, but conspiring we can go to the Village. We can started building a permanent home here," Clarke stated.

Raven came back across to get them. She had a huge grin on her face. Instead of saying anything, she reach out and grabbed Clarke's free hand, essentially pulling them both into the other rooms that were marked with a "M."

"What is that smell?" Clarke questioned as she rounded a wall to see everyone else sitting at a large table.

"Food," Raven replied pulling them closer to the table.

Madi was at one end. Echo was to her left. The seat on her right was empty, but in the seat next to it sat Octavia. Raven pushed her towards the seat and then pulled Abby over to the only other seats empty near Pella at the other of the table. Clarke surveyed the virtual feast before them.

As she looked over the table, she saw the roast and vegetables. There were baked potatoes and things to dress them. There even seemed to be some sort of bean dish and even a salad. She looked over the spread and then at Palla.

"Is it to your liking?" she asked Clarke when their eyes met.

Clarke simply smiled and nodded. She remembered Palla asking her what she wanted. She'd asked for real food and a bath. She'd asked for other things and she was sure that Madi had as well. So far with what they'd been shown, Clarke was impressed and dare say, she was happy.

"I know that you said you wanted meat, but I didn't think a meal of just meat would be sufficient, Clarke," Palla said.

"You asked for this?" Madi asked her leaning in close.

"Not really," Clarke answered. "She asked me what I wanted when I came down that we couldn't have on the ship. I said meat and a bath."

"When we're done, I will show you all where you can sleep. Please eat. Drink. Have your fill."

"Clarke," Octavia started as she reached for Clarke's cup instead of her own.

Her eyes met Echo's, who did the same with Madi's cup. They both drank and set the cups down. Everyone remembered the last time someone tasted a cup for the _Heda,_ most of them were there for the event. Raven still bore the scars. When Octavia turned to Clarke and nodded, Echo did the same to _Heda._

"The ale?" Octavia asked as she reached for her own cup.

"It is something that we all drink. It is made in the Village with grains and the cloud fruit. That is why is has a blue color, but it isn't very alcoholic even though we call it an ale. We have a stronger version for adults, but I wasn't sure if you were used to such things. I didn't bring any barrels of it here," Palla answered. "Is that okay? Do you want me to get something stronger? I have some Terren Vodka if you'd like."

"No, this is fine," Clarke said quickly and received a glare from Raven. "We can try some of that later. This is fine for dinner."

Raven shook her head but agreed. She'd try the vodka later. They all moved to dig in to the feast. Madi was the only one that seemed a little out of sorts.

"I know that it isn't fish or small game, Madi, but it is good. Try some. This is something that Lexa might have had before _Primfaya._ "

"I know."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"This is almost the same feast that Lexa gave you before Gustus ruined it all," Madi told her quietly.

Clarke did her best not to drop her fork. She looked around the table and then back at Madi. Palla was watching them. She could see the distress on their face.

"Is something wrong?" Palla asked as she sat down her fork and reached for her glass of ale.

"No, just bad memories," Madi replied as she reached for her glass. She raised it towards Palla, never letting her eyes leave the other leader's. "To our survival."

"No, to you living," Palla offered up in toast.

"To living!" the rest of the toasted as Clarke and Madi shared a look.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

She took them up the stairs to another set of rooms. Stopping in front of an unmarked door to the right of the stairs, she opened the door and bid them follow her in. She took them in the barracks apartment and stopped in the common room. It had couch and some chairs.

"This is one of the barracks rooms. We only have two ready for you at the moment, but we are working on more. I've already set up rooms for you all. In this barracks, Abby, Indra, Bellamy and Echo will be staying. Unless you want the room down in the clinic Abby?"

"I'll stay in the clinic. There is so much I want to read about and learn. I also want to take an inventory..."

"That's fine, Abby," Palla replied with a smile on her face. "Then Raven can take your room. In each room, you'll find clothes of various styles. Please feel free to use whatever you like. If you want to alter it, please do. If there is something that you need, let me know. I'll find a way to get it here."

"Where will Madi be sleeping?" Echo asked, stepping closer to the little queen.

"She'll be across the hall, with Clarke and Octavia. Do not worry, Echo. No one means her harm. Besides, they will have to get through me to get to her. And, no one wants to do that," Palla told her.

Clarke wasn't sure about it, but she nodded to Echo to let it go. Echo took the silent command and then exchanged looks with Octavia. Palla moved around them and then across the way to another door.

This door was marked, however. It bore a symbol. It was the Eligius Corporation logo. She opened the door and led the rest of the team in. She stopped at the first bed room and let Octavia in.

"This will be your room, Octavia. I know that you are Clarke's guard and it is closest to the door. Clarke will be in the back. Madi in the small room just off Clarke's. Anyone that comes into this apartment will have to get through you first," Palla told her.

"Good."

"With all your rooms, you'll find a bathroom complete with a bath tub, sink and toilet. And, don't worry about the hot water. Each apartment has there gear to keep it warm. I'll let you all get settled. If you need anything, I'll be in the mess cleaning up."

"Where will you sleep?" Madi asked as Palla stopped just inside the door way.

"There on the couch. This is my barracks. It is the most furnished and fitting for you as leaders."

"I will not put you out of your own room," Clarke said as she moved closer to Madi. "I'll stay with Madi in her room. We've shared before. This will be nothing new."

"Trust me, Clarke. The bed it yours. I haven't slept in it, since..."

"Tamma?" Madi asked her, knowing some of Palla's story.

"Yes. There are fresh sheets on each bed. Be well and sleep. Tomorrow, I'll show you around some more and then we can start planning on bringing the others down."

She didn't wait for an answer before she off and down the stairs. Raven, Echo and Octavia just watched her go. Madi joined them quickly and then Clarke.

"Madi?"

"Yes, Clarke?"

"Who is Tamma?" Clarke asked her, realizing with the question that her daughter had spoken to Palla more than she had.

"Tamma was her wife," Madi replied.

"Wife?" Octavia questioned.

"She was killed by the Praha. From what I can tell, it was a very brutal and painful death. She stated that they sent her body back in pieces. It broke her. She went over the wall to die and instead became Palla. She ended the war between the Terrens, as they call themselves, and their cousins, the Praha. The Praha stay above the wall and she protects everyone below it. She is risking her people for us, because she wants us to be safe. It is another reason that she wants us to come down slowly."

"So the Praha don't know?" Raven asked.

"Exactly. She wants to help us. She wants us to join their society. She is even willing to give up some of her personal lands for us to build a community on, but only if we want. If we don't want to stay..."

"Where would we go?" Echo asked.

"She doesn't know and neither do we. She is offering us a life without war and just surviving. We just have to want it. She is giving us peace and life. We have to try."

"We will, Madi. We will," Clarke replied as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulder. "We will find a way to fit in here. I know that it will be hard for the warriors, but they will find their place, too."

"The Rangers will probably take those that want to fight," Madi said.

"The Rangers?" Raven questioned. "Who are the Rangers, Little Queen? What do they want?"

"They are the standing army for Helios. Palla is a Ranger, but she is not the general. There is another. She is their leader and she fights with them...for them, but there is a general that takes care of their training and daily business. Currently they are working on fortifying the wall even more," Madi answered. "As for what they want...they live to protect the Village and all of settlements of Helios. They know that we mean no threat to them."

"How many times did you talk to her?" Clarke inquired.

"A lot," Madi responded and turned back to her rooms. "Trust me on this, though. Sleep. Tomorrow, you will all see more. She's gotten something for us all to feel more...welcome."

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Yes, even you," Madi said, laughing as she walked down the hall, into her room, and out of sight.

"Well, if we are going to have a busy day tomorrow and find out what other goodies we are going to get, I'm going to bed," Raven told them and then disappeared.

"I'll take first watch," Echo told Octavia. "I'll wake you half way through."

"Good. Clarke," Octavia stated as she went back into the barracks and to her room.

"Echo?"

" _Sha, Wanheda_?"

"Use Bellamy and Indra, too," Clarke told her.

" _Sha, Wanheda."_

* * *

Octavia woke quickly. It was light out, but it wasn't bright. She dressed and grabbed her sword before she headed for the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to Indra sitting there. The dark warrior general was sitting on the top of the stairs, sword in one hand, sharpening stone in the other. Like other nights, Octavia found the sound of the stone running down the blade both hypnotic and comforting.

 _"Come on, Child and sit,"_ Indra told her in Trigedaslenge.

Octavia did as she was bade. If she was wondering why Indra was there, she knew that she wouldn't have to wait long. Indra wasn't one for small talk. She was direct and always to the point. It was one of the reasons that Octavia loved her so much. She needed someone like that in her life. Indra didn't sugarcoat things. She didn't make Octavia hide behind masks or floors or walls. She made Octavia become Octavia. She pushed her until Octavia couldn't take anymore and then she pushed more, because she wanted to see what the girl was made of. And, she succeeded in making Octavia an excellent and terrible warrior.

" _What is it, Indra?"_ she asked automatically.

 _"I know that you are still hurting, Child. But, Heda has forgiven you for everything that you think that you have done wrong to the people. You helped us survive. You should be proud."_

 _"We lost so many..."_

 _"But, you saved more."_

 _"I was merciless."_

 _"You needed to be."_

 _"I was a monster."_

 _"No, you became what we needed to survive. I was there, remember? I was by your side. I fought with you and for you. I was proud that you were Blodreine."_

 _"But?"_ Octavia asked her.

 _"Blodreine's time is over. Heda is back. You conceded to her. You are her mother's and Wanheda's personal guard. Heda doesn't need Blodreine. She needs her Skairipa. She needs you. I am not saying that it is going to be easy for you to let it go. I know that it isn't. It is the burden of being a leader, but Oktavia kom Wonkru, you are more than just Blodreine. You've proven that to me time and time again. At first, I thought you were a foolish girl. But, you could fight. Then, I thought that you were going to be one of the best warriors I ever trained. But, you left me to fight for your people. I understood. I accepted it. I thought I had failed you. But, then when I saw you triumphant in the conclave, I knew that I hadn't. I helped shape you. I helped you become who you were. But, I never forgot that girl who was just looking for acceptance. You still look for it. And, believe it or not, Madi gives it to you. Heda loves you, Octavia. Do not disappoint her."_

 _"I don't know how not to,"_ Octavia replied.

" _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim."_

 _"Sha, Indra."_

 _"Reshop, Okteivia."_

 _"Reshop, Indra,"_ Octavia replied and watched the older woman go back to her rooms to sleep.

She sat there on the landing and looked out into the night. She could tell by the faint light coming from over the trees that day was fast approaching. And, then she saw Palla coming out of a building to the left of the barracks. The woman looked tired and defeated, much like Octavia felt. As she approached, she could see the weariness in Palla's body.

"Palla?"

"Octavia?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just went for my nightly ride, is all? Why are you out here?"

"Guard duty," Octavia replied automatically.

"Old habits?"

"Some, but I don't mind. I've been trained to be a warrior since I landed on Earth. I served Indra before Lexa and I know I serve Clarke and Madi."

"But?"

"What but?"

"Do you ever serve yourself?you

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever done anything for yourself?" Palla asked her.

"I killed the man that killed my mate."

"Well, okay, that wasn't quite what I meant, but I understand that, too."

"I used to ride horses."

"Horses?"

"Yeah, I had a horse. He was beautiful. I would patrol on him. I could get to places that the Rover couldn't. When I rode, I felt free," Octavia told her.

"What if I could give you that again?"

"What do you mean?"

"When everyone wakes, come down and break your fast in the mess. Gather Echo, Indra, Madi and Clarke. Bring your weapons. I have something to give you."

Octavia just stared at her. She didn't know what to say. But, she looked passed her and saw the first dawn coming as the first sun rose behind the trees.

"Look. I know that is hard for all of you. I am going to make some food. But, I've built a training ground," Palla told her and then pointed towards the other building she'd just come from. "It is beside that. Bring everyone if you wish, but as I gave Abby the clinic and Clarke her bathtub, I have something for you, there. Trust me. You'll like it."

Octavia just shook her head in approval. Palla just nodded and went into her rooms. True to her words, she came back out a few minutes later. She'd changed. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of cargo pants. She had a strange belt attached to her and Octavia just stared at the loops wondering what types of weapons she carried. Palla dropped a hand on her shoulder and then made her way downstairs to the mess hall.

Just after the first sun peeked over the trees, Madi sat down beside her. Echo was next out her rooms, followed by Indra and then Clarke. Raven, Abby and Bellamy were all still asleep.

"Anything to report?" Echo asked her.

"Breakfast in the mess and then training, I think," Octavia stated.

"You think that there is training?" Madi asked her.

"Palla said something about a gift for me. It's in that building. We are all to go there after breakfast."

"A gift for you?" Clarke questioned.

"Yeah, something about the clinic for Abby and a bathtub for you. Mine is that building or near it. I don't know. She just told me to bring you four with me, and then said everyone could come if they wanted."

"Sounds good. Let's eat," Madi said as she stood up to head down the stairs. She stopped a little ways down and turned back up to Echo and Clarke, "Get the rest of them up. And, don't forget to get Abby. If she is anything like Clarke, she's been going over charts all night."

Clarke couldn't help but smile. Her daughter knew them both well. She turned to Echo, "I'll get Abby. You get cranky and your boy toy. I am sure he's starved."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Raven was sitting at the table eating breakfast. She didn't know who made it, but she didn't really care. It tasted good and it was so much better than rations. She was just finishing up and washing her dishes when Palla came in. She watched the older brunette as she grabbed some bread and some sort of spread. She smiled at her.

"Morning," Palla addressed her.

"Morning," Raven answered.

"Hey, there is a set of rooms just next door. I think we labeled it with an 'E' and then the room across the hall with a 'C.' I need you to look at something for me."

"You want me to look at something?" Raven asked her.

Palla reached into her pocket and pulled a set of keys. She tossed them at Raven, who caught them with her wet hands. She looked at the keys and then back at Palla.

"What are these?"

"Keys to those rooms."

"Keys?"

"Yes, they allow you to lock the rooms and you now are the only one with full access until you make more keys."

"I know what keys are, Palla, but why?"

"I think you'll figure it out when you check out 'E.' Everyone else should be in soon for breakfast. I'm heading to the 'Pins.' You can join them if you want, but I think that you'll like what you find behind those doors, Raven. Have fun with it and don't be scared to just be. In a few weeks, I'll need you to buckle down. For now, just do what you want with what you have," Palla said grabbing her toast and leaving.

Raven stood there staring at the keys in her hand. She cocked an eyebrow and smirked as she saw the rest of the group coming in for breakfast. She put the keys in her pocket as she put her dishes in the drainboard. She didn't wait for them to sit and eat. She merely nodded and said some clipped greetings as she walked out into the breezeway. She stood in front of the door labeled "E." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys. She tried one in the door and it unlocked. She slowly pushed the door open.

"Hell, YEAH!" she shouted as she stepped into the rooms, not bothering to close the door.

She walked over to a desk with tools laid out. There was tech and stuff everywhere. There were plenty of things for her to tinker with. It was an Ark mechanic's dream. She pulled out a stool and grabbed a tablet. There was so much stuff here she didn't know where to begin.

* * *

Indra looked more tired than normal, but she didn't say anything as she sat next to Madi for breakfast. Clarke and Octavia were in the kitchen pulling something together for them all. Echo and Bellamy sat down together. Looking over at Indra, they began to ask her about people from Wonkru that would be good for guards. Madi couldn't help but smile. They were going to make this work.

They all stopped when they heard Raven yell from somewhere else in the building. Abby came shuffling in and sat down, looking them all over. They seemed happy and relaxed. She couldn't find fault with anything that she'd seen or read yet. But, like Clarke, Abby was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She didn't want to get too comfortable only to end up suffering horribly later. This wasn't the Ark. This wasn't Earth. And, they still didn't know how everything worked.

"YES!" they all heard Raven yell from the set of rooms next door. This time they all, but Madi, got up to investigate. Echo lagged when she noticed that Madi didn't move. She turned to look at her only to find Madi eating with a very smug smile on her face. Realizing that the little _Heda_ wasn't in danger, she followed the rest of them out of the mess area to find Raven behind a door labeled with an "E."

"Raven?" Clarke asked as she came inside and stopped just behind Raven at the desk reading a letter.

"This is all mine?"

"What?" Clarke inquired looking at Raven like she had two heads.

"Palla gave all this to me," Raven told her as she handed Clarke the note that Palla had left on the desk.

Clarke quickly skimmed the note. Palla had given Raven a whole area to tinker in and things to tinker with. The other set of rooms had computers and it was set up to be there command center. Palla had given her first dibs to play with everything. It would be another way for them to talk to the ship and prepare for everyone to come down. It would also be where they would plan out things for their settlement. Raven hadn't been in the other room yet. She was too excited to see what all Palla had managed to get her to play with in her "Engineering Bay."

"She's already set up engineering?" Clarke asked as she looked around the room at the tools and all the stuff.

"Seems that way," Raven answered as she dropped a tool and stood up to grab another one.

She leaned over and tinkered with her brace, slightly. She tested it and shrugged and then dropped the tool back on the desk. Stepping away, she moved towards Madi, who was in the doorway just smiling.

" _Mochaof,_ Little Queen," she told her.

"I didn't do anything."

"You've been talking to her. You told her things. She's trying to help us by giving us things we miss. I am going to have so much fun in here."

"Do me one favor, Raven, though," Clarke told her as she actually felt herself smile.

"What's that?"

"Try not to blow us all up," Clarke replied.

"Come on. We need to eat and then find Palla," Octavia told her. "She has more for us."

They all went back into the mess and ate. Bellamy and Abby stayed back to clean up. Madi ate quickly because she wanted to see what other surprises Palla had for them. Octavia wasn't sure she was ready for anything. She still didn't feel like she deserved it. Clarke had been talking to her at night, just as much as Palla and Madi had tried, but for some reason, it made more sense coming from Clarke.

"Where are we supposed to meet her?" Madi asked.

"The 'Pins'," Octavia answered.

"What are the pins?" Echo questioned.

"It's their training ground," Clarke said with a worried look on her face.

They made their way out of the barracks building and down the walk to a big grassy field. The left of the field was a large building. It looked just like the barracks building but it was only open on the ends. Next to it were some fenced off areas, but they didn't see Palla there. Continuing towards the building, however, they noticed another field pinned off. There was no grass and just some split rail fence closing off the area. As they all approached, they could see Palla standing in the middle of the area.

She wasn't wearing her tank top any more. Octavia could see it laying across a fence post. She was surprised at the brightness of the red sports bra Palla was sporting until she realized that she had taken off her boots and socks. They were leaning against the same post. Her hair was down. It was the first time that any of them had seen it that way. Octavia couldn't help but understand why she had it cut some dramatically underneath the layers of braids and ponytails that she usually wore as Palla's thick and wavy locks flew around her head with her movements.

Her eyes were closed. Her movements precise and fluid. There was a rigidity to them, but it wasn't robotic or forced. It was smooth and transitional. Her feet moved across the earth as if she was part of the ground. Her hands swayed and twisted like she was tree in the wind. The sun caught the very subtle red highlights of her dark hair as it kissed her pale, freckled skin. And for the first time, tattoos were visible as she continued to almost dance to a non-existent song, but possibly to the song of nature that only she could hear.

Raven had finally come out of her rooms and joined them. She stopped at the rail as gobsmacked as they were. Palla was beautiful and kind, but to see this side of her, they didn't know how to process it fully. Raven looked across the fence line and saw the small tablet like phone that Palla always carried with her. And, Raven being Raven, hacked into it to find out that she was listening to music. Raven cut the feed to the earpieces that she must be wearing and turned the volume up, before she found out there were speakers hook into the building beside them. Then, she rerouted the sound there, just loud enough to broadcast for them to hear it at the "Pins."

When Palla heard the music beyond her ear buds, she took them out and placed them in her pocket. She turned to find them all staring at her. Octavia had taken the initiative and jumped the rail. She taken off her boots and her own shirt, leaving her in a tight tank as she approached Palla.

"What was that?" she asked quietly.

"What was what?" Palla replied.

"That movement that you were doing?"

"Show me," Palla demanded.

Octavia tried her best to mimic some of the movements that she saw. Palla watched her with a smile. She reached out and corrected Octavia a few times. Always nodding when she got it right, she pushed her further and further until Octavia had a series of complex moves perfect.

"Good. Again," Palla told her. "Don't stop. Continue from one into the other."

Octavia did as she bade. Circling her arms and moving her feet as she had seen Palla do. This time once, she realized that Octavia had the movements, she moved closer to her and took up an entirely different stance. Octavia wasn't sure what it meant, but she kept her eyes on Palla as she moved.

"Again," Palla instructed.

This time as she moved, Palla attacked.

"Don't stop."

For every movement that Octavia did, Palla was there. Each time that Palla would start to attack, however to counter Octavia, Octavia would block and counter first. There was a strange ebb and flow in their movements, almost like a dance as they continued to move around each other, striking and blocking.

"Holy shit!" Raven stated.

"What?" Madi asked.

"She's turning a fight into a dance. She's teaching Octavia how to fight their way, but it looks like a dance. Like all she was doing to the music was fighting something that wasn't there."

They all looked on in awe. Palla and Octavia kept moving. And, for a split second, Clarke could see the old Octavia coming thru. She no longer felt the weight of the bunker on her. She was free to be the warrior and the woman that she wanted to be.

"Good. Good," Palla called out to her as they kept moving. "Keep up your guard. Don't drop your hand or your leave an opening to get hit."

Octavia didn't take her advice and on the next set of moves, Palla landed a punch. She immediately dropped out of the dance they were doing and moved to Octavia's side. She turned her head and examined her jaw. She touched it and made sure that it was broken.

"Will you teach me?" Octavia asked her.

"Sure," Palla answered.

"Does it help fight off the darkness?"

"Every morning at sunrise," Palla quipped with a smirk.

Octavia knew what she meant. It helped. And, she was to be in the "Pins" at sunrise for practice.

During there small exchange, they didn't notice Echo and Clarke jumping the fence to get to them. Madi, Indra and Raven were soon to follow. Clarke came up short and turned Octavia's head. She looked at her jaw and then into Octavia's bright green eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Clarke. Let it go. She warned me about dropping my guard. It's my fault."

Clarke just looked at Palla. The darker haired warrior just stared back. She'd pulled the punch somewhat when she realized that Octavia wasn't going to block it. She hadn't meant to hit her in the face, but she couldn't stop the attack completely. But, she was glad that Octavia learned from it.

"Are you ready for your gift?" Palla asked Octavia.

Octavia gave her a strange look, but nodded. She motioned for her to follow. They walked, still barefoot, across the dirt to the building. Palla reached out and opened four doors, that they couldn't make out in the paneling, to reveal four caballos.

"I can't give back time or people, but I hope that this helps you find the freedom you seek here," Palla told her as she moved to the red caballo in the middle of the four.

"Her name is _Fotia."_

"Fo te ya?"

"Close enough," Palla said with a quick laugh.

"What does it mean?"

"Fire."

"Does it fit?"

"Oh, yes, she is one of my prized war caballos. She's served me well. She has a hot temper and loves a good fight. That's how I know that she'll be perfect for you."

"For me?" Octavia questioned as she moved closer to the caballo.

"Yes, for you."

"Why?"

"I know she isn't Helios, but she does have the same fire."

Octavia reached out and touches the caballos nose. As she tries to hide her smile from the all, Octavia is watching Palla. She can tell that there is something in her eyes that she recognizes. There is something behind her friendliness that is deadly and Octavia wondered if she should be worried.

"Listen. Don't worry. She is yours. I just ask that you help me care for them all."

" _Sha, sha,_ " Octavia replied quickly. "Yes, I will help care for them."

And, that was when Clarke saw it. Palla was truly accepting them as part of her people. She could see it in her dark eyes. She wasn't just trying to make them comfortable. She was trying to make them feel like that were at home.

"And, Echo," Palla started as she moved down to the next caballo. "This is _Svathimmel._ And, he shall be yours."

"Thank you, Palla," Echo stated as she moved up to the horse. "He is beautiful."

"He is magnificent. Don't worry, the rest of you will get caballos soon. Hrathgar will be bringing some more by the end of the week, with more supplies. But, first we must address who is coming down next and who will be going to fetch them."

"How many gifts are going to give us, Palla?" Octavia questioned her.

"As many as it takes for you to believe that you are here, now, at peace. That you are free. That this is your home and you can be whatever you want to be."

"Thank you," Octavia told her barely above a whisper, but it was enough for Palla to hear it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Clarke was leaning against the rail watching Octavia, Echo, Indra and Madi following Palla's movements. It has quickly become a morning ritual for them all. Breakfast, then lessons. A quick shower and then pouring on the manifests to see who would be needed the fastest and who would need to be watched. Lists were made and rooms were being cleared. Abby was preping for the next set of them to come down, a group of twenty or so. Unfortunately, Raven would have to ferry them. She, Shaw and Emori, thanks to Raven's training, were the only ones that could fly the drop ship. Palla took it all in stride.

Clarke was amazed at the efficiency of each of the barracks buildings. On each end there were four sets of rooms, each with a galley, several bedrooms and several bathrooms, and a common area. The center held eight more sets, but one of the rooms was turned into a mess. They decided that each building should have it's own. And, with each building housing at a minimum this way of forty-five. They would only need eight more buildings.

She knew that Shaw and Raven had to check the fuel levels, too. So, even though more supplies were coming via the Village and Hrathgar, they were planning how fast they would have to come down due to fuel levels. Clarke also knew that Raven was going to want to cannibalize as much as possible from the ship. They weren't prepared to land it on the surface and due to the fuel that it used and not the drop ship, it could orbit for years with no worries.

But, that wasn't what was on Clarke's mind at the moment. She was worried about Octavia. Madi was, too. They could see her breaking a little more each day. And, somewhere deep inside, they knew it was because of Bellamy's lack of forgiveness. Clarke was trying to fill the void, but she doubted that she would ever be enough for Octavia. Madi was, too, but Octavia was keeping her more and more at a distance. As their first few days turned into a week, Clarke knew that she needed to do something and quickly before Octavia just completely lost it and ended up doing something stupid.

Palla was at the stables. She brushing her pale horse down and watching Echo teach Madi finer bow skills with targets just outside the Pins. Octavia was in the pins fighting with Indra. The two looked like they were actually going to kill each other, but Palla could see it in their faces that they were just having fun.

"Can I talk to you?" Clarke asked as she neared the great big caballo.

"Sure."

"Are we going about this the right way?" Clarke questioned.

Palla stopped brushing her caballo and looked underneath its neck at Clarke. She could see the worry in radiant cobalt eyes. Clarke needed a break. She needed to forget that she was still trying to save her people, that she was trying to survive and she needed to live, even if it was just for a moment.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Palla inquired.

"What?"

"Would you like to go for a ride?" she asked again.

"What does that have to do with-"

"Absolutely nothing, which is why I am suggesting it. You need to just let go, Clarke. There is no war to plan for here. You can live your life without worry and too much strife. I think you've forgotten how to live and just be. Take a ride with me. Let me show you," Palla told her.

"What about Octavia or a guard?"

"I'll take care of that. See if you can saddle up Chioni there. He's a god caballo for you to ride," Palla said as she walked out of the stables and towards Octavia.

Clarke watched them talk. Octavia mainly did a lot nodding and " _sha,_ Palla's." As Palla was walking back, Octavia called out to her and then tossed her a sword. Palla quirked an eyebrow at her and then nodded. Clarke realized in that moment that Octavia was trusting Palla with Clarke's life. The sword wasn't just for protection. It was a reminder that Clarke was still one of their leaders and that she was a leader worth dying for. Suddenly, the overwhelming weight of everything since they'd landed on Earth came back to Clarke in one enveloping, almost soul-crushing, blow. Her eyes met Octavia's, but she doubted that her guard could even see her, and the weight seemed worse. She really needed to talk to Octavia.

"You're not ready," Palla stated as she came back in.

"I don't know how to do this," Clarke admitted. "And, I don't think that Chioni would appreciate it if I got this wrong. Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for, Clarke. I will teach you. And, Snow, here, will let you know if he doesn't like it. He is the most passive of all my caballos," Palla told her.

After Chioni and her own pale horse were saddled, she helped Clarke up into the saddle and handed her the reins. She then mounted her own horse and led them out of the stables. She pulled them up to the Pins and waved everyone off as they headed North.

"Does Madi ride?"

"She never had the chance to learn," Clarke answered.

"Not many horses after Praimfaya?"

"None."

"Then, we shall have to teach her," Palla stated.

They rode in silence for a long time it seemed. It was like the horses were on autopilot. This made it easier on Clarke as the horses...the _caballos_...Clarke corrected herself. She was taking in all the scenery and the landscape. It was truly beautiful and she found herself looking for somewhere to draw.

"Up ahead," Palla said, breaking their silence and Clarke's train of thought.

"What is?"

"You'll see," Palla informed her.

Minutes later, the trees broke into a clearing. It was small, but it was the beginning to a hidden gem. Just past the clearing was a rather medium shaped pond. It was being filled from a large falls from above. The cliff face was craggy and worn were the falls used to be. Clarke tried to follow the water out, but couldn't see anywhere it went except into that pond.

"The falls feeds the pond, which feeds a natural hot springs just down that way," Palla said as she pointed East. "There is an underground river and the creek from the pond that pool into those springs. The geothermal vents under the bedrock heat the pools. It can be very relaxing."

"I am sure."

"But, I thought before we tried the spings, that you might want to do something else," Palla stated as she dismounted.

She walked over to Clarke's caballo and held the reins before offering a hand to help her down off the beast. Once Clarke was situated, she walked them over to tree and tied them off with enough slack to allow them to graze at the grass growing around the base of the tree. With the caballos set, Palla reached into her bag and grabbed something wrapped up in cloth. Palla walked them over to the edge of the pond and sat down. When Clarke finally joined her, she handed Clarke the cloth wrapped gift. Clarke looked amazed because she hadn't gotten a present, a real gift, since before her father was floated.

Clarke opened the cloth slowly and realized what it was quickly. Inside that bit of cloth was a sketch book and pencils. She didn't know what to say. She still didn't understand why Palla was giving them so much. She could understand trying to make their transition as seemless and painless as possible, but this was above that. She wasn't sure what angle Palla was playing, but she was willing to ride it out. She was offering peace and she didn't want anything from them.

But, the more that Clarke thought about it, she kept coming back to the Wallaces and Mount Weather. Palla must have noticed her stress and worry. She reached out and took Clarke's hand. It immediately made Clarke's heart rate jump as she turned to look into her dark eyes.

"I don't want anything from you, Clarke or your people that you aren't willing to give."

"It's just all so much."

"So, giving your mother and Raven somewhere to work was a bad thing?"

"No, it was awesome. I haven't seen Raven that happy in forever. She loves to tinker and I know that we are going to need her help as we settle, but I also know that you have your own engineers. And, Mom...she doesn't feel complete without a clinic or something to work in. For a while, she had a tent, but she made it work. She wants to heal people. She wants to make things better and that is where she feels the best of use. I wouldn't take that from them. It is good to see them happy."

"But?" Palla asked.

"It is just that Dante Wallace plied us with food and clothes. He wanted our blood. And, then his son was willing to kill us all for our marrow just so they could walk outside again. It's hard to trust people when we've been at war, killed, drugged and mutilated by every civilization that we've come in contact with. I know that you want peace. You sound like me when I was talking to Lexa, fighting with words to secure peace and land for my people, except you are just giving it to me. I don't mean to be so..."

"Guarded, but you can't help it. I understand. I really do, Clarke. I take the burdens of the war and deaths on my shoulders so my people don't have to. I make the decisions on what we should do in order to survive and that is just because I went over the wall and almost wiped out the Praha."

"What? What does that even mean? You went over the wall?"

"They kidnapped my wife. They tortured her. They did...unspeakable things to her. I tried to rescue her and they hurt her in front of me before they sent me home. They moved by the time I was able to go back after her. She was dead by then. To torment me more, they sent her back in pieces, Clarke. The last was her head."

"I don't know..." Clarke started as she reached out for Palla's hand, taking it in her own.

"She was my everything. I was adrift then. I didn't care if I lived or died. I gathered my weapons and my caballo and rode for the wall. Imber, our general, tried to stop me, but I was hellbent on avenging her. My life didn't matter. Theirs were forfeit."

"Palla..."

"That's how I got my name. I destroyed village after village, looking for the man that took her. I didn't find him. I am not sure that I ever will. I didn't care who died in my pursuit. I didn't. I was ruthless and merciless. I killed everyone...women...children...it didn't matter. They were Praha. They were the enemy. They had to die..."

"Palla..."

"No one could stop me. No one. The only person who could was the person that they killed..." Palla stopped there and paused.

There were tears in her eyes and she stared up at the falls. Clarke watched her. There was a wonder in Clarke's face, but also a knowing. A knowing that she couldn't place, like she'd heard all of this before, but it was different. She searched Palla's face for something, anything, that would make her recognize the similarity to something, someone else, but there were just whispers in the wind.

"Ferre...she's Tamma's twin found me one night, shivering the cold, covered in blood, grime, and gore. I was barely conscious to what was going on around me. The snows had just started. I had been fighting...for months...without stopping...without a care in the world except for death. My caballo was near by. It was a very light and dapple grey, commonly referred to as a 'pale' horse. He, too, was covered in blood and mud. Ferre gathered me up and took me back to her house. She patched me up and didn't let me out of her sight. She beat me and I let her. She was the only one that I would let close enough to me. She fought me and fought me until finally one day she got through the haze and stupor that I'd been in.

"I don't know why she suddenly got through to me, but she did. It could have been that I finally saw her face. It couldn't have been the way that she touched me. But, I think somewhere in the deep recesses of my brain, I realized that even though she wasn't Tamma, I wanted her to be. She might have used that. I am sure that she did some days because I was far from consolable...or amiable to doing anything that wasn't related to me getting back over the wall and causing more death.

"She'd brought Balt to try to talk to me. He might have been my father figure, but I wanted nothing to do with the Keepers. I'd promised Tamma. I'd given up my rights to the Keeper, to be the Librarian. They slowly...very slowly brought me back to some semblance of who I was before. I would never be the same and they knew that. Balt knew that I could never go back to just being a simple farmer. He also knew that we didn't have a Fio. Somehow, they convinced me to broker a peace with the Praha."

"So, you weren't Fio, yet?"

"No."

"And, they elected you?" Clarke questioned trying to figure out what Palla was really trying to tell her.

"No, Balt finally told them that I was a black blood. I was given the position automatically. But, more and more people from the Village heard of my deeds over the wall from the Rangers. Soon, I never heard my name anymore. That person was dead. It was just understood. She died over the wall, same as Tamma. After that I was either Fio or Palla. They called me Palla after my pale horse..." Palla continued her story.

"I don't understand," Clarke stated.

"It's from Revelation 6:8."

"Is that from the Bible?" Clarke asked.

"You've read it?"

"No."

"The phrasing is '...behold, a pale horse: and its rider is Death and Hell follows him.' That is what I had become. I had become Death."

"I know the feeling," Clarke lamented.

"The people followed me. I am not sure if it was because they were afraid of my wrath or because they trusted me to protect them from the Praha. I am sure that it had to do with Ferre and Balt, however. But, no one calls me anything other than Palla now. I haven't heard my own name from anyone's lips other than Ferre's in nigh ten years."

"What is your name, your real name?" Clarke inquired as she leaned closer and looked deeply into her eyes, still holding her hand.

"Sorcha Bradbury."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Clarke didn't know what to say to her. She just looked into her eyes and waited for Palla to say more. When she didn't, Clarke wanted to speak, but she couldn't find the words. How could she comfort someone that sought the death of so many for revenge? She'd never been given that luxury and she didn't know how to give it. She couldn't forgive her, but she could understand. She could completely understand where Palla came from and her need to redeem herself. Maybe that is why she was trying so hard to help Madi be a good leader; they both were. They didn't want her to see the horrors that they had seen, done, and make the choices that they had.

"It's getting late, we should go," Palla said suddenly and stood.

Clarke didn't know how she moved so quickly like the pain wasn't a thing. She couldn't do it. She carried it like a pack mule. She carried it like it was part of her until the pain, the memories, the nightmares, the ghosts, the faces, and the suffering from it all became like a tattoo on her skin. Clarke bore it all and just like Lexa had said back on Earth, she bore it so the others didn't have to bear it. But, Palla, she carried it like a weight that she could just set down and walk away from it. Clarke couldn't do that. She needed the weight. It had become comfortable, necessary, and a sort of penance for her deeds.

Palla was suddenly on her caballo. She waited for Clarke and then they rode back. During the ride, Clarke realized that she needed to talk to Octavia. She needed to give her the forgiveness that she so desperately wanted. She could only do so much. Bellamy would have to do the rest. They owed her for keeping as many people alive as she had. It hadn't been ideal, but they'd left her to do it on her own. If she could forgive her mother for everything she'd done, she could give Octavia more.

As they rode back in, she saw Octavia with Madi. They were in the pins sparring. She dismounted and Palla took the caballos away to be dealt with. She knew that she didn't know what to do with them, and she was thankful that Palla was handling it. She looked back to Octavia and Madi. She was happy that they had each other. Madi brought back out the innocence that Octavia once had. She was making Octavia, O, again. Looking at Madi, she realized that Octavia just wanted human interaction. She wanted to believe that she could be redeemed, that she could be forgiven, but ultimately, that she could be loved.

When Clarke met her green eyes, she could see the longing there. But, there was more behind it. Octavia and Clarke had talked many nights on the ship until the morning came about the things they had done to keep their people alive. Clarke admitted to her that she'd wanted to die before she found Madi. Madi had been her saving grace and the thing that gave her a reason to live. Octavia never got that. She had been stuck in the ground with no way to get out without help. She'd kept over eight hundred alive, even if she went tyrannical. She should be proud, but she realized in the fight for Eden that she wasn't doing things the way she should. And, when she finally broke, she handed the people over to the new _Heda,_ Madi. Clarke was pissed about that, but she couldn't stop it from happening. And, ever since that time, Madi had been pushing for Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia to forgive each other. What did Madi see that she didn't?

It was in that thought that Clarke saw something that she hadn't before. Watching Octavia with Madi gave her a feeling of peace and family, something that she dared not to hope for again. She watched the woman with her daughter and felt a longing there that she couldn't explain. Was it the fire that was returning to Octavia's brilliant eyes? Was the easy way that Madi and O spoke in Trigedaslenge with each other? She couldn't name it, but she wondered if she needed more human contact. Octavia knew her, knew her past, knew her faults, her victories and her losses. Octavia knew her and still stood by her. She shook her head and headed for the barracks.

She wasn't hungry. She was tired. She waved everyone off as she went into the rooms.

Later when Palla came up, she brought a plate. She sat in front of Clarke, who was just sitting on the sofa staring at the wall. Palla watched her for a minute and then sat down beside her.

"Madi is staying with Echo and Bellamy tonight. Indra has moved into the front room and Echo stated that guards would be moving in with her and the other front rooms. That way they are always close. Will you stay here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you've asked me to stay here," Clarke told her.

Palla shook her head.

"Take your bed tonight, Palla. You need rest. We'll manage to guard the place, I promise."

"You will take a shift?"

"I am no better than my people. I cannot expect them to do something that I am unwilling to do myself. I lead from the front. I would be afforded the choice not to, but I do. I took the late night shifts on the ships with Octavia. I did that so my people would stay safe. If I cannot do something to protect them, why would I ask them to?"

"Spoken like a true leader," Palla replied. "Goodnight, Clarke. Octavia should be up soon. Talk with her, again."

Clarke nodded and watched the other woman head down the hallway and to bed. She heard the door shut and figured that she would just sleep in Madi's bed for the night. She was going to stay up and try to take with Octavia, but she would have to wait until her guard shift was over. She knew that it would be soon, so she did what she always did. She grabbed a blanket from the sofa and made the rash decision to head outside to sit with Octavia.

"You should be a sleep," O told her as she sat down beside her.

"You should be soon, too. Who has the next shift? Echo?"

"Indra," Octavia replied.

Clarke just nodded. They had all been taking turns to the point that Clarke demanded that she have a shift when Raven got one as well. Madi wasn't allowed unless she had someone with her. It was usually Octavia or Echo and she got an abbreviated shift.

"Madi's with Echo and Bell tonight."

"I know."

"Palla sleeping?"

"Yes, I think. She went to bed a while ago. Have you been sleeping?"

"No less than usual," Octavia stated.

"Nighmares?"

"The same."

"I need to tell you something," Clarke started and looked up to see Indra coming out of her rooms.

"So tell me," Octavia told her as she watched her former mentor head for them.

"Inside?" Clarke inquired as she stood up and walked back into their rooms.

O just nodded. Whatever it was she could tell that Clarke wasn't ready to share with everyone. She passed along the notes of the watch and followed Clarke inside. Instead of finding her on the sofa or even in the common room, she looked into her room and saw Clarke sitting on the bed.

"Did you have a nice ride?"

"I did."

"Why are you here, Clarke?"

"I wanted to tell you something. While I was riding with Palla today, I realized something. It hit me harder than I thought it would, but then I hadn't been thinking about. I've spent all evening trying to figure it out. Seeing you with Madi today...it proved something to me. It made me see that I am also to blame. I can't let you carry the guilt anymore, Octavia. I just can't. The pain and pressure of trying to let you do that is weighing me down. We both need forgiveness."

"Clarke, what are you talking about?"

"The bunker," Clarke answered and heard Octavia's quick intake of breath.

"It's my fault that you were put in that position."

"How?"

"I took the blood. I didn't find a way to save us. I forced the conclave. I left you. You were my friend and I left alone to fend off everyone and everything. I didn't support you when I should have. I was too hellbent on trying to get to Raven that I didn't see what I had done until it was too late. I sentenced myself to die, but I left you alone. Even when we were at odds, with Trikru, with each other, with the coalition, I never abandoned you or our people. But, I did then. I left you to figure things out because I thought that you could handle it on your own. I knew that you would have Kane and Mom. I knew that Indra would support you. I thought that it would be enough, but it wasn't. We needed each other. We always have and we always will. There are only four of left. Four out of the first surviving hundred, four, Octavia and I left you with no choice but to keep the peace between the clans the only way you could...with fighting, blood shed, and totalitarian rule. You had a choice to let them all die, to let them starve, or to let them kill each other, but you fought for all of their survival."

Octavia just looked at her.

"We were both grieving. We were both fighting for what we believed in. We were both trying to survive. I fight with words. You fight with your sword. Together, we could have..."

"Save more?" Octavia asked as she looked down at blonde.

Both of their eyes were filled with tears. Clarke didn't know how to tell her without coming out and just saying it. Octavia deserved it.

"I forgive you."

"What?" she questioned breathlessly.

"I forgive you for whatever sins you think you did in that bunker. I forgive you for trying to wage war on the valley," Clarke told her as she stood up, getting closer to her, and reaching out for Octavia's hand. "I forgive you, Octavia. I never told you that, but I forgive you."

"I forgave you for Ton DC."

"I know."

"I realized it in the bunker. You knew that sacrifices had to be made and sometimes they would be brutal. I didn't get it then. I do now."

"It doesn't stop the nightmares or the suffering that I carry because I what I've done."

"Oh, I know," Octavia replied. "But, I forgive you, too, Clarke. I forgive you for leaving. I forgive you for hiding the truth about Madi from me. I get it. I was a little bit out of my head. But, you still saw me. You stood up to me like you stood up to Lexa. But, then you betrayed us in the fight for Eden."

"I had to protect..."

"I know. I forgave you for that. Madi should come first. And, now as _Heda..."_

"We are both looking for redemption, Octavia."

"Do you think that we will ever find it?"

"I don't know. I hope we do. I hope that this time, we do better."

"For Monty?" Octavia asked her.

"For everyone."

"Stay."

"What?"

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone and ... "

"And?"

"I think nightmares will come. I can see all their faces, Clarke. Every single man and woman that I slayed ... I can see the pits as they fought," Octavia started to tell her.

"You need sleep, Octavia. You can't keep pushing yourself. If it'll help you sleep, I'll stay."

"Pushing myself? Like you have room to talk? How do you do it? How do you keep the nightmares at bay?"

"I had help," Clarke told her.

"From?"

"Madi..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The light was just filtering through the curtains when Clarke woke. Octavia was still beside her. She looked peaceful and she hoped that eventually Octavia would learn to forgive herself enough to realize that she did the best she had with what she had in the bunker. Clarke wasn't sure if it was enough, her forgiving her, or not. It hadn't been enough when Bellamy forgave her. It wasn't enough when Lexa apologized, but it helped her find a balance in soul. Three months on her own, an apology and an unsolicited forgiveness had finally given her the peace she sought. It also helped that Lexa was trying to make amends for the Mountain. But, Clarke got what she needed. Now, she needed to make sure that Octavia didn't get left behind and fall into a pit of despair.

She got out of the bed and looked out the window. The light filtering through wasn't that of either of the suns. It was from the moons. She just stared out the window at the world below and wondered what it would look like with a blanket of snow. She was torn from her thoughts when she heard whimpering and then broken Trigedaslenge. She turned and moved quickly back to the bed.

She might not be able to make Octavia believe in one night, but she could comfort her and help her stop the nightmares. She crawled back in the bed and moved closer to the now thrashing brunette. She reached out and touched her face, amazed at how soft Octavia's face was.

Green eyes, hard and full of fury, flew open and stared into hers. But, what Clarke didn't see was the knife at her throat. Octavia dropped her eyes down to her own hand at Clarke's pale neck. She saw the glint of the moonlight off her blade and her eyes softened for a second.

"O?" Clarke questioned, hoping that she was awake enough to realize who she was.

Octavia dropped the knife on the bed beside them. Clarke finally saw it. She picked it up and moved it to a bedside table. Her eyes never leaving Octavia's. Blue orbs trying to let her know that she wasn't alone.

Octavia shot up and gathered Clarke in her arms, apologizing over and over in Trigedaslenge in Clarke's ear. Clarke couldn't help but hold her. She didn't know if Octavia would let her, but the brunette melted into her embrace. Clarke held her and not knowing what else to say, she kept telling Octavia that she forgave and she was sorry for leaving her.

After a few minutes, Octavia finally seemed to calm down. Clarke tried to ease her back down into the bed, but Octavia resisted. Clarke looked her over with questioning eyes. Searching for a reason that Octavia might resist her movements, but she found none. Octavia held her tightly as they both just stared at each other.

"O?" Clarke tried again.

Octavia didn't say anything. She looked up into Clarke's eyes again. There was something about those baby blues that made something snap inside her. Clarke couldn't say that she was surprised until she realized that she was now on her back looking up at her.

Green eyes searched her like she was seeing Clarke for the first time. Octavia couldn't explain it. It had been so long since someone actually believed in her that she wasn't sure what to do about it. She started out as the girl beneath the floor. She was the only person on the Ark to have a sibling. She was second born and survived. She found her way with Trikru. She fell in love with Lincoln. She become Trikru. She survived. She became more on the ground than she could have ever been on the Ark. She became a warrior for not only herself but her people. She eventually became _Skairipa._ She fought for _Skaikru_ and won the conclave for the bunker. Once they were in the bunker, she fought to keep order. She went from being _Skairipa_ into _Blodreine._ It has always been a fight for survival for her. But, in that moment, seeing Clarke, the _Skai Prisa,_ her Sky Princess, she realized that they had all been fighting for survival.

 _"Life has never been fair for us,"_ Octavia told her.

Clarke just shook her head in agreement. She didn't know what Octavia was thinking. She was just trying to keep her sane. She was just trying to be the friend that she hadn't been, be the friend that Clarke wished she'd had those three months alone, be the one person who knew Octavia the most, who'd been there from the beginning, who still had faith in her, and she was determined to be that for her. She wasn't going to let Octavia drift away in the abyss.

 _"Earth took everything from us."_

 _"Sha,"_ Clarke replied.

 _"But, yet, we remain. We rose from the ashes and we survived. Out of one hundred and two kids, dropped to save our people, four remain. We are all that is left. We are the only ones that know what we've loved and lost,"_ Octavia told her.

" _Sha,"_ Clarke answered.

Octavia leaned down and looked closer into her eyes. She could see the pain. She could see the suffering. It was the same in her own eyes. She knew it well. She'd lived it. She earned it. She felt it into the marrow of her bones. But, somehow being near Clarke made it less. Clarke made everything more...made it easier to deal with...made it better...made it less. And, then Octavia closed her eyes, fitting back the tears that threatened to fall.

Clarke reached up and cupped her cheek. And, in all get pain and suffering, Octavia leaned into the intimate gesture. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that Clarke was just trying to comfort her, but her resolve and her need snapped. Her eyes flew open and app Clarke could was gap at the fire she saw blazing in them.

Before Clarke had time to ask, Octavia descended on her lips. The kiss was far from loving. It was brutal and passionate. And, for the life of her, Clarke didn't want to stop it. Instead, she kissed Octavia back just as hard and demanding.

" _Six years..."_ Clarke started when she broke to take a breath.

" _Sha,"_ Octavia replied, dipping back down for more.

She wasn't sure what she was exactly feeling and at the moment she didn't care. It was more of a need that she was trying to fulfill, a craving that had long since been dormant for lack of potential. There was a familiarity between them, a common cause, a need, and the desire for the basest of human touch that they just couldn't deny in their highly emotional states.

Octavia moved further until her hips were pinning Clarke to the bed. She might have been slight, but she was strong and full of muscle. She used her head to move Clarke's until she could attack Clarke's neck. She bit her, nibbling, harder than Clarke would like, there.

"No marks," Clarke demanded as she tried to use her own head to make Octavia follow her wishes.

It didn't help. She just bit her harder, in the sinew between shoulder and neck, knowing that Clarke would have to wear a higher collared shirt in the morning if she didn't want anyone to know. She smiled slightly at the thought of marking Clarke as her own. Her hips thrust down into the blonde's, causing a slight whimper to escape.

Her hand slid between them and found the button of Clarke's leather and denim pants. The button was thrown open quickly and her hand descended further and further. When she found Clarke's core, she pushed up on her other hand to look down into her eyes. There was some fundamental need to see Clarke come undone in that moment. Her fingers danced over Clarke as her hips started a punishing rhythm. She used her pelvis against the back of her hand to plunge deeper, harder into Clarke. There was no love in this venture. It was purely the expulsion of energy, need, and base instinct.

" _Take off your shirt,"_ Octavia demanded as she moved just a little to allow her room.

Clarke wasn't sure that this was a good idea, but she didn't stop herself. It had been too long since someone had touched her and made her feel...anything. If Octavia could do that, and she could do that for Octavia, then maybe...just maybe, they weren't as broken as they thought. She ripped her shirt from her body and fell back into the bed. Staring up at Octavia, she waited as her long, thin fingers tortured her below.

It was too much and not enough. Octavia actually growled, low and throaty. Suddenly, she was up and shredding her clothes. She looked down at Clarke, half disheveled in her bed and her libido skyrocketed. She could see the small bloom of blood and bruise just above her collar bone, but Octavia needed more. She pulled her from the bed, tore her clothes, not caring if they honestly ripped and then pushed her against the wall.

Clarke quickly looked to the knife on the table. She didn't need it. She wanted to know where it was.

Octavia met her eye to eye. One of the joys of them being the same height. Green bore into blue, but Clarke couldn't read her, not in that moment. The fire in her eyes was too bright, too consuming. She shuttered not only from the look in Octavia's eyes, but the coolness of the wall behind her.

" _Turn around."_

Clarke turned until she was facing the wall. She felt Octavia move closer to her. She could feel the warmth of her body, the pebbles of her hardened nipples in her back. She wasn't prepared for the way that Octavia touched her.

It was rough and heady. She pulled Clarke's hips away from the wall, sinking her fingertips into flesh. She knew there would be bruises in the morning, but if she got off, it wouldn't matter.

With her hips in Octavia's vice grip, she couldn't help but grind against her. Octavia leaned into her ear and growled again. She'd never heard anything that made her drip with want so quickly. She knew that this wasn't something that they would repeat, so she made sure not to say anything. Keeping her own lips closed, she ate up every whimper and growl that Octavia so wantonly gave her as she took what she needed from Clarke's body. They were healing each other, giving and taking.

Octavia's right hand left her right hip and dipped down into the junction between her thighs. Clarke moved, instinctually, to give her better access. Octavia's other arm moved to wrap itself just below breasts. She used her own weight and strength to keep Clarke upright as she plunged two fingers inside. The pistoning was rough and just when Clarke thought that she had a handle on it, Octavia would stop. Finally after one too many times, Clarke moved her own hand, that had been holding her up against the wall, down and onto Octavia's thigh.

Before she could stop her, Clarke spun around, using the other woman's strength against her. Leaning back into the wall, she stared up into her eyes. They were closed for a brief second and then the usually fiery green went black. Clarke moved her left hand quickly because she didn't want to lose any of the ground that she'd found. Plunging into Octavia, she met her pace with her own. Eye locked. Arms wrapped around each other. Paces matched and brutal. They fucked each other until oblivion was on the horizon.

 _"JOK!"_ Octavia cried out as she finally found some absolution in Clarke's arms.

Clarke remained silent as she came, still not wanting to break the spell. They held each other for a few seconds, before Clarke could see Octavia coming back to senses. The wounds weren't as big, but they weren't completely healed either.

" _Wanheda..."_ she started and Clarke winced at the name. _"Are you alright? Did I hurt you."_

 _"I'm fine, Okteivia."_

 _"We should actually sleep."_

 _"Do you still want me to stay?"_

 _"Do you want to?"_ Octavia asked her sheepishly.

And, Clarke couldn't help but nod. It might not have been who they wanted. It might not have been what they really needed, but as Clarke helped her back into the bed, she couldn't help but see more and more of the old Octavia coming out.

"Clarke," Octavia started.

"I know, O. I know. I love you, too, but not that. We've both had some very emotional days. Don't read too much into it. I know that you aren't over Lincoln and you know that I am not over Lexa. We don't have to analyze this as anything more than what it was."

"Which was?" O asked her.

"Common release."

" _Mochaf,"_ Octavia replied.

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Do you think that Madi is going to kill me for this?" she questioned trying to lighten the mood as she curled into Clarke's warm body in the bed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not going to tell her. Are you? What about Bellamy?"

"I doubt that he cares."

"You don't know that," Clarke stated.

"He told me that he wished I died in the bunker, Clarke. He forgives you for everything. He forgives me for nothing. Since my birth, I have been a burden to him. I've known for years. I've learned to deal with it."

"You shouldn't have to," Clarke answered.

"And, you shouldn't have had to deal with half the shit you did, but you did. Fate is a funny thing, Clarke. We are just its pawns."

"If you feel like you need a break," Clarke started.

"Yeah?"

"There is a pond not far from here. Go for a ride and just be like you did before everything went stupid. And, if you need someone to talk to..."

"I'll always come to my _Wanheda_ ," Octavia finished for her.

They snuggled down into each other, glad that they knew where they stood. They weren't ready for a relationship. They both had a ton of baggage to deal with, but they had found that they could lighten each other's loads. It wasn't perfect, but it worked. Clarke knew that they might never come together again, but she was glad that she had her friend back.

"Stop thinking and sleep. We can be friends in the morning. Right now, just keep the nightmares at bay, _Wanheda."_

 _"Same to you, my Skairipa...my Sekken..."_

Octavia bristled a little at being called her "Second," but she didn't discourage it. Clarke needed someone on her side, an advisor that would be blunt, but also an advisor that understood her fears. Octavia would be that. Hell, Madi already made her swear to keep the peace no matter the cost. She would protect them both because she loved them both. And, Octavia was one thing above all else...loyal to those that she loved, no matter the cost to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Bellamy was standing outside Palla and Clarke's door. He'd been banging on it for a while. Palla missing breakfast wasn't that much of a concern for him or any of the others. Clarke and Octavia missing, well, that was something else entirely. He'd taken it upon himself to check on them. He figured that they'd overslept or maybe they'd gone to the Pins.

Indra told him that she hadn't seen them since Octavia's shift for guard duty the night before. Of course, she also didn't tell him that Clarke was sitting out there with her, either. Her brief conversation with Octavia left much to be desire, but she'd gotten the information that she wanted. The watch was secure, Octavia was still hurting, but she was getting through it. Clarke had stepped up with Madi to break through and bring back her _Skaikru_ daughter. She wasn't sure how she felt about the man-child, but he seemed to have grown up a little more in space and with Echo. Maybe they would find a way to be a family again, but Indra wasn't counting on it. Bellamy still hadn't forgiven Octavia, and while it looked like Clarke had, it was Bellamy's approval that Octavia sought the most.

He beat on the door again. Thump, thump, thump. Echo was already on her way down to the stables and the Pins to train with Madi. She hadn't seen them either. But, she'd let Bellamy know that all the horses...caballos...were still stalled. Thump, thump, thump.

He was just about to go downstairs and demand that Raven find a way to unlock the door when Octavia ripped it open and stared at him like the world better be ending again. He took in her appearance. She had obviously been in bed, but she was dressed in some black short shorts and a tight black tank.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"You missed breakfast."

"So?"

"I was worried," he told her.

"Were you really or were you more worried about Clarke?" she asked him.

With him not answering right away, she knew his answer. He was taken aback but her bluntness. He shouldn't be, he knew that, but he was. Something had changed Octavia in that bunker. She was still his sister but she wasn't at the same time. He didn't know how to approach her some days. He was still worried that she might pull out a dagger and plunge it into his heart for trying to poison her. After all, she'd fought beside Pike until he wasn't needed any more and then ran him thru with her sword. The only words on her lips " _Jus drein jus daun."_ It was the first time that Bellamy realized that he didn't know his sister anymore. She'd grown apart from him and come into her own on the ground. But, he still felt like he had to do something because of the words that their mother had ingrained in him.

"My sister, my responsibility," he whispered.

"What?" she asked when she didn't hear him.

"I was worried about you," he stated.

"Why, Bellamy? Scared that I am going to get all high and mighty again? Scared that I am going to pick up a sword and try to conquer the planet?"

He just stared at her. His dark eyes saying what his lips would not. He was afraid that she would do that and that was why he always tried to be close to her. He wanted to make sure that they didn't make the same mistake twice. He couldn't let Octavia rule again.

"Don't worry, big brother. I understand. I don't want the power. I never did. But, you don't have to worry about any of that. If you'd talk to Madi or Clarke, you'd know that. I've pledged my life to _Wanheda_ and I will not do anything to hurt her or **her** people."

Clarke, hearing her name, jumped out of the bed and headed for the door. She knew that it was the wrong move as soon as she did it, but she wasn't going to let Bellamy berate his little sister anymore. She grabbed some clothes, not paying attention to the fact that they were O's and not hers. She glanced in the mirror to make sure that all the bites were covered as stepped out of the room.

Bellamy looked her up and down. He turned to Octavia and then noticed the scratches coming over her shoulders. Four lines, evenly spaced and fresh. He looked back at Clarke's appearance and then back to his sister. When Clarke cocked an eyebrow at him, he almost broke completely.

"You've forgiven her that much?" he asked.

"Yes," Clarke said as she moved closer to Bellamy, putting herself between the Blake siblings.

"You've forgiven her for going after Madi."

"I forgave you for giving her the chip," Clarke quipped back.

He stared at them. Octavia started to smirk. Bellamy looked like he was about to pass out or his head was about to explode, either, she'd be happy to watch.

"Have you two?" he tried to ask.

"What do you want to know, Big brother?"

"I...really?" he questioned.

"Something wrong, Bellamy?" Clarke asked.

" _He's mad that I got the Skai Prisa and he didn't,"_ Octavia teased.

"O!" Clarke admonished.

They both knew that Bellamy had a working fundamental usage of Trigedaslenge, but it was nothing like theirs. Octavia had come accustom to talking to both Madi and Clarke only in the language if anyone else was around. She knew that Echo and Indra knew exactly what she was saying, but she also knew that they would never tell anyone either.

"I have to get down to the Pins. I have training to do and I need to check on the caballos. Is there something that you needed, Bellamy?" she asked.

"I...uh...no."

"Then, I'll see you later," Octavia told him before shutting the door in his face.

When they got back into Octavia's room, she finally noticed that Clarke was in her clothes.

"Um, Clarke, if you didn't want him to know..." she said as she pointed at her shirt on the blonde.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Clarke replied as she took it off. "Not like your shoulders didn't tell anything either."

Octavia gave her a confused look before she turned to walk into her rooms adjoining bath. She glanced in the mirror. And, then she saw them. Claw marks, obviously from someone's fingers on her shoulder and collar bones.

"Clarke...you said not to mark," Octavia whined.

"But, yet you did."

"Sorry?"

"We both know that you aren't. You basically just told your brother that you got me before he did. Octavia..."

"I know. I know. Strictly platonic."

"You'd better change and head down to the stables."

"What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to get with Raven and see what plans we can start on for the land that Palla is giving us. We might not be able to start until the Spring Thaw, but we need to have a game plan in place. Plus, I want to be able to gather some materials before we have to hole up for the heaviest part of Winter."

"Always something..."

"This time will be different, Octavia. I can feel it. I don't know why, but I can feel it. We'll get it right this time."

"We have to. We owe it to ourselves to live and not just survive. I'll see you later."

" _Leida, Okteivia,_ " Clarke told her.

Octavia changed and made her way down to the Pins. She found Indra there, waiting. She could tell that her old mentor had something on her mind and she was sure it was due to her brother's idioticness.

" _Heya, Indra,"_ Octavia said in greeting.

Indra nodded at her and then tilted her head towards a rack of swords. Octavia understood and moved to pick one up. She moved back across the Pins to where Indra, Echo and Madi were sparring. Instead of joining Echo and Madi, she moved closer to Indra. It was an indulgence at this time and Octavia knew it. They circled and circled each other until Indra finally began attacking.

 _"Fight me,"_ Indra demanded and she was awarded with Octavia moving from defence to offense. " _Good. Now, you must fight through the darkness. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks of you but Wanheda and Heda. They are the only ones that matter."_

 _"And you?"_

 _"You are my daughter, Skairipa."_

Octavia smiled as she pressed harder. Indra growled as Octavia started gaining ground. She was proud. Octavia was probably one of the best warriors that she'd ever trained. She wasn't going to let her get brought down by her own head and especially not her brother.

"O!" they both heard someone shout from outside the fence.

Octavia turned to find her brother standing there. She shook her head. He didn't let that deter him. He jumped over the rails and grabbed a sword. Stalking across the Pins towards her, he came. Echo and Madi had stopped.

"Watch him," Madi told her guard.

Echo nodded. She was unsure of what her mate was doing, but she knew that if he tried to Octavia, her _Heda's Skairipa,_ that she would have to act. She didn't want to strike him down, but she would. Octavia was more like an older sister to _Heda_ and being that she was also Clarke's personal guard, it put Bellamy in a bad place should he attack. By not only _Wonkru_ law but the law of _"Jus drein jus daun,"_ he would have to answer for it. Attacking Octavia would be the equivalent of attacking _Heda_ or _Wanheda._

She turned. She could feel Indra standing behind her. She didn't need to know that Madi and Echo were waiting to see what he was going to do. She already knew. Just like she knew that if he raised a hand to her in that moment that Indra wouldn't hesitate to strike him down.

"What do you want, Bell?" she asked him as she took a few tentative steps toward him.

"I want to talk."

"I think that you already said enough."

"O..."

"What, Bell? What do you want from me? Do you really want me to be dead? You've already told me as much. So, I doubt that there is anything else that you could say that could make me feel any worse than I already do. I know what happened in that bunker. I know what I became. Do you think that I like it? No, I don't. I did what I had to do in order to make sure we survived."

"You turned it into Ancient Rome, O. Gladiator fights in the pits, capital offenses, and all the other craziness...things that we were trying to fight and stop. You killed people to maintain your reign. I cannot..."

"Don't," she warned harshly. "Just don't. I've forgiven you for offenses that I shouldn't, Bell. So, either you forgive me or you aren't my brother anymore."

"O..."

"Choose!"

Bellamy said nothing. He heard it in her voice. She was resolute in this. Either he chose her or he lost her.

"My sister, my responsibility," he stated.

"Then find a way to forgive me," she pleaded.

"I can't. Not yet. I need time."

"You had a hundred and twenty-five years, what's some more?" Octavia replied, throwing down the sword she had in hand into the dirt.

Indra moved then. Slowly and methodically towards the man-child before her. If it hadn't been for Octavia's glance her way, she would have struck him were he stood. Instead she followed Octavia towards the stables, sheathing her sword, even though her hand itched to make him bleed for wounding her so deeply, again. When she finally caught her in the stables, she was saddling roan horse Palla had given her.

" _Oktevia kom Wonkru,"_ Indra started and waited for her to stop and turn.

When she did, she saw the pain in her eyes. She saw the hurt of having the one person that was always supposed to have her back fail her again. She stepped towards her, and even though, she'd been taught and she taught that love was weakness. She could see how it was breaking her.

"I forgave him for letting Lincoln get killed."

" _I know, my daughter."_

 _"I forgave him for the slaughter of the Army and sparing you."_

 _"I know, my daughter."  
_

 _"He is not my brother."_

 _"No, but you will always be my daughter,"_ Indra told her as she clasped her hand.

It was the last thing that she said to Octavia before she swung up on the caballo and rode out of the stable. She watched her ride towards the suns and hoped that Octavia would find some peace on the back of that beast. She also knew that she'd come back. Octavia needed space. She needed time. But, most of all, she needed her brother's forgiveness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Clarke dressed quickly, checking herself in the mirror to make sure that none of Octavia's bites were visible, and then raided the mess hall for something to eat. She hadn't realized how late it was until Bellamy had come to wake them. She knew that they had work to do and they needed to get moving. Rooms were open, but they needed a manifest on who was coming on the next transport. She had an idea of what she wanted to do, but she needed to talk to Raven first.

She made her way to Raven's engineering bay. She could hear the fiery Latina cursing up a storm at something and she couldn't help but smile. Raven was happy again. She made a mental note to go see her mother to see if there was something that they could do for Raven's leg now that they had a real medical facility and tech to back it. If they could repair Raven's leg, Clarke was sure that they would never keep her down again.

"Hey," Clarke said as she moved around the table Raven was at and sat down.

"Hey," Raven replied and she looked up. "Something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Besides Shaw, who do you want to come down next?" Clarke asked her.

Raven dropped what she working on and sat back on the stool she was on. She looked the blonde over. It wasn't like she didn't think that Clarke would made things work, she was just surprised to see Clarke taking to this so easily. She had been preparing for more of fight on the blonde's part.

"We got any engineers left?"

"I haven't looked over the manifest."

"Then, we need to see what we got first. But, I'll take some engineers. I'd love to have Monty, but..."

"We have Jordan," Clarke offered.

"Then, I'll take him. We need to start working on an Agro project. We are going to hold up here for the Winter, having a roof and warmth is good and all, but we'll need food. I know that you don't want to rely solely on the Village and its inhabitants for that. We have hunters and farmers of our own. We survived on the Ark and they learned to survive in the bunker. We can handle a few months in the snow, I think," Raven explained.

"I agree," Clarke replied.

"What about the Little Queen? Gonna ask for permission to lead?" Raven teased her.

"No, I am not. She knows that I am not going to overstep, but I am going to make sure that we make it. Right now, I want her worrying about training with Echo and Indra. Once we have a plan, I'll give it to her."

"She is the _Heda."_

"And, I am _Wanheda._ But, that doesn't mean that I am going to let us starve. She is worried about the people fighting amongst each other. I'm worried about us making it."

"Didn't Lexa have a phrase for that?"

"Yeah, 'the dead are gone, the living are hungry'," Clarke told her.

"Makes sense."

"Have you looked over the maps yet?" Clarke asked her.

"Yeah, from what I can tell it is good land."

"You want to go see it?"

"Of course, I do."

"I'll talk to Palla and see if we can't start something now. Even if it is just something small like clearing some areas. We could use the wood for something, right? I mean, we could cut it and store it, right?" Clarke asked.

"I am sure that I can find a use for it. But, that is where the Grounders are going to come in handy. Those guys can carve the shit out something and repurpose it like it's no one's business. I know we did that on the Ark, but that was tech. This is organic material. They knew what to use and how to use. They built things that we could only dream of. We're going to need their skill sets."

"I know."

"I know that Palla is going to have some of those from the Village help us, too, but I think that we should figure the most of it out on our own."

"Why?"

"I am not sure that _Wonkru_ is going to want to blend with them at first," Raven added.

"You're right, they aren't. That is why we are going to build our own little village. Palla gets it. She hopes that we will trade with each other and mentioned something about a big feast come harvest time. I know that we will have to repay them for all the help they give us at the feast, so I want to make sure that we can."

"I'll work up something once we get settled."

"Good, I know that you can handle that. We are going to ration ourselves until we don't have to, but I want everyone to make sure that they have enough. Surpluses are going to go for feasts and to those who don't have enough. We are going to work together to survive. I want everyone to feel equal in what they do."

"That is a good hope, but you know it won't happen that way," Raven told her.

"I can hope. I won't enact Bellamy's rule of 'you work or you don't eat.' I won't let anyone starve, but we are going to make this work...somehow," Clarke said as she started to get restless.

She didn't notice Raven look up at her. She was too lost in her own thoughts. But, if she had, she would have seen that Raven was watching her, trying to figure out what was making Clarke so on edge. Raven studied everything, people, tech, mechanics. She never stopped and Clarke should have known better, but she didn't think about it. There was too much else that was still plaguing her mind.

"Who was it?"

"Who was what?" Clarke asked her as she turned and met her dark eyes.

Raven simply cocked an eyebrow and got off her stool. She moved around the desk and she stopped right beside Clarke. She turned to look up at her friend and Raven just gave her a "shit-eating" grin as she moved the collar of the shirt that Clarke was wearing. The blonde just hung her head. She shook it and turned to look back up at Raven.

"You can tell me, Clarke. You know I am not going to judge. Hell, I fucked Bellamy because I was mad at you and Finn. It was just for the release. There was nothing there...Oh my God...you slept with Bellamy? Finally!"

"No, I didn't sleep with Bellamy."

"Then who?" Raven asked her again as she pulled up another stool to prop on next to Clarke.

"Wrong Blake," Clarke answered as she blushed furiously.

"Well, damn. Okay. So, didn't see that one coming, but evidently you did," Raven teased her.

"Neither did we," Clarke replied.

"Is this gonna be..."

"No, no, nothing like that."

"Well, good for you, Clarke. Good for you," Raven told her and she looked to the door to see Madi and Echo coming in. "Cover up. The Little Queen and Spy are here. Don't want to give them anything to hound you about."

Clarke reached up and straightened her shirt. She looked at Raven and got a subtle nod. She turned to face her daughter and her daughter's guard. Echo gave her a look but smiled instead of saying anything. For which, Clarke was grateful.

"How was training this morning?" Clarke asked Madi as she came straight at her.

"Good...until Bellamy showed up."

Clarke pursed her lips and her eyebrows pulled together. She looked back up to Echo to see if the guard would her anymore information. Echo didn't say anything with words. Her eyes told Clarke all that she needed to hear.

"Is he still down there?"

"Yes," Madi replied.

"You left them alone?" Clarke asked as she jumped up from the stool she was on.

Echo caught her before she got out the door, "Indra is with her."

Clarke stopped and stared into her hazel eyes. She saw what she needed to see and nodded at the guard before moving back to the table and the maps. Madi watched the exchange with wonder, but she said nothing as she took up a seat next to her mother and looked down at the maps.

"Is everything set?"

"Yeah, Little Queen it is. I've gotten with Abby and we have a roster for the first wave. Mostly warriors for Echo and Octavia to put through their paces and select guards. Some farmers and Agros from the Ark to help us start some hyrdro-crops before the thaw. I want to get some builders and engineers together, but I don't know what all the Grounders are capable of doing. So, there's that, but we've got a small hunting party named. And, then there are the prisoners. There is not list on what they can do, only what they did to land themselves on a planet to mine."

"So, they are miners?" Madi asked.

"That was their penal job, yeah. But, we don't know if their equipment is still good. We did destroy a good bit of it as we fought for the ship. Then, again, we don't know what we can mine here. And, we can't make them mine. You promised to let them redeem themselves," Raven told her.

"I did...and we will."

"Do you want to see the list?"

"No, give it to Clarke, Indra, Echo and Octavia to review. They should recognize the names better than I would. I only have certain names to relate to faces because of Lexa's memories. I don't want to use those unless I have to. We have to use this as a true new start," Madi explained.

"Afraid of anyone, Madi?" Echo asked her.

"No."

"If you are..."

"I will let you know or Octavia. I know. We cannot let another Gustus or Titis be free enough with me. The same goes for you, Octavia and Clarke."

"Hey, what about me?" Raven asked, mock offended.

"Add Raven and Abby to that list as well. We are a family and I will not let anyone tear us apart. We cannot afford another war. There are too few of us."

" _Sha, Heda,_ " Echo replied.

"Show me what you want to do, Raven. I know that you have plans," Madi said as she looked over that engineer.

Clarke took that moment to pull Echo aside. If she was surprised, she didn't show it. She'd seen that Octavia and Clarke had gotten close and by the way that Bellamy was acting, Clarke was pissed. Then she noticed the faint outline of a bite mark on Clarke's shoulder. Instead of saying anything, she reached up and straightened Clarke's shirt. Her eyes telling the blonde all she needed to know.

"Did he hurt her?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"He came over the rails and demanded to talk to her. Indra wouldn't leave her side. Madi thinks of her as an older sister and she's already told me that anyone that strikes her, you or me, is striking _Heda._ She told me to watch him. We did. They sparred, but I was worried with what he was trying to accomplish. I've never seen him like this. It's like he doesn't know what to do with her. He doesn't know her, but he isn't trying to get to know the woman that she has become," Echo started. "If she can forgive me and lift my banishment, then I can forgive her what happened in that bunker. He can't. Or, he won't. I don't know. Clarke, he's scared, but I don't know why."

"I'll try to talk to him."

"I don't know if it will do any good. She told him to choose," Echo told her.

"Choose what?"

"If she was still his blood," Echo answered.

"JOK!"

Raven and Madi turned to face them. Clarke waved them off. Raven might not have completely understood what Clarke said, but she knew that it wasn't good. Her eyebrow pinched in worry, but Clarke didn't explain further.

"What did she do?" Clarke inquired.

"Indra stayed with her. I am assuming that they were going for a ride. We came up here and Bellamy went to work on rooms in the barracks."

"Okay. Discretely go check the stables. See if more than one horse...caballo is missing. If there isn't, let it go. If there is, let me know."

"And, what if Palla is out with her?"

"It would still be more two or more, right?" Clarke asked her.

"Yes. I understand. You'll stay with Madi."

"She'll be fine. If you find Indra, send her to me. It's getting dark and I know that Octavia isn't in a good headspace right now," Clarke stated.

"Neither are you, _Wanheda."_

"What?"

"Your neck..."

"Is none of your..."

"I get it. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I'll go find her. Stay with Madi and stay here," Echo told her as she turned to leave.

"Everything okay?" Raven questioned as Clarke came back to the table to talk about their future.

"It will be."

Clarke hadn't realized how much time had passed until Echo was back. She touched Clarke's elbow and waited for her to follow. They stood to the side and talked.

"Palla's horse was gone as well. I am sure that they are talking. Palla is helping her deal with things. They talk a lot."

"I know. Okay, good. Thank you for that."

"Ready to head back to the Pins, Echo? It is time for sparring practice. Or, are we going to work on my bow some more?"

"Up to you, my _Heda,_ " Echo told her.

Clarke gave Madi a kiss to top of her head as she smiled at Raven and her mother before leaving. She was really taking to fighting, much to Clarke's dismay, but she couldn't discount that it was helping her grow into being _Heda._ Clarke just only hope that she would never really have to lead an army...ever.

"What happened?" Raven asked as soon as they were gone.

"Bellamy still hasn't forgiven her and she made him choose."

"Her forgiveness or her?"

"Something like that."

"Can I please shoot him?" Raven asked and Clarke turned quickly on her. "Hey, I didn't mean lethally. I meant like in the foot or something."

Palla joined them then. She looked at them and then at the maps. She took a seat and didn't comment on the emotions in the room.

"This would be the best place to set up your fields," Palla told them as she pointed to the map.

"And, what about horses and such?" Raven asked her.

"Here, just behind these hills. They will break the winds and keep the snow light when Winter hits. It'll still be high, but at least the animals won't completely be covered," Palla stated.

"Sounds good," Clarke replied.

"Come on. Let's go to dinner. Remind me to make a plate for Octavia. I've got her riding the perimeter tonight. I want to get a patrol started when you have more caballos and men. I've done each night before and every night before you landed."

"Is it necessary?" Clarke asked.

"No more than having a guard on duty. It is preemptive. As long as the wall stands, you will be fine," Palla told them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

They were all back in engineering working out plans. Clarke and Palla were setting guard points and patrols routes. Madi and Echo were planning out common areas for feasts and festivals. They also selected a site for training. Raven was drawing up plans for buildings, mills, and other things that they might need to become self-sufficient on this planet in their own little village.

"Where is she?" Bellamy barked as he broke through the door to engineering.

"Where's who?" Clarke demanded as she stood up to face the elder Blake.

"Octavia," he demanded.

"Isn't she with Madi and Echo sparring?"

"No, she's gone," Bellamy said as he moved closer to a very disheveled Palla. "What did you say to her last night? You were the last one with her!"

Palla bristled at his underlying accusation. She wasn't used to anyone talking to her like that except Ferre, Hrathgar and Balt. Clarke had gotten away with it a few times, but she wasn't going to let this pretty boy think that he had some sort of right to address her in such a manner. She wasn't going to stand for it and she definitely was going to nip it in the bud now, before she had to do something to him that would upset Clarke and Madi.

She bowed up. She made herself bigger. There was no other way to say it. Her petite frame grew and stepped around Clarke, Raven and the table that they were standing around discussing plans for their part of the colony. Clarke could only watch as her eyes flashed something dangerously. Palla had no weapons on her, but Clarke was sure that it wouldn't matter. She watched as Palla got up in his face. Echo stepped around them both.

"Echo?"

"Sha, Palla?" she asked as Palla never took her eyes off of Bellamy.

"Where is Madi?"

"Here," Madi answered from behind her.

Palla didn't move. She stayed, standing there, staring at Bellamy. She could feel his breath on her face. She could see his worry and his anger on his face, but she wasn't going to back down. Not to him...ever.

"Echo?"

"Sha, Palla?"

"Ready the black caballo and see if the roan is stalled," she called to the bodyguard.

She didn't have to look to see if Echo was going to do as she asked when she heard Madi's voice say, "Go."

"Indra?"

"Sha, Palla?"

 _"Did she talk to you last night?"_ Palla asked her in Trigedasleng.

"Sha, Palla."

"I suggest you sit down, Bellamy before I make you. You forget that you are a guest here. It is at my leisure that you are even here. Try not to be such an ass," Palla told and then turn around from him, meeting Clarke's worried eyes.

"Why you..." Bellamy started as he reached for her arm.

Palla simply moved to the side with a speed, no one in that room had even seen. She grabbed him and threw him over her hip and onto the floor. Kneeling into his chest, she had a dagger to his throat before he registered that he was one the ground.

"YOU ARE ALL FOOLS!"

"Palla?" Madi asked.

"Except for maybe you and Raven, Little One," Palla answered.

"Why are we fools?" Clarke asked.

"All Octavia wants is a family. All she wants is to be loved and forgiven for being put in a position that she didn't ask for. She needed all of you, and you all abandoned her in that bunker. It broke her and you've done nothing to help her. Madi is the only one who's tried. So, don't tell me that this is something that I've done," Palla warned them all before getting in Bellamy's face. "You are her fucking brother. You are her protector and you left her. You walked away from her. You can forgive Clarke for things that she's done, but you can't forgive your own blood. She understands why you tried to poison her. She forgave you for it. She realized what she became and she needed forgiveness. And, the only one who gave it to her unconditionally was Madi...after she took the flame, because then a twelve year old girl knew exactly what it was like to be responsible for thousands and to fight for them all. Have you not done the same thing, foolish boy? Sometimes I wonder who is truly older, you or her. Then, you prove her right. You aren't worth my blade. You are worth the position that you hold, but I understand the reasoning. Act out again, and I will personally strip you of everything you hold dear, BOY."

"Palla?"

"Sha, Echo," she replied without looking up.

"The roan is gone," Echo replied.

"And, the black caballo?"

"Downstairs, waiting on you, Palla," Echo stated.

"Clarke, did you tell her about the waterfalls?"

"Yeah, but it was..."

"Fine. Someone get him out of my rooms. He is not allowed to any command meetings until I feel like he has earned it. And, by Eligius and your sister, I hope you do," she said as she got up off him and headed down the hallway to her room.

Clarke followed her, not caring about the commotion in the other room as Indra and Echo both removed Bellamy much to his surprise. She watched as Palla went into the closet and started to strip down. She turned away after a few seconds, but it was too late. She'd already seen the scars and tattoos on her back.

"Palla..."

"You aren't going," she said sharply as she grabbed a black shirt and pulled it over her head.

"But..."

"NO."

"Palla..."

"You and Madi need to get him under control or I will kill him, Clarke. I cannot tolerate his methods. He either abides by my law or he will be banished. I won't send him over the wall, but I won't allow him in the Village. If you want him in your colony, that is your business, but I will not let him pollute mine," she told her as she pulled out some cargo pants and put them on.

When she was done in the closet, she moved to a trunk against the wall. Clarke had stared at the trunk, since she was allowed to stay in Palla's quarters. It intrigued her, but not enough to snoop in. She understood that everyone needed their privacy. Well, that was until Palla opened the trunk.

She pulled out some loose fitting armor. It was mostly a military vest. She wrapped it around her body and did the buckles. Then, she grabbed a belt with weird loops and two sheathes for big knives. She put the belt on and closed the trunk after she pulled out two strange looking sickles. Those were put through two of the loops.

She left the room and headed for the kitchen. She opened a cabinet near the main pantry. Grabbing two knives, she attached them via the sheathes to her belt. One was a Bowie and the other a commando. She reached back in and grabbed a tomahawk. She pushed it through the loop on the back of the belt. Satisfied, she went into the kitchen. Indra was already in there packing some supplies in a saddle bag. She handed it to Palla without thought and nodded to her.

" _I'll bring her back, Indra. I will bring back your Skaikru daughter. Do not fear._ "

"I do not, Palla," Indra replied.

"Water?"

"With your caballo, Echo filled it while saddling," Indra answered.

Palla nodded and walked back over to the living room. She reached up onto the wall and took her sword, slinging it over her shoulder with the baldric. She looked around the room. She could see the worry and the guilt on all their faces as she turned back for the door.

"Have Abby ready... just in case. Call Hrathgar and warn him that I am heading towards the falls. Tell him the ones near the line. He'll understand."

"Palla..." Raven started.

"Little Bird...I don't know who you pray to, but start now... If the Praha get to her before I do..."

"You'll bring her home," Raven said with a fire in her voice.

"I will," Palla told them all as she walked out of the apartment and down the stairs to her black as midnight caballo.

She ran towards the caballo. She mounted quickly from the side without much effort. Settling her saddle bags and then tying off her sword to the saddle, she reached for the reins. As she was turning the caballo towards the falls that she'd just shown Clarkejust days before, Palla was worried what possible destruction and holy hell that Octavia was courting.

"Palla," Clarke addressed her as she stood beside the colossal caballo.

"What, Clarke?"

"Please bring her back to us. I know that we have wronged her. I know that I have wronged her. I have forgiven her, but..."

"There are no buts, Clarke. Either you forgive her, or you destroy her. That is all she knows. She is trying to prove herself to you. Give her your forgiveness and you will have her all. She's sworn allegiance to your daughter and pledged her life to you. What more do you want from her?" Palla asked as she raised her heels and kicked the caballo.

She was off like a shot into the woods. Clarke stood there dumbfounded as she watched her ride off full gallop. Raven caught up to them just in time to see a black flash enter the woods to the northwest of their position.

"She'll bring her back," Raven told her.

"Will we be worth it?"

"Palla hopes so," Raven replied.

"She was right," Clarke stated.

"About what?"

"Bellamy forgives me too easily and not Octavia at all."

"He wasn't there, Clarke. He doesn't know what she had to face in that bunker. Abby did. Maybe they should talk."

"She'll kill him."

"Who?"

"Palla."

"Don't doubt it."

"What was he thinking?"

"How he was going to save his sister on a planet he knows nothing about...you know the same way he tried on Earth."

"She can care for herself," Clarke replied.

"So can Madi."

Clarke turned to look at Raven more fully. She knew that Raven had a point. She also knew that she had to find a way to help Bellamy forgive Octavia. She didn't want her to be like Jasper. He couldn't handle Maya's death after Mount Weather. And, it was obvious that Octavia was not handling everything that went down on Earth, in the end, because of the bunker. Octavia was her friend and she needed to be there for her.

"Indra!"

"Sha, Clarke," she called back from the breezeway between the quarters.

"Get my mother. And, then, relieve Echo of her duties protecting and housing Bellamy. Take him out and beat him to a bloody pulp if you have to, but make him know that he needs to respect Palla like he respects _heda_ or me. And, just when you think that he's had enough, give him some more for not forgiving his sister. Then, take him to Abby to be patched up. When he is able to talk, let me know. I think that I need to have another conversation with him...privately," Clarke told her.

"Sha, _Wanheda,_ " Indra answered and then ran upstairs to get the man-child with a strange smile on her face.

"Clarke?"

"He wants discipline. He wants order. He is going to get it."

Madi was standing at the top of the stairs waiting on them. She'd been at the top of the landing looking out as she watched Palla rode off to save one of her people. Octavia wasn't just her mother's guard. She was _Wonkru_ and as Madi was the keeper of the flame, one of her people. She could feel the weight of her absence on her heart and she didn't like it. She felt it when Clarke explained what Monty and Harper had done to save them all. But, Octavia was her _Skairipa._ She refused to let her be _Blodreina._ Octavia was her fellow warrior, but she was more than just a member of the personal guard. She was more than a leader. She was like a sister to Madi and she wasn't willing to lose that.

"Raven, did she take a radio?" Madi asked as they came to the top of the stairs.

"I don't know."

"I put on in her bags, _Heda._ That small one that she carries. The one that she talked to us with before we landed. There is no picture, just sound."

"Thank you," Madi replied. "Raven?"

"Sha, _heda_?" she replied.

"Contact Hrathgar as she's asked and let him know what it happening. Say verbaitum what she said and nothing more. If he wants to come, we'll be waiting."

"Sha, _heda,_ " Raven replied as she made her way back into their temporary command center.

"Echo?"

"Sha, _heda?_ "

"Make a large fire. It is going to be a long night. Then, find Abby and let her know what is happening."

"Sha, _heda."_

 _"And, Echo,"_ Madi started in Trigedaslegne. _"How many caballos are left in the barn?"_

 _"Two, Heda."_

 _"After you see Abby, have them ready to ride. I want to be ready if we need to go help Palla. I will not let Octavia be the first death on this planet. Understand?"_

 _"Sha, Heda."_

 _"Go."_

She turned around to see Clarke watching her. There was something about the way that she commanded that was so much like Lexa. And, the more she thought about it, the more she could see Lexa in Palla, too.

"Ask it, Clarke. I can see it in your face. Just ask it."

"If it isn't the spirit of the Commander that is in the flame, but their memories and emotions tied to them, could Lexa's spirit still be out there?"

"She told you that she would always find you, Clarke and she will. You two are destiny. She might not be in Lexa's body, but I have no doubt that Lexa's spirit searches for yours as well."

"Why?"

"You said it yourself. You're soulmates. You will always find your way to each other."

"But, I don't believe in reincarnation like that," Clarke replied.

"Has that ever stopped her soul before?" Madi asked her and then walked into the quarters to look over the maps and the areas that Palla was offering them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Palla rode as hard as she dared. She didn't know how long she would be out in the wilderness looking for Octavia, but she knew that she had to find her. She tried to track her, but she really would have needed Sven, Hrathgar's brother with her to do that. She had enough skill to follow the trails and the broken branches that showed possibly were the other brunette had gone, but she wasn't good enough to see other clues that would let her know how fresh the trail really was. Thankfully, Octavia wasn't worried that much, it seemed, in hiding her trail.

Knowing that Clarke had told her about the pond and the falls, she took off in that direction. She followed a clean trail and made it to the falls in record time. However, Octavia wasn't there. Palla cursed under her breath. She doubled back and rode for a clearing. She jumped down off the caballo and looked at the ground.

She finally spotted some hoof prints. They weren't heading towards the pond. They were heading towards the wall.

"Fuck!" Palla cursed aloud as she jumped back on the back of the caballo.

She pushed the caballo as hard as she could. There was no time to spare. She had to make sure that Octavia hadn't done something stupid like try to jump over the wall. She also wanted to make sure that she hadn't been spotted by the Praha. She hoped that Octavia hadn't been pushed so hard that she would seek her own death at someone else's hand. She knew what that was like and she wouldn't see the pain that Octavia's death would cause. She had to stop her.

She thought about that as she clumsily follow Octavia's trail towards the wall. Why was she so invested in Clarke and her people? She didn't know. She thought about the conversations that she'd been having with Ferre. The only thing that she got from that was that she was enamored with Clarke. There was something about Clarke that drew her in and held her there. It had been the same with Tamma, but she wasn't looking for love. Far from it. She didn't want the burden or the responsibility of someone else's heart. Caring for Lex was more than enough for her at the moment, or so she thought. She had to admit that she was attracted to the younger blonde, but she would never act on it. She couldn't. She had too much to deal with and so did Clarke. And, right now that meant that she had to find Octavia.

Pulling up short in a small copse of trees, she saw the brunette. She could hear the agony in her voice. She drew her sword and was off her caballo and at Octavia's side before she realized she'd even moved. Palla quickly looked her over. The torn shirt and the wounds all over Octavia's body gave her pause. She knew how close they were to the wall, but she didn't see any signs of a struggle, battle or fight. Octavia hadn't even pulled a knife to defend herself.

"Are you that daft?" Palla asked her as she leaned over her.

Then she smelled it. Sticky sap. Octavia was covered in it.

"Well, that explains the wounds. Where in Hades were your riding, girl?" Palla questioned, but knew that she wasn't going to get a good answer from the younger woman while she was in so much agony. "Come on. You got to help me get you up."

Octavia writhed on the ground and didn't move to help Palla at all. Realizing that she couldn't, Palla realized that she would have to improvise something. She ran back to her pack on her horse. She found a some rope and a rather large set of furs. It would have to do. She had to get Octavia to the Springs as fast as she could. If the sticky sap stayed in her system too long...she didn't want to think about it.

Grabbing two falling limbs, she quickly lashed a litter together and then tied it off to her caballo, Svathimmel. She found Fotia grazing near by and tied her off to Svathimmel. Then, with great effort, she managed to drag and lift Octavia up into the litter.

"Sorry about this," Palla told her as she drew out a knife and proceeded to cut off Octavia's clothes.

She knew that the cooler air would make Octavia feel better from the fire of the sticky sap. It also helped get whatever sap was still stuck to her off somewhat. She needed to be in the springs. The water would suck some of it out of her wounds, but it would also wash the rest off. Palla hated stick sap, so much so that she'd had entire forests of the trees destroyed. Obviously she'd missed some somewhere or burning it didn't truly kill it. She sighed as she pulled another blanket out of her saddle bags and draped it lightly over Octavia's naked form.

"Hold on, Octavia. I'll care for you. We have to go, now, though," Palla informed her as she moved to her horse and started the bumpy journey to the hot springs.

Considering what she was doing, Palla thought they made good time. She pulled Svathimmel as close to the springs as she dared. She released the ropes that bound the litter to him and pulled it closer to the waters' edge. She pulled the caballos over to some grass to graze.

Gathering some stones, she built a fire ring and then a small fire. She didn't know how long that she would be able to keep Octavia there before they would have to ride back to the barracks and to the medical unit. Once she was happy with the fire, she banked it a little and then moved back towards the caballos. Standing next to Svathimmel, she stripped down until she was in her bra and boxers. Placing her clothes near the fire, she moved back to Octavia. Slowly she submerged her own body in the hot water. Reaching out, she pulled Octavia in with her.

Holding Octavia close to her, she washed her body with just the hot water. She didn't dare rub one area too long, but she knew that she had to get the sap off her body. She also knew that the water would help Octavia's spasming muscles relax a little while she did it. She knew that the water would keep them both warm as well as she watched the suns disappear behind the line of trees.

"Stay with me, Octavia. This is not how you end. You are a warrior. Fight," Palla demanded as she continued to hold her up in the water.

After an hour or so, Palla knew that they needed to get out of the water. She glanced over Octavia's body. It was covered from head to toe in cuts from the Sulu trees. She pulled herself out of the Springs and sat on the edge of the pool as she lifted Octavia's limp body from the water. She quickly moved her back to the litter and covered her with blankets and furs. Drying off in front of the fire, she finally dressed herself.

She looked down at the now shivering brunette. Shaking her head, she summoned all the strength she could and dragged the litter over to the fire, leaving Octavia there as close as she could without her getting burned. She grabbed her water and tried to force some down Octavia throat. She knew that it wouldn't be much, but she needed to drink.

"Come on, Octavia. Drink."

Octavia opened her mouth a little and let some of the water trickle down her throat. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for Palla to be happy. She saw Octavia shivering again, so she took off her boots and joined her in the litter. Holding her as close as she dared, she used her own body heat under those blankets to keep her warm.

When she surveyed the scene, she realized that it was dark. She wasn't stupid enough to think that she could travel with Octavia on the litter back to the barracks. Settling down, she kept her close and covered.

"You're just gonna have to make it to morning."

" _Sha,"_ Octavia replied very weakly and very quietly.

"Sleep. It'll be easier to deal with the pain and fire. I'll stay with you and keep your warm. You're safe now, Octavia."

Palla didn't try to sleep. She knew that she had to stay awake to make sure that Octavia was safe. She could feel the younger woman shiver most of the night, but it wasn't violent and she would eventually relax into Palla's embrace. She held her and prayed for an early morning.

A few hours into her confinement with Octavia, she heard a noise coming from the caballos. She looked around and made sure that there was no one else in the area. She banked the fire a little and slowly extracted herself. Reaching down for her tomahawk and a knife, she surveyed the area surrounded the camp until she found the source of the noise.

It was definitely coming from the caballos. She circled them and the looked at her bags. She hadn't checked them thoroughly. She knew that Indra and Echo had packed them, so she hadn't been worried. Pulling them off of Svathimmel and returning to Octavia's side, to make sure she was warm enough, she dug through them then. She found some food, mostly dried meat and nuts. Eating a few, she continued her search. Hitting the bottom of one of the bags, she finally found it.

"Palla?" she heard from the device.

"I'm here."

"Did you find her?" Raven asked.

"I did."

"How is she?" Clarke asked.

"She's hurt."

"Hurt?"

"Have Abby ready to receive her early in the morning. As soon as there is light, we'll be moving. Tell Abby that it is Sticky Sap poisoning. She should have everything that she needs in the clinic. If not, call Hrathgar and tell him."

"He'll be on the way at first light as well," Raven told her.

"You called him?"

"You told me to before you left."

"Oh...sorry...good. I need to speak with him anyways. I'll let you know when I leave in the morning. Keep someone on the radio, Raven," Palla said.

She knew that they were worried. Octavia was their friend, but they were close like family. They all wanted to go look for her. Palla could see it their eyes, but she knew that it would pointless. They didn't know the area. Hades, they didn't know anything about the planet and she couldn't let them go off on their own. If she had taken anyone, it would have just slowed her down. No, she'd done the right thing in going alone and finding her.

Turning back to Octavia, she realized that she was shivering again. She banked up the fire again and the returned to the litter to hold her. It only took a few minutes this time for Octavia to settle into her. Holding her close, Palla let herself relax and close her eyes. Morning wasn't that far off.

As soon as she felt the light, more than saw it, coming through the trees, she was up. She quickly doused the fire. Pulling out whatever she had to cover Octavia, she draped it all on her, hoping it would keep her warm enough on the ride back. She pulled the litter back to Svathimmel and hooked it back up. Tying Fotia back to her saddle, Palla mounted and started for the barracks. She knew that it was going to be slow going, but she pushed as hard as she dared without hurting Octavia further as she was dragged behind the caballos on the litter.

When she broke through into the clearing, she looked at the path that lead towards the wall. It was torn up like something had come through in the night. She drew the sword again and gripped the reins tighter in her left hand. Her eyes darted around the area, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Maintaining her guard, she continued on her way to the barracks.

A quick war cry came from a tree. She was knocked from the caballo, but she didn't lose her sword. She came up swinging and quickly dispatched the Praha scout that had attacked. Her head ran wild with reasons why he was so far below the wall, but it didn't matter at the moment. Arrows were quickly filling the area. She cut the rope that bound Fotia to Svathimmel and bade her run for the barracks. The roan took off.

Spinning round, she looked for them in the trees. More arrows fell around her. Then she looked at Octavia. They weren't aiming for her, only Palla. That didn't make it any easier. She had to get them out of there. Dropping the litter from Svathimmel, she gathered Octavia up the best that she could. Thankfully the brunette was somewhat conscious enough to help her. Dropping her over the saddle as easily as she could, Palla mounted behind her. Pulling her into her own body, she carefully wrapped the blankets around the younger brunette, sheathed the sword and grabbed the reins. She kicked Svathimmel and bade him ride.

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she saw the barracks coming into view. She kept up the gallop as she aimed for the fire that they'd lit. Raven was standing there. She could hear her call for the rest of them. Clarke, Echo, Abby, Indra and Madi came pouring out of the clinic.

She slowed as she neared them. Echo and Indra were the first to her. She carefully lowered Octavia to them.

"Take her inside. I kept her as warm as could, but she needs the salve now. Abby help her," Palla commanded.

They took her back into the clinic. Madi followed them, but not before Palla saw the complete worry on the _Heda's_ face _._ Clarke held the reins as she dismounted. She took a few steps and then looked up at Clarke. She bunched her eyebrows together and swayed a little before everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Clarke paced outside the engineering bay. She knew that Raven had made the call to Hrathgar. She was surprised to hear that Raven hadn't talked to him but his wife, Ferre. She assured Raven that they would be leaving at first light, bringing supplies, more caballos, and plenty of medical supplies. Clarke prayed they wouldn't need them.

She felt useless. Octavia was out there and she was still just standing there, waiting. Raven was in her bay. Echo and Indra had disposed of Bellamy in the clinic for Abby to deal with. Madi was with Raven. Clarke was just standing there. Finally she needed something to do.

Madi came out of the barracks to find her setting up a fire circle, but it was huge. She wasn't sure why, but she learned early on not question Clarke so much when things seemed to be bleak. She knew that somehow Clarke always came out on top, even if how she got there was questionable.

"Signal fire," Clarke told her as she started piling logs and wood into the circle.

Echo came out of the clinic and started stacking the wood differently. Clarke just watched her. She said nothing, just kept bringing wood.

They stopped when Echo was happy. Clarke didn't ask where Indra was. She was sure that the older warrior was still in the clinic making sure that Bellamy didn't try anything stupid beyond what he'd already done that day. Madi went back to talk to Raven as Clarke and Echo sat down beside the fire pit and waited for the suns to go down.

When they finally did, Echo lit the fire. Clarke stood up to go get some food for them both after being there waiting for hours. On her way, she passed Raven.

"Have you heard anything?"

"No, complete radio silence," Raven told her.

"Have you tried to contact her?" Clarke asked her.

Raven looked at Clarke and shook her head

"I feel like an idiot," Raven said and quickly hobbled off back to her engineering bay.

She was back minutes later with the comm device. She checked it to make sure that it was working. It was. Standing next to Echo and Clarke by the fire, she called Palla. There was no answer, but they weren't sure how far out she was.

"Could she be too far?" Clarke asked her.

"Doubt it, but..." Raven said as she started doing something to the device.

She tried a few more times after that. She waited each time, trying to make sure that she gave Palla time to answer. But, Raven being Raven, she kept at it. She would try to tweak the comm device and call again. She never stopped, and after looking at the worry on Clarke and Echo's face, she wasn't going to stop until either Palla was back with them or they got an answer.

"Palla?" she tried again.

"I'm here."

"Did you find her?" Raven asked.

"I did," Palla answered.

Clarke jumped when she heard it. She took the comm from Raven's hand, before Raven could even think about asking a follow up question. She knew that it was rude, but at the moment she didn't care. She needed more information. They all did because they were all worried about Octavia.

"How is she?" Clarke asked.

"She's hurt."

"Hurt?" Clarke questioned trying to get a better understanding of what Palla meant.

Her mind started racing. Octavia was hurt and she had been out there alone. Clarke's ire with Bellamy grew as she waited for more information.

"Have Abby ready to receive her early in the morning. As soon as there is light, we'll be moving. Tell Abby that it is Sticky Sap poisoning. She should have everything that she needs in the clinic. If not, call Hrathgar and tell him."

Clarke threw the device at Raven before Palla finished telling them that Octavia was injured and she needed Abby. She kept saying "sticky sap, sticky sap" as she quickly made her way to the clinic and her mother. She bypassed Indra and Bellamy to get to Abby first.

"He'll be on the way at first light as well," Raven told her.

"You called him?"

"You told me to before you left."

"Oh...sorry...good. I need to speak with him anyways. I'll let you know when I leave in the morning. Keep someone on the radio, Raven," Palla said.

Raven agreed with her. Echo took the device and shooed Raven and Echo towards their beds. They all looked towards the clinic.

"I'll talk with her. You both sleep. We'll take turns. Go, now. Rest, _Heda,_ " Echo told them.

After she saw them enter engineering, knowing that Madi was safe with Raven there, she went into the clinic. Clarke was frantically gesturing to her mother. Abby looked concerned and Indra looked like she was about to beat on Bellamy more.

"If he can move, I'll take him to our rooms. Indra watch the fire. Keep it lit. Clarke, help your mother prepare for their arrival," Echo told them.

She knew that _Wanheda_ should take offense to her taking charge, but someone needed to keep a level head. Clarke nodded. Indra looked at her, then Clarke, and then took the post as assigned. Abby looked at the tall guard and regarded her before tilting her head towards Bellamy's cot. She took that as a sign and went to him.

She said nothing as she helped him up and practically drug him out of clinic. She didn't care about his wounds at that moment. She was still angry with him because of how he'd treated his little sister. But, she still loved him, which is why she'd let Indra beat the shit of him earlier that day. As she deposited him on the bed in their room, she just shook her head at him.

"Octavia ran because of you, you fool. She's hurt. I hope you are happy," she hissed at him as she left him.

Back downstairs, she waited with Indra. They stared from the fire to the woods, willing the suns to rise, so they could see Octavia again. A few hours later, Clarke joined them.

"Wake someone else, you need to sleep."

"I'll keep my watch," Echo told her firmly.

Blue eyes met hazel. Clarke backed down immediately. She knew that Madi had tasked them to be as close as sisters and true to their word, they were trying. Bellamy didn't make it easy on either of them, but Octavia had lifted the banishment on Echo. They'd forgiven each other for anything that they had done to each other before _Praimfaya._ If they could do it, why couldn't Bellamy? She ran a hand over her face. Echo and Octavia would both die for them. But, that didn't help Clarke now. Octavia was injured and she felt like part of her was missing. She needed them both to stay alive. She couldn't lose anyone else. She didn't think that she'd be able to handle it. She was so close to breaking, but she had to remain strong. She had to keep them all alive.

Just before dawn, Echo turned to Indra. She was adding more to the fire, banking it. Indra met her eyes and quickly flicked them towards the engineering bay. Echo nodded and headed to get Raven and Madi. They came back with her minutes later. Madi wiping sleep from her eyes as she moved to cuddle up to Clarke, and Raven holding the comm device in a death grip as she hobbled closer.

"Any word?" Clarke asked.

"No," Raven stated.

They all sat and stared at the fire. Not long after, the first sun started to rise. Clarke stood and went to the clinic. She called for Abby to join them. Abby came out just as the second sun rise came over the horizon. The trees were starting to show their color again instead of the blue-black of night. Clarke found herself staring out that forest hoping to see two caballos coming at her.

Minutes later she got part of her wish. The red roan that Palla had given Octavia came bounding out of the forest and headed straight for the stables. Clarke wanted to scream when there was no rider upon her back.

"Fotia," Echo stated.

"Where's Octavia?" Clarke asked.

"Where's Palla and her horse?" Raven questioned.

Clarke met Echo's eyes. She drew her sword. Indra was stood and turned like she was going to get the other two mounts. She'd be damned if she was going to her let her _Skai daughter_ die without her by her side.

Minutes later, just as Indra started to move, Palla broke through the treeline. She was heading straight for their signal fire. They could see a small smile cross her face.

"Get whatever you might need from the clinic," Raven told them.

Everyone quickly ran inside gather things and coming back out. As Palla started to slow, Echo and Indra saw that she was carrying Octavia in front of her on the caballo. They ran out to meet her. If need be, they would carry her back to Abby themselves. Palla had done enough. They didn't have to say anything to Palla as they approached her on the left. She slowly and carefully lowered Octavia to them. Abby met them as they carried her back and straight into the clinic. Raven followed her to help her with the computers and scanners.

Clarke heard her tell them, "Take her inside. I kept her as warm as could, but she needs the salve now. Abby help her."

Madi turned to look at Palla and then Octavia as she passed by. She looked back at Palla and met her dark brown eyes. She could see her own worry reflected there. Silently mouthing, _Mochof,_ Madi followed them into the clinic. She might not be a medic or healer, but she was going to help Abby any way that should could. She owed that to Octavia because no matter what anyone said, Octavia was one of her people. It also didn't hurt that she'd always looked up to the older brunette, whom even as _Skairipa_ and her mother's personal guard, she still thought of as an older sister.

Clarke had joined them by the time Palla handed Octavia over. She held the reins of Svathimmel, Palla's large, midnight black caballo. She watched as Palla took a few steps towards her and then actually meet her eyes. Clarke could see that there was still some distress there. She could only imagine the amount of adrenaline that was coursing through Palla's body in the moment. She watched as Palla scrunched her eyebrows in disbelief before she started swaying. Clarke reached out for her, calling her name, but got no response just before she caught her and kept her from hitting the ground.

"ECHO! INDRA! HELP!" Clarke screamed.

Echo was the first out of the clinic. She grabbed the other side of Palla and that is when they both noticed that she'd been shot. There were two arrows in Palla. One was buried in the meat of her calf, the other was through her back, near her kidneys, but it didn't look like it made it all the way through. They carried her into the clinic and lay her on her stomach on one of the gurneys.

"When did that happen?" Abby asked as she turned to see her newest patient.

"I don't know, Mom. Help her. What can I do?"

"We need to deal with the arrow in her back. Raven, scan her and see if it hit anything. If it did, we'll have to do surgery now. Octavia will have to wait."

"What does she need Abby?" Madi asked pointing at Octavia.

"We need to bathe her again and then start putting this salve on her wounds," Abby told her.

"Indra and I will handle that," Madi told her. "Help Palla. She risked herself for Octavia. Save her."

Indra grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. Madi was already grabbing rags and towels. Echo had run out of the room to get more blankets. She handed them to Indra as they took Octavia behind a curtain and started to wash her.

"Abby, what the hell is all this?" Raven asked as the scans came up on a screen.

"I don't believe it," Abby said as she stared at the screen.

Clarke turned to look at it. There was an image up on the screen. It might have been eight years or so, since Clarke had seen an anatomy book, but even she knew that was right. She could make out the arrow. It was thin at least and didn't have a large broad head. She'd learned from the _Trikru_ that arrows like that were used for war because they were quickly made. They might not tear as much flesh going in or being pulled out, but they still made a good hole and did plenty of damage. They saved the broader heads for hunting. In hunting, they needed the kill. Not so much in war, incompassitation worked just fine and then they could use a blade to finish the job.

"How?" Clarke asked.

"Don't ask me, Clarke. I have no idea. She should be needing surgery right now. But somehow, her kidney moved just enough to the left."

"That's not all that had to have moved. Her pancreas, gall bladder, intestines...the arrow hit nothing. It literally hit nothing but skin, muscle and fat. How?"

"Don't question it, Clarke. Be thankful. She's very lucky," Abby stated.

"It hit nothing inside?" Raven inquired as she looked at the scan again. "That isn't luck, Abby. That's fucking devine intervention or some shit."

"No, that is her being Palla," Echo told them as she looked at the scans with childlike wonder. "Is that what we all look like inside?"

"Yes, but if she'd been nicked, it would be bad. Raven run the scan again at a small increment. I want to be sure that I don't have to stitch something up. Clarke, start an IV, fluids and a high does of antibiotics. I'm not taking any chances," Abby ordered.

Raven ran the scans. Abby watched the screens and shook her head in disbelief. She turned and Raven held up her thumb and forefinger closer together. Abby nodded and Raven did the scans again at a small splice. Each time it was always the same. The arrow penetrated her body, but hit nothing vital.

"I'll have to push it through because of the barbs. I don't want to risk doing more damage. It isn't ideal, but it is the best course of action," Abby told Clarke as she joined her on Palla left side.

"And, her leg?"

"It's already through. Break it off on both sides. Will push it through and then cartorize the wound. I'll put some salve on it and she'll be fine."

"Same with that one?" Raven asked as she pointed to the one still sticking out of Palla's back.

"Yes," Abby stated as she drug a small stool over to the bed.

She stood atop it and got in position. She nodded to Clarke and watched her as she broke off both sides of the arrow that was embedded in Palla's right leg. Echo joined her and held down Palla's leg as Clarke pushed the broken shaft through the meat of her leg. Palla whimpered but didn't really stir. She reached out, after tossing the arrow shaft on the floor, and was handed a poker to seal with wound. Echo again holding her down. Palla didn't make a sound.

Raven rankled her nose at the smell, but she didn't move from where she was. She watched as Clarke wrapped Palla's leg in some bandages before moving around to help her mother. She looked up at Abby and waited. Raven wondered how well this was going to work. She remembered Abby doing surgery on her with pain meds. It sucked, so she could feel for the woman before her.

"Hold her down. This is going to..."

"Suck monkey balls," Raven supplied for Abby.

"Yes," Abby stated as she placed both of her hands on the feathered end of the arrow shaft.

She looked to Echo and Clarke. Then she turned to Raven, who got the hint and leaned over to add her weight to hold Palla down. Once Abby was happy with everyone's position, she dropped her weight onto her hands and pushed the arrow through until it broke through the front of Palla's belly. Palla wasn't quiet this time. She left out a deafening howl of agony. Her eyes opened, wildly and searched where she was quickly. Abby went to address her before her body went slack on the cot. Turning to study the screens, she realized that Palla had woken from the pain only to pass out again from it.

"Okay, so now we break it," Abby said as she reached down for the head and snapped it off.

She dropped it on the floor. She then broke off the feathered end. She was about to pull out the shaft when the clinic door slammed open. They all turned to see a very, heavily pregnant blond in the doorway.

"What in Eligius do you think you're doing to Palla?" she demanded, angry as hell, holding a notched bow aimed straight for Abby.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Clarke stood still. She didn't know what to do. None of them were close enough to weapons, except maybe Echo, who had a knife on her belt. She met Echo's eyes and was glad that Madi was behind the curtain with Indra in that moment.

" _Stay back there, Heda. I've got your mother. Indra has you,"_ Echo stated just loud enough for them to hear.

There was a quick reply of two " _sha's."_ Clarke just nodded as she stepped a little away from the table and towards the blonde in the doorway. The blonde turned her bow from Abby towards Clarke.

"Ferre?" Raven questioned as let go of Palla and turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Raven."

"What is going on?" Ferre demanded. "We pulled up. There was a large fire out front. Svathimmel and Fotia were running free but keeping close to the barracks. And, then I heard that banshee scream."

"She was hurt."

"Start talking and it better be good. Or, when Hrathgar is done with dealing with caballos, I'll let him deal with you all as well. When you called, you said nothing about Palla. What happened?"

"She went to get retrieve our missing warrior. She found her, but Octavia, our warrior was covered in sticky sap. Palla did what she could for her in the woods with the promise that she would be back in the morning. They rode not too long ago. Somehow, she was shot on her way back. We don't know anymore than that. I'm sorry," Abby explained.

"You are the healer," she asked Abby as she lowered her bow.

"I am. I am Doctor Abigail Griffin. I am trying to help her."

"Continue," Ferre told her. "Which one of you is Clarke...the _Wanheda?"_

Clarke raised her hand and took a step forward. She watched as Ferre looked her over. She could see more questions in her eyes and then a fire, but there was something else. It was like Ferre saw something in her that even Clarke didn't understand.

"I can see it," Ferre mumbled.

"What?"

"I know why Eligius sent you here. I can see it in you. She was right. She just doesn't want to see it, but I can."

"Want to clue me in to that?" Clarke asked her.

Ferre just laughed as she completely dropped her bow, "No."

Their little square off ended as soon as they both heard Palla whimper. When their attention turned back to Palla, they could both see Abby holding the shaft of the arrow. Echo handed her the poker and she sealed the wound. Handing Echo back the poker, she stepped down and studied the wound a little more closely. She reached back and Raven put the canister of salve in her hands. She dipped her fingers in and put a generous amount on both the front and back. Then she looked at Echo who helped her move Palla back completely on the bed, hopefully to a more comfortable position. They left her on her stomach for the time being. They would rotate her later if she didn't wake and do it on her own. For now, she was okay.

"I'm going to clean up and then check on Octavia. They both need rest. Everyone go clean up. I'll watch them. If I need something or something happens, I call for help," Abby told them as she moved towards the back of the clinic.

Ferre stepped closer and into Clarke's face. Green-hazel eyes warred with bright blue, but neither backed down. Clarke felt like she was being sized up. She hadn't felt like she was being tested so hard since the first time she'd met Anya or Lexa. It was obvious that Ferre was a powerful woman and she loved Palla.

"We need to talk," she informed Clarke.

"Okay."

"Alone."

"Okay," Clarke replied and she could already feel Echo at her back in defiance.

Instead of words, Clarke just turned and touched Echo's arm. She let her blue flick to the curtain. Echo nodded and stood down.

"Lead the way," Clarke told her.

Ferre turned and walked out of the clinic. Clarke followed, but not before Echo stopped her again. She took her knife and put it in Clarke's belt, in the small of her back. Once it was tucked, she tapped Clarke on the back and let her go. She didn't like it, but she felt better that Clarke had something to fight with. Clarke caught up with Ferre by the dying fire.

"Do you want to tell me more about what happened?" Ferre asked her as they sat on some logs that someone had dragged over.

"No," Clarke answered.

"Are you going to hurt her?"

"No," Clarke quickly answered, offended that Ferre even asked the question.

"She cares for your people. She cares for you. She wants you to join us."

"We need a place to live," Clarke stated.

"I know. She told me. She told me **everything** ," Ferre said stressing the end and she could tell that Clarke didn't completely understand.

"There are only the four hundred of us left from Earth. We found this place only because we were on another Eligius Corporation ship. Otherwise we would have floated through space for...who knows how long. We just want a place to live. We've fought to make it this far."

"You slept for over a hundred years, yet you didn't age. Your soul...the Guf wasn't repaid. Generations must have been searching. Do you know the pain of that? Have you not missed someone?"

"I do. I still do. I miss Lexa everyday. I can't help that. She was my soulmate. But, she lives on in my daughter."

" _Heda?_ "

"Yes."

"She isn't really yours though," Ferre stated.

"I believe you would say that I am her Thetos, like Palla is to her daughter, but that doesn't change the fact that she is mine now."

Ferre smiled. Clarke knew about Lex. Maybe, she really was the one that Palla had been waiting for. She bore a reasonable likeness to Tamma, but she was more serious. Whatever happened on Earth had scarred the blonde, but Ferre could understand that. The wars had done the same to Helios.

"She told you about Lex?"

"Lex?"

"Her daughter," Ferre stated.

"She told me that she had a young daughter, a fosterling, but nothing more."

"She named her Lex. Well, really, I don't know that she named her that. I think that Eligius did. Palla has had that name on her lips since we were teens. She actually informed Tamma that if they had children one of them would be named Lex. After Tamma's death, I never thought I would hear the name again. When she ran into the house carrying the small child, I didn't know what to say. When she told me that she was keeping her and naming her Lex, I just assumed that Tamma has sent someone for her to love again, something for her to live for, and a reason to maintain the peace with the Praha. And, I was right. Lex tamed her better than I could, but it wasn't for lack of trying," Ferre told her.

Clarke's mind was running a million miles a minute. She hadn't known that Palla's daughter was Lex. She barely understood their concept of reincarnation. It was so drastically different that of the Grounders and the continuation of _Heda_. She didn't believe in the concept, but she'd read about in her studies on the Ark. Religion wasn't taught except in the home, and Clarke had been curious. Her parents weren't really religious because they believed in science, as did she.

"We owe her and your village a lot."

"Not really. Once you join Helios, even if you set up your own town and begin trading, you'll be helping us all. We trade and support each other for the common good of us all. No one suffers and no one prospers to extreme. I know it seems all utopian, but we still struggle. We still have our issues, but we all work together. It is all we know and I believe it is how we have survived so long on our own here."

"Still, you've done so much for us. We have to be able to repay you all somehow. She's given us so much already."

"She is just trying to make you happy."

"Why?"

"It is said that the Praha became disillusioned with Eligius and what we had. They went North to do things as they wished. Their greed corrupted them and how they acted. Soon villages, towns, and small settlements near the non-defined boarder were attacked. They started the war. We aren't sure if was just because we were too close to their land even though there was no clear boarder or if they just wanted what we had. Over the years, it turned into supply runs. They would jump the wall and attack those that lived near it. Well, that was until Palla took up arms against them."

"What did she do that was different?" Clarke asked her.

"She started defended the wall. She figured that if we could stop them there, they wouldn't be able to come closer to the settlements and such. She was right. Ever since, she's tasked Imber, our head general, to reinforce the wall and man it. But, lately, she seems a little more paranoid."

"Paranoid?"

"Yeah, she had him start building watchtowers in the Village. She's stock piling more food. It's like she's planning on an invasion."

"Us?"

"No, it was before she told us you were coming. But, I think that she is worried what you being here might do. The Praha aren't known for their civility or their discretion. They attack their own as they do us."

Clarke thought about what she was saying. They landed and might have caused another war. It was exactly what they didn't want to happen. But, Clarke was very resilient, and she wasn't going to let the Terrens fight her battles for her. If they needed her, she would become the _Wanheda_ and she would fight.

"Don't," Ferre stated.

"What?"

"Don't think that she is going to let you take up arms to fight. She won't."

"But, I have warriors. We can help. We can fight."

"It isn't a matter of if you can, Clarke. It never was. This war never ended for her. She isn't going to let you start a fight that wasn't yours to begin with."

"Life is a war, Ferre and I've been fighting my whole life. This is not something new for us. This is who we've become. Death and war were all we learned on Earth. Half of those that will be coming here grew up from the time they could hold a weapon to be warriors, the rest...well...they found their way through violence. I am not saying that I want to fight, because Lord knows I don't. I never did, but I did what I had to do to keep my people alive. If that means that we have to help defend the wall against the Praha, then we will. And, don't say that it won't matter. You, nor Palla, can say that it isn't our presence here that is making them bolder."

"You think that it was the Praha that attacked as she came back?"

"Possibly, yes. I don't know. I don't know your people that well. I only know you and Palla to be honest. But, if she is the glorious wonder that her legend has become, then I doubt that anyone from the Village or Helios for that matter would want her dead. So, the only logical conclusion is that it was the Praha."

"I can see why she likes you. You remind me of her. Always analyzing everything down to the lowest denominator," Ferre told her.

"I had to learn to. If I didn't, I didn't know why we were fighting. I didn't want to fight if I didn't have a reason."

"She'll tell you that you don't have a reason," Ferre explained. "She tells me the same thing. She won't let me fight anymore."

"You have children to deal with, now."

"And, you don't?" Ferre asked her as Madi came over to where they were.

"Clarke?"

"Yes, Madi?"

"Abby needs you, something about blood and Octavia," Madi told her.

Clarke jumped up. She heard Octavia and tuned everything else out. She was still worried about her friend. She was worried about Palla, but she didn't have a relationship with Octavia. The thought made her stop. She didn't really have one with Octavia. She loved her, but she wasn't in love her. She never would be. She thought of Octavia as a friend and sister, maybe an occasional fuck...if the other night meant anything...but it would never be more than that. Her eyes met Ferre's and held. She turned to look down at Madi.

"Go, Clarke," she said quietly.

Clarke nodded at her daughter and moved through the clinic. Her heart was breaking because Octavia was still lying there. She wasn't sure that she was making any progress and her mother was asking for help. She knew that whatever it was. It couldn't be good.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Clarke stood beside the bed that Octavia was on and looked up at her mother. She could see something in her eyes. She wasn't sure what it was it, but there was something about it that made Clarke take pause. She could tell that her mother needed to tell her, though.

"What is it? Just tell me, Mom. What's wrong?"

"I think that Echo and Indra bathed her enough. And, the salve seems to be soothing the wounds. She stopped whimpering but that doesn't mean that she isn't still in pain. From what I've read on Sticky Sap Sickness, it feels like fire in the blood while the body is cold. We have to keep her warm and keep giving her the salve. The salve sucks the poison out of the wounds as the body heals itself. The only other way is to give her blood."

"So, let's give her some blood."

"I want to wait. That is a last resort. Right now, she's a sleep. Her body needs the rest. She's healing and as long as I can keep her temperature regulated, I feel like she'll make a full recovery," Abby told her.

But, Clarke knew there was more. She squinted at her mother. Her blue eyes searched her mother's dark ones. She could see the internal battle that her mother was having and she wondered what it was over. The last time she saw that look in her eyes was when they were about to inject that grounder with the black blood serum in Becca's lab. And, then again after Clarke had injected herself to keep from Emori being sacrificed.

"There's more, isn't there?" Clarke asked her as she moved around the bed to sit beside her mother.

"Yes."

"Will I like it?"

"I don't know."

"Does it concern Octavia? Or, is it Palla? Or, someone else?" Clarke questioned.

"Octavia."

Clarke looked over at her friend and then back at her mother. The worry grew as Abby sat silent. Finally, Clarke couldn't take it. She reached out for Abby's hand and held it.

"Just tell me, Mom. We'll figure it out together. And, then, I'll tell her when she wakes up if it is that bad," Clarke told her.

"I took some blood to test it for the poison."

"And?" Clarke pressed.

"The toxin was there and I found some medicine that would help counteract its effects."

"Okay, so, have you given her some?"

"Just a small dose," Abby replied.

"But, that isn't what is bothering you. If it was, you would have told me that she wasn't responding. I can look at her tell that she is responding. So what is it, Mom? What was it about her blood that has you being so..." Clarke started.

"I typed her to make sure that she had O blood like everyone on the Ark did."

"Does she?"

"Yeah, she does."

"So, what is it?"

"I ran a complete work up on her. The CBC came back clean except for the poison, but that was to be expected. While the CBC was running, the computer ran every blood test that it could think of. Everything came back clean or as could expected. It was the DNA test that is giving me pause," Abby stated.

"What about it?" Clarke asked. "Is she not Bellamy's half sister? Or, what? What is it?"

"I found out who her father is," Abby told her.

"Her father?" Clarke questioned with a surprised face. "You know who he is. Is it someone we know? Do you think that he knows?"

"I know he doesn't," Abby stated.

"We know him?"

"Yes, we do...very well."

"Who is it?" Clarke asked as she looked at Octavia.

She felt her mother's hand twitch. She squeezed it tighter as she continued to look at the sleeping warrior. When her mother didn't immediately answer, she turned back. She saw the turmoil on her face.

"If he only knew..."

"Who is it, Mom?"

"She would have had a different life completely..."

"Who is it, Mom?" Clarke pushed.

"Kane..."

"Marcus Kane?"

"Yes," Abby said barely above a whisper.

Clarke's immediate response was to drop her mother's hand, but she didn't. She felt Abby hold on to her. She turned back to look at Octavia.

"She would have been allowed to be free..." Clarke stated.

"Yes, because she was Marcus' only child..."

"Oh, O..." Clarke started as she started to cry for her friend.

"Are we waking Kane in the next transport?"

"I don't know. We should, now. But, is he okay, Mom? Will he survive if we wake him?"

"I'm not sure. I would like to go back to check on him. I might have to bring him straight to the clinic here and skip over the processing station. I don't know if Palla will let us do that for him. He was in critical condition when we took off. I know that I got him stable, but I can only hope that being in cryo helped heal some of his wounds," Abby told her.

"I'm sure that he is going to be okay, Mom. He has you helping him. And, soon he'll have O, too."

"You're going to tell her?" Abby asked.

"Yes. She deserves to know. I can't keep it from her. Mom, she's always wondered who her father was."

"Aurora was known amongst the guards..."

"And, both she and Bellamy thought that it was one of the guards on the Ark. This changes everything...for them both. She needs to know. I'll leave it up to her to tell Kane. She needs to be the one to approach him, Mom."

"I get it. I won't tell him. I'll let her do it."

"I know that you care for him, Mom. I know that you've both become close and I know that it'll be hard for you to not tell him. But, Octavia needs to be the one to do it. He might be her father, but she's never had one before. She lived under the floor for fifteen years, Mom. He is going to have to do a lot to make it up to her. I don't think that she'll care that he didn't know. She'll punish him for abandoning her mother and then letting her be floated. And, honestly, that's her right. Kane did leave them. He left them both to find a way to survive on their own. Now, it will be up to her how she deals with him."

Abby nodded along with her mother. She looked down at the sleeping brunette. She had no real idea what she went through. She didn't know everything that Clarke had dealt with on Earth. And, honestly looking at the both now, she was glad that she didn't. She didn't know how they dealt with half of what she did know. But, she knew that they were strong. They'd made it this far and she knew that they would continue to survive. All in all, if she continued her life with Kane once he woke up, then not only would she have inherited Clarke's adopted daughter, Madi, she would also be taking Octavia on as a daughter.

She laughed slightly and Clarke turned to look at her. She patted Clarke's hand and gave her a big smile. Leaning over, she gave Clarke a kiss on the forehead. Clarke just looked at her questioningly.

"If Octavia accepts him as her father and they begin a relationship, she might eventually become your sister, too," Abby told her.

Clarke's mouth opened and closed like a fish. She knew that Kane and her mother were getting "chummy" but she didn't think that it had gotten that far. Obviously, she was wrong. But, then again, she didn't know everything that happened in the bunker. One reason was because of her mother's drug addiction because of the "Dark Year," but the other was because of Octavia's rule. No one wanted to talk about the horrors that they had to face when they realized that they may never get out of there. And, again, Clarke felt like she'd failed them. She was simply one person and she had no tools. She couldn't rescue them. She didn't have the power to do so.

"I'm going to check on Palla. I'll be back in a little while. We'll have to give her some more of the salve. Are you going to stay in here with her?"

"Yes," Clarke replied as she turned back to the bed and took up Octavia's hand.

"Be careful touching her."

Clarke turned to look at her mother in question.

"She's still in pain, Clarke. She might not be able to tell us how much. Her muscles and her body need rest. I am not sure what the pressure of the blankets and furs will do to her skin. There were so many cuts from the trees and brush. I am actually amazed that she is in as good condition as she is," Abby said.

"I think that has to do with Palla's quick ride and quick thinking to put her in the hot springs."

"Probably. But, if there is any change before I get back, be sure to get me. I'll just be in there."

"Your room?" Clarke inquired.

"Yes."

"I will, Mom. Go check on Palla and then get some rest. I'll watch over them for a while," Clarke assured her and Abby nodded and left the area.

She sat back and watched the steady up and down of Octavia's chest. Besides the IV, she just looked like she was sleeping off a bad hangover from one of Monty's famous brews. Well, that was until one noticed all the thin red lines that covered her normally flawless olive skin. She saw that the claw marks from her own hands were almost gone. Thankfully, she didn't have to explain that to her mother. She felt bad enough for what happened with Bellamy that she wasn't sure that she wanted to add that to something her mother found out.

"You need to wake up, O. I need to know that you are okay. I need to look into those beautiful green eyes and know that you are going to stay by my side. Besides, I always wanted a sister... Sure, we find out who your father is after we fucked. Isn't that how everything goes for us? Good thing we aren't really related, though. I think that Bellamy still wants to skin me for touching you, when you know he doesn't want to beat you for getting to me first, as you so aptly put it. None of that matters right now, though. I need you to get better. I can't lose anyone else, Octavia. I need you. Don't leave me," Clarke begged before she kissed Octavia's hand and laid her head on the gurney next to O's hip.

What she didn't see was Raven and Madi behind her coming in to check on them both. Raven put her hand around Madi's mouth quickly and pulled her away. She knew enough from what Clarke had said that they needed to be alone at the moment. She could feel Madi protesting and she just nodded at Ferre as she continued to pull the other girl out of the clinic.

"What was that for?" Madi demanded as soon as they were outside and Raven let her go.

"You didn't hear any of that," Raven told her.

"I heard it all."

"Madi, forget you heard any of it. Do you understand? That was private. You didn't hear any of it."

Madi looked at the fiesty Latina engineer with her brows furrowed in question. And, then after a few seconds, it finally dawned on her. Somewhere amongst all the words it finally all clicked.

"She and O?"

"It doesn't matter," Raven told her.

"But, O is her guard. It does matter. O can't be object if she loves Clarke," Madi stated.

"She does love Clarke, but Madi, they aren't in love with each other. I know that you don't get it. But, you will when you get older. What happened with them was probably just a one time thing. We can't fault them for that and you can't say anything to either of them about knowing. That shouldn't be anything concerns you. Besides, would it be so bad to have Octavia as a second mother?"

"Well, no, but I think of her like an older sister," Madi explained.

"Then keep it that way."

"But, what did Clarke mean about Octavia becoming her sister? That makes no sense? Surely Abby isn't pregnant...is she?" Madi questioned.

"I doubt it. The Doc knew how to take care of things. And, I doubt that she would be referring to Octavia being her sister if it was through Abby."

"Does that mean that Jake was Octavia's father?" Madi asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like he would have been. He loved Abby too much. Even Clarke will tell you that."

"Then how?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not, but if she does become Octavia's sister, that means that Bellamy will be my family, too, right?"

"Yeah, he will."

"I am not sure that I am ready for that."

"You and me both," Raven said. "Come on. Let's go get some cake. It'll make us feel a little better."

"Cake?"

"Oh...that's right. Come on, Little Queen. It is time to introduce to a little food invention called dessert. And, on the top of that list is cake and ice cream. I don't know if they ice cream here, but I've seen some cake. So, that will have to do."

"Lead the way," Madi replied with a smile on her face as they headed for the Mess.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Madi sat down in front of Ferre. She was still in the clinic and she was sitting in the little area that Palla had been put in. She looked over at Palla. She was still pale and unmoving. Abby had shifted her up onto her side, hoping it would be a little more comfortable for her. There had been no real change since they finished with her the day before. She looked over the woman in the bed and then back at Ferre.

"Hrathgar is caring for the caballos," Madi stated.

"I know. He's a breeder. He always lets Palla pick one from each breading season. She's raised and trained all of her caballos herself."

"They are her war horses," Madi replied.

"For lack of a better phrase, yes. She is gifted in that manner. Hrathgar has been with her since the beginning."

"He is like her brother?"

"Between him, Sven, and Jorgen, yeah, they are family, but she is closer with Hrathgar. Our farm is next to hers. Our daughters are friends and cousins, but they act like sisters," Ferre stated.

"Lex?"

"Yes, she and Sprite."

"Does she not miss time with Lex? She's so young still. Does she not miss Palla?"

"She does and she doesn't. She has us and a great big pog. And even though she is young, she knows that Palla is important to us."

"It must still be hard for her."

"She's never said anything about it. I think she just enjoys the nights she is with us because she has Sprite to play with. But, soon, she'll have Tamman to deal with as well," Ferre answered.

"Tamman? Your naming your child after your sister? That isn't a common thing among our people."

"You don't honor your dead?"

"Oh, we honor them. Sometimes names stay in a family, but there aren't many of us left. I am not sure that I would name any children that I might have after anyone I lost. There would be too many names to choose from, but then again, it isn't common for the Commander to have children."

"Because you die so young?" Ferre asked.

"Yes."

"But, things are different here. Maybe you can be the first Commander to have a family beyond Clarke and her mother. Who knows what you can do, Madi? You have the power to change everything for your people and you've already started just by coming here and giving them a new chance at life. There is so much in front of you," Ferre told her.

"There is," Madi said with a laugh. "There is so much that no Commander has never thought of having before, well none but Lexa. She dared to dream of a future without war, with a peace among the clans. She fought for that, and that is her legacy. Living here, adapting, will be mine," Madi stated.

"But, what about more?"

"What about it? I can't think about that, yet, Ferre. I still owe my life to my people. I am the only true born _Natblida_. Clarke is one because of magic and medicine. She explained it to me, but I didn't understand it all. If another is born, I will have to train them."

"So, you would train Lex?"

"She's a _Natblida?"_ Madi asked her.

"She has the black blood you speak of. So does, Palla. There is at least one a generation for us. Balt is the Keeper. He teaches them things. They usually become our Fios, but Palla...she's turned from Eligius. She won't take the mantle. I think she is afraid," Ferre explained.

"She isn't afraid, Ferre. She promised Tamma she never would. She chose Tamma over the mantle of being the Keeper."

Ferre looked at her, studying her blue eyes. If she looked hard enough, she could see Palla looking back at her. There was something between them. She'd seen it in the last few hours. It wasn't just their connection of having black blood designed by Becca Prama and genetically altered over generations. No, there was more to it. It was almost as if when Ferre looked at Madi she saw a young Sorcha looking back at her. She reminded her so much of the girl that her sister had fallen for when they were teenagers, but Madi...Madi might have only been twelve, maybe thirteen, but she had the mindset of someone older, wiser. She supposed that that it was from Earthlings were calling the Flame, but it was more to it that.

"Do your people believe in reincarnation?" Ferre asked her.

"We do."

"And, you possess all the memories of all the Commanders that came before you?"

"I do."

They stared at each other some more. Ferre didn't know what to say to that. She'd learned some of their ways from what Palla had told her about them. Seeing them in person, it made it more real. Hearing it from Madi's mouth, didn't just make it real, it made it tangible. She could see the power and the regalness that Madi possessed. She saw what Palla saw, because it was the same thing that she saw in Palla. Clarke had the same power. She could see where Madi got some of her mannerisms.

"When are you and Hrathgar leaving?"

"We need to get back soon. The snows will start and I don't want to be stuck out here. We could always ride back, but it is harder in the snow. I am sure that Hrathgar will be back before Tamman comes. If he can't make it with a load of supplies, I am sure that he'll send Sven or Jorgen with a wagon. It would take a few days in the thickest of the snows, but we don't want you to freeze."

"The next wave down will have hunters. We plan on starting our on stockpiles. We shouldn't have to rely on yours, but it seems we must. We could have waited in space longer, a few more seasons, but I don't think that Clarke would have liked that. I mean, eating liquids, algae, and synthesized food will only curb your appetite. It doesn't fill you. She's lived on rations. She's starved. She's eaten like there is no tomorrow. She's eaten things that would make your stomach turn, but she did it all to survive."

"And, you?"

"Clarke had it harder than I did. I respect everything that she's been through and everything that she has done. I don't agree with all of it, but she sacrificed herself to save her friends. She suffers for them. She bears some of the hard decisions so they don't have to, and through it all, somehow she still manages to find the good in everything, she smiles, and she continues on fighting even when things seem to be at their bleakest. I hope that I can be half the leader she is. I've lead on battle on my own, but I have thousands of battles behind me. Out of them all, thought, there is only one Commander that I would follow to the ends of the Earth, to final battle of my life, and across the universe that isn't Clarke," Madi told her.

"Who is that?" Ferre asked her.

" _Leksa kom Trikru,"_ Madi answered.

Ferre just nodded. She'd heard the name before from Palla, but to hear Madi say it took her breath away. She could see the fire in the young teen's eyes. She could hear her conviction in her voice. Madi was the reborn Lexa and all the Commanders before them. She had a hard time in coming to power, but Madi was determined, with Clarke's aid, to make sure that the people of Earth prospered, wherever they may be.

Clarke came through the curtain. She looked at her daughter and then at Ferre. She nodded at Ferre as she moved over to the bed to check on Palla's wounds.

"Still no change?"

"No, she hasn't woken."

"She will soon. I am sure that it is just all the drugs that Mom pumped her with. She wanted to be sure that she wasn't in pain. The down side to all of that is that sleeps. Plus, I am not sure how quickly she'll metabolise it, too. Some people burn it off faster, others very slowly. She's seems to be doing alright though according to the monitors. Everything is in normal range," Clarke told them as she moved to check on Palla's calf first.

"She didn't tell me that you were a doctor, too," Ferre stated.

"I am not."

"But..."

"I was studying to be a doctor on the Ark before I was arrested and subsequently sent to Earth. I never got to take the exams to be an actually doctor. But, I have done my share of healing, both on Earth and on the Ark. I can say that it has become a valuable skill for me to have."

"You've saved many?"

"I did my best," Clarke replied.

"Clarke, you stitched your own leg up after I got you caught in the bear trap."

"I really didn't have a choice in that matter. It was either stitch it up or bleed. Bleeding out wasn't something that I wanted to do and I didn't want you to have to deal with it either. You'd already lost enough," Clarke told her as she pulled up the sheets to look at the wound in Palla's leg.

She gingerly touched around the wound. She was looking for fever. Thankfully, she felt none. This meant not only were the IV antibiotics working, but that wounds were clean enough before they catarized them. It would scar, but it wouldn't be too bad. It wouldn't effect her movement.

"Madi, can you go sit with Octavia? Talk to her. Let her know that you are there," Clarke asked she started to move to the other wound in Palla.

"Is she okay?"

"Octavia, yeah, she's just still asleep. I just don't want her to be alone. She's going to be very defensive when she finally does wake. I want it to be to a friendly face," Clarke told her.

Madi smiled at her and left the room.

"That was a very diplomatic way of getting her to leave," Ferre stated as she met Clarke's blue eyes with her own hazel.

"It was mostly true."

"You care for the both."

"I do."

"Why do you care so much about Palla?" Ferre pushed her.

"I don't know. I feel drawn to her somehow, but it doesn't make sense. Plus, I know that even though she won't admit it, Madi is scared for Octavia."

"She thinks very highly of her," Ferre stated.

"We all do. She's come the farthest out of all of us. She finally found her place. She never deserved anything that happened to her. And, she is one of the originals to have landed with us. Out of one hundred and two, there are honestly only six left. Four of which are here now. Two still on the ship, but we are all one big family. For a while, we were all we had to survive. It changes people."

"I am sure."

Clarke was quiet then. She moved the sheet strategically to get to the wound as it was. Thankfully, Palla was situated on her side. Clarke didn't know how long her mother would let her stay like that before they rolled her either onto her back or her front to rest a little while longer. Honestly, she hoped that Palla would wake before then. She moved the sheet to rest on her hip and then pulled up the shirt to her ribs. This was she could see both the front and the back without too much maneuvering.

"How does it look?" Ferre asked her.

"They are both doing well. Never wound should give her any trouble. She'll be up and out commanding the Village before we both know it. We'll just have to make it take it easy. It is still just amazing that this arrow," Clarke said as she pointed to it. "It missed everything. She should be dying right now, or in a significantly more amount of pain and healing. As it is, she'll be up and walking around in probably a day's time."

"I told you before Eligius has a purpose for her. He hasn't let her die yet. He isn't done with her. He still protects her even though she's turned her back on him. But, Palla's always been lucky like that. She won my sister over enough to agree to marry her. That was a feat in itself," Ferre stated.

"It wasn't so much a feat as it was her way of testing me," Palla said as she shifted on the bed to look over at Ferre.

"You're awake," Clarke and Ferre both stated as they were both looking down into her dark brown eyes.

"Like you said, Ferre, it'll take more than arrow to keep me down," she replied.

"How do you feel?" Clarke asked.

"Like I've been shot," Palla answered.

"Your leg? Your side? Any gross amount of pain?"

"No more than I would expect. Forget about me. How is Octavia? Is she okay? Did she get the salve fast enough?" Palla asked as she tried to sit up.

"Wow there, Ranger. You need to stay down a little while longer. Don't make me restrain you to make that happen. But, Octavia is good. She seems to be doing well, but she is unconscious. We don't know if it from the sap or the medicine, but either way, she isn't showing that she's in pain."

"How long?"

"How long what?" Ferre asked.

"How long have I been out?"

"A day and a half," Clarke answered.

"Hrathgar?"

"Dealing with the caballos. We brought more supplies. He's been Indra, Raven and Echo as they prepare more rooms for those coming. He's helping Raven build a food storage shed, too, I believe," Ferre answered.

"When do you leave?"

"We were planning for the morning, but we can stay a little longer if you need. Hrathgar's already opened his rooms. Lex is with us."

"Where is she now?"

"Probably at the stable. You know how she is about the caballos. And, don't worry, we brought Sky, too."

"Great. Has Hrathgar spoken with Jorgen about some Pogs for the Earthlings? And, what about Sven?"

"Sven is taking care of the cattle. He's running the farm until after the baby is born. He wanted to make sure that Hrathgar was going to be home for it, since he was out in the fields for Sprite. Plus, Jorgen is culling a pack of pups now. They won't be ready until spring. Besides, you wouldn't want pog pups out here in the snows. Hrathgar and Sven got with the Drovers. They are mating some of the caballos, hoping for more promising foals but they won't be ready until next year. Sven is getting with Angus and Trimie to set up breeding sessions as soon as spring hits. Trimie is afraid of what they might lose this winter if they can't get all the caballos to stables in time," Ferre stated.

"Then, we should start now."

"The Drovers have. Trimie is leading them like always. She isn't going to lose a caballo without a fight. You know that. So, calm down and heal."

"I can't stay here when things need to be done, Ferre."

"I'll let Clarke sedate you and restrain you if you don't stop. Give us two days," Ferre said as she looked to Clarke for confirmation, "And, then, you can ride back with us. We can tie off whichever caballo you want to ride back out with. But for now, rest."

"Two days?"

"Two days," Clarke confirmed.

"Then, two days. Can I at least get up and go sit with Octavia? I want to check on her myself," Palla stated.

"Give me a minute to clear her room. And, then, I'll escort you down there. I am not sure that you'll be able to sit with her though," Clarke replied.

"I didn't say anything about sitting down. I said I wanted to check on her," Palla quipped back and then looked at scolding face on Ferre. "Two days...okay..."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Three days has passed since Palla had woken, and true to her word, she stayed in the clinic for two days. By mid-afternoon, she was out of the clinic and walking around the grounds. If she wasn't talking with Raven, Indra, or Echo about the preparations that they needed for winter, she was with Hrathgar discussing the preparations for the Village. Clarke had been staying in the clinic with Octavia. Palla made daily, sometimes multiple trips to check on her. She never stayed long, but she always asked if there was something else she could do.

By the afternoon of the next day, she could tell however that the rest of the party was getting restless. They needed to do something besides cleaning out rooms and preparing for those coming. They wanted to do something to help them survive the winter, and Palla had an idea.

"A hunting trip?" Madi asked.

"Yeah, you need meat and skins. I can show you were to go now, so when your hunters come down, they can immediately go. Raven and Hrathgar almost have the storage area built. Let's start filling it," Palla suggested.

Echo and Indra looked positively excited. Madi was sure that Clarke wouldn't like the idea of her going and she wasn't sure that Indra would take Bellamy with her. It was a good idea. They needed to see what they could hunt and now was as good as a time as any.

"Echo, Indra, go get Bellamy and take him with you. Be nice and bring us back some meat. I'll go talk with Clarke about it," Madi told them.

Echo started to bristle about leaving Madi and Clarke both unprotected, but she saw the look in Madi's eyes. She knew that they needed this. They needed to start behaving like this was permanent.

"Don't worry about them, Echo. I will care for them. They will be safe here," Palla told her seeing her distress.

Echo nodded and ran off to get Bellamy and her weapons. Indra dropped a hand on Madi's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Madi smiled and shook her head. Indra smiled and went to get her bow. Palla wanted to go as well, but she knew that there were other things that needed to be done.

"Madi, is Raven in her liar?"

"Liar?"

"Engineering?"

"Oh, yeah, she's still designing a layout for buildings based on the maps you gave her."

"Good. Tell Clarke that I will need to see her later. There are some things that I need to discuss with her. Do you know when they are going to go for the next transport?"

"She was hoping in the next few days. I am not sure if she is waiting on Octavia to wake or for Hrathgar and Ferre to head back to the Village. She knows that you don't want too many people out here until we get everyone processed and settled," Madi stated.

"I just want everyone to be safe," Palla replied.

"So, do we," Madi added as she walked into the clinic alone.

Palla walked down the walk to Engineering and knocked on the door. She normally wouldn't care, but Engineering was Raven's space. She'd given her the keys to the room for a reason. The fact that Raven cleared out a space to give her self some privacy and her own quarters. Palla couldn't fault her for that. She was just trying to allow Raven what she wanted.

The door opened and very disheveled Raven stood in the doorway. She looked tired and run down. It immediately made Palla worry about her leg. She was about to say something, when Raven gave her a smile and backed up to let her in.

"What's shakin' bacon?" Raven asked her as she hobbled, stiffly over to her engineering table.

Palla cocked an eyebrow at her because of the greeting. She did her best not to stare at Raven's leg as she watched her walking as she shut the door. Following her over to the desk, she perched on a stool and looked down at the maps. She wanted to see what she, Clarke and Madi had come up with, but there was more to it than that. She needed to see the maps. She was still worried about what happened in the woods before she got Octavia back.

"Thought you were chomping at the bit to get back to the Village? Why are you still here? Something your forgot to tell us?" Raven badgered her with questions as she watched the slightly older brunette shift on the stool before her.

Dark eyes flicked up to meet Raven's before she turned her gaze back to the maps on the table. She ran her fingers over the map without saying anything to Raven. The Latina scrunched up her brows in confusion at Palla's actions. She'd never been quiet with Raven. She'd never been so focused.

"What is it?"

"We were attacked here," Palla said pointing to the map. "I need a bigger picture. Can you get..."

"On it," Raven told her already tapping away at the computer.

Seconds later there was another map in front of her. She stared at it. It wasn't hi rez, but it was based on their topography and scouting. She started measuring distances. Finger over finger until she landed on the wall.

"That can't be right. That is too far south. Shit!" Palla said quickly and she up and out of the room.

Raven tried to follow her, but she couldn't efficiently with her leg. She followed as best as she could, but she stopped just outside the clinic as soon as she saw Clarke. Clarke had come out because she heard yelling. When she saw Raven, she gave her a look before turning out to see Palla running towards the stables.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. She saw something on the map. Got really angry about it and then took off. Whatever it was, it wasn't something that she felt like explaining to me. I don't know what else to tell you, Clarke, but whatever it was...she's really feeling some kinda way about it," Raven told her.

"Stay with Madi and Mom, I'll be right back," Clarke told her and then took off after Palla.

She finally caught up to her in the stables. She was saddling her caballo much to the dismay of Hrathgar. He was holding the lead line and fighting back with her in a language that Clarke didn't understand. She caught the gest of it thought. It seemed that Palla was about to go riding off after something, unprepared and possibly unarmed, without a plan or back up. She wasn't taking no for an answer and she didn't care that she'd just been shot. She had to go. She had to know and that is why Clarke finally decided to break the up the craziness.

"HEY!"

Both of the Terrens turned to look at her. Hrathgar eyed her with his piercing grey-blue eyes. His blond hair was pulled back and his stature did nothing to really intimidate Clarke. He was just as big as most of the grounders. He was just a big man who cared for his Palla.

"What is going on?"

"The Praha crossed the wall."

"Okay, that sucks, I get it. You want to go beat something about it, but you aren't getting on a horse and going after them," Clarke said as she neared them. She heard Palla scoff as she continued to saddle her caballo. Hrathgar cocked and eyebrow and then moved back when he saw the fire in Clarke's eyes. He honestly thought the little blonde had lost her mind until she put the pistol to Palla's head. "Stand down."

"Clarke!" Palla stated. It was low hiss. It was a warning.

Clarke didn't back down. She pushed the barrel into her temple a little harder. Finally, Palla backed up. Clarke cut her eyes and Hrathgar took control of the caballo and led it away from them both.

"Now, you are going to talk to me rationally."

"Clarke, you don't know what you've done," Palla told her.

"We are here now. We might have started a war with the Praha. So, if they are over the wall, it concerns us as well. If I was you, I would start talking. I don't like to be kept waiting. And, right now your actions threaten not only me and my people, but my daughter. If she is hurt, I can guarantee that you won't like what I do. So, tell me what's going on," Clarke demanded.

"Are you going to put the gun down?"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Yes, _Wanheda,"_ Palla answered.

Clarke lowered the pistol and looked into her dark eyes. She could tell that she was frightened. Something happened in that clearing besides Palla getting shot and it was time that everyone knew what it was.

"Talk to me," Clarke urged her.

Palla hung her head. She didn't know where to start, but she knew that she owed Clarke the truth. She hadn't been thinking rationally since she woke. She didn't know why, but she was more worried about the Earthlings than she was before. Something told her to go see Raven, to look at the maps, and when she did, it call came back to her. The war, the death, the destruction, the blood...then she was holding Octavia's lifeless body. She knew that it wasn't real, but it was too real at the same time. She knew that Octavia was still in the barracks clinic healing from the sticky sap fiasco. She was breathing. She was healing. Palla had checked on her personally.

"I went to see Octavia this morning."

"I know. I was there. I've been there almost every time that you have," Clarke stated as she tucked the pistol in her waistband at the small of her back.

"When I looked at her, I realized that I never told y'all what happened as we were coming back. I felt like I had failed her again. But, then as I remembered, I realized that I wasn't just failing Octavia and by extension you and _Heda,_ I was failing my people. I didn't report what had happened. I haven't taken steps to stop it from happening again. I need to go back out there, Clarke. I need to actually look at where we were attacked. I need to know so I can tell Imber."

"You aren't going out there alone," Clarke told her.

"I need to do this, Clarke."

"I am not saying that you don't, but you don't need to go out there alone. Don't believe me on that, ask Hrathgar. Or, better yet, let's go talk to Ferre, Sprite and Lex? Do you think that they will understand you putting yourself in danger without them knowing why?"

Palla looked at her. No one had ever dared to question what she was doing, except for Ferre and Tamma. The more she spent time with Clarke, the more familiar she became with her. Ferre being there hadn't helped any either. But, she wasn't sure how much she was going to let Clarke get away with.

"She has a point," Hrathgar stated as she turned to face him.

Ferre was standing there beside her. Her hazel eyes were on fire. Palla could tell that it was directed at her and not Clarke. Sprite and Lex were standing there with them. It was the first time that Clarke had seen both children.

"Sorcha Bradbury, I don't care what in Hades you thought you were going to do, you aren't."

"But, Ferre..."

"No! Do you understand? Do you not understand that we constantly worry about you? Do you think that it is easy for us to let you go out every so often? Well, let me tell you something. It isn't. I have to watch you drop off Lex and the ride away to do only Eligius knows what because you are worried about the people. I get that. I really do. But, what about your family? Do we not count for anything?"

"Yes, you do...but..."

"No, buts, Sorcha. Right now, we don't need Palla or Fio. We need Sorcha. We need you to think about all this. We are helping because you are family. We are giving them our time, supplies, and animals. Don't make us give you up, too!"

"Sorcha..." Clarke started as she moved towards them. "I get it. You're afraid of the Praha. You told me what happened. I understand the fear. I understand wanting to protect everyone. I've been fighting for my people since we landing on Earth. We aren't on Earth, but we aren't going to let you fight our battles for us. If it is the Praha and they are here because of us, we are going to mount up beside you and your people. They didn't just attack you, Sorcha. They attacked Octavia. And, while she might not be blood, she is my sister. I will not stand for it."

"Clarke..."

"No, either we go out there with you, or you don't go at all."

"This isn't fair, and you both know it."

"Fair doesn't matter. I almost lost your once, Sor. I am not letting you back over that wall without a plan. And, I'll be damned if I'm letting you go alone," Ferre told her. "If that means that the Earthlings go with you, then so be it."

"This isn't their fight."

"This is no longer yours, Sor," Ferre countered. "You fought and finally secured a peace agreement with the Praha after years of fighting. You were attacked. I am not belittling that, but you belittle yourself."

"How?" Palla asked.

"You are the Palla and the Fio. You are our leader. You have a general, but you don't use him. You try to protect us all, but you never think about yourself. You come up with plans to defend us, but you never stop riding the line at night. You never take time for yourself. You never take a vacation. I am not talking about packing up and going somewhere south and just being away from everything. I know that you don't want to do that, but you've got to rest sometime, Sor. You can't keep pushing yourself like this. It isn't healthy. How is she supposed to deal with that?" Ferre asked as she looked to Clarke.

Palla caught the movement. She knew what Ferre thought about Clarke being possibly. She wasn't so sure and she wasn't going to push the issue.

"Palla...please, wait for Indra and Echo to come back from hunting. Then, we can all go. If you want, Hrathgar can go as well. Might be good for the Praha to see that we have a mountains for men with us. But, tell me what you remember," Clarke stated as she stepped into her bubble.

She didn't know what Ferre was referring to, but she was sure that the dressing down that Palla received was enough to make Palla pause for a moment. Thankfully, they hadn't gathered a crowd. Hrathgar grunted in agreement with Clarke's assessment as he went to a chest on the wall across from the large caballo stalls. He opened it, pulled out some maps, and a knife. He walked over to the wall and stabbed a map into the wall.

"Talk, Palla. Tell us what happened. Show me," Hrathgar demanded.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

She was pointing to the clearing where they were attacked. Clarke and Hrathgar were staring at the spot like it would offer up some clues that Palla was still being quiet about. Clarke memorized the map and looked quickly to Hrathgar.

"They attacked you there, Palla?" Hrathgar asked her.

"Yes," Palla replied.

"We will go see it. We'll look it over and we'll figure it out. And, then we will report it to Imber," Hrathgar stated.

"We need to go then," Palla stated.

Clarke shot her hand out to stop her. She still was keen on Palla going back out there after she'd only been out of clinic for a few days. Ferre had gone back to the barracks. Clarke knew how Palla was going to be, because she would have done the same thing. So, she wasn't going to leave her side.

"You promised to wait on Echo and Indra. I know you want to go out there, Palla, but we need to be smart about this. You were shot trying to bring Octavia back. You still need to take it easy. I know that you want to protect your people and my people, but you can't go running off so quickly. Did what Ferre said to you not mean anything to you? Would you really let your daughter wonder about what happened to you? You have more responsibilities now, Palla. Lex isn't going to go away. She will always be your child. Just like Madi is mine. I understand how hard that is...to switch how you think of things, but she needs to be a priority for you, Palla. It's not that I am saying she's not, but she is getting to the age that she'll be wondering about it," Clarke stated.

"I..."

"Need to go back to the barracks and spend time with your daughter as your daughter and not just a responsibility."

Palla hung her head. She knew what Clarke stated with the truth. She needed to spend more time with Lex. She'd been neglecting her and letting Hrathgar and Ferre deal with it. She'd convinced herself that it was better for Lex to have two adults and Sprite to be with. She still felt useless with when it came to her daughter some days. But, now, she felt like she was failing her.

"I'll go see Lex. Let me know when Echo and Indra are back. I'll pack a few supplies," Palla said as she moved back up to the barracks.

As soon as she was out the stables and definitely out of earshot, Clarke turned and stalked up to Hrathgar. He was a big mountain of a man, but she wasn't afraid of him. She'd gotten used to some of the large men from the Grounders, that she'd actually sought them out sometimes to be guards. Intimidation worked wonders when she needed to get her way. However, it was obvious that Hrathgar, while large and imposing, was nothing more than a giant teddy bear. The way he was looking at Clarke, told her that he understood what she was going to do.

"We're not waiting for Palla, are we?" he asked her.

"No."

"We're leaving as soon as Indra and Echo come back from hunting," he stated more than asked.

"We are."

"Which caballos are we taking?" he inquired.

"Palla gave me the white one and Echo the black one, can you have the ready to go?"

"I will, _Wanheda._ I'll wait here for you. I know that you need to go arrange some things. I'll have them all ready for you," Hrathgar told her.

"Don't forget your horse, too, Hrathgar. I want you to go with us. It will be a small party, that way we don't stir up anything."

"Horse?" he asked.

"Caballo...sorry," she replied. "And, don't forget some weapons. We have to be careful."

"I will be waiting for you," he told her.

Clarke nodded. She looked at the map again. She could make out the clearing that they were attacked in. She knew where it was from the day that she'd gone riding with Palla to see the falls and the pond. It was on the way. It wasn't that far, but she wanted to make sure that they made it before sunset. Honestly, she wanted to be back in camp before sunset.

She walked away from the stables and towards the barracks. As she did, she could see Indra, Bellamy and Echo coming back. They had a large animal with them and they were all smiling. She knew that they were happy. But, now, she was about to upset them. It had to be done. They needed to make sure that they were going to be safe. And, she needed to make sure that they hadn't started another war just because they'd landed.

By the time she walked up, Raven was standing there with a small paper map in her hands. Echo and Indra were standing there with her pointing at a location. Bellamy had taken their elk off to be processed and prepared for their stores. Clarke could tell that they were all excited to have their first successful hunt on the new planet and she didn't want to take that from them, but she needed Echo and Indra.

" _Echo, I need you to get ready to ride. I need my spy and scout. Are you ready?"_ Clarke asked her.

Indra and Echo immediately turned to look at the blonde. Raven squinted, hating the fact that she hadn't learned Trigedaslenge while on the Ring. Echo simply nodded.

" _Wanheda?"_ Indra asked.

" _Indra, I need you and Bellamy to guard the barracks."_

" _Heda doesn't know you are going?"_ Indra asked.

"Not yet," Clarke answered.

"Sha, Wanheda," Indra stated as she handed Echo a dagger and went to get Bellamy.

Raven watched them. She could tell that Clarke was up to something. She only spoke in Trig when she didn't want everyone to know what was going on. She knew enough to be dangerous, but after six years alone with Madi, Raven could tell that Madi made her proficient.

"Clarke, what's going on?"

"Indra and Bellamy are going to be in charge of guarding the barracks while we are gone."

"Gone? Where are you going?"

"Palla thinks that the Praha attacked her coming back with Octavia. She thinks that they are trying to start a war because we've landed. I want to make sure that this isn't case. We...I can't..."

"I get it. Go. I'll deal with whoever is left. I am assuming that you are taking Echo and Hrathgar with you."

"I am."

"Good. He reminds me of Nyko and Gustus. Who would have thought that the Grounders grew men into mountains. Be safe. When will you be back?"

"As soon as we can, Raven. Keep planning. I'm taking the comm. If Octavia wakes..."

"I'll call. If anything changes, I'll call. If something bad happens, I'll call. I know the drill, Clarkey. But, while your out there, do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't die."

"Don't plan on it."

"Good. Then, I'll see you tomorrow at the latest," Raven told her before she reached behind her back and pulled out a pistol. "I know you got one, but sometimes..."

"Two is always better. Thanks. We'll be back soon. I promise," Clarke told her before storing the pistol on her person. "May we meet again."

Raven watched her walk away. She knew that Palla was upstairs in her room with Ferre, Lex, and Sprite. She knew that Madi was in Octavia's room in the clinic, and Abby probably was too. She knew that Indra had gone to help Bellamy handle the elk they'd brought back. She knew that each and every one of them would be upset with Clarke for what she was about to do, but that was what Clarke did best. She thought things out and then she took on the burden herself. She bore it all, so they didn't have to.

Echo came out of her room and ran down the stairs to catch up to Clarke. She stopped right at Raven and turned to look at the Latina. They shared a tense look between them. There was still some minor issues between Echo and them all. Raven was one of the few that gave her friendship easily in the beginning. She guessed it was from being on the Ring with the Azgeda spy and warrior, but the truth was Echo never made her feel weak because of her leg. She treated Raven like an equal and she was amazed when Raven actually got her to submit when they sparred on the Ring. She knew that Raven appreciated the fact that Echo never treated her like an invilad.

"Bring her back in one piece, yeah?" Raven stated as Echo started to continue on.

"I will," Echo replied as she shook Raven's arm in the traditional Grounder manner.

"Go. Hurry. I'll keep them busy," Raven told her.

Echo nodded and took off again for the stable. She met Hrathgar and Clarke in the stables. They were already mounted. She threw Clarke a pack and the jumped in the saddle on Svathimmel. As soon as she nodded to Clarke, they rode out of the back of the stables so those in the barracks wouldn't be stopped and no one would see them until they were in the woods.

She let Hrathgar lead them. Echo stayed by her side, bow already drawn and arrow ready, as she rode. Clarke was thankful for Echo's presence, but she knew that her daughter would miss them both soon enough. She knew that having Echo with her would calm Madi, if no one else. And, Madi was all that mattered.

They went slow as to not rush, but it was more than that. Echo could tell that was so Clarke could memorize the route, so she did as well. This was their home now. They needed to know everything that they could. Routes and trails included, this wasn't just a scouting trip for Clarke and Echo. This was also about survival.

They were quiet. They let the caballos go at their own pace as they moved through the woods. She watched as they came upon the clearing. Her blue eyes taking everything in as they moved silently. Hrathgar pulled up short of the area and led them into a patch of brush just southeast of it. They were all croutched down as they studied the area before them.

"Echo?"

"This is where she was attacked, right?"

"Yeah, this is where she said that she got jumped and had to send Fotia ahead to protect the caballo. Then cut the litter loose and gathered up Octavia before riding hard for the barracks. Why? What do you see?"

"Stay low and close to me," Echo said as she crept towards the clearing.

Echo stopped and looked at the ground. She ran her hands across some of the dirt. Her eyes constantly darting around. She took small steps, but she made sure where Clarke was next to her with each one. She turned back to see Hrathgar studying the trees, then her, then the way she was moving across the ground. She watched as he pulled his bow and notched an arrow. She wasn't sure if he was going to aim at them or...

"The attack came from the trees," he stated, still looking up.

"She said that she stopped, noticed the torn up trail. She drew her sword and started looking around. Next thing she knew was that she was on the ground. She came up swinging and killed the man that knocked her off the caballo," Clarke told them both.

They'd heard the story, but standing in the clearing, Echo could see it. She moved a little more towards the north and stopped. She ran her hands across the dirt again before looking up into the trees.

"She was attacked her. She was stopped there," Echo told then and abruptly stood and pointed to a tree. "He jumped her from there. She landed here, on her shoulder and rolled up into a fighting stance. It was a natural sword strike in an upward motion against him...here."

Echo continued to move around as she relayed what she could tell from the tracks and such about the fight.

"He landed just there. She'd struck him from hip to shoulder. It wasn't necessarily fatal but it was enough. She moved over to finish the job and that is when the arrows started. Here...you can see she starts to favor her right leg."

"Her calf?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, she must have gotten him after slicing the attacker, but her battle high..."

"Adrenaline..." Clarke corrected.

"Kept her moving. She was trying to protect Octavia and find a way out. She's studying the trees with each movement, but she can't attack them there. She didn't take a bow or a rifle. Realizing that she has to get Octavia out of her amongst the showering arrows, she unties Fotia and sends her back to the barracks. She runs now over to Svathimmel and cuts off the litter. It was destroyed after she left. What's left is there," Echo told them as she continued to move. "She is still in her battle high. She knows that she can't directly pick Octavia up. She probably asks her to help, but Octavia is too wounded with the sticky sap. So, she wraps her up as best she can and throws her over the saddle. She knows that she has to get on the caballo and ride. She has no other choice. She'll hunt them down later, but she has to get Octavia out of the clearing before they both die.

"She sheathes her sword and jumps on the back of Svathimmel. Grabbing the reins, she hightails it out of the clearing. As she is riding, she shifts Octavia the best that she can as she tries to get on the back of the saddle and hold her. When she broke through the clearing, she had Octavia upright and in her lap. Her left arm was secured under her breasts and around her torso. She was at full gallop and it was the only way that she could control Octavia's weight in the saddle. Her right arms was loosely holding the reins."

"Svathimmel obeys voice commands. She would have told him to head towards the barracks and he would have gone. She wouldn't have needed the reins," Hrathgar added as he continued to watch the Azgeda moving around the clearing.

"The rest we know as we got them at the barracks. She must have been shot on the way out of the clearing. It was a once in a lifetime shot, both for her and the bowman," Echo stated. "It was one hell of a shot considering how dense the woods are and the angle he would have to shoot from. He was on the ground when he shot."

"How many?"

"Two or three survived at most. It was a scouting party," Echo said and then turned to Hrathgar. "How close is the wall from here?"

"Ten miles straight north," he answered.

"And, is this the most direct route?"

"Yes."

"How far are the falls from here?" Clarke asked.

"Not too far, why?" Hrathgar asked.

"She found Octavia near the falls and then took her to the springs to soak out the poison. What if Octavia didn't find a patch of Sticky Sap trees? What if she was attacked in the clearing just before the falls? What if the Praha are using Sticky Sap as a poison?" Clarked asked them both.

Echo's eyes lit up. She realized what this could mean. She turned to look at Hrathgar.

"It is odd as Palla has destroyed ever Sticky Sap tree that she can find south of the wall..."

"We need to get back and report this," Echo stated looking into worried blue eyes.

"And, I need to take another look at Octavia's wounds..."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Palla sat in the common room on the couch. Ferre was beside her. Lex and Sprite were playing with some toys on the floor. She watched them and smiled. Ferre reached out and took her hand.

"Don't be mad at Clarke for this, Sor. She's worried about you and her people. You can see it in her eyes that she is grateful for what you've done for her people, especially Octavia."

"I know that. Madi has said as much as well. She is beyond grateful, but she also understands why Clarke is hesitant about things. If I had been through what they have, I would be, too. She is still doing everything that she can to make sure that her people survive."

"And you?"

"I am, too," Palla answered.

"You are still sacrificing yourself though."

"I know. I don't know any other way. I would bear it all, so she doesn't have to when she gets older, Ferre. It isn't fair for her. It isn't fair for any child that is to become Fio," Palla told her.

"Has Balt started her training?"

"No, I won't let him. I know that she needs it, but ..."

"You are still thinking about your promise to Tamma?"

"Wouldn't you? I promised that I would never take the mantle. If I won't do it, why would I submit Lex for it. She is my daughter. Sure, she isn't Tamma's, but I can't help but think that Tamma sent her to me," Palla answered. "That hasn't stopped Balt from trying though. I know that he keeps her after Schule to work on things with her. She's smart and quick witted. She's perfect to be Fio, but I don't want her to take the mantle either. It is a lonely life. She shouldn't be punished for her blood."

"She won't be. You know that most in the village love her like their own. They are happy that you have her, though, Sor. You know that everyone in the Village loves her. I know that it surprised them that you took her in. It is known that the Fio takes all the foundlings, but you'd lost Tamma. I am glad that you took her. You are so good with her, but Clarke was right," Ferre told her.

"How so?"

"You need to spend more time with her," Ferre urged.

Palla looked like she'd taken a hit. She knew that they were both right, but things lately had been so chaotic that she wasn't sure what to do. She loved Lex. She always had, even when she was a little toddler running around the farm. She was scared for her, though.

"I am afraid that she'll be a target, Ferre."

"I know. I know, Sor. I know that is why you keep sending her to us. She looks enough like us to be ours, but if the Praha attack, we both know that won't be enough. Hrathgar and I will defend her like she is our own, but the Praha won't care. You know this. They are merciless when they attack."

"That is why I want her as far away from this as I can keep her. This shouldn't be my life, but it is. This isn't going to be her life if I can help it," Palla stated.

"I know that, Sor."

Lex looked up at her with her bright green eyes. Palla closed her eyes and prayed to Eligius that whatever was coming wouldn't touch her. She knew that Clarke and Madi would help defend them, but she wasn't sure that she had the right to ask them to help with a new war. She smiled down at her daughter.

"Thetos?" Lex asked seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Yes, Lexi?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, Lex, it's good," she lied.

She had no idea how things were going. She'd spent too much time at the barracks because she wanted Clarke and her people to be settled quickly. She hoped that Imber and Balt were still preparing the Village for winter and whatever else she asked for, but she wasn't sure that they were keeping up with it. And, now with the attack on herself and Octavia in that clearing...she tried to push the thoughts from her head. She was afraid that war was on the horizon and she didn't want one. She'd fought enough and long enough to have the peace they shared. She could only speculate what was to come and she didn't like it. If it did come to war...

She heard doors open and close outside her apartment. She turned and looked to the wall, glancing at clock on the wall. It had been a few hours since Clarke sent her up to spend time with Lex and her little family. Indra and the hunting party should be back by now. Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought. She looked back at Ferre and then wanted to slap herself for being so naive.

"She rode without me, didn't she?" Palla asked Ferre.

"If she's anything like you, yes, she did," Ferre answered.

She let out a sigh and looked at her daughter. She closed her eyes again and prayed that Hrathgar was protecting Clarke and whoever she took with her. Ferre reached over and placed a hand on her knee.

"Go see Raven or Madi. I am sure they know what is going by now. Clarke isn't a fool. I am sure she took a comm with her."

Palla shook her head and then asked, " Are you sure?"

"Go. We'll have dinner here, together, tonight. And, tell Hrathgar, he'd better make it, too," Ferre stated.

Palla stood up. She leaned down and kissed her daughter's head. Then, she reached down and ruffled her hair.

"I'll be back for dinner. I promise. Be good and help Aunty Ferre, Lexi. And, keep Sky out of the kitchen. I'll bring him a treat later," Palla told her.

Lex jumped up from where she was sitting. She wrapped herself around Palla's legs. Ferre could see how much Lex loved Sorcha and when Sorcha leaned down to pick up her daughter, she saw the love in her dark eyes.

"Love you, Thetos," Lex told her as she hugged Palla around the neck.

"Love you, too, my little foundling."

Palla gave her a big squeeze and held her. Ferre could see her take a quick sniff of her neck. It was something that she did with Sprite. It helped her remember why she fought so hard to keep the water flowing for the Village. Sprite was the picture of innocence and her reasoning for making things better. She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. And, so was the coming of Tammon. She saw the tears forming in Sorcha's eyes as she lowered Lex back to the floor and head for the door. Palla and Sorcha, while being the same person, were just a juxtaposition of emotions that Ferre wasn't sure that Sorcha would survive it if something happened to Lex.

* * *

Raven entered the clinic. Madi and Abby looked up at her from the back room. Madi could see it in her face. Something was bothering the engineer, but she wasn't sure if she should tell them.

"Where's Clarke?" Abby asked her. "She's supposed to help me process some cultures from Octavia's blood samples."

Raven looked wounded as she slowly continued to move. Madi could see it then in her eyes. Clarke had gone off to do something, probably out of her sense of duty or just plain stubbornness, but there was something more. She looked down at Raven's leg. She was hobbling more and dragging it a little more. Madi didn't say anything. She knew that Raven would say something when it became a real problem. Madi assumed that it was from the way they were all taking turns staying with Octavia at night. Madi had learned to curl in the chair to doze a little, but Raven didn't have that luxury with her leg and the brace. Raven met her eyes. Madi just cocked her head, but she nodded, knowing whatever Raven was going to say was going to upset them both.

"She rode out with Hrathgar and Echo," Raven told them.

Madi shook her head in acknowledgement. At least, Clarke had taken protection. And, she was sure that if Raven knew where they were going that Raven also made sure that Clarke had weapons on her and some sort of communication device.

They both watched as Abby took Octavia's vitals. She placed her hand on Octavia's forehead in a motherly gesture. Then looking back at Madi, she gathered some things and left them to the room alone.

"When while they be back?" Madi asked her.

"She hopes tonight."

"And, Bellamy and Indra?"

"Caught an elk and are dressing it for smoking to store it for winter," Raven said as she continued to the small room Octavia was in.

Madi nodded along. She could see that Raven was in pain, but that she wanted to tell them news. She watched as she looked back at Octavia. Raven was worried about the warrior.

"She's strong, Raven," Madi told her.

Dark eyes met blue. "She is."

"She'll wake soon enough. Her body needs rest. But, she is strong. She will wake and then she will want to beat us all for worrying so much about her," Madi stated.

"She will," Raven said as smile crept on her face.

"Sit."

"Huh?"

"Sit, save your leg. You're favoring it again. Have Abby look at it," Madi told her.

"It's nothing."

"Raven..."

"I have nerve damage, Madi. Nothing has changed. I have to live with the pain. The brace helps."

"But, it isn't enough," Madi commented as she gave her a pointed look.

Raven was about to answer when they both heard Octavia moan. Their attention diverted, Raven moved slowly towards the bed and took a seat. She reached out to touch Octavia, but as she moaned again, she pulled her hand back not wanting to hurt her. She could still the wounds. They were healing, but they were still oozing. She couldn't imagine what Octavia was going through at the moment.

"O?" she questioned as she leaned forward.

 _I can hear you, Raven. Gods...why does it burn so much? Get Abby!_

"I'll go get Abby," Madi told her as she got up and walked out of the room.

 ** _Heda!_**

"I really want you to wake up, O. I can't keep Clarke inline by myself. And, don't even get me started on Bellamy. Clarke would have killed him if she'd been the one to beat him. It was a blessing that she Echo."

 _This is my punishment for everything. This burning fire in my blood. AHHHH! ABBY!_

"Come on, O. Stop scaring us and wake up. You should have seen what Clarke let Indra do to Bellamy. It wasn't pretty, but I have to say that he deserved it. I pretty sure that Clarke would have done it herself if she wasn't so worried about getting to you. As it was, Palla didn't let her go."

 _Clarke? Make it stop. Please, I'm sorry. I forgave you and you forgave me. Why does it burn so bad?_

"I want you to know that as soon as I see your beautiful green eyes I am going to tell you how angry I am for running off. Don't you remember how well that worked for Clarke. You know that running doesn't solve anything. Neither does pushing us all away. I forgive you, O. I forgave you a long time ago."

 _Raven...where's Abby? Please, get Abby. Help me._

"I am sorry that I never told you that. I am the reason that you were alone. We promised each other, all of us that survived the drop ship, that we would always look out for each other. And, then I went and got myself stuck in Becca's lab. It's my fault. I blame myself for it. If I hadn't called, if I hadn't been such a pussy and faced death like I should have, you would have had us with you..."

 _I forgive you, Raven._

"Damn it, O. I love you, okay? You can't leave us. Not like this. You have to fight. You have to wake up."

 _I am fighting, Raven. I've never stopped. But, the fire burns..._

Madi came back in the room. Abby was following her. They could all hear the moans that Octavia was making. They were getting louder. Abby immediately reached for a needle of painkillers. As she administered the does, Madi leaned closer to Octavia ear.

Instead of whispering the words in to her ear, Madi told her loud enough for everyone to hear, " _Yu gonplei nou ste odon. Ste yuj! Yu laik Okteivia kom Skaikru en Trikru en Wonkru. Beja nou bants. Beja Gonplei. Yu laik mi gona. Yu laik Wanheda sekken. Gonplei!"_ (Your fight is not over. Stay strong. You are Octavia of the Sky people and the Tree People and the One Crew. Please, don't leave me. Please, fight. You are my warrior. You are the Commander of Death's Second. FIGHT!)

"What do you say?" Raven asked her.

"I reminded her that it was her duty to fight because I command it. Her fight is not over and I want her to live. Octavia is a loyal soldier. She will fight. She will live," Madi said as she looked at Abby.

"She will live," Raven stated.

"She will, because I will not stop fighting for her," Abby told them both.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Clarke looked up at Hrathgar. She knew that they needed to head back. They had important information and she wanted to look at Octavia's wound again, but something was still niggling at her in the back of brain. When she met Echo's eyes, the taller woman knew that they weren't heading back right away.

" _Wanheda?"_

"I want to see the clearing where Palla found Octavia."

Echo nodded. She understood. Clarke needed this. She needed answers and it didn't matter if what they found caused more questions. They needed to know that Octavia wasn't back at the clinic dying. She trusted Clarke's intuition. It had saved their hides many times before. So, if Clarke was worried, she wasn't going to stop her until Clarke had the answers she wanted.

"It is going to be late when we go. We should go now. The sun will be setting soon."

"Go then," Clarke told him as she mounted her white caballo. "I won't keep you. It's that way, though, right?"

He nodded. He watched as Echo mounted Svathimmel and pulled up next to Clarke. He watched at Echo notched an arrow again and picked up her reins. Clarke drew out a pistol. Her eyes met Echo's and they both nodded before heading off towards the falls without him.

"Eligius help me," he muttered under his breath. "This women warriors will be the death of me. Palla...Eligius help you."

He mounted up and followed them. He made sure to watch the trail. He was looking for signs of the Praha. He knew that they had already crossed the wall. Now, he was making sure they went back. Or, at least, they weren't heading for the barracks.

It didn't take them long to get there. Again, Echo dismounted and looked at the ground. Hrathgar did the same. His blue eyes watching the warrior woman as she moved around. She didn't say anything this time as she checked the area. He looked around and then he saw it. Moving quickly, he plucked two arrows up, one from a tree and the other from the ground.

"They cleaned up," he stated as he waved them at Echo.

"Yes, they did. They attacked her first, leaving her to die, cleaned up the site and then moved on. It's no wonder that Palla didn't think that she'd been attacked. They are good at covering their tracks, but they didn't at the other clearing. Why?" Echo asked.

"They wanted Palla."

"There was no way for them to know that she would have come after Octavia."

"Yes, there was," Clarke stated.

"What?" Echo asked.

"This must be near where Tamma was taken," Clarke answered as she turned for confirmation from Hrathgar.

"We don't know where she was taken, but it was closer to the wall. They are probing. They are looking for an opening. A single warrior on caballo back posed no threat, but yet they attacked. Why? What was it about Octavia that set them off?" he asked.

"She has that ability," Echo quipped.

"They been watching the barracks," Clarke concluded. "They knew that she was a guard. They knew that she was close to Palla somehow. That was all that mattered. Take out the guards and Palla will fall."

"Palla will never fall," Hrathgar declared.

"Not if we can help it," Clarke replied. "Mount up. We ride hard for the barracks. No breaks. And, stay sharp."

" _Sha, Wanheda,"_ Echo stated as she remounted and turned towards the barrack with her caballo.

Hrathgar mounted as well. He stored the arrows behind his saddle. He gave them a quick nod and they were all off at gallop.

They indeed rode hard. Hooves pounding the ground were the only sounds that Clarke heard. She knew that Hrathgar, being in front, and Echo behind her, were watching the trails as they galloped towards the barracks. True to her words, Clarke didn't let them stop. She knew that the ride was going to be hard and long. It should have been an easy ride of a couple hours. Instead, it was a hard ride in under an hour.

Indra was sitting near the signal fire ring when they broke through the tree line. She could see the way they rode. She knew that it was bad.

"PALLA! MADI!" Indra shouted as she stood and drew her sword.

She wasn't sure, but she assumed that they were be chased at the pace they were going. That was how Madi found her, and she, too, drew her sword taken up a stance. Palla pounded down the stairs. She looked across the field to the three of the riding. She moved to the side. She saw no one following them.

"FERRE!" she called.

"Yes?" Ferre answered from the top of the stairs.

"Keep the kids up there. Be ready to hide if need be," Palla told her and then turned to Madi. "Get Bellamy and stay upstairs."

"But -" Madi started.

"Go!"

There was no other words spoke. Madi turned to Indra. The general nodded to her _Heda_ to follow Palla's orders. With a huff as she sheathed her sword, she did. Indra knew that they would both get an earful if it was nothing, but she wasn't willing to let _Heda_ die. And as much as she had a severe dislike for Bellamy, he knew that boy would protect her with his life.

"Ready to die?" Palla asked her.

"For my, _Heda_ and _Wanheda,_ yes."

"Got a spare knife?"

Indra drew one from her side and handed it to her. She watched as Palla stood up beside her, making herself larger than she was. As they prepared for the worst, the three riders pulled up in front of them. Before Clarke could dismount, Echo slid off her caballo, grabbed the reins of both Clarke's and hers, and in the same movement sheathed her sword. Clarke dismounted and took a second to stand before turning to look at Hrathgar. He'd dismounted and was pulling out the arrows.

"What happened?" Palla demanded.

"Octavia was attacked. She was poisoned. I have to see her," Clarke answered as she ran for the clinic, not waiting for permission or anyone to stop her.

"I'll take care of the caballos," Indra told Echo as she reached for all three sets of reins. "Stay with _Wanheda._ Protect them."

Echo nodded as she handed over the reins. She turned to Hrathgar and took one of the arrows. He seemed to understand that Abby might need to test it to make antidote for Octavia. When she was gone, he turned and looked into Palla's dark eyes. He could see the disappointment, the pride and her worry.

"How many?"

"At least five," Hrathgar told her.

"Praha?"

"Yes."

"How many attacked us together?"

"Three."

"Did she wound any?"

"I am sure she did. There numbers dwindled. They covered their tracks pretty well where she was attacked."

"I knew that I taken out all the stick sap trees..."

"Palla..." Hrathgar started.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"They've been watching the barracks. They knew she was important. That had to know that you or someone would come looking for her. They left her there to die as a message. They've found a way to cross the wall undetected. We need to get to Imber," he told her.

"Go see Ferre. We leave for the Village as soon as we can in the morning. Do you have a fresh caballo?"

"I'll take another, Palla. Don't worry about that. We'll leave Ferre here. She's safer with them."

"She will be, yes."

"Should they bring more warriors down?" he asked.

"It wouldn't hurt."

He nodded. He knew that it wasn't what anyone wanted, but the more troops on the ground, the better prepared they would be. Palla didn't know _Heda's_ troops, but if they were anything like Octavia, Indra and Madi, the Praha wouldn't stand a chance. She admired their loyalty. She admired their strength in the face of adversity. She admired their resolve to live and survive. They were going to need it.

* * *

Clarke stood by Octavia's room. Raven was sitting there. She was holding her hand. She could hear the faint moans coming from the patient and Clarke went into healer mode. She watched as her mom was administering something in the IV. She didn't ask what it was. She just moved closer to Octavia.

"Forgive me for not seeing it before, my friend," she told her as she started to pull off the sheet that covered.

Raven jumped to her feet. Pain shot up her leg and she immediately sat back down. But, not before she was reaching for Clarke, trying to to stop her. For her part, Abby looked at her daughter like she had three heads as Clarke leaned down to study Octavia's body more closely. She watched as Clarke surveyed each and every wound.

"What is it, Clarke?" Abby asked her.

"She was attacked."

"Poison?"

"Yes," Clarke answered. "Here."

"What?" Abby questioned as she looked closer. "That would is..."

"From a blade. It's too perfect to be from brush or a limb. They cut here. We need to find them all."

"There's more?" Abby asked as she looked.

"There has to be, Mom. She fought back. She took down or wounded two of them before she ran through the bush."

"So they poisoned their blades with stick sap?" Abby inquired.

"They must have. Palla's taking down all the stick sap trees. She killed them all to protect her people. Hrathgar even stated that Palla was questioning where Octavia must have found a copse of sticky sap trees. There definitely not any near there."

Echo leaned off the door, still holding the arrow in her hand. She stepped forward and handed the arrow to Abby. She sniffed it and shook her head.

"I don't smell anything," Abby stated.

"I don't know poisons from here. I can't identify it either," Echo said. "We aren't even sure that it is coated. It might have only been blades."

"Why do you say that?" Raven asked.

"Palla," Clarke answered.

Raven looked at her quizzically. She didn't understand what Clarke meant. She looked at Abby to see if she would explain what she meant. When she couldn't get Abby's attention and she obviously wasn't going to get Clarke's, she turned and looked up at Echo.

"Palla didn't get sick," Echo stated.

Then it all made sense. Palla had been shot twice with arrows and she hadn't suffered any symptoms from stick sap. She was up and around, mostly fine.

"Here," Clarke stated.

"Raven," Abby started as she walked around and handed her the arrow. "Take this to that computer over there and test it."

"You want me to what?" Raven asked.

"It's a computer, Raven. Just run the test. I am sure that you can handle it."

Raven took the arrow and looked at the computer. She nodded and moved around to the station. She booted the computer and opened the programs that were needed to test the arrow. She waited for the port to open and she inserted the arrow.

By the time the readouts were ready, Clarke and Abby had found a total of eight blade wounds and possible arrow wound. Abby took swaps from each of the wounds so that she could test the wounds directly. Her blood had come back negative, but Abby could only wonder if the poison was just localized. If it was, then her blood would be clean. The salve had worked like it was supposed to for the first few days and it made the wounds weeps out the poison. When that was done, Abby changed to an antibiotic ointment to help protect the wounds. By all accounts, Octavia should have woken by now, but she hadn't.

"We've missed something."

"She took down two of them before she ran. Her hands show defenses wounds," Clarke told them as she finally stood up. "There has to be more. Something that we aren't seeing. What is it?"

"She fought off five attackers and wounded or killed two. Three attacked her and Palla, but Palla didn't fight back. She ran with Octavia," Echo added.

"What can't you tell us, O? Talk to me. Tell me how to help you," Clarke begged.

"Rae..." Octavia mouthed just above a whisper but it was enough for Raven to hear.

She cleared the room. She leaned down to be near Octavia's mouth. She reached across the bed and handed Abby the report.

"What is it, O? Tell me. I can hear you," she stated and Clarke backed up, waiting to see if Octavia would say more.

"Rae..."

"I'm here," Raven stated again.

"C-c-"

"Clarke is here too," Raven replied.

"Pa...la..."

"She rescued you. She's okay. Do you want me to get her?"

"No..."

"What do you need?" Raven asked.

She looked up and saw Clarke's eyes. She could see the worry in them. Clarke had never been able to hide her emotions. Her eyes always gave her away and in that moment, Raven could tell that Clarke wanted blood.

"Attacked..."

"We know," Raven told her.

"Fire..."

"Fire?" Clarke probed. "There was no fire, O. What are you talking about?"

"Burns," Octavia managed to actually get the word out.

"What burns?" Abby asked as she moved closer.

"Her blood," Palla answered as she moved into the clinic. "They must have mixed the Sticky Sap with something else. Her blood must feel like it's boiling inside her. She can't stop the pain and nothing that you give her will make it go away."

"What about morphine?" Abby questioned.

"It might intensify the sensation," Palla replied. "We never had any to try, but any other pain reliever had no effect."

Abby reached down and pulled the IV out of Octavia's arm. Clarke was already handing her a bandage for the small puncture wound. They had treated the wound the best way they knew how and unfortunately, possibly, made it worse.

"Burns..."

"We know, O. We're trying to help. You're going to be fine," Raven told her as she took up Octavia's hand in her own.

Abby and Clarke were studying the reports. By all accounts, the stick sap should have been out of her system. There was nothing on the arrow, either.

"I'm going to the Village with Hrathgar. I need to speak with Imber. If they are coming over the wall, they are probing our defenses. We have to be ready," Palla told them breaking their concentration.

"You need more men," Clarke stated.

"We do," Palla replied.

"Raven, get ready. We're waking all the warriors. We'll leave immediately," Clarke told her.

Her voice told Palla that she had no choice in this matter, and honestly, Palla wasn't going to argue. She knew that they could help. She knew that Clarke would defy her and help in the fight if it was the Praha. She just nodded as Clarke leaned down to Octavia.

" _Yu gonplei nou ste odon."_

 _"Sha, Wanheda,"_ Octavia replied.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, Mom," Clarke told her. "Bellamy is with Ferre and the children. Indra will be in here with you. Echo will be with me."

"Clarke," Abby started and reached out for her hand, stopping her from leaving.

"Mom?"

"Be safe. May we meet again," Abby told her.

"May we meet again," Clarke replied automatically.

She turned and nodded at Echo. Echo nodded towards Octavia and Clarke waited. Echo walked up to Octavia and leaned over.

" _Yu gonplei nou ste odon, Okteivia kom..."_ Echo stared and then looked up at Clarke over Octavia. Raven and Abby were looking at the warrior, too, wondering where she was going to go with her phrasing. She gave a Clarke a smiled as she finished, " _Oktevia kom Gryfonkru, Skairipa kom Heda en Wanheda. Yu laik ai sis. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim. (Your fight is not over, Octavia of... Octavia of Griffin Crew, Skairip of the Commander and Commadnder of Death. You are my sister. May we meet again.)_

Clarke just gave her quirky smile as they eyes met again. Echo stood and walked over to her. Raven had already joined Clarke.

" _Gryfonkru?"_ Clarke asked.

"Sounded good to me," Raven replied. "And somebody really needs to teach me this shit. I can't stand not being able to complete understand you."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Palla and Hrathgar made it to the Village some time after midnight. She wasn't willing to wait for the morning, but she waited long enough to see Raven, Echo and Clarke take off back for the Eligius ship in orbit. She knew that they had pushed the caballos hard and that they would have to stay in the stables in the Village. They wouldn't be able to ride them back.

They charged into the library first. Balt, who was still up writing in the Keeper's journals, was surprised by their forceful entry. He dropped pen on the page he was working on. Looking up, he noticed the pain and anguish in Palla's eyes. But, he saw the fear and worry in Hrathgar's. He knew that something must have happened out at the barracks and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Well, good evening," he started. "What's happened?"

"Praha," she said quickly.

"You're sure."

"We are," Hrathgar replied.

"Shall we assemble the council?"

"Yes! NOW! I'm activating the Rangers and Scouts, too," Palla told him.

"As you wish," Balt answered her. "Hrathgar, go. Wake the council members. And, make sure to wake the captains to assemble the reserves and troops."

Hrathgar raised his right fist and beat it near his left shoulder in salute, "Yes, Palla and Keeper."

Palla started pacing. He hadn't seen her this tormented since Tamma's death. He knew that Palla had asked for some of the villagers to help out of the barracks. But, she was only with Hrathgar. It had been weeks since they'd gone to the barracks and he assumed that everyone had come back.

"What happened?" he asked her again, watching her every movement.

"They've been scouting around the wall. They've found weak points near the barracks. They must have been watching us as we were preparing for the rest of the Earthlings to land..."

"Palla, what happened?"

"A warrior, a guard, their leader's personal guard went for a ride after a tiring and emotional day, she didn't return," Palla started.

"They killed her?"

"They tried. But, she is a fighter. She wounded at least two of them in a battle of five on one."

"She is worthy of her position."

"Very worthy, Balt. Very worthy indeed."

"I am assuming that you found her."

"Yes, I did. I went after her. I found her in the clearing, clearly covered in wounds, but I saw not signs of battle or struggle. She was covered in wounds. I could smell the Sticky Sap..."

"I thought that you burned all the trees and covered their roots in salt."

"I did. There are no Sticky Sap trees south of the wall. They coated their blades in the sap like poison."

"And, she is still living?" Balt asked.

"She finally woke today. Her blood still burns, but she is a fighter. She will not let this be what takes her down."

"The Praha?"

"Yes, so, I found her. I smelled the poison and took her to the Springs to wash it out of her wounds and off her body. I did what I could. Before the fevers set in, I kept her warm with a fire and my own body heat. It wasn't ideal, but I didn't trust myself to get her back in the dark."

"A wise decision, Palla," he offered.

"The next morning, I bathed her again. The chills had set in and I knew that I had to get her back to the clinic at the barracks. There was no way that we would have made it back to the Village before the Sticky Sap ravaged her body. She needed the antidote. I called a head that night before to tell that what she was suffering from and that she would need attention as soon as we arrived. They were prepared for us. I was not prepared for the trip back, it seems."

"You were attacked?" Balt inquired.

"Yes, in the crossroads clearing. Three men, at least, one tried to kill by knocking me off Svathimmel. He paid with his life. At least two others were in the trees with bows. They weren't happy that I'd killed their friend. They started a volley at me. I must have gotten hit in the leg at this point, but it didn't matter. I had to get Octavia back to the barracks. She was counting on me to save her. I had to go."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I sent Fotia ahead. I picked her up and placed her on Svathimmel and mounted behind her. I picked her up a little more into a sitting position in front of me and galloped towards the barracks. I was shot in the back as I ran away. I was so angry and so possessed in wanting to go back and slay every Praha that I could find in those woods that I didn't feel it. It wasn't until I got back and handed Octavia back to her people that my wounds caused me to break. I collapsed and was taken to medical. This is when Ferre and Hrathgar arrived," she explained.

"I'm sure that went over like a flying brick," he retorted.

"Exactly. I was passed out by then. They treated me and I promised to be good and wait to come back with them. However, Hrathgar took some scouts to see where were ambushed. He saw the signs of battle and rushed back to tell me. We all went on the defensive. They've returned to their ship to bring down the rest of their warriors to defend themselves."

"And, Ferre? Sprite? Lex?"

"They are safe and guarded by their _Heda_ and their general. They are safe. Trust me. I've sparred with them. If all their warriors have been trained like they have, then they have been battle tested and fire born. They are amazingly efficient at killing on the battlefield, but they are like us in they do not seek war for war's sake. They fight to uphold their peace and for justice."

Balt looked at her. There was something in her dark eyes that he didn't recognize. It was otherworldly.

"What is it?"

She looked up at him. His light green eyes betrayed his worry and she understood it. She needed to calm him now.

"I am not here as Palla today, Balt. I am here as Fio. We need to reinforce the wall. I know that Winter is coming, but if they are already coming, how will we stop them in the snows?" she asked him.

He shook his head. She was right. They were secure in the Village somewhat. She'd made sure of that, but if the Praha were already over the wall in area, then they would attack in the snows of high winter. They'd been watched and their weaknesses found. Now, it was time for more damage control. The peace had survived for almost six years. He looked over at Palla. Where had they gone wrong? She was so persistent about the wall and patrols. How had they missed this? How did Imber let this happen?

He was brought out of his thoughts as the council members started arriving at the library. He lead them into the council chambers and waited for both Hrathgar and Imber to arrive. Palla moved through the crowd and to her seat. She looked around at the other men and women of the council. Twelve factions of their village represented and each one with a vote. She only voted to break a tie. But, tonight, she would vote regardless of the numbers. She needed for the council to see that she wasn't going to stand for complacency, incompetence, or negligence when it came to the safety of their people.

"Palla?" the lead engineer asked as he came in and sat down. "What's going on?"

"Take your seats please and I promise, Brees, that I will answer your questions," Palla answered.

The council members all looked to her. She'd kept them safe and well stocked, prepared for almost any emergency for the last decade. They knew for to wake them in the middle of the night that it must be something important. As soon as Hrathgar came in, she saw Imber take his seat. The older general looked tired and angry, but she knew that he wouldn't say anything until after the meeting. He was smart enough to wait to talk to Palla alone. It was one of the reasons that he still had his position. He knew when to push and when not to.

"I'm sorry to have woken you so early in the morning or late in the night, depending on what you prefer, but we have a major problem," she told them and then paused to let them squabble for a moment or two.

"What happened?" Reese the head of the crafters asked.

"You all know that the last of Earth came on a ship from Eligius. They have been in orbit for a while. They wish to join us, but knowing that it is so close to winter and the snows, I have only let them in the barracks. I have had some help from some of the factions in supplying them and getting the barracks ready for their numbers. I have given them some of my land as Fio to build their colony come Spring. I will be spending time here and with them until they have a functioning settlement of their own."

"What about the Praha?" a few of the councilors asked.

"That is the problem. It seems that before their ambassadorship landed, the Praha found a way over the wall near the barracks. They have been scouting and watching the area," Palla told them.

"How do you know that?" Imber questioned as he leaned forward, resting his chin on steepled fingers, more awake and aware of what was going on now.

"Because they attacked me," Palla replied.

"I scouted the area myself," Hrathgar stated and then threw the second area he'd collected on the table. "There's your proof. They're over the wall and attacking."

"What are we going to do?" the Engineer asked.

"I've called up the reserves and scouts. We are going to reinforce our defenses. The towers will be manned all the time now, not just at night. We need to get a head of this. I'll be sending dispatches to the outlining settlements for more help. However, the Earthlings are bringing down their forces to help us as well. We will not let the Praha succeed in this foolish venture. It has been over eight years since they've attacked, but this just seems like they are trying to find a better way to get to us. We've reinforced the wall so much around the Village that we've forgotten about the older sections."

"I'll send men with troops to repair it and man it, first thing," the engineer stated.

"Good, Brees. Get with Imber and select some men. Take at least three scouts. As for the rest of you, start first thing in preparations for rationing and send the hunters. We need to be ready for anything. I don't trust the Praha and I won't put it passed them to try something as soon as the snows start. They are better equipped to fight in the snow. I will not let us fail in this."

"PALLA! PALLA! PALLA!" they all shouted in celebration.

"Imber, a word."

The general nodded. Balt escorted everyone else out with a promise to check on them all in the morning. He knew that he would be incharge of the Village with support from the council while Palla was out at the barracks. It wasn't ideal, but it would help keep both settlements unified until the threat was over.

"I need the list of names of the men that were watching the most Western parts of the wall near the barracks."

"It won't do you any good," Imber told her.

"Why not?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing in question.

"Because they haven't reported back in a week. I sent a scout out this morning to check on them, but he isn't back yet. If they've punched through..."

"Who did you send?" Hrathgar asked.

"Huxley," Imber told them.

"He's good, Palla. He'll hide if he sees something. If he ran into anything, we won't know until tomorrow at the earliest," Hrathgar stated.

"Then we will wait as long as we dare for word from him before we head back to the barracks," Palla replied. "Imber, I want every warrior in a position by lunch time. No excuses. No excemptions. No issues!"

"Aye, Palla," he said, saluted with a fist to his chest and left.

"You're still worried," Hrathgar stated.

"Of course I am."

"Why?"

"Because, I am not sure that I have the stomach to do this again," Palla told him as she moved to the back of the library to a set of small cloisters to hope for a little sleep before she unleashed everyone in the late morning.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Clarke, Echo, and Raven charged into the bridge. Emori, Miller, and Niylah turned to look at them. Jordan came in after they got settled. He'd been checking on the chryo pods.

"What's wrong?" Miller asked seeing the distress in their faces.

"I'll explain it all soon. Right now, we need to know how quickly we can get back down to the ground," Clarke told them. "Jordan, did you wake Jackson as I asked?"

"He's in the mess eating. He'll be here soon. He was a little disoriented," Jordan answered.

"Clarke," Murphy said as he came onto the bridge, followed by Jackson.

"Okay, now that I have all of your attentions. We have some things to do. Echo, go wake any Azgeda that you think you can trust. Take them to the...the gym. Jackson, I need you to check on Kane and Gaia. They were brought aboard injured and I want to know what will happen if we wake them. Go. Raven and Emori, find our next window down. How many can we take down next?" Clarke asked.

"Theoretically...all of us," Raven answered.

"Get it ready then," Clarke commanded.

Raven nodded. Clarke looked at the all. She knew that they were wondering what was going on, but she would explain as needed. First, she had to get everyone awake. Then, they would find out what was happening before they loaded up to go down to Terre Nova.

"Miller, you and Murphy, go wake all of Skaikru except Kane for now. Take them to the loading bay. Niylah, you and Jordan, go wake all of Trikru. Take them to the cargo bay. Jordan, wait. I'll walk with you."

"What about Diyoza?" Raven asked as she was typing away at the computer.

"That's why I'm going with Jordan and Niylah. Come on. Let's go. We don't have a lot of time," Clarke stated as they left the bridge and all headed down to the chryo tanks.

When they entered the room, they all turned and looked at Clarke. She moved with Jordan to the tank with Diyoza in it and started the waking process. As soon as the glass opened, she smiled down at the former Navy Seal. She could see the questions in her eyes. Instead of giving her any immediate answers, she just helped her out of the chryo bed.

"I need you to come with me," Clarke told her quietly. After Diyoza nodded, Clarke turned to the rest of the crew. "You have your orders. Let's do this," she told them as she escorted Diyoza out of the room.

She lead Diyoza to the mess first. She watched at the woman ate some rations and some of the vegetables that Jordan had grown. When she was done, Diyoza looked at Clarke. She could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Diyoza questioned.

"I don't like this, so no."

"What is it that you need?"

"Not here."

"Okay," Diyoza answered and stood, ready to follow Clarke.

They made their way back to the bridge and then into the Captain's quarters. She sat down behind the desk and Diyoze eased herself into a chair near it. Clarke looked the woman over. She knew that it was wrong to ask her to do this in her condition, but she didn't feel like she had any other choice. She had two options and neither of them were good.

"First, let me tell you that you good for someone of your age," Clarke started, hoping that a little bit of levity would help her ease into her task at hand.

"How long this time?"

"Hundred and twenty-five years," Clarke stated.

"Well, this is got to be the longest ever recorded pregnancy in the history of humankind."

"I am sure it is," Clarke replied

"Earth is gone?"

"Yes."

"Where are we?"

"Monty found another planet. It was the from the Eligius III mission. They were sent to colonize, not mine."

"A second Earth?" Diyoza asked.

"Yes, they call it Terre Nova."

"New Earth...fitting, but there is something wrong isn't there?"

"No, it is habitable. They've made a civilization that they've named Helios because the planets have twin suns, which they have named after ancient gods. The first sun of the day is Apollos. The second sun, which is small and seems to be the farthest from the planet is Lugh. Most of the people seem to be of European decent. I know that would mean more to you than me, because you are from before the bombs, but I am told that they are a mixed people. I haven't met a lot of them yet, but we will be soon."

"So, what do you need from me?" Diyoza inquired. "You made it known that you would only allow those who wanted to reform in your new colony once the Earth was habitable. Has anything changed? I am the leader of killers, rapists, and thieves, who would gladly kill or sell their own mother if they thought they could get something out of it. What am I missing?"

"Even though there is a civilization, it is not without conflict. It seems after they gave up on Eligius sending more resources and people to help the colony, it split into two factions. The Terrens, those below the wall, and the Praha, those above the wall. They fought for resources and land, people and tech, and eventually a wall was built to separate them. It didn't stop the Praha. They continued to pillage even when the Terrens stopped. That was until around a decade ago, they captured a couple from a farm. They tortured the wife and eventually killed her."

"The husband fought back?"

"There was no husband. Palla, their leader, was the woman's wife. She was devastated. She'd watched her wife be brutalized and tortured. She was sent back over the wall as a kind of warning. Her wife's body was sent back in pieces. She broke."

"Any one would," Diyoza offered.

"But, she didn't break the way they hoped. She gathered weapons, armor and a horse, which that call caballos. She crossed the wall and laid waste to the Praha on her own. She devastated them. She didn't pillage. She didn't care for their things. She burnt entire settlements to the ground as she searched for the man that destroyed her life. She didn't care if she died. She nothing to live for but revenge."

"I take it she found him."

"No, she never did. Instead her wife's sister did. They brought her back to Helios and the Village, their capital settlement. They fought her and fought her until she broke again and agreed that vengeance wasn't going to bring her wife back. But, her reputation had already been cemented. The Praha fear her. So instead of wiping them off the face of the Terre Nova, she offered them a peace. They stayed on their side and she would stay on hers."

"I see. And, now the Praha have broken the peace? What do you need me to do?" Diyoza asked.

"I need to know who is loyal enough to you that they are willing to fight."

"Why?"

"We've secured a large amount of land from Palla. She wishes for us to join their people, but she understands that we might want our own settlement. We would have to obey their laws in their settlements, but we would govern ourselves in ours. We would have free trade between us. We would support each other, defend each other, and help each other survive. We would be continuing the human race."

"Peacefully?"

"Yes," Clarke answered.

"That's all I want for her, you know?" Diyoza said as she rubbed her stomach. "I just want Hope to have somewhere to call home and not have to worry. I know that you want the same thing with Madi. Out of the four hundred of us, I believe there are just over fifty or so prisoners. I didn't do a final check before we all went to sleep. I was a little preoccupied with surviving and keeping Hope alive."

"I know. But our total number is four hundred eleven. There weren't as many survivors as we would have liked from the bunker, but we saved who we could against McCreary's attack. I know you did as well. How many of them will still follow you?"

"I don't know."

"How many of them do you trust?"

"Not many."

"If given the option to fight for their right to survive, would they?"

"Probably, but that isn't the problem," Diyoza stated. "Controlling them would be. They aren't going to want to be collared. And, they aren't going to go down their to die only to be put back in prison. You need to know that before you offer them anything."

"And you?" Clarke asked.

"I would fight if I wasn't pregnant. I've seen what you can do, Clarke. I know that you only want what's best for us all now. You fight to keep us all alive, but you are also fighting to protect Madi. I will do the same for Hope."

"It's a mother's prerogative."

"It is. But, I am not sure how I can get fifty-six people to agree to this. They like to fight, but this...doesn't seem like it is our fight."

"They attacked us, Diyoza. They've brought the fight to us. They know we are coming now. If it isn't our fight now, it will be as soon as we get established. I get that it isn't going to be easy, but I would feel better having as many warriors on the ground with me as I can. If you don't think that they can handle it, then we will leave them here until we get the settlement built. We aren't bringing the ship down."

"I agree."

"On?"

"Not taking the ship down."

"So, I need you to get with Jordan and figure out who on the list you want," Clarke told her as she handed her the manifest.

"Wait, who's Jordan?"

"Monty and Harper never slept. They had a child and they put him in chryo with a timer. He woke us up first."

"And, Monty and Harper?"

"Sacrificed themselves so we could have a chance on this planet. I am not going to let it be in vain. I want what you want, Diyoza and I'm will to fight for it. The question is now, are you? You were once an elite fighting machine for the government. Then you became a terrorist. Now, you're a mother. I've held the same titles almost but in a different order. I am going to fight. It is no longer about me and saving my people. This is for Madi and those we lost because if the Praha win, man is doomed. And, I'll be damned if I've survived this long, fought this long, lost so fucking much to let man die out because of I wasn't willing to fight for it. Can you?" Clarke asked her as she stood up.

"I'll look at the list," she answered as she took the list from Clarke. "How long do I have?"

"I don't know. I need to go find Raven. Wait here, I'll be right back," Clarke said as she walked out onto the bridge to find Raven still sitting behind consoles.

"I think I found our window," Raven said without looking up.

"And?"

"We have a little over eight hours before we'll be in a good position. The window will be small. Around thirty minutes and it will take about between thirty minutes to an hour before we land back at the landing pad outside the Processing Center. I could radio ahead and have Abby there ready to check us all in. Palla said that it was ready to use. With Jackson and you helping her there, we could clear people faster."

"Call down. Tell them the plan. Have Indra go with them. If Octavia can get up, have her stay with Bellamy and Palla's family. I don't want them unguarded."

"Got it."

Clarke nodded to her and then went back into the Captain's quarters. Diyoza looked up at her with her blue eyes and saw something that she'd seen from Clarke before: determination. She stood, holding her stomach as she moved towards Clarke.

"How long?"

"Eight hours and we leave," Clarke told her.

"I'll have them ready. I can think of a few that I trust and who will be willing to help. They agreed to work for your second chance before going to sleep. I'll see if they still agree. Where should we meet?" Diyoza asked her.

"The mess."

"Go. Get the rest of the warriors awake. I'll handle the riff raff. I'm good at it," Diyoza said with a smirk and quick quirk of her eyebrow.

Clarke returned her smile and moved through the ship to the gym. She saw Echo standing there with five other Azgeda. She saw that she was standing close to one of them. She was also having a quiet conversation with them. None of them were armed yet, but she knew that Echo would rectify that soon.

"These five are loyal?"

"To the _Wanheda, sha,_ " Echo answered.

"Good. You are all apart of my security detail for now, then. Arm up. We have a war to stop or fight and win. Ready?" Clarke asked them.

A resoundingly loud round of _Sha, Wanheda'_ s were her answer. Echo stayed by the one man as they left. Before they entered the cargo bay, Clarke turned to Echo. She studied her brown eyes and then she looked at man she'd been walking with.

"Echo," she called.

Echo stopped and turned to face her. The rest of them continued into the Cargo bay, armed to the teeth, but they stopped just inside the door. The man however hung back a little. It made Clarke question her relationship with him.

"Who is he?" Clarke asked her, quietly, as she neared her guard.

"Who?"

"Echo, don't play games. Who is the man you've been speaking with? Do I need to be worried for Bellamy?"

"After what he pulled?" Echo started and then looked back at the man before turning back to look into Clarke's steel grey-blue eyes. "He's my brother. I thought he was dead, but when Raven pulled the list, I saw his name. I knew that he would support me. He was never loyal to the throne but to the family. He moved to Polis to help our standing. He found out that I'd become a spy, so he did, too. He was sent to Ingranrona to spy. He only did the bare minimum, but it was enough to keep Nia happy and him safe. He moved around a lot, tried to keep tabs on me, but lost news of me when I was captured in the Mountain. When Roan became king, he asked to be released and was. But, he never asked Roan where I was. We lost each other and we were so close."

"And, now?"

"He is loyal to you, Clarke. You trust me. Trust him."

"I do trust you, Echo. I will trust him. What is his name?" Clarke inquired.

"Aeolus," Echo replied.

Clarke smiled. Then she moved to enter the cargo bay. She knew that this was just the first of many speeches that she would be making that day. As she stood in front of the remainder of Trikru, Clarke knew that it looked very odd for her to be standing there with Azgeda guards. She was proving a point, even she didn't yet know what it was completely. They weren't just Azgeda. They were Wonkru and they were going to have to act like it.

" _Wanheda,_ what is the meaning of this? Why do you have Azgeda guards? Has something happened to Heda?" one of them asked.

"No, nothing like that. Things are complicated. As for them being Azgeda, Azgeda is gone. Azgeda is no more. Trikru is no more. We are one clan and we are united by Heda's rule. We are Wonkru and we are needed," Clarke told them.

"Needed for what?"

"War," Clarke answered.

"What happened?"

"We've found a new planet to live on. There is a clan there that has attacked Octavia kom Skaikru en Trikru, Heda's Skairipa. As _Wanheda,_ I cannot let this stand. _Skairipa_ is a personal guard to Heda and an attack on her is..."

"An attack on Heda!" the small group answered.

"That is true. Gather your things. Go eat. And, then join what is left of the former Skaikru in the loading bay. We are going to protect Heda and our new lands. As _Skairipa_ told you all in the bunker, 'You're Wonkru or the enemy of Wonkru, choose'."

Echo cocked an eyebrow at that, but she knew that it would light a fire under them. She wanted them rowdy and ready for a fight. And, damn it, if Clarke didn't know what buttons to push to make it happen.

"Aeolus and Echo will stay with me. Niylah will take you to the mess. Eat well. Jordan will show where your things are stored. Pack light. We can always come back," Clarke told them and then turned to leave.

"Skaikru?"

"There next," Clarke said as she moved through the ship, Echo and Aeolus on her tail.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Ferre sat on the couch still. She watched as Sprite and Lex played. Madi was seated in a chair not far away. She looked stoic. She reminded her of a younger Sorcha. Bellamy just outside the door on duty.

"How long until you think they are back?" Madi asked breaking her silence.

"Riding hard, it will be midday or later."

"Do you think that there will be a lot of ..." Madi started to ask and then looked at the children playing.

It was true that she was raised in a warrior world, a warrior nation. She was barely older than they were, but she was still reserved when it came to speaking of war. She looked over at Ferre and realized that the blonde was studying her. Hazel eyes met questioning blue and held. Madi wasn't sure that she should even end her question, but as soon as she opened her mouth to say something else, Ferre did instead.

"With this...what happened to Octavia? Yes, I know there will be. She won't stand for it."

"Are you worried for her?"

"Of course, I am. I worried for everyone that will be affected by this. How can I not be? This is what she fought to stop and it's come anyway. I don't know what she is thinking, but I can assure that it isn't anything pleasant for those on the other side of that wall," Ferre explained, realizing that Madi was sanitizing their conversation for the children's sake.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," Ferre told her.

Madi looked down at the kids again and then back up at Ferre. She thought about what she was going to say and then stopped herself. She knew that she would be talking strategy and battles soon enough. The other commanders in her head were already starting to plan. It was the burden of the Flame and she knew it. She would deal with all that later, with Palla, with Clarke...with her generals. But, now, she wanted to learn more about the Terrens. She couldn't help her people if she didn't know what she was up against, if she didn't fully understand the world that they were going to be living in, and if she didn't have some idea on how she was going be able to help them survive on this world now.

"Your people believe in reincarnation," Madi started.

"We do."

"Ours do, but only is a limited capacity."

"How so?" Ferre inquired.

"I have an artefact in my neck. We call it the Flame. It bears the memories and thoughts of the Commanders before me. When one Commander dies, the next is said to be selected by their spirit. When the new _heda_ is found, they are given the Flame."

"And, you have it?"

"I do. I was not selected in the usually way. I took it to save my mother. You must understand that our _heda_ is our leader and has to be a _natblida._ "

"What does that mean?"

"A nightblood."

"Black blood?" Ferre inquired.

"Yes. I know that Palla is one as well. It seems that Becca's serum was given to your ancestors, too. She has told me that they are rare here as well."

"Yes, they are. Palla is the first in a generation. It is how she became Fio."

"She didn't have to fight for the position, though. I didn't either. Usually the last one took the flame, after Lexa died..."

"Lexa?" Ferre asked.

"Yes, Lexa kom Trikru, she was the last Commander before _Praimfaya."_

"Was she a warrior?"

"Yes, she was. She was the best of her clan. She was a gifted leader."

"How did she die?" Ferre asked her.

"She was shot," Madi said and then pointed at her torso. "Here. Her advisor and teacher betrayed her because she fell in love with Clarke and shot her. It was an accident, but the fall out was immediate. Clarke was obviously devastated. She's loved no one since."

Ferre sucked in a breath and held it. Madi watched her and regarded her reaction. It wasn't a normal reaction that she would expect.

"And, you have her memories?" Ferre probed.

"I do."

"But, you weren't chosen by her spirit to take over?"

"No."

"Do you think that she accepts you are the new _Heda?"_

"I do. She's shown me a lot. She's helped me a lot. I know that she keeps certain memories from me about Clarke and I understand that, but she also shows me her mistakes and how much she loved Clarke. I love Clarke, too, but we both know that it is different. Out of all of them, Becca, the first and Lexa, the last speak to me the most. I don't know if it is because of my age or if they aren't sure how to help me because we aren't at war, but I am grateful for their memories and their strategies. They have made me a better leader and a better warrior," Madi answered.

"Why do you ask these things, Madi?" Ferre questioned.

"I want to know what you believe. I want to believe that since I wasn't chosen in the same fashion as the Commanders before, that Lexa's spirit is still looking for the rightful heir to her throne, but I think that it is more than that. I know that Lexa accepts me. I know that she approves of me. Did she choose me because of Clarke? I don't know, but I don't believe that I was her true choice."

"Why is that?"

"She and Clarke are soulmates. I honestly believe that. Which is why I find your beliefs in reincarnation so fascinating."

"You do?" Ferre inquired. "Why?"

"You believe that your spirits will alway find each other in some form or capacity. Lexa believed that enough that she told Clarke that they would meet again. Sure, it was Clarke's traditional farewell from living on the Ark. It was part of prayer of sorts they said. Clarke never believed it. She believes in science, not the spiritual. She told Lexa the same thing. But, Lexa believed in the spiritual. She believed that no matter what happened to them, they would find each other in their next life," Madi told her.

"But, you've been asleep for over a century. What happened to your souls then? And, if your souls entered the Guf like we believe, where did all those go that were on Earth before _Praimfaya?_ Will they all be reborn?" Ferre asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. I hope that they find peace and those that they love. I believe that my spirit will the next person to replace me and I believe that they will be younger than me. I believe that I will teach them of what it means to be _Heda,_ but I couldn't tell you who it is until I look into their eyes. Lexa hoped that it would be Aden. He was the most promising on the children that she was training. He swore to protect Clarke and Skaikru, her people as his own. He would maintain the peace. But, Clarke didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to have be in a world without Lexa and she still doesn't. It has been almost seven years for her mentally and she still can't let go. She doesn't want to. She isn't looking either. I think that I make it hard on her," Madi said.

"Because you have part of Lexa with you?"

"Yes. I remind her too much of Lexa and she loves me. She's my mother now and I love her, but I know sometimes when I say things or the way I move or the way I command...it all reminds her of Lexa and that is all she sees. But, you see with your faith, I know that Lexa is out there waiting for her and they will find each other. When they do, I know that Clarke will actually be happy again. And, maybe she can hang up her mantle of _Wanheda_ and just be..."

"Just be?" Ferre pushed.

"Clarke Griffin again."

Ferre looked at the preteen with admiration. She was indeed wise beyond her years. It might be the Flame that she'd talked about, but it just might be that she had an old soul. Ferre wasn't sure, but she wanted to watch her lead her people. She knew that it would be interesting to see them grow as she did. Madi leading them wasn't going to be an issue for anyone that knew her. The Terrens would think it odd that the Earthlings followed someone so young, or at least they would until she opened her mouth and commanded her army. Then, they would all know who and what Madi was. She was the _Heda._

"That is very admirable."

"It something that I want for her. She has been at odds with who she has become since she landed on Earth. She's fought to keep her people alive. She's done things that she didn't want: killed people, made choices to sacrifice her own people for the survival of the human race, sacrificed her own sanity to protect those she loves. She deserves some peace."

"Yes, she does."

"Can you tell me more though, about your beliefs?" Madi said stirring the conversation back on topic.

"It is said that Guf is the Well of Souls. When you die, your soul goes back there. When it is time to be reborn, your soul selects a new body and it born. Sometimes you remember, sometimes you don't know anything. As you grow, you feel a pull. It is that pull that drives you. It is said that the pull is the desire to be with your soulmate. They will feel the same pull. Sometimes it isn't as great, sometimes, it is so strong that you can't help yourself. But, even in the next life if you aren't lovers, you will be in your soulmates life somehow."

"So, we could have upset the balance?" Madi asked.

"I don't know. It is just what we believe. You should honestly talk with Balt. He is the Keeper. He might be able to explain it better."

"Is there anything else?" Madi questioned.

"Some say that birthmarks are the locations on your body where you died in a previous life."

Madi stared into her hazel eyes. She could tell that there was a reason that Ferre brought that up next. She could tell that it was something that Palla possibly didn't believe in whole-hearted. Then, she thought back to the beginning of their conversation. Ferre had been shocked by Madi telling her that Lexa had been shot in her torso just below her chest and that it was the fatal shot. Her eyes lit up.

"Palla has a birthmark, doesn't she?" Madi asked.

"She does."

"It is in the same spot that Lexa was shot, isn't it?"

"It is."

Madi's blue eyes got wider. Suddenly, it all made sense. No wonder Palla was so set on protecting them all. They were all really her people. Her soul recognized them. She might have the Flame, but Palla was Lexa reborn. She had to be.

"She cares for Clarke, doesn't she?"

"She does."

"Tamma was her Costia..."

"Who?"

"Lexa lost a love before she met Clarke. She was used against her. Their lives parallel a lot actually," Madi stated as she actually realized it herself.

"Costia was killed?"

"Beheaded and sent back to her," Madi told her and heard Ferre's gasp.

"Did Lex avenge her?"

"She did, but it took time. She wanted to mount an army go after the person that did it, but they used her own laws against her. She waited and when she found the opportunity, she took it. We used to have a phrase. It was actually part of our law. _Jus drein jus daun."_

"What does that mean?" Ferre questioned.

"Blood must have blood."

"An eye for an eye."

"Essentially, but Lexa took it to different levels. She allowed Clarke to mercy kill a boy she loved for killing eighteen innocents in his search to save her instead of him suffering for the eighteen deaths. She stabbed him in the heart before Lexa could order the completion of the execution."

"How would he have suffered?" Ferre asked.

"It would have involved all those who were willing to cut him. Sometimes we refer to it as the death by a thousand cuts. No one has ever survive a full gambit. Lexa when she was feeling merciful would limit the cuts. She would have only granted eighteen to cut him before she would have run him through with her sword to end his suffering. He would have been lucky. If he hadn't succumb with the eighteen cuts that could have been taken anywhere on his body, he would have been burned. If he survived that, he would have salt rubbed on him. If he made it through that, he would have been stabbed through the chest. If by some measure he was still granted life through that, _Heda_ would grant him the mercy of death. She would behead him."

"How many suffered that fate?"

"Two that she'll let me remember, but others did at other Commander's hands," Madi replied.

"Why just those two?"

"They were traitors."

"I doubt that Palla would allow that to happen here," Ferre stated.

"That won't be a problem for us," Madi replied.

"Why not?"

"Because neither will I or Clarke. It is barbaric and overkill. Executions might be necessary, but torturing before death isn't necessary," Madi added.

Ferre smiled. She was indeed wise beyond her years. Clarke had done well in raising her. It was obvious that while Madi was what they called "Grounder," she still prescribed to a little more civilized thinking. She believed in justice and fairness and not necessarily suffering be a part of punishment.

"What will your people say?" Ferre probed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No, they won't."

"Why not?" Ferre asked.

"Because we aren't on Earth any more and this is a new era with a new _Heda,"_ Madi answered like it was the most perfectly logical answer ever.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Palla was sitting at a table in the main part of the library. She was looking over maps. She knew that Hrathgar had gone to get them some food, but she wasn't hungry. She wanted to be on the back of caballo heading back to the barracks. She didn't like leaving them there with out a full contingency of guards. She knew that Bellamy and Indra could handle themselves, but Bellamy still had a long way to go before he would be back in her good graces. Her night of sleep wasn't enough to make her calm down. She wanted blood, but then again, she didn't.

"I'm getting too old to do this," she stated as she let her head fall into her hands.

"Don't let the men hear you say that," Hrathgar told her as he sat down next to her, handing her a plate.

She took the plate and set it down. She really wasn't hungry. She was angry. She didn't know how the Praha had gotten over the wall so easily. It was really starting to make her wonder about Imber's ability to lead anymore.

"You okay?" he asked as he took a bite of bread from his plate.

"No."

"You're questioning Imber right now, in your head, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he isn't loyal?" Hrathgar asked her.

"I don't know. I want to hope he is, but they got over the wall. They've been spying on us at the barracks. They knew enough about the trails to set ambushes and damn near succeeded. So, do I question his ability? Yes. Do I question him personally? I just don't know at this moment. He's never given me a reason to question him before. He's always done as I've asked, even if he asks why. Once he hears my reasoning, he understand and more than compensates for it. He over fortifies. It isn't a bad thing, but he sees what I mean and he works it."

"Do you think the wall has been compromised?"

"In that area, yes. It seems that it hasn't been guarded well in months. And, the scouts that went haven't returned. That can mean one of two things..."

"They were ambushed or it is really bad," Hrathgar added.

"Yes."

She dropped her hands and let her head hit the table. Her backed up at the thud as he continued to eat what he had on his plate. He watched her. He'd seen Palla in all sorts of moods, but this was different. There was no joy in her planning. There was no anger, either. She was just...resigned. It was like she was just resigned to the fact that she had to fight. It was like the Praha were a thorn that was never going to be fully removed.

"They are using Stick Sap as poison."

"We'll carry the antidote with us on the wall," Hrathgar stated.

"Do we have enough?"

"We'll get with Ziggy and check. I'm sure that he has some sort of stockpile for you. I wouldn't doubt if he didn't have enough for every Ranger to carry two or three vials on them. But, you are Palla. All you have to do is ask and you know that."

"I do."

"Then, I need you to get your head back in the game and tell me what you need from me and the other ranchers."

"Caballos for the Rangers," she stated quickly.

"Already done. New ones have been trained. Each Ranger should have two if needed. What else?"

"Supply trains from the settlements to the wall," she told him.

"We can arrange that once we know where the main posts are. We will keep you supplied and fed. What else?"

"I need to talk to Clarke," she said as she finally pulled her head off the table.

"So you can tell her that you care for her?" Hrathgar asked her with a glint in his blue eyes.

"I...no. That has no bearing on anything. And, Ferre needs to keep her mouth shut."

"Ferre has nothing to do with this and you know that. I have my own eyes, Palla. She makes you smile."

"It doesn't matter. She is not mine to have. Nor would I ask her on the eve of battle, that is just selfish. There is too much at stake for me to deal with anything that I may or may not be feeling," Palla said as she shook her head. "It isn't like she even looks at me like that. She's confirmed that she's still in love with her dead lover. I cannot compete with that, nor would I want to. Tamma might have sent them here to help us, but I don't know what she was thinking when it came to Clarke and Madi."

"She wanted you to find happiness again?" Hrathgar offered.

"Eligius, Hrathgar, I am happy enough. I have Lex and the farm. What more could I want?"

"Someone to grow old with. Someone to share the peace with. Someone to come home to after being in the fields all day," Hrathgar answered.

"Shut up."

"Truth hurts, eh?"

"Shut up."

He laughed. He actually laughed at her. She looked deep into his blue eyes with anger and tried to give him the best unamused face that she could. All it did was make him laugh harder.

"When we get back, you are on shit duty," she told him.

He laughed harder and then said, "We have indoor plumbing."

"I'll dig a hole just for you, then," she quipped.

He laughed more. She turned and looked at him. She broke. She couldn't help it. They were both being ridiculous.

"Where the fuck is Imber? He should have reported in by now. What is going on with my general?" she asked as she stood pushing back from the table hard.

He reached down to a bag that was by his leg and put it on the table. She looked at it and then up at him. His eyes betrayed nothing as he opened it.

"I would feel more comfortable if you armed yourself, Palla," he told her as he handed her some kamas and a knife. "We still don't know if there is someone amongst us that is betraying us. I don't want anything to happen to you. Ferre would never let me hear the end of it."

"We wouldn't want that. She can be vicious. Arm yourself as well and stay with me. I am not sure that I trust anyone else closer than you to me."

He nodded and pulled some more knives from the bag. He sheathed them in several places on his body. Then he pulled out some light armor and put it on. It covered some of the knives, but she knew where they were. He would wear the armor open until they went into fight mode. She could only smile we he handed her an armored vest.

"Thank Eligius for Velcro," she said as she put on and pressed down on the Velcro closures. "Ready? Good, let's go find Imber and then back to your woman."

He cocked an eyebrow and said nothing in return. He knew that he'd pushed enough for the moment. He did however file something for him to use against her later when it came to Clarke. With a smile, he followed her as they moved through the Village. He could tell by the way that people were moving out of their way and rushing around that word had already been spread. They were getting shelters ready and making sure that all the resources and supplies were packed up and guarded, but also easily accessed. He saw some Rangers quickly finishing the towers and Scouts rushing up the ladders to their posts. Arrows and bow slung over backs, swords at their sides, every man and woman that was fit to fight were moving to help sure up the Village. It did his heart good to see it. He knew that all the farmers and ranchers would start making their way to the Village until the conflict was deemed over.

"What about the crops?"

"They will work one farm a day until we know otherwise. We know how to do this, Hrathgar. Make sure that they know that they are to escorted and guarded while working. We can't afford to lose anyone. We won't lose anyone," she told him.

"I'll pass the word," he replied and stepped away towards the Farmers Guild house.

She watched him go and for the first time in years, she actually felt alone. She didn't like it. _Damn him and his mouth_ , she cursed him as she moved to the Ranger's Station. She didn't both knocking as she pushed her way into it. She wasn't surprised to see Imber at his desk. It looked it he was pouring over dispatches and intel reports.

"Anything I should know about?"

"The far west of the wall has been neglected. The scouts returned and found large holes punched into it. I've already gotten some engineers to head that way with two squads of Rangers and a squad of scouts. Once the holes are secure, they will be building another lookout tower and a guard post. I'll add it to the rotation like the others," Imber told her.

"And, why wasn't this done before now?" Palla questioned, trying to keep her anger down.

"It was on rotation, Palla. I don't know what happened that it became neglected. Possibly it is because we haven't ventured to the barracks in many years. I will be the first to say that we became complacent and we can't let that happen. I will drill down where the breakdown occurred, Palla. Rest assured. The wall is secure and guarded."

"I want more troops on the wall. And, I want more than reassurances. I want daily reports, even if there is nothing to report. I would suggest your find your messengers and make sure that they have fast caballos. They are going to need them," Palla told him.

"Aye, Palla," he replied looking ashamed for failing her and failing the Village as well.

"And, Imber?"

"Yes, Palla?" he responded.

"Make sure not to fail me again. I would hate to have to relieve you in the middle of battle. You're a good general. You've been fair. Let this be a mistake, an oversight on your part, and don't let it happen again. Too many lives depend on us, but I know that you aware of that. Protect these people, Imber. That is your only job. Protect these people," she stated, still trying to keep her temper in check.

In her head however, she'd already beat him to a bloody pulp. She looked around the office and tried to find a clue as to who was next in command. She felt foolish doing it because she should already know. She didn't because she hadn't taken the time to find out. She dealt with the council mostly, twelve people, one from each faction in their society. They represented their faction and brought up any grievances or issues. Imber never did. She walked the line and she'd been a Ranger. She gave him orders and he followed them. She walked the line enough to know, but even she hadn't ventured that far west. Shaking her head, she realized that it was both of their faults.

"This cannot happen again," she stated as she stood.

"Aye, Palla," he replied.

"I'll expect the first messengers to arrive around dinnertime at the barracks."

"Aye, Palla."

She left the building without any further instruction. She figured he had enough to do. She'd just ordered him to protect the people. He knew that wall needed to be manned. He know that towers needed to be manned. He knew what he had to do to defend them. He was good at that. He was a good general to have in defense. If war came, she would lead the army over the wall. Until then, Imber would stay in charge at her leisure, but he knew that one more screw up would cost him his job. She didn't have to like the situation. She just had to work with it. As did he.

Hrathgar already had two fresh caballos waiting for her. She hadn't seen him run to the stables to get them. But, she was thankful that she did. She wanted to get back. She needed to get back. She hoped that Octavia was at least well enough to get out of bed. She might not be ready for a fight, but Palla wanted to pick her brain about Wonkru fighting techniques and such. She could ask Madi, but she was still so young. Madi also hadn't seen a lot of combat. She knew about the Flame and that it gave her insight into battle and how she could plan for the best outcome, but she was twelve. She would wait and reserve her thoughts for the "Little QUeen" as Raven called her later. For now, she would lean on Octavia until Clarke came back. And, then, she would see what this legendary _Wanheda_ could actually do.

"Stop drooling. You'll see her soon enough," Hrathgar teased as they neared the edge of the Village.

"We aren't stopping."

"I know."

"Full gallop."

"I know," he stated.

"I going to talk to Ferre about your actions."

"I know."

"I would think that you would be more afraid," Palla quipped at him.

"Of you or her?"

At this, Palla couldn't help but laugh. She knew how much of a whirlwind Ferre could be. And, she knew both of their tempers. While Palla burned white hot when provoked, Ferre seemed to burn all the time, especially when one of them was being stupid. Now that she was pregnant, that little flame was a raging inferno somedays waiting to be unleashed as soon as Ferre's hazel eyes opened. Neither of them wanted to deal with it. But, she knew that they had to get back in order to stop anything from happening and to make sure that Ferre made it back to the Village to have baby Tamman.

"I know you're afraid of her."

"Who isn't?" Hrathgar questioned.

"Right now?"

"Aye, Palla?"

"Clarke, I think..." Palla answered as she nudged her caballo into a trot and then a gallop, chasing the suns into the afternoon.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Indra had been pacing outside the clinic. She didn't like waiting. She hated it. And, now, _Heda_ wasn't near enough to her to guard. _Skairipa_ was still injured and in the clinic. The man-boy was upstairs guarding not only _Heda_ but Palla's family. She wanted to scream. It was just wrong. She should be the one with _Heda,_ but she knew why she wasn't. She knew that _Wanheda_ knew that she was stronger than the man-boy. Clarke knew that she would do more damage and give all of them a better chance to get away should something happen before reinforcement could arrive. She knew it, but she didn't have to like it. She'd sworn her life to _Heda_ and _Heda_ made her swear it to _Wanheda,_ too.

Abby came out of the clinic. She had a small plate of food and a cup of water. She caught Indra's pacing and waited to gain her attention.

"Pacing won't make it better," Abby told her. "They are all still children and we can do nothing but listen to them. They've figure it all out. This is their fight."

"It is our fight. If they threaten _Heda..."_

"I get it, Indra, I do. I want to destroy everyone and everything that ever hurt Clarke, but she just keeps reminding me that she is an adult and I have to let her go. I know that it isn't the same for you. You trained for this. You've fought for them. You still fight, but she still makes you worry."

"She?"

"All of them...Madi...Clarke...Octavia...Gaia..." Abby started.

"They are mine to protect," Indra stated puffing out her chest.

"Spoken like a true mother," Abby replied. "I thought that I was protecting Clarke by sending her to ground because I couldn't let her die on the Ark. I sent her there to survive. I made her what she is indirectly. I have to learn to live with the sacrifices and decisions that she makes."

"They are hers alone," Indra said, unsure of what Abby was talking about.

"No, they aren't. I helped create her life, Indra. She is a part of me and she will always be. But, I didn't teach her to be _Wanheda._ I was training her to take my place as head doctor on the Ark. I knew that she could lead them on the ground and I also knew that she would find a way to keep them all alive. She is like her father in that respect. She was born to lead, but I'll deny ever saying that if you tell her. I never wanted her to have to make the choices that she has made in order to protect the hundred, then Skaikru, then the world. No eighteen year should have to do that."

"She isn't eighteen anymore," Indra stated.

"No, she's almost twenty six...Do you know how hard that is for me to believe?"

"Yes."

"And, now she has a daughter of her own."

"Who is very much like her mother and grandmother," Indra added.

"She is, isn't she?"

"Are you proud of them both?" Indra asked.

"Absolutely."

"Good. Then stay here and be ready for wounded. I do not doubt that will be conflict. It seems something that we cannot escape. But, this time, I know that we will not fail our people, Abby. How can we? We have _Heda, Wanheda,_ and _Skairipa_ leading us. No one stands a chance against them."

"You forgot yourself and Echo," Abby told her.

"I did not. Echo has more position than I do. I know that Clarke hasn't said it, but she is still upset with me for not trying to rein in Octavia in the bunker. She has every right to be angry. I let Octavia down. We all did. She was not ready, nor did she want to be. She was a warrior and that was what she wanted, but she couldn't fight everyone in the bunker and we all survive. So, like Jaha told her, she made death the enemy."

"Jaha was a delusional fool."

"But, he knew what it meant to be a leader. I believe had he survived the first coup, things might have been different for us all. I have no doubt that things would have still resulted in the coup and the fight to get the farm back. I also believe that he might have been able to temper her better. We just fed it and for that we must all be blamed. By the time that Kane and I realized what we'd done, it was too late. And, you were battling your own demons."

"That I still am slaying..."

"But, you know that your daughter is alive. You found out that you have granddaughter. You have reason to slay your demons and fight back. And, you have. I know that you've given up the pills, Abby. We all do. I am proud of you. It takes a strong person to admit that they need help. I also know that Clarke has been helping by giving you the shots in secret, since you woke."

"It is a weaker form of the drug. Just enough to take the edge off. And, since Clarke is the only with access..."

"You can't dose yourself?"

"I can't kill myself with it either," Abby added.

"You were right when you say that she carries too much, but I think that she knows that. She loves too hard. I'm not saying that it is bad thing. She wouldn't be _Wanheda_ if she didn't. Everything that she has ever done, good or bad, has been out of love."

"I know."

"And, you care for Octavia more than you want to let on, Indra. I see the way you watch her. It is the same way I watch Clarke. It is with pride."

"It is."

"She will get better."

"She has to," Indra stated.

"She'll be moving soon."

"She's awake. She's a warrior. She will surprise us all."

"She already has," Abby added.

Indra did something that she rarely did. She smiled. Abby smiled back at her.

"Eat. I'll watch the horizon for a little while. It is the least that I can do."

Indra nodded and picked up the plate. She had been amazed at the delicacies that could be made on this planet. She was used to hard tack, dried and smoked meats, potatoes, and quick fry breads. It was the meal of a warrior. She wasn't sure if these meals were making her soft, but they sure were delicious. She smiled as she ate, but she still ate quickly. She didn't like the fact that Abby had been out there with her for so long. Abby was a healer, not a warrior, she shouldn't be on duty. She should be with Octavia making sure that she was getting better quickly. She picked up the cup of water and drank it down in two to three gulps. The entire time she was drinking, she was staring at the tree line beyond the barracks and stables.

"No word?" Abby asked as she took Indra's empty plate and cup.

"Not yet."

"They'll contact us soon."

"Yes, they will," Indra stated as if she could will it to happen.

Indra pulled out the radio comm and handed it to Abby. She could see that Indra wasn't sure that it was working right, so Abby checked it. It was on and it was set to the correct channels. Abby just stayed there and held it. Indra wasn't sure if it was because it was their only way to talk to Clarke. She understood why Abby was so cautious with Clarke and she knew that the doctor loved her daughter.

She tried to keep Abby's spirit up while they were in the bunker, but she knew how much it hurt that she didn't know if Spacekru made it or not. Then, she heard the banging from above in the bunker. Kane tried to console her when they couldn't get the door open. They realized that they were trapped and now they had no hope of ever seeing the surface. Kane never gave up on Spacekru or Clarke. He knew that she'd find a way to get them out and she did. They all did what they could for Abby, but she was losing her fight with the pills.

Indra knew that it had been Clarke and Kane that finally got her to see reason once they were in the place Clarke called "Eden." She didn't know what that meant, but she knew that they were willing to fight for the last habitable place on Earth before everything went to shit. Abby was making a come back. Then in the final battle, Kane had been wounded. They had to leave Earth. Now, they weren't sure if Kane was going to survive. Abby seemed to be okay with this somehow and Indra thought it was because she had Clarke and Clarke had Madi. She knew that Abby was going to have issues with Madi being _Heda_ _,_ but she was more worried about Clarke in that since. They'd both seen what Clarke was willing to do to save those she loved.

They were both sitting there, just lost in their thoughts when the radio crackled. Indra held it, still unsure of what she was supposed to do with it. She'd never really liked _tek_ but, Skaikru used it like the Mountain Men had. However, Skaikru used to help them all, regardless of clan, and not to kill them like the Mountain Men had. Instead of talking on it, Indra handed it to Abby.

"Indra, this is Raven, over," the box stated.

Abby smiled as she cued the radio and said back to the box, "This is Abby, go ahead."

"Good, now I don't have to worry about protocol..."

"Raven, what's going on?"

"Look, Clarke is waking up most of the sleepers. She wants you to get whatever you need and head to the processing station. She knows that Palla needs the help, so she's going to help with the aid of Jackson. She figures that with the three of you and maybe a healer or two, y'all could breeze through everyone," Raven told them.

"How many is she bringing?" Abby asked.

"Don't know for sure. So far, she's got all of those from Trikru and Skaikru. Echo woke up a few from Azgeda and Diyoza in looking at the list of prisoners to see who she thinks will be good to bring down," Raven answered.

"Why do I feel like that there is something that you haven't told me?"

"There really isn't. Clarke is being...well...very efficient. Oh, yeah, we only have a little while before we'll be done and down. I'll be piloting the ship down with Shaw, so I won't be able to talk to you then. I'll try to give you a heads up when we are going to leave, but we won't be able to talk to you while we're descending. Our window was in eight hours when I calculated it," Raven said and then the radio went silent for a minute. Abby was just about to cue up again when Raven came back with, "So that only gives us about five and half hours before we launch."

"Are you hungry?" Abby questioned.

"Well, I mean, yeah, but we're surviving on stuff from Monty's farm and rations. We'll be okay. Just be at the processing station on time, okay. Don't want Mama Bear flipping out."

"Mama Bear?"

"Clarke," Raven replied.

"I thought you called me that," Abby stated.

"Have you seen her with Madi? I know where she gets it from. But, that doesn't matter right now. How's the squirt?"

"The Little Queen is fine," Abby said as she stood up and looked up at Bellamy at the top of the stairs. "She's in Palla's quarters still with Ferre and the kids. Bellamy is on the landing guarding them."

"And O?"

"She's still awake."

"Doc?" Raven inquired.

"She's fine, Raven. She's getting better. The sore are starting to look a lot better and she's getting cranky. I know that she wants to be up and around, but she shouldn't be moving like that yet. She'll be up in a couple of days. I'm sure be happy to have some visitors," Abby answered with a smile on her face.

Indra couldn't help but smile at Abby's assessment. Octavia was doing better now that they knew what medicines that could be used. She also knew how bullheaded and stubborn Octavia could be. Indra was sure that Octavia and Abby would be butting heads about her treatment and staying in the clinic soon enough.

"Hey, I get that, but can she get up?" Raven asked.

"I'm sure she could, but she shouldn't."

"I get that, I do, Abs, but Clarke is worried about ..."

"Everyone coming down," Abby finished for Raven.

"She is."

"Does she have a plan for this?"

"She does," Raven answered with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Just tell me."

"She wants you to get a rifle and give it to Madi. She also wants you to make sure that she has her blades on her. Then, she wants you to get Octavia up and arm her. She wants Octavia to stay with Madi, Ferre and the kids. They will be okay together."

"And, what about Bellamy?" Abby asked trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

"She wants him and Indra to go with you to the Processing station. She needs to know that it is clear for us to land. I'll call down before we launch to make sure that everything is ready for us. She also wants to make sure that you are protected, too," Raven told her.

"Raven..."

"Look, I said that you weren't going to like it. I know it isn't ideal, but this situation isn't ideal. Madi can take care of herself. She's the _heda,_ Abby. You have to trust that Clarke knows what she is doing. She's learned to let Madi do what needs to be done, Mama Bear. Can you do the same?"

Indra took the mic and cued the button to talk as she'd seen Abby do to answer Raven, "We will."

"Thanks, Indra. I know that this isn't easy, but we'll get through it like everything else. I'll call y'all back as soon as we are ready to launch," Raven told them and the radio went quiet.

Abby glared at Indra. There was a fire in her eyes that Indra hadn't seen since Abby and Lexa fought about Clarke's role in Skaikru. She knew that it pained the woman to have a daughter in power, but now that her newly introduced granddaughter was the Commander, things were worse. She'd had an issue with Lexa being young leading the twelve clans. She's had issues with Clarke leading her own people since she was barely eighteen, and now she was twenty-five or six with a twelve year old leading what was left of man from Earth. How was she supposed to process that when it had never been their way on the Ark? Children were supposed to learn and grow to be members of society, not lead it.

"Madi is strong, Abby. To question that is futile. Clarke trusts her daughter, can you say the same?" Indra stated as she stood up to go talk to the man-child sitting on the stoop outside the barracks upstairs.

"I do trust her."

"Then believe in her command. She's given us orders, Abby. She's still protecting us. She's never going to stop until her fight is over."

"And, when that happens?" Abby asked.

"Hopefully, Madi will be old and have children of her own," Indra said before climbing the stairs. "Get up, Boy. We have work to do. Go see Abby. I need to talk to _Heda."_

Bellamy clambered to his feet. He nodded, secured his weapon and headed down stairs. She smiled. He'd learned not to question her, again. She smiled as she walked to Palla's door and knocked. Bolstering herself up, she knew that it was going to be a long day and possibly a long night, too.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

She sat a table near the front of the room. Echo and Aeolus were beside her. The other Azgeda warriors were stationed around the room. She could tell that it made some of Trikru nervous, but she was _Wanheda_ so they were trying to let it go.

Jackson and some of the other Skaikru were busy talking amongst themselves. Clarke knew that she'd always done things a little unorthodox for them, but they all needed to work together. She wasn't going to let everyone break back into to the twelve clans. She could only hope that what Octavia started with _Wonkru_ could be continued under her and Madi's leadership. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Some of her people saw her as traitor that sided with the Grounders more than she did with her own people. Usually she had reason to do so, but it didn't mean it made it any easier for her. Then, there was the fact that Lexa had left them at the mountain. Some of Skaikru just couldn't let it go. Clarke had. Hell, Lexa tried to fix things before she died. It wouldn't have been so bad for all of them if Pike had never massacred the army...

"Clarke?"

"Yes, Miller?" she asked as Nathan approached and sat down.

He wasn't contested and Clarke knew it was because Echo didn't flinch as he sat. She knew who he was. She knew that he supported Madi and Clarke.

"What do you need from us?" he asked.

"I already told you, Nathan."

"No, you told us what was going on and what was going to happen. What do you need us to do? We have weapons. We have training. All of Octavia's guards were taught both Grounder and Arker methods. What do you need me to do?" he asked again.

"All of her guards?" Clarke asked.

"Yes."

"Are they all awake?"

"I don't know."

"Get with Jackson and Jordan. Find them all. Wake them if they aren't. Then meet me back in the loading bay. We have some things to discuss."

" _Sha, Wanheda,"_ he answered.

She watched him leave. He tapped two Trikru warriors and another Skaikru before getting Jackson and Jordan. Jackson just turned to look at her. She smiled and he returned it.

He hadn't given her good news about Kane. He was still weak. He wasn't sure that Kane would wake peacefully if they woke him. It wasn't an easy decision but they didn't want him to suffer. They would leave him behind, but they would take all the information that they could down to Abby. When the time was right, Clarke would send Abby and Jackson both to go bring him down, chryo bed and all if needed.

" _Wanheda,"_ Aeolus said quietly enough to make her look up.

Diyoza was coming in the mess hall. She had a few prisoners with her. Amazingly enough there were twenty with her, and of the twenty, eight were women. She slowly made her way across the mess to Clarke's table.

Clarke felt more than saw Aeolus move his hand to a blade on his thigh as Diyoza came closer. She just reached over and touched him. It was enough to let him know to act...yet. She doubted that Diyoza would do anything, but she was never sure with the former Navy Seal.

"Clarke," Diyoza said as she sat down in front of her without invitation.

Aeolus bristled, but Echo laughed at the action. Diyoza gave both guards a smile. She handed Clarke a list.

"These are my men. Ten of them are former Seals that turned and joined me before we were captured and sent to mine. They are loyal and will do whatever I ask of them. The other ten, well...I trust them after what happened on the asteroid we were mining and what happened in Eden."

"And, the others?"

"Still sleeping. Not sure what I believe they'll do, but I am not sure that they are ready to fight. They might just start killing whoever is next to them and I'm not ready for a blood bath. A war I can handle, but let my own men die because of the psychopath beside them is a little far fetched. Honestly, I am not sure that I want some of them down there with us, but you and Madi told us we could prove ourselves for freedom."

"We did."

"So, I think it would be best if they were left to sleep for now," Diyoza stated.

"I accept your judgement. You've had more time with them than we have. I respect your decision, Colonel," Clarke said using her rank respectfully.

"Didn't think that I'd ever hear that again."

"Well, no time like the present to be something that you once were, again," Clarke stated.

"I don't think that anyone from _Wonkru_ will listen to me."

"You don't know that, Diyoza. But, then again, I think that I am not going to let your men on the front lines," Clarke started but put her hand up to stop Diyoza's complaint before continuing. "I have my reasons. One of which is the fact that you all know technology. We are going to need help in fortifying the barracks should supporting the wall fail and we have limited time in which to do it. I know that with some of the tech we are taking down, courtesy of Raven and the ship, we will be able to set a defense. I want you to be incharge of that defense. I already told you that I wasn't going to let you on the front line in your condition."

"You want me to protect the ol' homestead?"

"Yes, I do."

"I think I can handle that," Diyoza stated.

"Plus, this will give you time to nest," Clarke told her in jest.

"Don't put it passed me."

"I won't. Besides with you there, I know that the wounded we send back will be protected. I also know that you will keep the colony functioning and moving to get ready for permanent settlement. I need to know that even if we are fighting, we are still getting ready to set down our roots here. I can't be in two places at once. And, as much as I love my daughter, she isn't going to stay back if I go fight and neither will I given the roles reversed. So, even if I don't like it, Madi will be with me on the front lines. This means that I'll be leaving you and Raven in charge in the rear. I need to know that things will be taken care of...in case something bad happens. Can I count on you for that?" Clarke asked her.

"You've got my word."

"Good, now go feed your men and find whatever weapons you want. If you need help with anything, see if you can find Jordan. He knows where Monty hid everything while we were asleep."

"Aye, aye, _Wanheda_ ," she answered with a mock salute as she stood up and rejoined her men.

"Do you think that she'll be okay at the barracks?" Echo asked when she was out of earshot.

"Yes, I do. She wants what we want, Echo. She wants a second, third or fourth chance at a life in peace. She's willing to fight for it, but she knows that we are all in this together this time. We aren't fighting for the right to live on the fertile ground. We are fight to just be. It is different."

"Is it?"

"I have to believe it," Clarke answered.

"And, Madi?"

"She is still the Commander. She is still trying to save her people and maintain the legacy of peace that Lexa started. I want us to be worthy of that, but I am not delusional enough to believe that we are going to secure that legacy without some bloodshed."

"And, the Praha?"

"Seem to be an issue for the Terrens and as much as I hate to say it, they remind me of Azgeda."

"I know," Echo said with regret in her voice.

"Sister!" Aeolus replied.

"Listen, Aeolus, you don't know what it was like for me. Nia was ruthless and tyrannical. She killed Lexa's lover just to get to her. It also didn't help that girl didn't tell Nia what she wanted to hear. I was a spy. I knew what Nia wanted. You did, too and don't deny it. She wanted power and position. Lexa stood in her way, so Lexa had to die or fail. She didn't, though, brother and do you know why?"

"Because her people believed in her," Aeolus stated.

"Exactly, they believed in their _Heda._ The same as I do now. Madi is young, but she has Lexa in her heart and Clarke at her side. The Praha attacked us without provocation and deliberately. And, we both know that an attack on one of _heda's_ guards is like..."

"An attack on _heda_ herself," he finished.

"Yes, but she doesn't have twelve clans behind her like Lexa. She has one. Octavia united the clans and Madi is maintaining that. We aren't on Earth anymore. We aren't Azgeda or Trikru or Podakru. We are _Wonkru._ We fight as one for our shared prosperity. I think that everyone is onboard with that. Now, don't get me wrong. I don't want to forget what being from Azgeda means to me, but I can't go into this being Azgedian. I have to _Wonkru_ or we are going to fail at being worthy of this chance at life," Echo told him.

He looked at his sister in disbelief, but he understood everything that she was saying. It was odd for him to be sitting next to Clarke and not wanting to kill her. Being from Azgeda and knowing that Queen Nia had put a bounty on her head made his squirm with wanting her death. But, then he remembered that she was one of King Roan's, Nia's son's, council. They had tried to save them all together. Clarke had never been selfish in her want of life. She wanted peace and wanted to save as many lives as she could. But looking at her, this blonde warrior, he couldn't see Mountain Slayer. He couldn't picture her as the great _Wanheda,_ but her knew that his sister had had more dealings with her. She's been in the mountain. She'd fought beside Clarke and she trusted her. He also knew that it Clarke that was trusting him with her own life making him a personal guard.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, _Wanheda,_ " he stated.

"You haven't, Aeolus. I know that this must be hard for you. Nia died. Roan released you and then the world ended in _Praimfaya_. It wasn't like you ever had time to see the person that your sister or I became. You've only heard through rumor and story. She kept them alive in space while you were in the bunker. I survived on a small patch of land that wasn't destroyed. Life moved on. You both believed that you'd lost the other. Be grateful that you are together."

He nodded.

"Look around, Aeolus. This people are the last of Earth. They are all your cousins, brothers, sister, aunts, and uncles now. There are no clans. We are all one giant family and I intend on keeping us together and alive. Can you live with that?"

" _Sha, Wanheda. Sha."_

"Good. Let's go see which _kru_ we have to deal with next," Clarke stated as she stood up from her seat, grabbing Diyoza's list and small tablet. "Hmm, looks like Podakru is in the cargo bay this time and Trishanakru is in the gym. Ready?"

The both nodded as they all headed back into the belly of the ship. It was going to be a long few hours. But, they knew that it was necessary. Clarke looked down at her right wrist for her father's watch. It was still gone, but she felt like he was with her. She knew that he would understand what she was doing and why she was doing it. Her mother not so much, but she was getting there.

Clarke found a direct comm to the bridge and hit the mic, "Raven, time?"

"Five hours and counting."

"You talked to Indra?"

"Yep, there ready to go."

"And, O?"

"She'll be with Madi like you planned."

"Good. See you in the launch bay in a few hours. Finish up whatever you need on the bridge, then turn it back over to Shaw. Get Emori and get your tech loaded. We need to be ready to go in four and half hours."

"Got it," Raven answered back.

Clarke let go of the button and turned to enter the gym. She knew that they people inside were from Trishana or "The Glowing Forest." She knew that they were going to be skeptical of what she had to say. Especially, if she used English, or the Warriors' language. She looked to Echo and the Aeolus as they entered and started running through things to say in Trigedaslenge. She sighed. It was going to be a long speech...

" _Hei. Shof op. Em ste Wanheda,"_ Echo started. "She has something to tell you. _Wanheda..."_

Clarke looked from Echo to the crowd before her. Leave it to Echo to let her talk in her native tongue. Echo would translate as needed, but she hoped that it wasn't going to be that bad. There were enough warriors mixed with each clan to get the message across. It would have to be enough.

"We've woken you all to let you know that Earth is gone. But, we've found another place to live. We are going down there and we are going to build a settlement, start new lives and thrive. Unfortunately, some of the locals aren't really happy that we are coming it seems. We are going to have to fight for the land that we've been given. I need to know who is willing to fight and I need to know that you are all still loyal to _Heda kom Wondru."_

 _"SHA, WANHEDA!"_ was all she heard.

Turning to Echo, "Now, if they were all so easy."

" _Sha,"_ Echo replied.

"Aeolus, find their leader. Tell him to get his people fed, supplied, armed if they got something and then to the launch bay. We don't have all day."

" _Sha, Wanheda,"_ he replied and moved forward.

"He'll take care of it. Shouldn't we head to the cargo bay and talk to Podakru?"

"Yeah, but first we find Murphy and Jordan."

"Why?"

"We need to get everyone up and we're running out of time," Clarke stated as they left Aeolus with the Trishana in the gym.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Palla and Hrathgar came out of the trees and finally slowed down. She was breathing hard, but she was also studying the barracks. It seemed quiet, almost too quiet. But, then she saw Abby, Indra and Bellamy heading for the stables. She turned her caballo towards them, but sent Hrathgar towards the barracks.

"Go check on Ferre and the kids. I'll see what they are up to. The reinforcements should be here soon. I doubt that Imber will allow them to camp for the night. We've got to deal with the wall. Go. I'll be fine."

"It isn't you I'm worried about," he called back with a smile and a hint of a laugh.

"He's never going to stop now..." she mumbled as she trotted over to the stable catching Abby off guard, but Indra with sword in hand.

"Palla?" Abby said as she heard the caballo.

" _Sha,_ Abby. I'm back. But, I see you are going somewhere. Is there something that I need to know?"

Indra snorted, but continued to saddle the caballos with Bellamy's help. He knew better than to stop just because Palla was there. Clarke had given them orders to get to the Processing Station and make sure that it was safe. They had a timeline and Palla being there now didn't change anything. Clarke was coming back down from the ship with as many people as she dared.

"Clarke is coming back down with lots of people. We need to be in the Processing Station to help her. She wants to get as many through as quick as possible. She understands the need to do this and she is trying to comply with your wants. If we can scan them at the station, we can process more than one at time at the clinic. She's woken my fellow doctor and apprentice, Dr. Eric Jackson. He'll join Clarke and I as we process everyone to your standards."

"I'll help," Palla told her.

"You know...nevermind. I am sure that you know how to use the scanners. What about Bellamy and Indra? Can you teach them?"

" _No, Skaifisa,_ " Indra started. "We are meant to be protection until we can process some warriors. I am sure that you can teach some of the other _fisa_ to help once they are cleared, but the warriors and guards should be a priority."

"I agree," Bellamy added. "We need more troops on the ground. Once we have enough to actually guard the station, we can then process some of the healers and teach them to help."

"How many do you think we need?" Palla asked them.

"Twelve?" Bellamy asked throwing out a number.

"I would like to see the entire processing station first," Indra told her.

"Sha," Palla replied. "Let's go then. We are wasting daylight and time."

They watched as she took off the saddle from the caballo she was on. She carried it with ease through the stables to another caballo and saddled it. Within minutes, she was mounted and waiting on them. Indra and Bellamy already saw that she was armed, but didn't know when she had the time to grab anything. Indra just smiled as she handed her a sword on a baldric as she rode passed.

"Where did she get..."

"She is Palla, _Goufa._ Like _Heda,_ she is prepared. Now, mount up," Indra told him.

He didn't miss the fact that she called him child. He mildly wondered if that was better than "man-child" or "boy," but he didn't have time to care. He mounted and followed them out of the stables. As they rode he wondered how long Indra was going to punish him for what happened with Octavia. He knew he was wrong. He'd even taken the beating from Indra and even Echo. He knew when he looked into Abby's disappointed, dark eyes how bad he'd really fucked up. They were all his family. Even, Palla was worming her way in. He'd failed them because he'd failed Octavia and she was his actually blood.

He shook his head. He betrayed his own sister, tried to kill her. Well, not really kill her, just incapacitate her long enough for Clarke and Madi to stop her misguided war with Diyoza. It hadn't gone as planned and he knew that Octavia hated him for it, until she realized that she'd broken _Wonkru_ and they were trying to save it. He thought about the fact that she still hated him for what Pike had done. Pike's death hadn't stopped her hatred and feelings of betrayal at what Bellamy had done. She still mourned Lincoln. It was all his fault. He was supposed to protect her and she was just trying to survive.

"My sister...my responsibility," he stated quietly to himself.

She'd survived on her own. She'd made her own way. She'd come into her own as a warrior. She'd become the _Osleya_ because of everything that she'd been through. She survived the Conclave of the Twelve Clans and won the bunker for Skaikru. She'd made the decision to save a hundred from each clan. She saved over eight hundred. Sure her methods might have seemed barbaric, but she had to maintain power and control in a concrete and reinforced steel hole in the ground with a wing and prayer that the Earth would be survivable again in five years. She'd kept them alive through the Dark Year. It hadn't been pretty, but she didn't know if they'd ever get out. Jaha had told them that they wouldn't when they figured out that the hatch was blocked. Through it all, Octavia had stepped up without the people she needed most by her side and they prevailed.

Palla slowed to let Bellamy catch up to her. She could see that he was thinking...hard. She could only wonder what his thoughts were.

"She doesn't owe me forgiveness," he said quietly as he trotted beside her.

"She doesn't."

"I owe her forgiveness."

"You do," Palla answered.

"Do you think that she'll ever forgive me?" Bellamy asked as he turned to look into her dark eyes.

"She is your blood, Bellamy."

He nodded. He knew that it wasn't a positive reaction, but it gave him hope. She was his sister. They were the only siblings on the Ark after the birth control initiative was enacted for population control. They'd lost their mother just for Octavia existing. He hated her for that, but he knew that it wasn't O's fault. If he thought about it enough, it was really his mother's. Aurora had put them both in a bad spot. She'd carried Octavia. She'd made Bellamy as small child swear to protect her at any cost. They'd both put her in the floor to hide her. His mother ... slept with guards to know when the "surprise" inspections of their quarters were. She'd slept with the Captain of the Guard to get Bellamy on the Guard...another way for him to save Octavia. But, their mother had never thought out what they were going to do when Bellamy found someone to love. Aurora's inability to deal with Octavia before her birth gave Octavia's life a death sentence as soon as she was born. If she'd be discovered after eighteen, she would just have been floated. He really needed to talk to Octavia. But, before he did. He needed to talk to Abby. She was the only one who would be receptive enough and willing to tell him the trials that faced them in the bunker beyond the stories he knew. He needed to know more. He wanted to hear every horrifying detail. He had to hear them. Without it, he wouldn't know how to find the depth of forgiveness that he owed his sister. And, she deserved everything that he could give her and more.

* * *

Hrathgar was up the stairs in tearing through Palla's door before he'd even thought to pull a blade. He was however met with a blade to his throat as soon as he stepped through the door. Octavia was leaning against the wall of the small hallway, but she had a glint in her eyes that told him not to move. He swallowed reflexively and waited for her to remember who he was. Then, he remembered that she'd never really seen him at the barracks. She'd been out due to the Sticky Sap.

"Madi?" he questioned loudly enough hoping to get her attention wherever she was in the barracks apartment.

Octavia growled at him. She actually growled. He would have laughed had she not had him pinned in that spot and the blade pushing into his skin.

" _Heda!"_ Octavia quietly shouted over her shoulder, never taking her eyes off of him.

Madi came around the corner and softly stepped up to them. She put her arm on Octavia's shoulder and pushed slightly. Hrathgar gave them both a nod as Octavia lowered her sword. She didn't take her eyes of the mountain of man with blond hair and clear blue eyes. She waited for _heda_ to give her more instruction.

"He is Ferre's _houmon, Okteivia."_

Octavia then moved to let him pass. She heard him say a mumbled thanks as he walked passed. She leaned further into the wall, using it to hold herself up.

"You need to rest."

"I will rest when I know that you have more protection, _Heda._ "

"O?"

"No, I know that this isn't ideal, but Clarke wanted to make sure that you were safe. With me, even injured, if I can move, I can fight. She knows that. She also knows that I will die to protect you if needed. As do you. Besides, I think four days of sleeping counts as enough rest for a while," Octavia stated as she pushed off the wall to head back to the common room to sit and watch the young Terren family.

Madi just shook her head. She should have known as much. _Skairipa_ was as stubborn as she was loyal. She would be dying and still charge into battle just so it could be said that she took down more of their enemies before she succumb. Hell, she'd wouldn't die to just spite whoever was trying to get to her _heda._ She was stubborn enough to slay them all and die at Madi's feet knowing that the younger girl was safe and protected. She shook her head again. She would have to talk to Clarke about Octavia's seemingly need to die to deserve her earned place. She wondered if she was still so upset about Lincoln that she had a death wish. And, if so, was serving as guard for _Heda_ the best thing for her. Then, she remembered that Clarke had made Octavia her personal guard and Echo Madi's. It was a way for her to keep an eye on O, but with O still sick from the Stick Sap, she'd had to take Echo with her. Shaking her head again, she realized how much Clarke cared for everyone and that she pushed them all to be better people than they were on Earth.

"What news, Hrathgar?' Madi asked as she joined them again.

She felt Octavia move to be beside her. She leaned against the chair, using it to rest against with her hip. She sighed, knowing it was the best she was going to get from the older warrior at the moment.

"We talked to Imber," he replied.

"And?" Ferre asked.

The more time that Octavia spent with the feisty blonde, the more she liked her. It was amazing enough to her that she was married to Hrathgar now that she had a face to go with the name. It was hard to believe that he was the same man that Ferre had been telling her about earlier. But, looking at the way that they looked at each other, she could believe how much they loved each other.

"Imber took blame for the breach in the wall. He's sending engineers and soldiers to the wall to repair it and guard it. Palla wasn't exactly happy with his answer, but she doesn't have a real reason to doubt him. She doesn't want to doubt him."

"And you?" Octavia asked as she moved to sit on the arm of the chair Madi was still in.

He turned and regarded her. She was obviously the one that Palla had gone to save. She was up and moving. He knew that this was a good sign. She would make a full recovery. But, he could also see it in her eyes. She wanted blood for what happened.

"I am not sure. Imber has never done anything against Palla or the Village. He has always seemed loyal. There has never been a reason to distrust him."

"But you have reservations?" she pushed.

"It isn't that. It just seems more a lack of interest on his part. He was ordered to staff the wall and the guard towers so something like this wouldn't happen. But, he neglected the section near the barracks. Scouts died under his command and he didn't even know. I just..."

"Don't trust him," Octavia finished for him.

"I question his ability to lead," Hrathgar stated.

"And, Palla?"

"She is worried, but she doesn't want to act without proof."

"Smart."

"She worried about the coming Earthlings. She doesn't know how things are going to progress with your people and the Praha. If this is any indication, a war might not be avoidable. She doesn't want any bloodshed. She wants peace, but she isn't afraid to fight for it. But there is something else..."

"What?" Ferre asked seeing the worry in his eyes.

"She's losing her touch. She's worried that she can't be who she needs to be any more. She told me that she's lost her stomach for war."

"And, this is a bad thing?" Ferre questioned.

"It is if we have to attack. She took on the entire nation of Praha on her own, Ferre. I know that she was scary as Hades when she came back, but we both know what she went through...what Tamma went through for her to get to that. Octavia was another tipping point. I'm sorry but it is. We can't deny it. It would do no good. You didn't see her when she woke from her injuries. She wants blood for them hurting you," Hrathgar told her as he turned from his wife to the warrior woman and watched her bristle at his words. "But, she is afraid."

"Afraid?" Octavia asked. "Of what? The Praha?"

"No, of the darkness, of the beast that is inside her," Ferre said as tears started to fall. "I refuse to lose her again. We almost lost her once, Hrathgar. I can't watch her go through that again. I can't. I won't let Lex either."

"You won't have to," Madi stated as she stood.

"If the Praha attack and someone is taken or Eligius forbid it, someone is killed, she will feed the beast. She will unleash it and remind them why she is called Palla. And, honestly, I don't think that we can bring her back from that again."

"You won't have to," Madi replied, standing.

"Then who will? Hmm? You? Are you willing to die for her, Madi? Are you willing to kill her to save everyone from her wrath?" Ferre questioned through her tears.

"I am. I will. And, if I can't..."

"I will," Octavia told them. "And, I know that it won't come to that."

"Why not?" Hrathgar asked, surprised at their conviction.

"Because Clarke would never let her do it alone."

"Huh? What does that even mean?" Hrathgar and Ferre both inquired.

"She bears it all so we don't have to," Octavia said lowly and looked up into the blue eyes of Madi, who just nodded at her assessment. "And, we let her."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Raven was making final checks on the lander. Emori was checking everything from the bridge. Clarke stood in the hanger bay and wondered who they would leave aboard to run the ship until they could return. She knew that Raven had checked the reserve tanks on the Eligius IV to find out that they had plenty of hydrazine to fuel plenty of trips back and forth. Plus, they knew that the main fuel aboard the Eligius IV was meant to keep the ship afloat in space for centuries before it ran out. They couldn't use it on the drop ship.

Things were progressing well considering how quickly they were going. She looked out the window just outside the hanger bay. The pitch black of space was dark and infinite. She hated it now. It used to comfort her as a child, but after everything, all space meant with death. Green, blue, brown even, all meant life and the ground. And, even if the ground brought her closer to death, it gave her something that space never could: life.

"It's not the same anymore," Raven said as she joined Clarke.

"It isn't."

"Do you think about it all? How different life might have been if the Ark had survived? If we were still in space?" Raven asked.

"You'd still have Finn and your leg," Clarke stated.

"I know. And, you'd have Wells and be a doctor."

"God, help us," Clarke said.

"I know, right? Who would want that? Life may not be as easy as it was on the Ark, but things are better. I know that seems counterintuitive to everything that we know, but we've done things that we never thought we would, Clarke. We've become adults. We've fought for life and we've survived. You know he'd be proud of you. I know I am," Raven told her.

"I would like to think that he is, Raven. And, no matter what happens, I still don't have him. He was my rock on the Ark and then he was floated."

"I know what you mean. That was Finn for me," Raven told her.

"I'm still sorry for that," Clarke started.

"But, you couldn't let him suffer. I never really told you thank you for that. After what happened to me and then Gustus after you figured it out, I realized that it was would have happened to Finn. You gave him a simple death, quick and as painless as you could. Thank you for that."

"I didn't do it for you, Raven."

"I know that, Clarke. I know that you didn't do it for me. You didn't do it for Finn, either. You did it for yourself, but that doesn't matter. He didn't have to suffer a thousand cuts. The more time I thought about it, I realized that he needed to be punished. He killed eighteen innocent people. I don't know what happened to him. The ground changed him. It has changed us all, Clarke."

"Yeah, it has," Clarke said flatly with a small exhale of breath.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Are we doing the right thing, Raven?"

"You're questioning this now?"

"I just...we're about to start another war because we landed in the wrong territory," Clarke stated.

"No, we aren't starting a war. We are trying to survive. We might not always be the 'good guys,' but at least we haven't actively attacked anyone that hasn't attacked us first. I know that there was a lot of gray areas on Earth and thank God that you were the one with the level navigating it. If it had been me, we'd all be dead. And, let's not forget your mother... I'll deny it if you ever say it, but you and Kane saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"And, then I fell in love with the Commander," Clarke added.

"She was pretty hot," Raven said.

Clarke just looked at her a little shocked.

"What she was? You know once you got passed all the war paint and wanting someone's blood all the time, she wasn't half bad. Not my cup of tea, but hey, never said that she wasn't hot. Just that I wasn't sure that she had your best interests at heart," Raven told her. "But, honestly, Clarke it didn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because Lexa would have moved heaven and Earth to protect you and keep you happy. Hell, you said that she ordered the novitates to protect not only you but all of Skaikru. She wouldn't have done that if she didn't love you."

"I know."

"Are you lonely?"

"Define lonely," Clarke said.

"O not doing it for you?" Raven asked her.

Clarke blushed. She hadn't really thought about that since...well, Bellamy was at their door. She turned to look deep into Raven's eyes. She saw nothing but mischief. She knew that Raven didn't care. Hell, how could she? She'd slept with Bellamy because she was mad at Finn. It was a one time deal, but that didn't mean that they both hadn't looked at each other again after that.

"I am not even going to begin to comment on that," Clarke said.

"So, she was good?"

"Raven..." Clarke warned.

"What? At least some of us are getting some. You forget that I was stuck on the Ring with a bunch of couples. I was the odd one out. And, let me tell you that things got really weird when Emori and Murphy broke up for a while. She moved in with me. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind having a roommate. But she sulked. I could have done without that."

"So, you're saying that if I'd made it back that something might have happened between us?" Clarke asked turning Raven's game back on her.

"Hell, who knows? Why not? You're hot, Princess and who wouldn't want a piece of this?"

"You are incorrigible," Clarke replied.

"But, you love me," Raven stated.

"Sometimes, I wonder why."

"Because I am awesome."

"Yes, you are," Clarke said, gathering her into a fierce hug. "Come on. We've got a call to make and ship to land. You ready?"

"Ready when you are, Clarkey," Raven said as she took her hand and lead her back to the bridge.

She picked up the mic. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but they were ready. The window was coming fast and they needed leave. She looked around the bridge and then at Shaw, Emori and Murphy. They had volunteered to stay. She didn't ask why and she didn't need to know. She was just glad that someone was willing. Emori gave Raven a look and then a nod.

"She's trying to fix things with John," Raven whispered.

"And, being alone in space for a few months will do it?"

"Jordan is staying, too, so they have food. But, yeah, at least with a rotation they'll be able to be together and flesh out whatever John's true hang ups are. On the ring it was because he couldn't be the hero anymore. We were stuck. I couldn't get us home on our own. We needed help. John refused to socialize when things started to look like we were stuck again. We could tell anyone either, which made it harder on all of us. We thought you were dead. The radiation was fucking up the radio signals. Hell, we could only see Eden and hope that it would spread and somehow we would find a way back down to it."

"Raven..."

"No, Clarke, don't. You came to save me and we chose to go up. It was the only way to survive. We didn't know that it meant we wouldn't be back."

"But, you came back for me."

"Hell, yeah, we did. Except we didn't know it was you we were coming for in the beginning. We just thought that we were coming home, again. And, hoping that we would find a way into the bunker. Never should have given up on you, though. You are just too plain stubborn to die."

"That I am, it seems."

"Call your mom and let's head back to our temporary home, yeah?"

Clarke smiled at Raven. Even in the darkest of times, Raven would make you smile. It was her wit and quick thinking that kept them all alive so many times, just like for Clarke it was her ability to see what needed to be done and making the harsh decision and bearing the burden of her soul's sacrifice. Life was hard, but they were determined to live it. No matter where they had to do it. They were just too stubborn to give up...to die. And, today was another day.

"Mom?" Clarke said into the mic.

"I'm here, Clarke. Bellamy and Indra are outside guarding the Station. Palla has joined us. She is setting up the stations. As soon as I process Jackson, we will have for stations up and running. How many are you bringing?"

"Almost everyone. I'm not sure that I have full count, but around three hundred fifty. It seems that Echo has talked with the different krus and found out that Octavia started a _Fisakru._ Why didn't you tell me that you were in charge of it? There are like twenty healers or more here that are waiting for you to tell them what to do. It would have been nice to know that you had a small hospital going on in the bunker," Clarke stated.

"I was a little out of mind in there, Clarke. I was still taking the pills. They helped me with all the day to day stuff and minor injuries. It was still just me and Jackson for all the surgeries. But, tell me one thing," Abby demanded.

"What?"

"Is there a _fisa_ named Lanca among them?"

"Yes, she is. She and her _houmon Fayit (_ Fayette) are with those left from Blue Cliff. Why?"

"She is the midwife," Abby stated.

"Again, why?"

"Diyoza's coming isn't she?"

"Yeah...oh...shit. Okay, I'll have her stay with Diyoza then. Anyone else that I should know about then until we get there?" Clarke asked her mother.

"No, we should be good as soon as you land. Bellamy is going to want some of the guard to processed first. To protect the Station while we run everyone through. It is going to be a very long night. I hope you are rested enough for this, Clarke."

"What's another all night in a medbay, huh, Mom?" she asked.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Clarke. Take it easy. And, come home."

Clarke liked the way that sounded. She wanted home. She wanted to continue to rebuild her relationship with her mom.

"So, now that that's over, wanna talk about the monkey on your back?" Raven asked as the moved from the bridge back down to the loading bay to the drop ship.

Clarke said nothing as they walked. She did however notice that Raven was still favoring her leg more. She would say something to her mom about it. She was sure that Raven agreed to talk to Abby about it at some point. Maybe there was something on Terre Nova that could help her. Maybe the Terrens had some sort of medicine that they didn't have access to or even something that could be done in order to repair the nerve damage in Raven's left leg. It was a long shot, but she knew that it was something Raven was always worried about. If the pain was that strong...maybe her nerves were healing on their own.

"Yo, Clarkey, Octavia got your tongue?"

"Actually no, she doesn't," Clarke quipped with a cocked eyebrow as they strapped in on the bridge of the drop ship.

Raven actually laughed. She was surprised that Clarke actually gave her an answer, truthful or not, but she didn't deny their liaison. She just gave Raven a big smile and went to work.

"Oh, no, you can do that to me. It's just us girls in here. Echo's staying with the passengers to 'keep the peace.' So, spill."

"We've already discussed this."

"No, you told me you fucked and that was about it. I want the dirty, dirty details. I want to know if it was good."

"Raven..."

"It's just you and me and the re-entry from here, Clarke."

"Then it's going to be a bumpy and quiet ride."

"You are officially no fun," Raven said as she prepared to leave the loading bay. "Twenty minutes and counting."

Shaw came over the radio then, "Be good, Raven. Try not to piss anyone off. And, tell Octavia that I want a rematch when I finally get down there."

"You can tell her yourself, asshole," Raven replied.

"I'm an asshole because I know how to run the ship and keep everyone that stayed up here alive. Man, I feel the love. Take care. See you soon."

"I'll call you later," she told him.

"So, Raven?"

"Yeah, Clarke?"

"Get any while we were up here?" Clarke asked her with shiteating grin.

Raven couldn't help but laugh. Shaking her head, she just smiled. She turned back to the console in front of her and begin their prelaunch checks.

"Touche', Griffin. Touche'."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Bellamy and Indra were outside the station and watched as the drop ship landed on the pad. They waited, armed with rifles, to see who came off first. They wouldn't be able to take them all on, but they could take out a good many of them if they were hostile before Abby and Palla came out of the station to help. Bellamy surveyed the ship and prayed that it would be Clarke and Echo off first. Thankfully, he wasn't disappointed.

Indra and he covered their heads as the ship landed. It was loud and hot, but he knew that they were far enough away from the landing pad that they wouldn't be burned. It didn't make it any easier for them, though. They both held their ground until they heard the door open. Indra had her sword ready and Bellamy his rifle as they both waited for them to disembark.

Clarke, Raven, and Echo were the first off. They slowly walked from the landing pad towards the Processing Station. Bellamy and Indra stood their ground, but couldn't help but smile at them. Behind Clarke, there was a tall man with long hair, braided up on one side. He wore Azgeda furs, but he didn't have any facial scarring. Bellamy noticed that there were other Azgeda with them and they were armed. He shifted his rifle and his stance, but he didn't take aim.

"Clarke, we good?" he asked.

"We're good. Let's go. We have things to do," Clarke said as she lead her little entourage into the Processing Station.

As they passed, Bellamy counted four other Azgeda. He saw Miller and Jackson followed by Diyoza and robust woman in grounder gear he didn't know. Indra nodded to each of them. To say that she was surprised but the first group off would have been a lie. She knew that guards for _Heda_ and _Wanheda_ had been a priority. They would be followed by warriors and hunters. Everyone else would have followed. To see the Colonel walking with Clarke, holding her head up like they were equal, may have rankled Indra some, but she knew that Clarke had a plan.

Bellamy watched as some more of the Trikru and Skaikru guards came off. They were lead by Niylah and young Trikru artisan named Helena. The guards had everyone set up into lines. They weren't broken down by clan, but the prisoners that were following Diyoza were in their own lane. As Niylah and Helena approached, Bellamy saw her meet his eyes.

"These warriors will guard the door while others are processed, Indra. _Wanheda_ wants her general inside to help keep the order. They will report to Bellamy if they find anything," Niylah told them as the twenty or so warriors drew weapons and started to secure the area around the door.

The eldest among them moved to where Indra was. They spoke quickly in Trigedasleng and then Indra nodded to him. She sheathed her sword and gave Bellamy a pointed look. He looked at all the warriors and then back to Indra. He gave her a quick, small smile and then nodded. He watched them walk into the Processing Station.

When they came in, they saw the Processing Station proper for the first time. Abby and Palla were standing by some equipment. They could hear the low mumbles from the Grounders as they saw all the tech. She knew that it would be a problem, but she hoped that she could quell their fears.

Clarke, Raven and Echo were the in the front. Aeolus went to follow but was stopped by Echo. Clarke took the tablet from Raven's hands and turned to face the growing crowd in from of them. Abby understood what she was about to do and joined her. Palla just stood back and waited.

"I'm going to say this once in Gonasleng. And, then I will say something in Trigedasleng. This is our new world. This is our new home. Now, before anyone has anything to say about that, Earth is dead. We had to leave. This place is a healer outpost," she told them using words that she knew they would understand. "Yes, it has a lot tech in it, but it is to make sure that we are healthy and going to survive here. The first few people that will be going through the station will be Eric Jackson, Lanca, and half of the _Fisakru._ Once they are processed, we will split you up in to lines to be processed."

Most of the people agreed with what she said. She knew that those that didn't understand, Gonasleng (English) were looking to those that did. She waited for the murmurs to die down before she started up again.

" _For those of you are warriors, Heda requires a guard unit. Trials will begin soon, but first we have to go over some things. Once you are processed, you will move to the left there,"_ she pointed to a large open room with bunks in it. " _There you will meet with Gonaheda Indra and Azripa Eko. They will assign you quarters at our temporary housing barracks. There is room for everyone. If you are a family unit, regardless of station, former kru or skills, stay together so you will be placed together. If you don't know where you are supposed to be, find either Azripa Eko or Graunripa Eeohlus. They are part of the Heda's guard and they will make sure you get where you need to be. This won't take long. Bear with me. I know that some of you are afraid of the Tek, but this is Fisatek. Once, we are all finished there will be a feast. Rest while you can. Tomorrow, we start building New Polis!"_

She was met with a chorus of " _Sha, Wanheda's"_ and salutes from some of the warriors. Diyoza just cocked an eyebrow and rested her hand on her stomach. Clarke gave her a nod and then moved over to where she was standing.

"Diyoza," she greeted again.

"Yeah?"

"Your people will go through Abby's line. She knows the most about your medical histories and such. Plus, I think that your men will trust her more since she found a way to deal with your lung issues," Clarke told her.

"I agree."

"Good."

"Clarke?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Abby is taking medical histories?"

"All of us will. It is so Abby can have a database set up to help in the hospital once it is built. For now, the records will only be there in the clinic at the barracks. She is going to have a true hospital. It might be a little premitive to what you are used to, but we can make it work. She has learned and is continuing to use a mix of medicine and healer potions. Trust me. She just wants to save lives," Clarke told her.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. But, I think that this is a good thing. This way she can track things better and see if something might be genetic."

"You're thinking more about Hope, aren't you?"

"How can I not? I've been five months pregnant for two hundred years. I want her to test everything that she can as soon as she can. I want to make sure that Hope has a chance...a good chance."

"Will you love her regardless?" Clarke asked her, but she didn't miss the wince in her eyes.

"I will because she is mine and I will do whatever I have to do to protect her," Diyoza answered.

"A mother's prerogative," Clarke added.

"Yes."

"Get your men, Diyoza. As soon as she's done with the _fisas,_ she start with you. Keep them all together and find bunks together. I know that the clans are going to split in there. Keep to yourself for now and we'll work on working together."

" _Sha, Wanheda,"_ Diyoza replied.

Clarke stared at her. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Clarke just smiled.

"You're learning Trigedasleng?" Clarke asked.

"Seemed like it might be a good idea considering were outnumbered."

"We aren't going to attack you, Diyoza."

"I know that, but it would make me feel better if I knew what they were saying."

"You know that we really only use it now when we don't want everyone to know what we are saying, but there are still small portions of _Wonkru_ that have never learned _Gonasleng_ and they aren't going to, either," Clarke told her.

"Why not?"

"Because _Gonasleng_ is the language of the warrior and the Mountain Men. It is out of fear, Diyoza. The warriors maintained their knowledge of English so they could understand the Mountain Men and they were told that tech would end them. They fear us. They fear you. They fear this place. You can take someone out of their world and ask them to adapt, but it is going to take time. They realized in the bunker that tech could help them and save them, but they haven't forgotten their history. And, they shouldn't. Tech destroyed the Earth...twice."

"And, how do you feel about it?" Diyoza asked her.

"I think that we need a good blend of it. We were starting to learn how to live like grounders before _Praimfaya._ But, medicine and other things are a good thing. I won't fault them for their beliefs and neither is Palla. We are going to have our own place in this world."

She nodded to Clarke's answer. She didn't know what this world would be like, but she knew that Clarke was right. They would have blend together to survive. She knew they could. If she could turn a bunch of murdering, thieving psychos into an army, then Clarke could get them to adapt together.

* * *

Hours later, Clarke was leaning against a bed and looking over at Palla. She looked tired, but she hadn't stopped. She didn't know what it was about Palla that drew her in, but it was something beneath the surface.

Echo hadn't left her side Clarke, Palla, and her mother got the initial group through. She knew that it was out of a since of honor and duty and she was thankful for that, but Clarke could recognize the tiredness in her eyes. Echo hadn't slept either. She'd been up as long as Clarke, which was now bordering somewhere around forty-eight hours, she thought. She rubbed her face and looked out at all the sleeping bodies.

These were now her people. She was responsible for everyone in that room. Indra and Raven had already started to pair them off for the barracks. She knew that they would start travelling back to the barracks as soon as the suns started to rise. It was too dark to try anything with this many people. She was glad that they were fed. She didn't know how they got the feast ready in time and she didn't care. Palla had kept her word. They were going to be safe. Clarke was going to make sure of that.

Niylah moved around in between the bunks and saw Clarke. She moved to be nearer to her. Clarke felt Echo move from behind her as the darker blonde got closer. She could see something in Niylah's eyes, but she wasn't going to turn her away. She knew that they never really talked about what happened before everything went to shit and she knew that she owed it to Niylah. They had been close once, closer than she thought she could be with someone after everything that happened with Lexa. They never got the chance to explore it further because of _Praimfaya._ And, after everyone was rescued from the bunker, Niylah had sided with Octavia about the war for Eden. It hurt both of them, but they both admitted that the time apart changed them both.

"Clarke," she said as she approached.

"Hey, Niylah," Clarke replied as she moved over to let Niylah sit down if she wanted.

"She'd be proud of you for all of this," Niylah told her.

"You've said that before."

"But, she would, Clarke. Lexa never gave up on you. No matter what happened, she knew that you were going to find a way to save as many people as you could and you would find a way to survive. And, you have. We're here because of you," Niylah told her as she reached out to touch her hand.

Echo didn't miss the movement. She watched it, unsure if she say something or do something. Instead, she backed up a little more to give them some more privacy. She knew that something had happened between them before and after Lexa, but it wasn't her place to do anything. It was Clarke's.

" _Mochof,"_ Clarke replied.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because no matter how bad things get, you still look for the silver lining," Clarke answered.

"I don't understand."

"Do you remember when Raven had A.L.I.E. in her head and we came to the trading post?"

"Yeah, I was mad. I didn't want you there. I was so angry because of what Skaikru did to my father that I couldn't see reason. I knew it wasn't you and I knew that Octavia wanted to kill whoever it was, but I could tell that you were hurt by it too. But, I'd lost everything that day when he died. I had no one else to love me," Niylah told her.

"I love you, Niylah," Clarke replied.

"No, you don't, Clarke. You never did...not like that. We were good together. I won't doubt what we had, but I don't know that we could ever go back to that. We both deserve better. You deserve better."

"And, you don't? I'll admit that at first it wasn't ideal. I was thankful for your help those three months I was in the wilderness. You helped me survive, but you did more than that, Niylah. You gave me something to believe in again. That night...before I was captured...you made me feel. You reawakened something that was dead and gave me a reason to move forward. If Roan hadn't..."

"Taken you, you would have come back? I doubt that Clarke. You loved Lexa then."

"And, I still do. But, then...I didn't know that I would get a second chance with her. I hurt you because I chose her over you, but I really didn't. I never got back to you. Life moved forward, but that didn't mean I ever stopped caring or thinking about you."

"Is that why you asked me to stay at Arkadia?"

"Yes and no. I wanted to know that you were safe. I wanted to make sure that you would get the Nightblood if we made it. I wanted to make sure that you would be taken care of if something happened. I didn't want you to burn," Clarke explained.

"Is that the only reason, Clarke?"

"No."

"I know that I'll never be able to compare to Lexa and I don't want to try. I didn't then. I definitely don't now. We had something. It wasn't big and it didn't burn bright like it did for you and Lexa, but I thought that we could be happy together. I mourned you in the bunker. I mourned for you and the rest with Octavia and Abby. We didn't know if you made it, but we hoped that you had. But, that hope died when we realized that we weren't going to get out of the bunker without some outside help. We had no way of contacting you. We had no way to know that you were alone on the surface. Abby thought you were, but we had no proof, Clarke. So we cried. We mourned and our hearts broke. I know that you came to me because I helped you feel. I gave you something that no one else you knew could. And, I am not ashamed of that, Clarke, I never was. I enjoyed what we had."

"And, in time, it could have been something more," Clarke told her.

"We don't know that and we won't. We've changed too much. I still care for you, but I don't know that we can get passed what happened outside the bunker. And, strangely enough, I am okay with that. But, that doesn't explain why you've got me rooming with you and Octavia in the guards quarters."

"Because I still want you close to me," Clarke answered.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't forgotten what we had, Niylah. It might not be ideal, but we both need to move on. We need to build our lives here. And, I don't want to lose you, again. We were friends once before we were lovers. Do you think that we can have that again?"

"I would like that," Niylah stated.

"And, Octavia?"

"What about her?"

"She is going to need your, Niylah. She is broken like I was. She is going to need friends in her corner. We owe her," Clarke told her.

"We do."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

They had been walking slowly for hours. Clarke made sure that they stopped every so often to the let the children and injured rest. Echo wasn't happy with their pace, but she said nothing. They weren't moving an army but a civilization and these things took time.

"Have the scouts come back?" Clarke asked her.

"Returned not too long ago. There is nothing ahead, but I'd still better to have warriors lead us. Bellamy's already gathered Miller and some of the other guards to the front."

"Are you okay with that?"

"With what?"

"The fact that Bellamy is just a guard. Miller and Jackson are rooming with you and we've put Madi there, too. You haven't said anything."

"It isn't my position to question but to serve, _Wanheda,"_ Echo responded.

Clarke wanted to smack her. She just smiled. It was such an Echo response.

"And, your brother is rooming with Indra and another guard."

"He is."

"I knew that you would want him close."

"I do. _Mochof._ But, I am still confused as to why you gave my brother a title. You don't know him," Echo stated.

"He is your brother. He's pledged himself to me and Madi. That is enough. You are my Ice Ripa and he is our Ground Ripa. The four main guards will be ther Ripas. We still need a fourth."

"What about Miller?"

"I was thinking of making him Captain of the Guard in Bellamy's place. He proved himself in the bunker from what I've heard. I would be a fool not to support him. He is one of the hundred, too."

"I wanted more men."

"You said something about six each, right?"

"Yes."

"You will lead the trials with Octavia. Do not worry. We will have guards and I know that they will be fierce, kind, loyal, and true."

" _Sha, Wanheda,_ " Echo replied.

"The others will be in rooming in our building, but not immediately near us. They will have outer rooms. Warriors and a few other close companions will be there, too. Echo, we will be protected."

"I know because I will make sure of it."

"Are you upset with me?"

"I just don't understand why you aren't keeping Madi closer to you," Echo stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you were rooming with Palla, Madi and Octavia. Now, you have your own quarters across the hall. Madi is with us, but you've taken on Niylah while keeping Octavia. Do you think it wise?"

"I've done that because I wanted to make sure that Madi was protected, Echo. I won't be in that room very often and as we work into surviving and building, Madi will be needed at the barracks to keep the people's will and spirits up. I'll be out at New Polis trying to get everything built. She understands. She wanted to room with Octavia and you both, but she knew that it might be too soon for O and Bell. When I offered Jackson and Miller, she jumped on it. This is as much her doing as it is mine. I know that you don't approve, but I would sleep better at night knowing that my daughter had three guards in her apartment with her, then just me and Octavia."

"So, this has nothing to do with what happened between you and O?"

"No, it really doesn't."

"Are you sure that she should still be your guard, Clarke?"

"You're referring to the fact that we slept together?"

"Yes," Echo replied.

"Good or not, it is irrelevant. I love O. I do, but there is nothing there for us."

"You're sure?" Echo questioned.

"Yes."

"Good, because I am sure that I don't have to tell you how hard of spot you would have put Bellamy and I if something had happened between the two of you. It wouldn't have been good. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Bellamy still loves her. He just doesn't know what to do for her."

"I do. As does Niylah," Clarke started and then turned to face Echo more fully. "She did it for me after Mount Weather. She made me believe that I had a reason to live. She gave me the courage to understand that I did what I had to do to protect my people, but not only that, I helped save all the Grounders, too. Then the deaths of three hundred wasn't so painful and nightmarish. I could bear it when I realized that my actions didn't just save the forty-four in the Mountain, but also my entire clan, but even further, the Grounder race as well. By destroying the Mountain, I stopped the experiments. I stopped the kidnappings. I stopped the pain of never knowing. I stopped the Reapers and turned those that were found back into men. Sure, Lexa made the deal and left with every Grounder that was in the Mountain, breaking our alliance, but she started the war with the Mountain. I just finished it. And, I've had to learn to deal with the death of three hundred so that others, like yourself and everyone in that room sleeping, could sleep at night knowing that the Mountain had been defeated. I gave them more peace."

"So, you've accepted your title?" Echo asked.

"It's grown on me. Because as the 'Commander of Death,' I command life. That doesn't mean that I have to take it, Echo. I give it. I still work with my mother as a healer. But, Lexa taught me well. I'm prepared to fight and lead in battle if needed. And, it seems I'm too stubborn to die. So, I've really learned to command death. And, now as a mother, the mother to _Heda,_ I will command her life so it is the longest a _heda_ ever had. I want her to have the things that Lexa and the rest couldn't and I will destroy anyone and anything that hinders that," Clarke stated with fire in her voice.

"You want her to have a _houmon, hodnes?"_ Echo questioned.

"I do. I want her to have everything that she wants. I don't want her to have to worry about dying at every turn. I will let her rule. I will give her the reins and let the people do their worship of the _heda._ But, I'll be damned if we live by only _Jus drein jus daun_ and _hodnes laik kwelnes."_

"Love is not weakness. You've proven that. Lexa was trying to push for more. She loved you and she knew that with you she could do more."

"But, Nia..."

"It wasn't just Nia, Clarke. The people weren't ready to turn from the old ways. Jok, even I tried to kill you on multiple occasions, and not all of them were sanctioned by Nia. Trust me. It is difficult, but after being with Bellamy and the others on the ring..."

"You changed?" Clarke asked.

"I did. I became more than a Grounder. I became more than Azgeda. I was part of what Madi calls Spacekru. If it wasn't for Bellamy vouching for me, I don't think that even you would have let me back, but you did. You were prepared to spend five years in space with me, knowing that I was traitor to the coalition, that I was spy, that Octavia had banished me, that I'd tried to kill her, I tried to kill you, and that I really had nothing and no one to live for."

"Bellamy was a surprise, I'll say. But, I think you two are good together. You temper him in a way that I never could, or rather I never would. I've never looked at Bellamy as a possibility and that is mostly because my first impression of him was not very good. And even by the time that I actually cared for him, I still thought of him as a friend or a brother, even though I didn't know what one was. He was dear to me, but I couldn't honestly ever see myself with him. I still don't, so no worries there," Clarke told her.

"And, Octavia?"

"She is a challenge. She always has been. But, she is smart and loyal. She is dear to me as well, but I don't know that I could ever love her the way that she deserves to be loved. Don't get me wrong, Octavia is wonderful and special, but she needs someone worthy of her. I am not that person. I could never live up to her expectations and I won't try. That doesn't mean that I won't love her in my way," Clarke explained.

Echo just nodded. She knew what Clarke meant. Even in their small time together on Eligius, Octavia had grown on her. She had seen the woman before Lincoln's death, the woman before she became Osleya. But, she couldn't help but wonder if whatever Octavia and Clarke had was healthy. Sure, they both were carrying some heavy emotional baggage, but was sex really the answer. Echo didn't know. She didn't pretend to know. She just didn't want her friends to hurt each other.

"Just don't hurt each other," Echo stated as she moved away to give Clarke some room.

Clarke wanted to laugh. The thought that Echo was the one that was taking up for Octavia was the most ironic thing about the relationships that they were forming. Former enemies were know like sisters and were willing to die for each other. It was amazing how things changed with the world ending and survival becoming the only goal. It showed who people really were underneath it all. She actually let out a small chuckle as she turned to get her bag and keep moving towards the barracks.

She had to admit that she wanted to see Octavia. She didn't know if it was because she missed her or because she was worried about her injuries. She knew that it couldn't have been easy for her to be acting as a guard with her cuts and such. She also knew that Madi would push her, but at the same time, demand that she could hold her own if needed. She smiled as she started forward.

Her daughter was a force of nature. She always had been, but if Clarke thought that she would calm with age or even by taking the Flame, she was wrong. Madi just seemed more determined now. Like there was some cosmic goal out there that she had win or defeat or meet. And, Clarke didn't know what outcome she was hoping for besides rebuilding their lives on this new planet and surviving.

Shifting the bag on her shoulder, she looked around. Her eyes met Echo's and then Aeolus'. Shouts were heard around their little camp and slowly but surely everyone was back on their feet. She nodded at her guards and they started through the trees again. Guards and warriors were all armed and she could see it on their faces. This was almost the same as before. They were on guard. They were watching for the threat that lingered and hide behind the trees, but the one thing that she could count on was that they were all doing it. They had been trained for days like this since birth. It was one of the reasons that she wanted the Grounders on Terre Nova. They knew how to fight. They were willing to do it. And, it would take them days to figure out where they were and how to defend it without any help from the Village.

They would be safe for the Winter. That was Clarke's ultimate goal. Surviving the Winter and beginning their new lives come Spring was all she was looking forward to doing. She also knew that as soon as the Grounders and most of _Wonkru_ were settled that Palla could go back to the Village and deal with things that she needed to there.

And, the more she thought about that, the more she wondered why she didn't want Palla to leave. She knew that she had to go, but Clarke was determined that when she came to check on them at the barracks that they would be ready for anything. They would have the hydrofarm started in its own building. The smoke house would be full of meat and timber. The tanners would be working on skins, rugs, clothes, and anything else they could make from the hides of their kills. Raven and her builders would have reinforced the wall and defensive measures would be in place around the barracks. Indra would name a warrior or someone that she knew and trusted to care for the stables and caballos. They had a plan. They would make it. She was glad to have Palla's help, but she wanted to prove...needed to prove to herself that they could do this on their own.

They cleared the tree line and the barracks came into view. She smiled. It was home for now, but soon they would build houses, permanent houses.

As she moved to the front of their group, she could make out Madi and Hrathgar standing by their signal fire. It wasn't lit and the suns were high enough that it wouldn't be needed for hours. Like always, Clarke dropped her bag and she and Madi ran towards each other in greeting after being apart. Echo just smiled and grabbed Clarke's bag watching her _Heda_ and _Wanheda_ hug at seeing each other.

Clarke sat Madi down. She looked down at her daughter and saw that she had the cog firmly planted between her eyebrows. The symbol of the _Heda_ was prominently on display. She turned to see as they got closer that everyone of _Wonkru_ came up to a certain distance from Madi and took a knee. The only ones who hadn't were those of the Guard and the Prisoners. Who by Diyoza movements and silent commandes moved into a defense perimeter around the grouping.

"Who are they?" Madi asked her.

"That is Echo's brother, Aeolus. He is one of your guard. He is one of the _jusgona._ I've been referring to him as _Graunripa_ and Echo as _Azripa._ Now all you need is a _podaripa, fayaripa, en triripa,"_ Clarke stated.

" _Jusgona?"_

 _"_ The Blood Guard. Six of the most elite warriors who's entire task is to make sure that you don't die, but they are more than that. They are your messengers, guard, champions, and whatever else you might need of them. They will be the head of the Guard."

"And, _Skairipa?"_

"Of course, Madi. She is one as well. I am sure that she'd be honored. But, I know that they they want six guards for us each."

"Meaning we'll have to come up with more names," Madi stated.

"Sha, Madi."

They hugged again. Madi was glad that she was back. Octavia was good company but she wanted to get started on things. With Octavia's condition, she couldn't. She wouldn't allow Octavia to hurt herself in order for them to have started something before Clarke and crew got back.

Just then, Octavia made her way down the stairs. She fumbled a little, but she caught herself. Clarke watched as she flinched in the brightness of the sun, but she smiled when she saw Echo go to support her. Octavia waved her off and slowly moved her hand to the sword on her left hip as she stepped up beside Madi and Clarke. She saw the look that Octavia gave her and then the look she gave Palla.

"Welcome home, _Wandheda."_

 _"Mochof, Skairipa."_

 _"No Skairipa. No Osleya. No Blodreina. No skaikru. No Trikru. No Wonkru. Ai laik Okteivia kom Gryfonkru, Jusgona kom Wanheda, en Sekken kom Wanheda,"_ Octavia told them in perfect unbroken words.

Clarke just cocked an eyebrow at her. A smirk covered all their faces as Clarke shook her head at Octavia and then gave Echo a knowing look. Then, they all broke out in laughter causing all those behind them to smile. They'd never seen the _Heda_ smile or laugh as much as they did with Madi. So, they knew that they were safe and things were going to okay. It would be hard, but with _heda and Wanheda_ leading them, they would make it.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Raven sat down at her table like always. She was staring at the map before her. Madi was right. Clarke was right. Palla was right, but one of them was going to have back down enough to let her do what she wanted or she would just do it. She knew that Madi and Clarke would just end up forgiving her. Palla was the wildcard in this, but Clarke was right. They needed to get started and Raven hated having nothing to do. And, just sitting around the barracks, she had nothing to do. She had tinkered on everything that she could think of and improved some of the tech and machines around the barracks. But, now, she was just bored.

Clarke had been working with Palla to establish measures for protection during the winter. Indra was overseeing the building of lookout towers. Bellamy had a crew headed to the wall to meet up with Imber's troops to help them and boost manpower for defense. Octavia and Echo were sorting through warriors they thought might be worthy of the trials to be a guard or more importantly a _jusgona._ Madi had been training with Aeolus during all of this at Clarke and Echo's behest. Diyoza and her men were building defensive structures around the barracks and camp. Hrathgar, Ferre and the children had gone back to the Village to help with the preparations there and to be there for when Ferre delivered Tamman.

Niylah had been watching her. She's been cataloging what each member of _Wonkru_ was doing. She was delivering daily reports to Clarke and Madi about how they were adapting. Raven wasn't surprised that she was asked to do this over herself. Niylah had a way about her that was easy to deal with and talk to. No one would question the trader, plus this also allowed her to set up a small depot in the same building they were smoking meat in.

Raven had seen to the construction of the hydro-farm. It was running successfully and she was just waiting on Jordan to come down to make it grow more. She knew that he would want to change things and have her tinker with it. He was Monty's son. She smiled when she thought about it. He had Monty's easy way about him and Harper's smile. She missed her friends, but she couldn't fault them for staying awake and trying to find a way for them to survive on Earth. She'd searched deeper in the ships's records to find out about all of Monty's experiments. Hell, she was proud of him for delivering Jordan and caring for him without any medical help for twenty plus years. She was sad that she wouldn't have Monty to help her with some of the tech, but she couldn't fault him for his feelings on everything that happened. Hearing him confirm that Harper had the same genetic condition that her father did had been a blow.

She quickly wiped her face and dismissed the thoughts. She missed her friends, all of them. She missed Wick and Finn, but she couldn't dwell on their deaths now. She couldn't then and she knew that she'd never really had time to honestly morn them. They had always been too busy trying to survive. That is when she remembered the phrase that Lexa had told Clarke on several occasions. It was fitting.

" _S_ _tedaunon don gon we en kikon ste enti,"_ she said, not realizing that it was out loud.

"What was that?" Clarke asked as she sat down next Raven looking over the maps and the plans for New Polis, as they were staring to call it.

"Huh?" Raven said, shaking her head and looking up into clear blue eyes, that looked happier than they had been in years.

"You said something in Trig," Clarke stated.

"Oh, I did."

"I see that your classes with Niylah are paying off," Clarke told her.

"Well, I needed to know what y'all were saying. It's not nice being the only one that can't follow along sometimes. I mean, I got most of it, but now, I can actually answer back. Plus, it's helping when the Grounders need something fixed. We forgot that most of them don't speak English."

"Octavia was working on that. Maybe we should build a school or something. Teach both languages to all the kids."

"Clarke, there aren't that many children, but a school would be a good thing."

"I don't want us to lose our history. I don't want us to forget what we came from. We can't move forward and make things better if we don't remember."

"You're right, Clarke. We do. But, who will write our collective histories? You have twelve clans and a group of prisoners from before the bombs to deal with. Who says what is right and what isn't?" Raven asked her.

"That is why i'm going to get the Keepers to do it for us," Clarke stated.

"The Keepers?"

"Yes, they are the advisors to the Fio of Helios. Balt is the Keeper. He writes down the daily business and goings on of the Village. He raised Palla. She's told me that he is the most impartial person she's ever met. He records everyone's story. He'll record ours and then we can make a collective history that covers all of ours and that is mostly truth. It might take years, but I am sure that we can do something that will make us all proud of what we've accomplished."

"That would be nice," Raven added.

"But, that really isn't an issue now. Talk to me, Raven. You seem...off."

"I'm bored," Raven replied.

"You're bored?"

"Yes."

"How can you be bored? There is so much that needs to be done to help us prepare. Have you gone to the farm?"

"Yes, I checked it this morning. Everything is fine. And, I've already checked on the plumbing and the pumps, the water heaters, the smoke house and even started working with _Wonkru_ getting a sawmill set up. But, there is nothing for me to do. Hell, I've even upgraded some of Abby's medical equipment. You don't need me building bombs, so...at least I haven't blown anything up."

"I've got an idea. Get with Diyoza and see if she needs anything for our defenses. I know she said something about fire power, mines and such. She'd give you something to do," Clarke told her.

"I don't want to do that, Clarke. Unless...unless I have to. Remember we are trying to make this a better place than we left. We are all so tired of fighting and war, but I don't think that me tinkering around and making some grenades is going to help us that much."

"Then, what do you want to do?" Clarke asked her.

"Echo started training me on the Go-Sci Ring while we were in space. We even worked out a little on the ship," Raven started.

"You want to train?"

"Yes," Raven said as she hung her head.

"Then train. I won't stop you. There is no reason that you can't do that. It would be a good thing to know how to defend yourself, Raven. And, if you were training with Echo, she knows how to work with you and your leg. It could help..."

"It could help?" Raven questioned as she looked up into Clarke's expressive blue eyes.

"With your leg."

"There is nothing wrong with me leg," Raven countered.

"I never said that there was besides the obvious, Raven. You were shot. We can't change that. But, you're so damn strong. You let Mom do the surgery to finally get the bullet out of your back with no pain control or anesthesia. I can't imagine the amount of pain that you were in, but you made it. You proved us all wrong and you survived. And, you know why? Because you're like me, too stubborn to die. You want to prove to everyone that tells you that you can't, that you can, and you have. You do it every day. Hell, you made your own brace after you tried to fix Wick's just so you didn't have to use those crutches anymore. Raven, you can do anything that you put your mind to and if you want to train, train."

"There is something that you aren't telling me, isn't there?"

"No, I want you to train. The exercise will be good for you. I know how you like to keep strong. This will help you. It will test you both physically and mentally. I think that it is something that will help you find the peace that you're still looking for."

"Clarke, this is me we're talking about. I've never known peace. I've been fighting to survive since I was born. Remember, I never gave my mother any awards for how she treated me."

"I know that your life was hard on the Ark. It didn't get any better after Mom sent you down to find me. But, Raven, this isn't the Ark. This isn't Earth. And, I want us to do more than just survive here. I want us to live. I want us to thrive. I want us to be happy. If training with Echo makes you happy, do it."

"You're sure?"

"I would never hold you back, Raven. Remember, you're awesome and I'd pick you first. Just be sure to see Mom. She wants to check on your leg."

"So, that's the deal. I go see Abby and let her play with my leg and I can go train with Echo whenever I want. That's it?"

"Once a week, at least," Clarke added.

"Once a week, what?"

"You go see Mom once a week and you can follow Echo around like a puppy if you want. I don't care. I just want to make sure that you aren't pushing yourself too hard and causing more damage. That is my only concession to this deal. I don't want you to hurt yourself further. And, if I need your brain, I get it. Do you think that you can handle that?" Clarke questioned.

"I can totally handle that," Raven told her.

"Then, I'll go talk with Echo. I'm sure that she needs a break. I think she almost took off the head from the guy from Podakru who wants to be a guard."

"He got a name?" Raven asked her.

"I'm sure he does, but Echo won't use it. Something about they don't get their names back until she thinks that they are worthy of being in our presence or something. Indra agreed with her. They aren't training to be warriors or _sekkons._ They are training to be _jusgona,"_ Clarke told her and then looked into her brown eyes. She could see the questions and worry already forming in Raven's eyes before she inquired, "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

"Yeah," Raven said, standing up and slapping the table, "It is."

"Okay. I'll get Echo. Just remember that you decided on this torture yourself. I won't get her to relent until you beg me to make her stop."

"I get it," Raven answered.

"Good."

Clarke left her then. She wasn't sure what Raven's thinking was, but she'd finally found a way to get her to go see Abby about her leg. She needed to find Echo and talk with her. She wanted Echo to push Raven to her limits. They needed someone who wouldn't be soft on her and who would push her, but also make sure that she didn't hurt herself. Echo was loyal and she would care for Raven.

" _Azripa!"_

 _"She, Wanheda,"_ Echo answered as she ran to be near Clarke.

"Raven wants to train with you, again," Clarke stated.

" _Sha?_ "

"Yes, I want you to push her to her limits."

"Clarke?"

"She's finally agreed to see Mom about her leg, but only if you train her. So, push her. She wants to learn how to fight and defend herself. So teach her, but push her."

" _Sha, Wanheda_ ," Echo replied.

"I want you to tell me how she does, too. I know that you'll training for her leg, but train her in whatever she wants. She needs this. I think with the possibility of a coming battle she feels defenseless. Make her stronger, Echo."

" _Sha, Wanheda_."

"And, Echo?"

" _Sha_?"

"If she pleases you, make her your _sekkon,"_ Clarke told her _._

 _"She, Wanheda,"_ Echo stated and then went to find the fiery Latina, wondering what Raven was really up to, now.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Madi sat in their council room waiting for Pella to return from the Village. The air was getting colder and she was worried that they weren't going to be completely ready for the who was Palla had been describing. She was sure the hunters were doing a good job of bringing back meat for them. She remembered that they were going to need meat for protein, to keep them alive during the harsh winter snows that would blanket the ground and make the animals go into hiding. Abby inspected the meat each day to make sure that they had enough, but she also checked the hyrdra-farms, too. Madi knew it was because she was worried about the Dark Year from the bunker. She knew that it would always plague Abby's mind, so she was doing what she could to make sure that they didn't suffer the same fate now.

She had lists upon lists that she was going over. The farmers had found some good land to till for a harvest in the spring. Palla had given them some winter seeds to plant for fresh vegetables in the spring before the main harvest. Raven had gone out with Diyoza and some of the farmers to clear plots. Each of the farmers took a plot and planted something different. The plots weren't huge, but they were big enough to support their little group.

She sighed. She knew that things were going to be difficult at first. She knew that she was going to have to get used to be the leader of everyone, but she was grateful for her mother's presence. Clarke took a lot of weight from her and she respected her for that. The people did, too. They knew that Clarke was leading them because she knew how to help them survive. Madi was still learning and the people respected her because she was the _Heda._ They knew that Madi would do what she thought was best and making Clarke her de facto governor for the time being was working. She kept them all in check.

Raven came in and sat down at the table. She'd been reporting to Madi about her leg since Madi found out about her agreement with Clarke. Abby was amazed with her progress. Raven was getting stronger, but her leg wasn't any better. The nerve damage was permanent, but Raven had found ways around it. She was a survivor, which is why it surprised Madi completely to find out that Raven asked to be trained by Echo. But, it was when Echo told Madi that Raven was to be her _sekkon_ that things took a turn. Raven showed up for every council meeting and gave her reports, but Madi could see the muscle building and the look in her eyes. She'd watched her with Indra outside the Pins learning to ride a giant brown caballo Raven named Finn.

Octavia was on the mend. She was spending a lot of time with Clarke and Niylah, too. The youngest guard she had at the moment, Octavia was still leading the charge for defense. She had regular meetings with Diyoza to make sure that the newly built fence around the barracks was holding. She arranged a rotation for the wall with Imber, the one time that he'd come to the barracks to meet with him.

Madi thought about that day. She hadn't been impressed with the older man, but she was smart enough to not voice her opinion until after Palla left. Octavia didn't seem to like him either. They couldn't figure it out, but Octavia made sure that there was a _jusgona_ at the wall. They were true, loyal to a fault, and had no qualms about defending the _heda_ even when she wasn't physically there. And, so far that was nothing to report except the rebuilding of the wall and that the guards had taken a section as theirs to protect. She agreed with the assessment as did Palla in the end. She knew it was just because Palla then didn't have worry about Imber protecting them because they were doing it themselves.

"Something happen?" Palla asked as she came to sit at the table across from Madi.

"No, just thinking about things."

That day, she had Aeolus and Miller with her. They were both in the other room, but within shouting distance if needed. They knew Palla and they knew that she wasn't a threat. It was the only reason that she was let in so easily. The _Jusgona_ treated Palla like _Heda_ or _Wanheda._ She might not be other _kru,_ but they respected her and treated her as the same. Madi knew that Palla liked this. She was more relaxed at the barracks it seemed then when they talked via comms while Palla was in the Village.

"Anything that I can help you with?" Palla asked her.

"How deep do the snows get?"

"Worst one on record that Balt found was thirty feet, but he thinks that it was exaggerated."

"I would hope so, but the worst that I have seen in my lifetime was no more than twenty-five feet at a time."

"Four times as tall as a man..." Madi mumbled.

"Yes, but that is why I want to talk to your wood carvers."

"Why?"

"So set belay lines for you."

"Belay lines?"

"Yes, that is what we call them. It is basically a pole that had rope attached to it at different levels. The ropes are connected to different poles around the homestead or your case the barracks area. When the snow is that deep, it can be dangerous. Losing your way in all that white with no real reference point can be deadly. We drive the poles in usually during the rainy season because the ground is soft. Then as the days get colder, the ropes start to appear, a different color for different levels," Palla told her.

"So, you could tell when the snow is melting?"

"Yes, but it might be twenty feet over here and only fifteen there because the top layers there are nothing but powder. This lets whoever is out to walk carefully and expect to sink down into the powder. This means wet cloths and quick trips to fires to dry. While winter can be beautiful because of the clean, white snow, it is also a death trap waiting for the unsuspecting."

"I see. Well, I'll send Aeolus to get the head carver. I believe that Raven and crew should be back this afternoon with another load of timber from the construction site of New Polis. I'll have them get with you so you can explain what needs to be done."

"Good."

"I just want to help. I don't want you to lose anyone in the snow. There is nothing like finding a friend, five feet from his door, frozen solid because he lost his way in all the white. When that happens, sometimes we don't find them until the Spring Thaw," Palla explained.

"I can only imagine how awful that is for both parties. _Mochof,_ for teaching us these things. We didn't have to deal with things like this where I grew up. I am sure Echo and Aeolus might have, but we are so far removed from Azgeda now that it is a distant memory."

"Balt wants to speak with whoever are the clan leaders so he can start compiling your histories," Palla added.

"I'll make time for him with each kru. But, for now, I am worried that we aren't going to make it through the snows. Histories can wait. We will keep the record ourselves for now. I am sure that there is someone that could record our stories among us. I will have them start this winter and come spring they will be able to discuss things with Balt to make our histories not so skewed and one-sided."

"Sounds good," Palla replied.

"How are Hrathgar and Ferre doing?" Madi asked her, hoping to hear more about the Village.

"They are doing well. Ferre is ready for Tamman to come, but she doesn't want to rush him. I think that she wants him to come before the snows, though. I would be better. Then, the _fisa_ won't have to battle to get to the house to help her deliver. Honestly, I think that Ferre could do it on her own, but she knows that Hrathgar will not handle it well if there isn't a doctor or midwife present."

"Would it help if I sent ours to stay with them?" Madi offered.

"Don't you need her here? For Diyoza? I mean, she is the only pregnant member of your crew that I've seen," Palla stated.

"She is, but she is in capable hands with Abby. Besides, Abby is worried for the baby and will soon have Diyoza staying in the clinic with her until the birth."

"Why is she worried?"

"Technically because Diyoza is biologically almost six months pregnant, but she slept twice in chryo. We don't know what that did the child and Abby is worried that it might have stunted her growth. Diyoza is doing everything that Abby is requiring her to do because she wants her daughter to be healthy and safe. Diyoza joked that she's been pregnant for over two hundred and twenty-five years and that it was some sort of human record," Madi explained.

"It would be the longest gestation on record. But, I hope that nothing happens to the child. Diyoza is proving that she is a respectable member of your people. She is doing what she knows best, which is defense and war, but she isn't actively seeking it. It is good to see that she had turned over a new leaf in her life. Having a child will do that. I should know," Palla replied.

"I'm sure it does."

" _Heda,_ can I ask you more about the Commanders?"

"Sure," Madi replied.

"Have any ever had children?"

"No, I don't believe so...well unless it was one of the men from a quick liaison."

"I don't understand," Palla stated.

"In ninety-seven years, there were sixteen Commanders. Usually, they were selected in the conclave. Some ascended as young as twelve, like Lexa, and some as old as twenty plus summers. Becca was the first and the oldest, but she barely lasted a year. Thankfully, her spirit and memories explained the black blood and why it was needed. The first Flame Keeper took the chip and hid it until he found the next black blood willing to take it. It was hard on those in the beginning. The female Commanders never had the chance to have children. And if a male did, it wasn't always a Nightblood. Even if it was, they wouldn't directly ascend after their _nomon's_ passing. It would have been only by a fight to the death, two or three possible Commanders later."

"And, Lexa took it at twelve summers?"

"Yes."

"And, when she died..."

"She was over twenty summers...she barely had a complete season with Clarke, but..."

"But?"

"She loved her even though it went against everything that she'd been taught."

"Love is weakness?"

"Yes, but Clarke pushed her. She made Lexa think about everything and not blindly follow the old ways. She showed her that sometimes there were other ways to get what they wanted besides bloodshed. It wasn't a hard concept for Lexa to follow. After all, she was the first Commander to ever unite all the clans. She was the first in ninety-five years to bring everyone together again for the betterment and enrichment of them all."

"That must have rankled some feathers," Palla replied.

"Azgeda mostly."

"Isn't Echo from Azgeda?"

"She is. She was a spy and she was very good. But, in the end, she saw the same thing in Clarke that Lexa did."

"What was that?"

"A new way to lead and still protect their people. It took Echo longer to come around, but now that she has, she is extremely loyal. I know that she would actually die for me if I asked her to and she wouldn't question my request."

"Would you do that?"

"Not as a punishment, no. In a battle, if I felt that it was an acceptable loss in order to save our people, yes. I cannot say that it would be easy. I don't want to lose any of my people. And, I think of both Octavia and Echo as older sisters. It would pain me, but I could send her to her death if I had to. Honestly, I don't know if Clarke could do that when ... when Lexa first met her," Madi stated.

"But?"

"She killed Finn with her own hand, so he wouldn't suffer at Lexa's," Madi said.

"She has sacrificed a lot over her short reign," Palla stated.

"Less than two years, yes, she did. But, the Commanders would tell her that 'Victory stands on the backs of sacrifice.' She's done nothing but fight to protect those she loved since she was seventeen. She lost her father. She was sent to Earth and somehow became a leader for the hundred. Life has never been fair, but _em bears em so emo nou don kom."_

"What does that mean?" Palla questioned.

"She bears it, so they don't have to," Madi stated.

"She bears it, so **you** don't have to, either," Palla added.

"I know."

"Did she ever forgive Lexa for Mount Weather?"

"You'd have to ask Clarke on that. She doesn't like to talk about it. I get it. That is the only time that sought the death of people. In every other battle she fought, she tried to stop it. She knew going into the Mountain that night that she was going in there to kill. She knew it, even if she doesn't want to admit it. She wasn't leaving without either her people or dying. She resigned herself to her fate when she went in the back door."

"She felt like she was unworthy after?"

"She ran for three months and hid until her legend grew and spread. That is why is _Wanheda._ Lexa wanted to protect her, but she when she learned that Clarke hadn't stayed at Arkadia, Lexa worried about her. She sent spies, scouts and assassins after her. She wanted to get to Clarke before anyone else did."

"Why?"

"There was belief that whoever killed Clarke that they would get her power. She had just done what no Commander could. She took down the Mountain and ended the one threat that gave the coalition any problems. Lexa knew that she had to get Clarke back on her side if she was going to stay in power, keep Clarke alive, and maintain the coalition. So she did what she did best once she had Clarke in Polis with her," Madi explained.

"Which was?"

"She did what she wanted and used her politics to seize the day," Madi answered.

"And, in the end, Clarke forgave her?"

"Forgave is such a loaded word. She didn't forget the betrayal. She warned Lexa against doing it again, so to prove herself to Clarke, Lexa swore fealty."

"She bowed to Clarke?"

"Yes."

"Damn, she really did love her."

"She did. And, that was when Clarke started to actually forgive her. She realized that Lexa was hurt by her actions as well. She finally came to understand why Lexa took the deal and realized that had she been in the same position, she would have taken it as well. It wasn't perfect between them. Clarke was always worried about Lexa duping her and using her to just get something that she wanted. And, Lexa...she was fighting against tradition. She wanted Clarke to be her bonded. There had been Commanders who'd married, but it never lasted long before death came calling. Lexa hoped to keep death at bay."

"She lost that fight," Palla said.

"She did, but in the end, she told Clarke that they would meet again. And, while Clarke doesn't believe in reincarnation like that, we as Grounders do. I believe that Lexa's soul will find hers again. And, when it does, I pity anyone who stands in their way this time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Clarke deserves some happiness in her life now. She deserves some normalcy. She deserves love. But, I also know that she is like a lion. She will strike down anyone that comes after her now. She will not hesitate. She will not question herself. She's been tempered in the fires of Hell and she will burn anyone that temps her," Madi explained.

"Do you believe that she'll find Lexa's reborn soul?"

"I believe she already has. She just doesn't know it, yet. But, then again, she's still hurting. She may not want to see it, Palla."

"What are you saying?" Palla inquired.

Madi got up from the table. She reached out for Palla's shirt and asked, "May I?" After a quick head nod, Madi lifted her shirt just enough to expose the bright red, port wine stain birthmark on Palla's sternum.

"Because you feel it, too," Madi said as she pointed at the spot. "You bear her mark of death. You remind me of her, too. I can see it in the way you move, the way you fight and the way that you fight for your people. But, there is more. You've been drawn to Clarke since you heard her voice. You've done all of this for her, more so than for us. And, lately, you're spending more time with us than your own Village."

"Fuck..." Palla mumbled quietly.

" _Jok_ indeed."

"You aren't going to warn me off?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm hoping that you'll prove to her that she isn't so broken that she can't love again."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Clarke sat outside in the cool night air staring at the fire just outside the barracks. It was doing a passable job of keeping her warm, but she didn't care. Things had been going well. Palla kept warning her that the snows were coming, but this was the first night that she actually believed her.

The wall was fixed and the Praha hadn't come back. Palla was preparing to spend the winter at the barracks without Lex. Clarke didn't know what to say to her about that. Part of her was angry with Palla for not spending time with her daughter, but then again, she was glad that Palla was trying to help them learn more about this new planet.

Things weren't ideal, but they were making it work. They used to adapting. They were a highly resilient people. They had to be considering everything that they had survived to just get where they were now. Life hadn't been easy for any of them. This was just another test that they were going to pass.

She could feel something inside her stirring when it came to Palla, but she couldn't explain it. She pushed her, but not to the point of bullying her. It was more of the way that she questioned Clarke. She did things that made her think of the past and what her decisions were. Knowing what she'd been through, she wondered how she would change things or even if she would. The only thing that ever really came to mind was Lexa. She would have done something more to make sure that Lexa was protected from those around her that wished to harm her. She would have found a way to save her.

She stared at the fire and realized that she'd been thinking about Palla and Lexa together. She wasn't really comparing them, but she was. They were so similar it was eerie. Clarke shook off her thoughts. She didn't have time for emotions at the moment. She realized that she had been closing herself off like Lexa had after Costia, but it was more of a self-preservation thing.

She had Niylah and Octavia to help her when the emotions became too much for her. It was selfish and she knew that it hurt Palla when she moved out and into her own set of rooms with the other two women. It made sense for her to take Octavia, but Niylah had been a surprise. At least, she assumed that it was until the night that Palla had caught them close on a log before the fire. They were sitting so close that their legs and hips were touching. There was an obvious intimacy between them and no one but Palla seemed to mind. It was like it was the most natural thing in the world for Clarke to turn to Niylah for comfort. When Octavia joined them later, they laughed, smiled, and talked low amongst themselves. The best of friends leaning on each other as they mourned their losses. But, for Clarke, it had been more.

She just didn't realize how much she was investing in her roommates until she looked into Palla's eyes one afternoon and saw the hurt and pain. She tried to dismiss it because she didn't want to think about what it meant. She was drawn to Palla and that scared her to her core. Because all she could think about was Lexa. She'd been drawn to Lexa in the same manner and she knew how well that turned out. So, Clarke pulled away, but that didn't stop Palla. If anything, it made her more resilient in finding a way to get to Clarke.

"Come to bed," Niylah said as she plopped down beside her.

"I can't. Not yet."

"Still having the nightmares?"

"They've never stopped. They've just evolved. Now, though instead of the face from Mount Weather, I see all those that didn't make it into the bunker."

"That isn't on you, Clarke. It never was. It was never going to be an ideal situation. You and Octavia did the best with what you had. You tried to save everyone. You did your best," Niylah told her.

"But, it still wasn't enough," Clarke answered.

The darker blonde reached up and pulled Clarke's head down to her shoulder. She just held her. This is what Clarke missed between them. Their intimacy went beyond sex and release. It was deeper, but it wasn't quiet love.

" _Mochof,_ " Clarke told her.

"Anytime," Niylah replied.

"Have you talked to Octavia, lately?"

"No, not really. Anytime that I do, so closes up so tight that you would think she as the bunker. I don't know how to reach her, Clarke. I'm afraid that she isn't dealing with everything now that we are here. I know she and Bellamy are still working out their differences, but this is deeper than that."

"Oh, I know. I get it. She watched me run and realized that it did me no good. Now, she is trying to deal with it on her own because she doesn't want to appear weak. She doesn't want me to think less of her. I don't. I never would," Clarke lamented.

"I used books in the bunker, but I have nothing to give her. I try talking to her in Trig, but she just looks at me with those sad, green eyes. It is like she's trying to bury part of herself in order to move on. She doesn't understand that she needs the beast. She'd going to have to feed it or it will destroy her. It is consuming her," Niylah told her.

"I know. She's dealt with everything with Bellamy. She fought back to get back to where she wanted to be physically after I made her sit out while she was getting over the Sticky Sap Sickness. She's like Raven. She gets restless. She needs something to occupy her. On Earth, we were alway fighting for our lives. Here...there is the threat, but we're prepared for it. She had no true outlet. She has no way to deal with the feelings that are eating at her. She tries to talk about them, but Octavia has never been a woman of words but action and physicality."

"That much is true," Niylah said absentmindedly.

"Has she hurt you?" Clarke questioned immediately as she turned to look deeply into her hazel eyes to make sure that Niylah wouldn't lie to her.

"No, never. She's just troubled. I could tell you what hurt her the most in the bunker and I know that you wouldn't be shocked."

"It wasn't the Pit," Clarke said as she turned back to stare at the flames.

"No, it wasn't. She saw it as justice. She gave the law and that was the punishment. I know that Bellamy thinks that it was a regular occurance, but it really wasn't. She only held the fights every so many months. Whenever she deemed that there were enough fighters. Over time, she realized that it was bad idea to put so many together to fight, so she changed the rules. Smaller groups meant more winners. More winners meant more survivors. More survivors meant more people to maintain the bunker. But, that wasn't something that she ever questioned."

"What did she actually question then?"

"During the Dark Year, before the soybeans failed and we had no proteins growing, she questioned every day how we were going to survive. She knew that bunker was only made to survive for five years. Your people had tested the tech and worked things out based on the number of people that they thought were going to be in there to survive. She understood that life was precious. She knows more anyone of the Skaikru did because for her, her life was always forfeit. Now, here she was in charge and she had to figure out a way to save almost twelve hundred people. It was a monumental task and one that she wasn't prepare to do. She turned to Kane and your mother."

"I know. Mom told her about the blight on the Ark. It was the reason that we started floating our dead."

"But, she also knew that cannibalism would give them the protein that they needed to survive. Death was the enemy. So, she declared war on Death. I believe that was something that Jaha told her, too. In order to survive, she had to make the people eat. It wasn't easy. Kane even refused. She didn't want to do it. No one did, but in the end, it was the only way that they could survive until the farms could produce again. We had to have protein," Niylah said.

"I know that. I would have done the same thing...maybe...I don't know."

"It helped us dispose of the dead. It helped us to survive. It wasn't something that we wanted. It wasn't something that we set out to do. And, I'll tell you that as soon as we had nuts and beans again, we stopped eating the dead. We still disposed of them because we had nowhere to store them or to bury them. But, I know that is the year that made Octavia crack. It fractured her and I don't think that she's ever let the wound heal."

"Would you?" Clarke questioned.

"I don't know."

"She thinks that she failed me and Madi because of it. When she realized that she was the reason that _Wonkru_ was so broken, she bent her knee to Madi. She knew that she had to back away, but it was more than that. I think she was tired. I think she realized that she could finally just back away and let someone else make all the hard decisions just so she didn't have to, Niylah. And, for her, that was great. Bellamy and I never really got that chance. I don't fault her for that. I can't. We put her in an impossible situation and then abandoned her. She needed us and we weren't there. That is our cross to bear."

"You still need to sleep," Niylah stated.

"I know. I will soon. I promise. You don't have to wait up for me."

"I'm not just waiting for you," Niylah said as she lifted her chin towards the stables.

Clarke looked over, passed the fire, and saw her. Even in the dark, she would recognize the silhouette of Octavia as she moved. She wasn't in the Pins. She was just twenty feet or so passed the fire, on the parade field or sorts between all the buildings. She was doing the movements that Palla had been showing her and Clarke realized what she was doing.

"She's trying to tire herself out."

"What?"

"It is something that I used to do when I was out in the wilderness for those three months. I would push myself and push myself until I couldn't stand. Then, I would find a cave or a burrow or something and sleep until the nightmares woke me. Sometimes I would sleep until morning, but most times I would barely make it to dawn. Survival became a game of how tired could I make myself. Hell, I didn't even stay with you the whole night," Clarke explained.

"I know."

"Do you think that she'll sleep if we stay with her?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know. You could ask her. But, I doubt that she'll want us in her bed with her," Niylah stated.

Clarke just nodded and stood up. She threw a stick that she didn't remember picking up into the flames as she rounded them. She waited until she saw a clear and clean break in Octavia's movements to speak.

"Come to bed," Clarke stated.

"I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are. Come to bed."

"Is that Clarke asking or my _Wanheda_ ordering?" Octavia inquired.

"Whichever will make you do it," Clarke answered.

"I'm not tired."

"No, you are. You are just too chicken shit to admit that you are having nightmares. I know what it is like. I want to help, but I can't do that if you are going to spend all your time out here trying to make yourself so tired that you won't dream. Trust me, I've done it. It will only work for so long."

"You know the fire in my blood from the Sticky Sap?" Octavia probed.

"Not personally, but from your whimpers and such, I can imagine."

"It brought back so many things...things I don't want to remember, Clarke."

"I know, O. I get it. But, come to bed. Let us help you fight the demons in your mind," Clarke offered.

"Your Mom told me."

"Told you what?" Clarke asked, because honestly she didn't know. There were so many things that Octavia needed to know that she couldn't pin it down to just one thing that her mother would tell her. She just watched her guard as she started moving again.

"I know that Kane is my father," she replied and then came to a complete standstill as she turned and stared at Clarke. "He killed my mother for having me. He floated her, but once upon a time, he cared about her enough to make me. She also told me that he never knew. How could he have not? Did he just fuck my mother and leave her? I know what her reputation was, Clarke. I'm not stupid. I know she did it all to protect Bell and me, but Kane..."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. I wish I did. I wish that Kane was down here so you could confront him about it, but he isn't. And, honestly, Jackson isn't sure that he's going to make it. Mom's worried about him, too. I heard her say something about bringing his entire chryo unit down, but that would be something that Mom, Raven and Jackson would have to deal with."

"Twenty-five years, Clarke. I didn't know who my father was for twenty-five years and I still don't. That man...I don't know him. He doesn't know me. He is my last link to an honest family besides the _Jusgona,_ you and Madi, that I don't know how I feel about him."

"Do you want to care about him?"

"Part of me does because he is my father, but the part doesn't because of everything that he put me through on the Ark."

"But..."

"He didn't know. I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that he is my father and he floated my mother. I can't even wonder if he had any indication that I was his because he was attacked before we launched. He was dying when they put him into chryo, Clarke. My father is up there in orbit, possibly, mostly dead, and there isn't a damn thing that I can do about it."

"I know."

"I didn't want this life. I never asked for it. I never asked to be born, Clarke. And, all I have suffered is because I had to become the 'girl beneath the floor.' I never stood a chance because my mother was afraid of what he might do if he found out about me. I don't know if I can reconcile that. I don't know what I am supposed to feel anymore, Clarke. I don't know that I do feel anything," Octavia told her.

"You don't have to feel anything, but whatever you do, just know that it is right for you. I can't tell you how you are supposed to feel, O and I wouldn't dream of trying to make you. But, I know that you feel things and I know that it is deeply. Don't close yourself off from us. If you need to be angry, be angry. If you want to cry, I have two good shoulders for you to use. But, I'll be damned if I am going to let you put up those walls that you built in the bunker to hide behind when the emotions of everything became too much. No matter what anyone else tells you, O, it is okay to break and bend. I learned that the hard way and it almost cost me my life...twice. Please, if you need strength, take mine. Come upstairs and to bed. I'll hold you and keep the nightmares away."

Octavia looked at her. She knew that Clarke was right. They were both broken, but they had survived. They could talk to each other. They could break in front of each other and it wouldn't be consider weakness. This time, she knew, that they were going to support each other no matter what and it was that reason and the conviction burning in Clarke's azure eyes that made Octavia take her hand and be lead to her own bed for the night.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

She awoke to screams. Scrambling out of her bed, she rushed all the way down the hall and into Clarke's room. Not worried about her own safety, only hers. The blonde was thrashing in the bed, screaming in Trig, but nothing she was saying made sense. Niylah was close behind her. She was carrying a bowl of water with a cloth in one hand and a cup in the other. Octavia moved just enough to let the slightly taller woman into the room with Clarke. It was then that she realized that she had her sword in hand. She leaned it up against the wall of Clarke's bedroom and moved closer to the bed.

"Third one tonight," Niylah said.

Octavia just nodded. She didn't know how to help Clarke fight her way out of her nightmares. Usually she just tried to hold the blonde until she stilled, but the last time she'd done that she awoke with bruised ribs, a busted lip and black eye. She didn't care. To her, it was worth it if it meant Clarke got sleep.

She knew that it was hard on Clarke. She had her own nightmares, but many a morning, Octavia woke wrapped in Clarke's arms. It was on those nights that she knew Clarke had come to her bed to quieten her nightmares and not the other way around. She hoped that it was a mutual comfort, but they never talked about it. They just greeted each other and went about their mornings.

She looked up at Niylah and thought that the darker blonde must be part angel if they actually existed. She would always bathe them in throes of their dreams, keeping them cool and helping them through it. She would whisper words of comfort in Trig and Gonasleng. She would stay with them until they quietened down enough to fall back into dreamless sleep. She never faltered in her care. Even thought Octavia knew that both, she and Clarke, believed that they didn't deserve her respect or her help.

But, Niylah never brought up those nights. She never questioned their strength. And, that was when Octavia realized that was why she called for Niylah to be with them both. She knew Niylah and she knew that Niylah cared for them. This quiet, trading post keeper from Trikru, this non- _gona_ blonde fought their demons in a different way and Octavia wasn't sure she knew what to do with that information.

"What happened at the council meeting this afternoon?" Niylah asked as she started to bathe the sweat from Clarke's brow.

"Stupidity," Octavia answered.

"Petty squabbles over nothing? This kru versus that one? He has what I want, kinda stuff?"

"Yup."

"That shouldn't have caused these. It had to have been something else. What are we missing?" Niylah asked her.

And, the more that Octavia ran back through their day, the less she understood what was eating Clarke up inside. There was nothing that should could remember that would have triggered anything close to this violent of a reactionary set of nightmares. There was just nothing.

"We trained. We checked on supplies. We rode the perimeter with Bellamy and Diyoza."

"That doesn't sound too horrific," Niylah replied.

"You weren't there, riding next to Bellamy, as he is still trying to get back in her good graces," Octavia lamented.

"Was she ever alone?"

"She took lunch with Palla, but that is about it."

Niylah shook her head. She had an idea, but she wasn't sure that Octavia was going to like it. Niylah wasn't dumb enough to believe that she and Clarke were going to get back together more than sharing a bed and possibly an angsty fuck. But, even she could see the way that Palla and Clarke looked at each other. She'd seen it before in Clarke's eyes, especially when she was thinking about or looking at her sketch of Lexa.

"She feels guilty," Niylah stated.

"Don't we all in some fashion," Octavia quipped back quickly.

Niylah stopped bathing Clarke's arms and looked up at the brunette. She could see the pain her eyes. She knew then that Octavia had been in the throes of her own terrible nightmare when she heard Clarke's screams.

It was in that moment that she was thankful for Raven's upgrades to their rooms. The outer walls had been more heavily insulated for warmth and mostly sound. She knew it partially because Clarke had gotten used to sleeping topless, so she needed all the warmth that she could get into her room. The other reason was to dampen the sounds of their screams from their nightmares. Niylah had become the only one really privy to their extent, frequency and intensity. She sighed as she moved the bowl and cup away from the bedside table.

"Get in on that side. We'll double team her and hope that it gives her enough peace. I don't think she'll wake peacefully if we try. And, I really don't want to have come up with a good reason as to why you need to see Abby in the middle of the night again."

"I don't think that Palla believed it was a late night training accident, either," Octavia said as she moved closer to the right side of the bed.

She gave Niylah a look when she ready. As soon as Niylah nodded, she pulled back the covers and moved into the bed. She pulled, gently, Clarke back into her body and hoped that her presence would be enough to calm the blonde. When she had Clarke situated, ass to her front, she motioned for Niylah to join them. Niylah crawled into the bed slowly as well. She wore little because she knew that Octavia was a little taken aback by the fact that she slept nude. It wasn't that she was a prude; it was just that Octavia had started thinking about Niylah more and it was frustrating.

Niylah moved closer until Clarke was sandwiched between them. She reached up and brushed blond hair out of Clarke's face and then beyond it, she moved a lock of Octavia's hair behind her ear. Their eyes met over Clarke's left shoulder and held. Niylah could see and Octavia could feel Clarke's breath start to even out and get deeper.

"She's still asleep," Niylah said as she moved just a bit closer, her gaze never breaking Octavia's.

"Good, now maybe we can, too," Octavia replied and closed her eyes, willing herself to stop the flow of blood to where it shouldn't be going and her thoughts from being so...deliciously naughty.

She huffed a little and tightened her hold around Clarke's abdomen. She hunkered down and hoped for a quick but dreamless night. She knew that it was going to be rough, but she also knew that she could handle it. That was until she felt Clarke's hand move back and onto her thigh.

* * *

Clarke couldn't remember what the dream was about and she didn't care. She felt loved. She felt cared for and she was warm. She burrowed back and felt the body that was holding her stiffen and then relax before gripping her tighter. Even in her sleep-addled brain, she knew that Octavia was in bed with her. They had shared beds so often since they started rooming together that she knew how Octavia felt melted up against her.

It had never failed. Since that night they shared a month or more ago, she could remember exactly how Octavia tasted, how her skin reacted to her slightest touch before she sent her carringing over the edge. It had been all fury and passion. There had been no love between them, but that didn't mean that it wasn't one of the best fucks that they'd ever had. For Clarke, Octavia had only been her fourth partner in as many adventures. For Octavia, Clarke was her first woman, and only her third partner.

But their fury and passion in that one night gave them enough emotional release that they felt vested together. There were no talks of love past that date, but they had grown closer. Clarke could feel it. She would never overstep her bounds with Octavia though. There would be no declarations of love, because it wasn't there. It was mutual usage and they both knew it. But, somehow it made them stronger. Clarke wasn't sure what it was, but maybe they gave each other something that they needed. For Clarke, it was Octavia's unwavering strength and rough domination, the ability for Clarke just to completely let go and let someone else take care of her, even if for a moment. For Octavia, it was the ability to break...completely and get put back together with gentle touches and words. It was the ability to be soft and needy without judgement or reservation.

She moved closer to Octavia, knowing that she would find comfort there and hopefully sleep. She felt Octavia hold her closer. She moved her hand from the bed up her side to Octavia's thigh. She rested it there. It was for both of them. She felt Octavia tense under her fingers, which didn't make any sense, but just as quickly she relaxed and let Clarke melt into her further. As Clarke snuggled back, she felt a hand move to her hip to hold her, too. She sighed and let herself be lured back into sleep.

When she felt the fingers squeeze her hip and the warmth of another body in front of her, she opened her eyes. She saw that it was Niylah. She was in bed with them. Clarke realized in that split second how bad her nightmare must have been for them both to be there with her. She opened her eyes again and looked at Niylah.

"Go back to sleep, Clarke. We'll keep the monsters at bay. I've got you," Niylah told her.

Clarke closed her eyes. She felt Niylah move closer. She couldn't help the small smile that grew on her lips.

Niylah moved her hand and cupped Clarke's cheek. She felt her lean into it and she smiled back. Leaning forward, she gave Clark a kiss on her forehead before she burrowed back into her pillow, making sure to keep a hand on Clarke. It was a tether to the real world and she knew that it would help her stay grounded and keep the nightmares at bay.

"Let me hold you," Clarke told her.

Niylah looked at her. She was staring into her eyes and Clarke could see the questions being asked. Clarke hardly ever held her when they slept together. It was always Niylah that held her. She knew it was because Clarke needed the vulnerability. This was new, but not unwelcome. She rolled slightly on the bed to her back. Staring up at the ceiling of the room, she grew warm under Clarke's gaze. She took off the tank she was wearing, rolled again, and backed up to her.

Clarke immediately gathered her into her arms and held her close. Clarke put her nose just behind Niylah's ear and took a deep breath. She felt grounded again. She felt like she could do anything because she had people that cared for her. Octavia and Niylah's warmth flowed through her and lulled her back to sleep. She was calm. She was loved. She was strong and weak at the same time. It was what she needed.

* * *

Niylah was staring at the wall. She felt so many things while she was laying there, being held by Clarke. She felt the way the bed dipped with all three of them in it. She felt the way Clarke's breasts moved against her back, both of them topless. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine them back in Clarke's room in Arkadia when things didn't seem so strange. No one questioned Clarke keeping Niylah with her. No one questioned Niylah's presence. No one needed to, because they could see that Niylah was only caring for their leader. And, she had...she did.

Being with Clarke was easy. There were no pretenses with them. She knew what she was doing. She knew that she'd never be able to compete with Lexa and she didn't try. She didn't want to erase Lexa's memory from Clarke's mind. She just wanted her to find something more to live for, something more than survival.

She felt Clarke's hand move from her around her torso to her elbow. Her fingers were warm and she couldn't stop her body's reaction as Clarke moved her hand lower. She didn't stop until it was on her hip. Her fingers slowly gripped and dipped into the grooves of her hip. She leaned further back into her and felt Clarke's breasts against the backs of her shoulders. She bit back the sigh and tried to tampan down the feelings that her flesh brought up. But, Clarke must have had other things on her mind. Her hand wandered from her up to just under her breast. Fingers skimmed underneath them until Clarke could rest her palm securely on her sternum, her thumb resting in the valley between her breasts. She knew that this was how Clarke knew she was real.

She was searching for her heartbeat and the feeling of her breath. The gentle ebb and flow of air through her lungs showed Clarke life through her fingertips. Clarke had placed her hand there many times in the middle of the night, but usually, she was on her back with Clarke curled into her side, head on her shoulder, and fast asleep. She knew Clarke wasn't asleep by the breath that she felt on her neck. Clarke was very...very much awake.

She reached down and put her hand over Clarke's. She didn't trap it. She was just letting her know that she understood. But, she didn't. She really didn't understand what Clarke needed in that moment, because it wasn't the same as every other night that they'd shared.

She felt Clarke's hand slide down her stomach and stop at the hem of her shorts. It was like Clarke was asking for permission to touch her. The heat between them was intense and she could feel Octavia's hand now against her back as Clarke moved closer to her. She tried to will her body to not respond, but it knew Clarke and it knew what pleasure Clarke could pull from her. It might have been over six years since she'd felt the blonde's touch, but it didn't make it any easier to resist it, either.

Her fingertips teased the sensitive flesh there. Her breath was starting to get ragged and she could feel the soft touch of lips grazing across the top of her shoulder. Her head fell back and her neck extended. She knew that it was invitation and she didn't stop herself. The lips moved upwards but her hand stayed low, fingers splayed open, the tips barely under the hem, still waiting for permission to move further.

Then she felt Clarke's right arm move beneath her, circling her waist and pulling her harder into her body. She let out a little gasp. Then she felt, the hand between them move. She knew the difference as soon as it was on her hip, pulling her back, too. That hand had to be Octavia's. It was obviously a warrior's hand. The calluses and roughness from years of holding a sword were very apparent. They were both touching her and her body began to scream for more.

* * *

It wasn't enough. It was like this feeling that had been growing inside her needed some sort of release and she didn't know where to find it. Then, she found herself between them. The only two people who ever showed the care that her mind, her soul, her sanity needed. Raven was good to talk to because she didn't sugar coat things, but Octavia was blunt. She thought like a Grounder. She thought about the pain and punishment of each action. Octavia never tried to do something for herself. She was like Clarke in that respect. She never took unless it was offered. Niylah gave freely and Clarke reveled in that.

She thought about what she really wanted, but her body was craving the women with her and her mind was too far gone to care at the moment. Her fingers twitched as she teasingly dipped her fingers in Niylah's shorts. She had no intention of going further, until she was allowed, or pulling her hand away, unless she was asked. It was a dangerous game and at the moment, Clarke was willing to go all in.

She felt Niylah tense under her touch, or so she thought. Then, she felt Octavia's arm brush against hers as another hand landed on Niylah's hip. Clarke couldn't help but smile. She'd felt Octavia's stirrings behind her, but she thought that the younger girl had gone to sleep. Obviously, she hadn't.

Turning her head, slightly, away from Niylah's back, she looked up into piercing green eyes in the moonlight. Smiling, she leaned back ever so slightly, easing her grasp around Niylah's body as she leaned into Octavia's. She could feel her muscle ripple. She could see the questions and the fire in her eyes. She knew Octavia's touch. She knew the feelings that she could bring, the rough, harshness that her body craved sometimes, and the deep, soul-breaking, emotional release that took awake the burning ache and crushing guilt. It was so different from the softness, the lingering touches, soothing words and the life affirming rapture that came from Niylah. It burned her deeply and helped to cauterize the wounds in her fractured soul. And, now as she still lay between them, she felt like she needed both from them. She needed the flexibility that they offered. She needed to feel alive and feel nothing at the same time. She knew it was dangerous, but this wouldn't kill anyone. It might hurt later, but now, it would be liberating.

Octavia must have sensed it, too. The look in her eyes changed from questioning to understanding. She knew then that Clarke needed her. Pulling her slightly, she urged both Niylah and Clarke to turn. Clarke landed on her back and looked up at them both, waiting to see what they would do.

Niylah gazed down at the blonde in wonder and then over to the brunette. Their conversation was quick and non-verbal. Clarke needed them. The night had been rough and torturous. Giving her release would let them all sleep in the comfort of each others arms. And, being there with Octavia, she'd be a fool to pass up such an opportunity.

Octavia saw the silent approval in Niylah's eyes. This was going to happen. It wasn't something planned, but they could all use it and get the emotional release that had been building since they were thrust back together.

She leaned down and buried her head in Clarke's neck, biting it as she nibbled her way from ear to shoulder. Niylah quickly kissed her plump pink lips, reaquainting herself with Clarke's liath form. They kissed like they loved, Octavia was full of fury and strength, Niylah was tenderness and devotion, and Clarke's soul ate it up like it was her last meal.

Her body was already arching, begging to be touched. Olive hands roughly moved across her stomach, lighter than Clarke had ever felt. Skimming across her skin until one hand found purchase on her opposite hip. Fingertips dug in and held her fast, like Octavia was afraid that she might disappear or float away. It anchored her to the bed.

Niylah continued to kiss her, mapping her mouth, and whispering little things in Trig. It was enough for Clarke to get lost in the sensation. Breaking her kiss, Niylah moved to her neck. Where Octavia was biting and marking, she was sure, Niylah brushed her lips over the sensitive area, laving it with her tongue. Clarke closed her eyes as she hungrily ate up every touch and sensation.

But, just like always, Octavia needed gratification. She needed to know that this wasn't just real, but something that Clarke wanted. Her hand moved down to the band of Clarke's shorts. She bucked upwards as fingertips grazed across her belly and her eyes flew open. Green met blue seconds before Octavia's hand simply bunched up the shorts in her fist and pulled. It didn't take much before the cloth gave way and Clarke was officially naked with them.

Niylah heard the cloth rip and turned her head to see Clarke's body fully on display. Her mouth watered, but she knew that Clarke was ready now. Turning she met Octavia's eyes. No words were said as Niylah reached out and took O's hand in her own. She placed in on Clarke's mound and waited.

O looked at her in shock. Sure, they were in bed together and they were kissing and touching Clarke together, but she never assumed that Niylah would touch her. She hesitated, unsure of what it meant, until she saw the need and desire burning in the older woman's hazel eyes. She realized that she could get lost in them if she tried. She shook her head to remind herself that this was about Clarke.

They both felt a hand move up their neck and start to play with the short hairs at their nape. O melted into the touch as Niylah sighed. Looking back at each other, Niylah leaned forward and kissed Octavia as she pushed some of her fingers into Clarke. Octavia didn't even try to stop the moan that filtered through her lips.

"Jok!" Clarke exclaimed as she watched them and felt them touching her.

When Niylah was happy with Octavia's rhythm, she moved her hand away and broke their kiss. Pulling her hand up to her mouth, she sucked off what little bit of Clarke she'd picked up only to see the look in Octavia's eyes. Instead of giving O a taste, she teased her a little.

Cocking Clarke up on her right hip, Octavia brought her right leg up and over her own hip, opening Clarke for her. She deepened and strengthened her pace. They were both rewarded with Clarke's light moans.

Niylah leaned down from her side and took her breast into her mouth. For Clarke, it was so different. Niylah was worshiping her body with her mouth and tongue, while Octavia was plundering her, thrusting inside her, clawing at the orgasm she knew would come. It was this all too much for her body. She came with a scream.

Rolling away from Octavia always proved to be hard, but she let her go. Turning to face the brunette, she backed into Niylah's body. Reaching out, she ran her hands down Octavia's front and gripped at the tank.

"Take it off," she commanded and Octavia complied.

She didn't care about the scar from battle. She didn't care about the roughness of her hands. She cared about the woman before her. She pulled up onto her knees, pulling Octavia with her. Her hands itched to touch the warrior woman, so she did. Her hands were nearly as soft as Niylah's, but they weren't as rough as O's.

She grabbed a breast and pulled O closer. She knew that she could be rough with her, but she wanted to show O a different side, a softer side, and let her crumble as well. Pulling back just enough, she reached over her shoulder and found Niylah there waiting.

"Touch her the way you touch me," Clarke whispered.

Niylah looked at her and then at Octavia. The brunette's eyes were blown and she could see the fear in her eyes. It wasn't the fear of being touched. No, she could tell that Octavia didn't know was softness was. She did know that it could be strength, too.

Niylah moved around Clarke and got behind Octavia. Clarke couldn't help but smile as both sets of eyes were staring at her, green and hazel. Then slightly sunkissed hands came up and cupped Octavia's breasts. She arched back into the taller woman and Niylah took her weight easily. Clark reached for Octavia and kissed her. After several minutes, Niylah kept one hand on her breast, teasing it, caressing it, and massaging it while the other began mapping her body. Clarke could tell that she was losing herself in the sensations.

Octavia looked like she was about to break. Niylah kept working her body, but no one had given in and touched her. Her body bucked and begged for release, but neither Clarke nor Niylah were giving it to her. Finally, she couldn't take it. She reached up and grabbed a hand pulling it down towards her need. Clarke understood, but didn't give in. She teased Octavia, but gave her enough pressure to take off the edge. When she finally took the plunge, she was rewarded with a very guttural moan. It made Clarke want to give her more. So she reached out and took one of Niylah's hands. She sucked on her fingers, lubing them, then brought that hand down to Octavia's ass. Niylah got the hint and met Clarke's wet fingers as she eased inside of Octavia too. Together they found an alternating rhythm for O to ride, and ride she did all the way to her much needed oblivion.

As they fell to the bed, Clarke eased Niylah between them. O landed on her back, still panting, trying to recover from the mind blowing orgasm she'd just achieved from both of their hands. Clarke could tell that Niylah was in need, so she moved between her legs and gently started lapping at her. She knew that the sounds would reawaken Octavia and she was right. Minutes later as she was going down on Niylah, she felt O spread her legs and kneel behind her.

Kisses started pouring down her back. Niylah reached down and grabbed her hands, needing the anchor to keep her there. Octavia quickly pushed two fingers, deep into Clarke as she tasted Niylah. Both blondes moaned at the sensation. Before Clarke could get used to the pounding that Octavia was giving he, she felt the weight behind each thrust change. A knee was cemented behind O' hand as her fingertips burned the flesh on Clarke's hips. She was brought up slightly on her knees, but she was allowed to continue licking and kissing at Niylah.

Octavia had to admit that she was getting off on the sight of Clarke eating Niylah out while she was pounding her from behind. She wanted to mark them both in that moment, claiming them as hers, but she knew that they weren't. Her body shuttered at the thought of keeping them both and her eyes met Niylah's just before she was about to come. The look there was different than before. It was deeper, more passionate and dare say more emotional. She could feel a different kind of pull towards the older blonde and she had to admit she liked it.

Locking looks with her, she continued to pound into Clarke. Niylah tried to sit up, but couldn't. When O saw what she wanted, she lifted Clarke enough so that Niylah could move to the head of the bed to use the headboard to hold herself up. Clarke moved with them, never giving up on her goal. Once they were situated, Octavia met Niylah for a kiss. It was awkward and the angle was off, but there was a promise of things to come.

Niylah broke the kiss as her body climaxed. A scream tore through her throat and into the night. Octavia couldn't help but smile as Clarke came right behind her. This time, O fell between them.

Niylah was already kissing her back as Clarke stroked it. She arched into them both as her body craved the delicate touches. She hated to admit that it made her feel more like a woman. She didn't mind it, but she thought it made her weak. She realized how wrong she was. And, then she knew why Clarke kept going back to Niylah after Lexa's death. Niylah helped her find her way back to herself, back to the woman that she wanted to be, needed to be. Niylah helped her find sanity in their insane world.

Niylah leaned up and whispered in Octavia's ear. She saw the look of apprehension on her face, but she just nodded. Then she leaned over and whispered to Clarke. Clarke smiled as she moved to allow them room.

Niylah laid on her back as Octavia mounted her face. Not to be left out, Clarke mounted her hips and made sure that Octavia was looking right at her. Niylah didn't wait for Clarke to get situated as she ran her tongue along Octavia's center. The moan that escaped was loud. Clarke leaned forward and kissed her, swallowing her moans as Niylah continued to feast. When at last Octavia tapped out, spent from all their activities, Clarke and Niylah both relented and allowed her to melt into the bed. Clarke moved to her right and Niylah to her left, so they could both pet Octavia with their dominant hands.

The morning twilight started to shine in the room as they snuggled into each other. Nightmares had been bested and sanity gained. Now, all they lacked was some sleep. Clarke knew that Octavia might be missed in the early morning training, but she didn't care. They would deal with the rest of the world when they woke, for now, they would take comfort in each other's strength and vulnerability. In her satiated mind, Clarke didn't even wonder if O would find comfort with Niylah again. She knew she would and she couldn't help but smile for her friends finding each other, with her help, as sleep overtook her.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Raven and Echo were in the pins working on Raven's foot work. She knew that it was going to be hard considering how damaged her nerves were, but she was determined to figure something out. Echo pushed her and pushed her. And, the more she thought about it, the more it reminded her of how Indra used to beat on Octavia until she got it right. Echo hadn't hit her yet, but she knew that she would as Raven started progressing further in her training.

"You aren't always going to have a gun or a bow, Raven. You have to figure out how to move faster than everyone else or get out of the way. You need to be faster with your blade and farther with your reach. You need to read your opponent and have three counteractions ready before they strike. You don't have the same abilities, so you have to use what you have."

"Which is?" Raven asked, feeling like Echo had just punched her in the gut.

"You have speed of mind, but not of foot. Sometimes that is better. Use your mouth. Talk them to death. It'll make them angry. Angry equals stupid in a fight. Find the opening and strike. You don't have time to second guess yourself. You have to strike when you see it. You might not get a second chance."

"Okay, I get. Strike hard. Strike first and make it their last. That doesn't mean that my leg is going to cooperate."

"No, it doesn't, so you have to be ready for that. If someone attacks you from the left, you won't be able to shift quickly. You can move, I've seen it. I know it hurts, but we have to work on making you push passed the pain but finding a balance to let you know that something is really wrong. Pain can be a good motivator, but it is also telling you that something is wrong."

"I know that," Raven quipped back defiently.

"I know that you know that. You've lived with it for years now, but Raven, that doesn't mean that it can't change. A twinge or a new sensation could mean lots of things. You have to be able to tell what will hinder you and what will aid you."

"I got it.

"Does your brace allow you to bend your leg?"

"Yes, if I loosen the nuts, but then I have no stability with it. If I don't keep it locked, my knee gives and I fall. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you could run. I wanted to work on your stamina, but you can't run like that. You'll trip and ..."

"Get hurt?" Raven asked.

Echo looked hurt. She hadn't meant to hurt her with her words, but she didn't know how else to word it. She hadn't discussed everything clearly with Raven or with Clarke about Raven's training. She was just doing what she was asked to do, but the more time she spent with Raven, the more she realized that this wasn't just for defense for Raven. It was something different.

"Do you want to work on something else?" Echo asked as she took a step back to give the Latina room to be angry.

"No, sword work and feet work. Again," Raven demanded.

Echo sighed. She raised her training sword and began to attack. Raven deflected her blows easily and moved with her. She was generally good until she had to continue moving left, against her leg, for long periods of time. It was why Echo kept feinting to her own right and attacking Raven's left. She wanted it to be second nature for her to step, block and counter. It needed to be one fluid motion. She needed to know that her leg didn't hinder her ability to fight. And, that is when everything made sense to Echo.

Raven wasn't doing this just so she could defend herself if need be. She felt like she was hindering them because of her leg. She should have been able to fight, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip with them back on Earth. Instead she was always playing with tech and trying to save their collective asses from a very deranged computer chip. She'd felt like she failed Clarke on some level because she'd hadn't been on the front line. This time, Raven was going to be ready and she was going to fight with them.

When the brown eyed warrior met her deep chocolate eyes, her thoughts were cemented. Raven was doing this to help them defend themselves, not just herself. She wanted to be better. She didn't want to be the reason that they failed. She saw herself as brilliant with tech and building things, but when it came to defense, she was the failure. She was what held them back and it was all because of her leg.

Echo knew that pushing her was only going to do so much. Raven had to want it. And, she did. She wanted it just as bad as the initiates that Echo had met in Polis before Lexa died. They all wanted to survive, but they knew that only one of them would live and win the conclave. Raven was training like she had to win the conclave. She was pushing herself to exhaustion and she knew that the only reason that Clarke and Madi approved of this was so that Raven would actually have regular checkups with Abby.

"No, stop," Echo commanded as Raven backed up again and her foot dragged funny in the dirt.

"Again."

"No."

"Again!" Raven demanded.

"Your leg can't take any more today, Raven. I will train you. I will push you to the point you might break, but I will not allow you to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," Raven stated, even though pain laced her words. "I can keep going. Again."

"Raven, stop."

"Echo, again," she said, this time almost pleading for it.

"Why?" Echo asked her as she moved closer to the wounded mechanic. "Why is this so important to you? Why do you want this so bad?"

"Because I do."

"Not good enough," Echo said as she moved closer.

She was inside Raven's stance. She knew all it would take was a slight shift in Raven's weight onto her left leg and she would fall. Their practice swords were at their sides and she looked down into her eyes. She could see the pain, the heartache and the determination to get it right, leg be damned.

"Raven..."

"I owe her my life," Raven replied.

"Who?"

"Clarke...I owe her my life several times over. I need to be able to protect her. I want to go through the trials, Echo. I need you to prepare me for the trials."

"Raven, you'd never pass. There is no way. I'm sorry, but you can't run with your leg like that. You can't become _Jusgona_ if you can't pass the trials."

"Echo..."

"Raven, it would kill you...they will kill you."

"Not if you train me."

"You can't bend your knee and run," Echo countered.

"What if I could?" Raven offered.

"How?"

"You let me worry about that. You train me. When I can run, I'll let you know. Deal?"

"This is dangerous, Raven. I owe her my life, too. But, I cannot do what you do. I am a warrior. I am a spy. I can get in places that she cannot. You can do things with tech. You can destroy stone. You can make radios that work over long distances. I cannot do any of that. She needs you for that."

"That is easy stuff. But, we both know that a war is brewing. I need to be ready. I want to be able to fight and not be hiding somewhere in a bunker or ship waiting to see if y'all are going to be okay. At Mount Weather, I was the one that lead the team to blow up the engines at the Hyrdo plant and my leg is the reason that Wick is dead and I got captured. It was the reason that they drilled into my hip. They used me to hurt Clarke. I can't let that happen again."

Echo could see her resolve. She knew that Raven wasn't going to stop. If Echo didn't train her, she'd pull an Octavia and trick Indra into doing it or assigning someone else to do it. At least this way, Clarke had some input on what was happening because she knew that Echo would tell her. It also meant that Abby would let them all know when Raven needed a break. She met her eyes and held them again.

"Fine, be we are done today. You will become my _sekkon._ And, you will go see Abby every day. If I don't like what she says, you stop."

"You'll make me your _sekkon?"_

"Yes, because I know that this is the only way that I can ensure that you'll be safe in your training. You will report to me every day. You will train when and how I say. You will start to take watch at night in the rotation with the other _jusgona._ This doesn't mean that you are _jusgona._ It just means that you are training to be a warrior. I will teach you to be a shadow, too. You will do well to trust that I will make you deadly," Echo told her.

"Good."

"And, it won't be easy. I will be hard on you. I push you to the brink. I will make you cry. You will get bruised. You will get cut. You will get pushed down and you have to get up again," Echo stated.

" _Ge smak daun goyn op nodotaim,_ " Raven replied the phrase in butchered Trig.

"And, for the love of the gods, you are going to learn Trigedasleng fully. You can't be _Jusgona_ if you can't speak it. You wouldn't be able to understand commands. So, from here on out, I will only speak to you in Trig. _Sha?"_

 _"Sha,"_ Raven replied.

Echo reached out for her arm and shook it in the traditional Grounder way. Then, still holding her by the elbow, she struck her in the face. Raven looked at her, but realized that her training had really begun. She knew that Echo wasn't going to take it easy on her. She was Azgeda. They were harsh warriors. They fought dirty, because failure was not an option. Fight or die, that was their orders from Queen Nia.

 _"Go see Abby and have your leg looked at. Then report to Heda to see if you are needed. You stand first watch tonight with me,"_ Echo told her.

" _Sha,"_ Raven told her.

"Do you even know what I said?" Echo asked her.

"I think you told me to go see Abby. I got that part. Then check on Madi. And, then I...I got nothing," Raven replied.

" _Don't worry Little Bird. You will fly again. Go. I'll get you tonight for watch."_

Raven could tell that she'd been dismissed. It was upsetting that she didn't entirely know what Echo said, but she got the gist of it. She handed her the practice sword and turned to go see Abby. Echo just let her go. She knew that Raven would be okay, but she made a mental note to find the blacksmith. If Raven was serious and was actually going to be her _sekkon,_ she was going to need a real sword and some knives.

"She's getting better," Indra said as she came up on Echo. "She reminds me a lot of Octavia when she first started training. Like all _Skaigadas,_ she is stubborn but loyal to _Wanheda en Heda,_ now."

"She is."

"Why have you taken her on as your _sekkon, Jusgona Echo, Azripa kom Wanheda?"_ Indra asked her addressing her formally.

Echo knew that she asking more as the head General than as a friend. Indra was worried for the girl, but she was fierce. She looked over at the darker warrior and smiled.

"Because it pleases me..." Echo answered as she headed to the clinic to follow up with Abby about Raven's leg.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Palla was about to head upstairs to her rooms when she saw Niylah and Clarke in their doorway across the hall. She'd worried about Niylah and her relationship with Clarke as soon as Clarke announced that she was moving out and across the breezeway. Octavia following just seemed like it was expected since Octavia was her guard. It was another reason that she didn't flinch when Madi took her own rooms, but Bellamy and Echo followed. Both of them were guards, but Echo was Madi's head guard, her _Azripa._ Echo's brother joining them seemed logical. He was a member of the _Jusgona_. She might not know what that meant yet, but she could guess. The top floor was full of high ranking warriors and guards. Clarke was taking no chances that they wouldn't be protected. Which is why Niylah was so out of place.

She stopped at the base of the stairs when she saw Clarke lean in and give her a kiss. She didn't miss the way that Niylah held onto her hand before Clarke finally pulled away and left. She moved as to not be seen. She was perplexed. Had she misread something? Did Clarke in fact have a lover? Because if she did, Palla would have to pull herself away emotionally and wait, she guessed.

From where she was standing, she saw Raven come out of the clinic and limp her way back to the engineering bay, as she called it, which doubled as her room. She stood there perplexed. It wasn't that late, but she noticed earlier that Octavia and Clarke hadn't made it down to the Pins for their early morning workout. She wasn't worried about it, because she knew that Clarke had a lot on her mind and Octavia was still working herself back to full strength. She saw Echo coming up the walk and moved out to head back upstairs. She wanted to change before she went for a ride later.

As she stepped out, she made the decision to stop Echo and talk with her. She wanted to know what the personal guard was up to lately and how she thought they were progressing with the _Jusgona_ and the rest of the guard. She would seek out Indra and Bellamy to find out about the army.

"Echo?"

"Palla," she said giving her a salute.

"How is training going for the guard?" Palla asked her.

They were standing in middle of the breezeway. Echo gave her a quizzical look. This wasn't normal behavior for Palla. Something was wrong. Echo looked around, but she couldn't see any threat. Clarke was with Octavia, so she wasn't worried about _Wanheda._ She knew that Indra and Madi were inspecting the troops and picking officers to be promoted. Palla looked...well, paler than normal and she seemed off. She looked back at the clinic door.

"I need to check on Raven," Echo said as she moved to head into the clinic.

"But, the guard," Palla pressed.

"They are training well. They train with Indra mostly. She sends those that she thinks would be good for guard for us to evaluate. We will start the trials soon. Aeolus has taken a _sekkon._ I'm thinking that he'll be a good addition. Miller has already passed. Clarke made him Captain. He'll lead the main portion of _Heda's_ Guard and he'll be _Jusgona._ It is really an honor for the _Skaimon_."

"What will happen with Bellamy?"

"Clarke has sent him to Indra. She's made him her _sekkon._ If he can survive Indra's teachings like his younger sister did, then he will have redeemed himself in her eyes and earned a position as a captain in the army. Honestly, it would be better for him. He is good at giving orders and leading me. He has a tendency to not use his head when he is on his own as a guard."

Palla nodded. Echo gave her a weak smile. Palla was about to dismiss her when they heard the door upstairs open. They both turned to look.

Octavia stepped out. She was dressed in her normal ribbed tank and a pair of tight black jeans. Her sword was buckled and at her waist. She looked better. She looked refreshed. Echo couldn't help but smile, because it looked like her sister _Jusgona_ had finally gotten some quality sleep that wasn't plagued by nightmares. Her hair was even braided again. It wasn't that ornate, just three braids over each ear and fingered braid from the front to the back. It was loose in the back, but it was just enough to keep it out of her eyes. It was how Echo had first seen her and remembered her as young warrior.

What they were both not prepared for was Niylah following her out. She wasn't in tradition Grounder gear, but she wasn't wearing the darker colors and clothes that she had from the bunker. No, she was in her light colored, tanned skin, grounder pants and a light colored loose, thermal shirt. It was obvious that she was blending both cultures in her clothes, much like Octavia and Clarke did. The taller woman gave Octavia a large smile and Octavia returned her.

Echo cocked an eyebrow and thought to herself, _Well this is definitely something new._ Palla straightened up and took notice, too. They were both watching as Octavia leaned in and gave Niylah a kiss before taking the long coat from her. The smile that the two lovers shared made both Echo and Palla turn look at each other and then back up to them. Niylah held her hand as she pulled away, neither noticing the audience that they'd drawn. Octavia leaned back in and gave her another kiss. It was short and far more chaste than the first. They kept their hands together as long as they could as Octavia broke away and walked towards the stairs. Echo and Palla did their best to school their faces, but when they met Octavia's eyes, they realized they failed greatly.

"Morning," Octavia said to them with a crooked grin as she passed.

Echo murmured something and Palla just nodded. As Octavia passed, Echo reached out and closed Palla's mouth. Octavia just giggled and headed for the Pins, ready to workout with Indra.

"Well..."

"Leave it alone, Palla. If she cares for Niylah, let her. She deserves some happiness in her life, now," Echo stated.

"But, what about Clarke?"

"What about her?"

"Isn't she with Niylah?" Palla asked, remembering what she'd seen earlier between them.

"Clarke cares for her, yes. But, they haven't been lovers since before _Praimfaya._ Now, I know why she chose Niylah to live with her though..." Echo mused.

"Which is?"

"She can talk to Niylah and she doesn't judge. It is a trait that most don't have. She lets Clarke break and be weak behind closed doors. She gives Clarke the forgiveness that she needs from us, Grounders, for what she's done and she reminds her that it was all for the good of her people. She reminds her of the things that she's survived and helped her fight her nightmares after Lexa died. If she could do that for the great _Wanheda,_ imagine what she can do for _Skairipa._ I honestly don't know how Niylah has that big of a heart, but she does and thank the gods she does. She is the reason that we are all alive now. If she hadn't brought Clarke back from the brink so many times, most of which we don't know about because of Lexa's schooling, then we would have all fried in _Praimfaya._ So, just leave it alone. She's a special woman and she falls under the protection of _Wanheda,"_ Echo told her.

"I wasn't going to hurt her, Echo. I was just wondering what her relationship was with Clarke because I saw her kiss her earlier and now she's making out with Octavia. I just don't want either of them to get hurt. They need each other, too, Echo."

"I know that, which is why I know that Clarke won't let anything like that happen. Knowing Clarke, she is setting Octavia up to be with Niylah permanently," Echo stated and really looked at Palla. "Besides, if you want something with Clarke, you are going to have to do better than you have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you've given us a place to live. Lexa did that. You've essentially saved us. Lexa did that. You've proven that you are willing to sacrifice yourself for us. Lexa did that. You're helping us learn to live here. Lexa did that. If you want Clarke to see you, then you are going to have to do something to separate yourself from Lexa's legacy and make yourself be seen," Echo said.

"What if I can't?"

"Clarke is drawn to strong character. I know that you have that. Use it. Besides, it doesn't hurt to maintain part of Earth's customs," Echo explained.

"Part of Earth's customs?"

"Court her."

"What?"

"Woo her?" Echo replied, hoping that Palla would understand what she was saying.

"I don't understand what you are trying to tell me," Palla stated.

"Make her see that she could build a life with you. She isn't the same girl that wanted Lexa. She has a daughter now that she has to provide for, protect, and raise. Show her that you'll be there for that and you might have a chance. She isn't going to come to you willingly. She's loved a leader and got burned for it. You need to be able to make her understand that she is strong and she doesn't need you. She needs to want you. Make her want you, Palla and then you will win her heart. Until then, just let her be who she is. That is all you can do," Echo told her and entered the clinic to talk to Abby about Raven.

Palla stood there for a moment flabbergasted. Echo had practically told her to date Clarke and she'd even told her how. _Did everyone see it but them?_ she idly wondered. The events of the day were passing strange and she didn't know what to do. She felt drawn to Clarke. She possibly even liked her more than she'd let on with Ferre and Hrathgar. Madi wasn't pushing her towards Clarke in a romantic manner, but she wanted Palla to be closer to her. She didn't know how to achieve that without blatantly making a move. She shook her head and turned to go talk to Raven. She wanted to see how the young engineer was doing with the plans for the irrigation systems for their farms and to see if she needed to bring Ferre back out to help her.

As she turned to go, Niylah came out of the rooms. She walked down the stairs and headed towards the mess. She gave Palla a large smile as she walked by. Stopping in front of the door, she turned around and looked Palla dead in her eyes.

"Any requests for dinner?" Niylah asked, completely unaware that she'd been seen both with Clarke and Octavia.

"Something light and easy to pack for a ride," Palla said without thinking.

"Going for a ride tonight, Palla?"

"I need to show Clarke some things and I am not sure that we'll be back in time to dine with everyone tonight. Do you think that you could make us something to take on the trail? Something that isn't the normal tack and fruit?" Palla questioned watching Niylah to see how she reacted.

"Sure, sounds good. I should have something suitable for you both in an hour. Will that be enough time for you?"

"Perfect, thank you," Palla said and walked off.

Her thoughts were all over the place. Niylah didn't seem at all upset that she was taking Clarke on a ride. But, she wondered if Niylah even thought that she had a chance with Clarke. Not that it mattered, Clarke had her own life. She didn't need her baggage. And, Palla was sure that there were many suitors among the survivors that would be seeking a chance with Clarke. She was amazing and beautiful. She commanded well and with passion. Palla would have had to been blind and dead not to see it. But, then again, the more time she spent with Clarke, the more she felt Lexa's soul bonding with hers again.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Abby looked up to see Echo coming in. She knew why she was there. It was a breach in protocol and Abby knew it. She shouldn't be sharing a patient's health with anyone else but the patient. Raven was a special case though. Clarke, Raven, and Echo had come to her to explain why she was tell Echo what was going on with her. It didn't make it any easier, but as she saw Raven coming in to see her multiple times a week, sometimes for injuries, she realized that they were doing it to see how far Raven was going to push herself in this quest to learn to fight.

Today, it seemed that the line was pushed pretty far. Raven was limping more than normal. She told Abby that it was her own fault, but Abby could see it that it was the training. She was being pushed too far and soon she would break. She wasn't sure how much longer Raven would be able to use the brace before it broke. And, Abby knew that if the brace broke, Raven would break, too.

"How is she, Abby?"

"In pain."

"Did she say that?" Echo asked her.

"No, and you know it. She wouldn't admit to it even if we burned her. She is too stubborn for that. She'll bear the pain because she believes that it will just go away. It never has but still she pushes and pushes. One day her leg is just going to give out, Echo and then what will you do?" Abby questioned with anger.

"I don't want to hurt her, Abby. I never have. I want her to train, but I need to know what her limits are."

"She's found them."

"Today? Yes, I am afraid that she did. She pushed and I pushed back."

"What did you say to her?"

"I asked if she ever thought that she could run with her brace on, if the knee would give. She told me that it was impossible. Her leg would give out as soon as she attempted to bend it. I don't understand healer stuff, Abby, but I know that she is in more pain than just her leg. She is breaking daily and she thinks that she has to be ready for a coming war. We broke her on Earth and she is just trying to put the pieces back together. I don't think that she cares about the pain. It reminds her that she is alive, but I devastated her when I told her that without being able to run she wouldn't be allowed to fight with the army."

Abby's eyes went wide. Raven's maniacal rants from earlier started making more sense. She pulled up Raven's files and reports. She sat down at her desk and Echo sat on the other side. It was time for them to go over Raven's progress and injuries for the week.

"She has all the normal bumps and bruises, but none of them are too serious. She is actually luckier than Bellamy this week. Indra gave him a beating for not paying attention during training the other day."

"So, that is why his lip was split again," Echo stated, with a slight grin.

Abby smiled back. She knew that Indra was hard on him and it was justly deserved. She just wished that Bellamy would learn not to push Indra so far. She had been a warrior longer than he'd been alive. She knew what it took and she knew how to train for war. Bellamy only thought like a Skaiman, which Abby had to admit that without Clarke's help, she would, too.

"Echo..." Abby quietly admonished but laughed right along with her.

"What? I can't help it that he hasn't learned to hold his tongue yet. He's lucky that it was only his lip. She told me what he said. I would have probably struck him with a blade. At least, she only used her fist," Echo told her.

Abby quirked an eyebrow at her, "Has that happened with Raven?"

"No, it hasn't. She actually bites her tongue. I can tell when she is doing it. She's stubborn, but she is no fool."

"Her leg is bothering her more."

"I know," Echo replied.

"Her last nerve test is bothering me, though."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. She hasn't lost any more feeling, but she's describing pain in areas that she shouldn't feel a thing. I want to say that it is akin to 'phantom limb' syndrome, but she still has her entire leg. The brace allows her to hold herself up on it. It is acting as a support structure because her nerves aren't telling her muscles to work properly."

"How are her muscles then?"

"They are getting bigger and stronger the more she works with you. I was thinking of asking Niylah to help her stretch out after training daily. She needs to work the muscles out, too. I don't know what is causing the pain, but her condition hasn't medically changed, Echo."

"I'm training her for nothing then?" Echo asked.

"I never said that. You are helping her feel like she is needed. She knows that she is for her brain, but she sees all of you fighting and she feels left out. I know that is the reason she is doing this. She is still haunted by what happened at the Mountain," Abby stated.

"She couldn't fight back and Wick was killed."

"Yes, she blames herself."

"But, it was the Mountain Men, not her that killed him," Echo defended quickly.

"That is true. What she is suffering from is called 'Survivor's Guilt.' She believes that she should have done more or died with him. She accepted it for a while because she was punished. They drilled into her hip, but it healed. She got up. She walked. She starting working again. But, in the end, the pain drove to take A.L.I.E.'s chip. She..."

"Needs someone to push her to break," Echo replied.

"I'm afraid that if we break her, we won't get her back."

"Leave that to me, Abby. I will break her and I will heal her. It isn't her body I am going to push. I am going to push her mind."

"How?"

"Leave that to me. Thank you for caring for her. If anything changes, let me know immediately. I am responsible for her life now as she is my _sekkon."_

"Even if she'll never be able to take your place?" Abby inquired.

Echo looked at her. She wanted to say something, but she didn't want to be rude. Abby was a great person but she only saw what she wanted sometimes. Raven was special. There was a reason that the gods spared her and kept her alive. There was a reason that her leg felt pain.

"She is a warrior, Abby. Never doubt that. I don't," Echo answered as she stood. "Good-day."

Echo didn't wait for Abby to answer her. She was starting to get angry and she knew that it wouldn't do any good for her to yell at Abby. She was just giving Echo her healer's thoughts. But, Abby hasn't seen Raven in action, hasn't seen her fight, and Echo has. There is something going on with her leg, but she doesn't know what it is. She left the clinic and went outside. She let out a huff and saw the guards training under her brother's watchful eyes. She smiled at him and made a gesture.

He pointed towards the stables and she nodded. She stalked over there because she was trying to burn off the building anger at Abby's doubts. She knew that it did her no good to argue with Abby. She was no healer, but she had seen stranger things before on the battlefield. Raven knew her limits even if she didn't want to believe what they were.

"She can't run, but maybe, she can ride," Echo stated as she walked into the stables.

Immediately, she saw Palla and Clarke talking. Shaking her head, she approached them. She waited far enough away that she wasn't within earshot, but close enough for Clarke to finally see her. Clarke pointed to her right wrist where her father's watch used to sit. Echo recognized it as a sign about time and she nodded. She didn't know if Clarke was trying to get away from Palla or if she was asking her another question about the day or something. It didn't matter. Clarke put up her hand and Palla immediately stopped talking.

"I'm sorry. Let me see what Echo needs. It's check up day. I'll be right back and then we can go for that ride," Clarke told her as she walked away from Palla and to Echo, some feet away. "What is it? Is something wrong with Raven?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Is it Madi?" Clarke immediately inquired.

"No, she is fine."

"Then, what is it?"

"I want you to do something."

"What?" Clarke questioned with a puzzled look.

"Your mother said some very curious things to me today about Raven's leg."

"And?"

"I want you to test her."

"Me?"

"Yes," Echo said flatly.

"You don't trust my mother?"

"I don't trust her judgement in the matter, no," Echo replied.

"Why?"

"She believes that Raven is trying to hurt herself."

"And, she isn't?"

"No, she isn't."

"What is she trying to do?"

"Prove herself to you and Madi," Echo said quietly.

"But, why?"

"She wants to be able to fight. She knows that leg hinders her. It was obvious at the Mountain. She could drive the Rover. She can fire a gun, but she can't fight. She doesn't have the training or the ability to do what Octavia can, what you can, or even Madi. It bothers her. The only damage that she would be able to do is explosive or from far away," Echo explained.

"And, what do you think?"

"I think that she needs a second opinion on her leg," Echo replied.

Clarke sucked in a breath. She'd challenged her mother's finding before, but nothing like this. Nothing this major, and she wasn't sure that she could actually do it. Getting Raven to agree to it first was going to be hard enough. Getting her mother out of the clinic or out of the way long enough for her to do any of the tests that she could think of would be damned near impossible.

"You want me to scan it?"

"I do."

"I...I haven't...I don't know..."

"You are trained _fisa,_ are you not?" Echo asked her.

"I never finished it, but..."

"Your mother taught you how to use the equipment, right?"

"She did, but..."

"And, you have patched us all up on numerous occasions. You know enough to help her, Clarke. Do it," Echo demanded.

By now curiosity had gotten the better of Palla and she'd walked closer. Echo saw her, but she didn't say anything. She figured it was because of the way Clarke's body was reacting to their conversation.

"I'll deal with Abby," Palla said as actually joined in their conversation and Clarke just turned to stare at her. "I'll take care of getting Abby out of the clinic. You two need to get Raven and do your tests. Or, reroute everything into Engineering and do it in there. But, either way, you both need to do this for not only your peace of mind, but Raven's as well. We all know that she isn't going to stop. And, be honest, Echo, you wouldn't have brought this to Clarke, now, if you didn't feel like there was something that Abby might be missing."

"I speak the truth," Echo stated.

"Then do it. What would it hurt? Nothing. It will either confirm or deny whatever Echo is thinking. If it denies it, she'll just have to work with Raven on dealing with the fact that her leg will keep her in defense mode and not offence. If Echo is right..."

"Then, Raven could walk normally again..."

"She could run," Echo added. "She would get her wish to be a warrior. I made her my _sekkon_ to protect her from herself, Clarke. Help me."

"Palla, get her out for an hour. I'll reroute the programs I want to Raven's lab. I'm sure that she has enough equipment in there that I can use to run the tests. It might be crude, but if we get some strange results..." Clarke stated.

"We'll move her to the med bay and try again to see what they say," Echo finished for her.

"Go to Raven, I'll follow you soon."

Echo nodded and turned to run. Once she was out of the stables, Clarke turned to Palla. She could see the disappointment on her face.

"I need to do this."

"I know. You have to take care of your people. I understand it above everyone, Clarke. You don't have to rationalize your decisions to me."

"Thank you," Clarke replied.

"For worrying about Raven, too?"

"Yes. You worry about my people as much as you worry about your own. Thank you for that."

"I'll put the caballos back," Palla stated as she turned to go do just that.

Clarke reached out and stopped her. Palla looked down at the hand on her arm and then back into Clarke's expressive, blue eyes. She furrowed her brows in question and waited for Clarke to say something.

"Wait. Not yet. We can still go for that ride. Can our ride wait a few hours, at least?" Clarke asked her.

"It can," Palla answered hopeful that they would still be able to go out.

"It won't take me more than a few hours to do these. Once I get the tests run, I will have to wait for the computer to compile everything for me. We can go ride while it is working. I'll read them tonight and let Echo know what I think in the morning. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"I don't know. Where would be easier for you? Engineering or..."

Clarke smiled, "I'll meet you in the mess for lunch."

"Sounds good."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Octavia was standing in the Pins training. Several guards in training were attacking her and she loved it. She finally felt like she could take on an entire army again and live to tell. She had been beaten down by a damn poison and she was determined to not let that happen again. She was ready this time. If the Praha came, she would use their own blades on them. She let them feel the boiling fire in their blood, let them feel like they were roasting from the inside, let them writhe in pain as their body tried to shut down because of the immense pain. No, she wouldn't wish Sticky Sap on anyone but her enemies and gods help them if she ever found some.

"Concentrate!" Indra called from the railing.

Octavia smiled. She might not be Indra's _sekkon_ anymore, but that never stopped the older warrior from correcting her. Octavia was glad that her mentor still thought so highly of her. She was happy when Indra watched her fight and told what she'd done wrong. How was she supposed to get better, if she didn't know. And, Indra was honestly the only person that dared to yell at Octavia anyway.

Octavia dodge a sword and countered, quickly knocking the man to the ground. She rounded on him before he had a chance to roll and dragged him back up. A knife to his throat, she looked deeply into his eyes.

"You all want to protect _Heda en Wanheda?"_ she asked them.

A round of "yes's" and " _sha, Skairipa's_ " were heard. She didn't let go of the man. He was taller than her, but the way she was holding him kept him off balance and bent backwards. The knife to his throat wasn't helping him either. He faltered with her because he wasn't trying to escape.

"You're dismissed. Go back to Indra. You aren't ready," she told him as she threw him back to the ground.

The man scrambled away from her on the ground. He jumped up to his feet and ran for the railing, completely missing the fact that Indra was right there, waiting. Indra shook her head and continued to watch.

"You want to be _jusgona_ , but none of you have that killer instinct," she told them as they all dropped to a knee around her. "You can fight and that is why you've been selected. But, none of you have proven that you are worthy of _Heda o Wanheda._ How am I supposed to trust you with their lives when you don't give me reason?"

She shook her head. She was tough on them. She knew that she was, but the guard was one thing. _Jusgona_ was something else entirely.

"You can't just be part of the Guard and expect that you will be allowed to be _Jusgona_ because you are a better fighter. You have to earn it. You have to want it. And, I don't think that any of you do."

She drew her sword and plunged it into the earth. She dropped to a knee with them. Looking each of them in the eye, she took in the small group before her. She let out sigh and then focused on the dirt before her.

"You have to know that death is a victory for us. If we die for _Heda o Wanheda_ , then we have done our job. Our lives for theirs. We are either very visible or we hide in the shadows so no one knows really how many guards they have on them. Here at the barracks, we are relatively safe, but there is still a threat. Not everyone is happy that we have a _Heda,_ again. I'm not saying that I am too worried about our own people, because I am not. We still have to protect them. We still have to be ready to fight for them. To die for _Heda_ is a blessing, but you have to choose how that happens. Are you just going to be one of her people? Are you going to be her warrior and die on the battlefield? Or, will you die in service to her as _Jusgona?_ "

" _Gon Heda en Wanheda,"_ a young man, no more than fifteen, answered as he stood tall.

Octavia looked at him. He reminded her so much of herself. His skin was dark with blue tattoos. He'd already seen battle and Octavia knew this just by his markings. His dark hair was braided similarly to hers. But, it was his piercing blue eyes that drew her in. He was young, but there was a fire inside him. And, she didn't want to deny it. She wanted to harness it and let it burn those who would step against them.

"Good," she told him. "What is your name, _Gona?"_

"I'ago kom Podakru."

"Boat Clan?" she asked with a smile.

" _Sha, Skairipa."_

"There are no clans," she said immediately. "Especially for the _Jusgona._ There is only _Heda en Wanheda."_

 _"Sha, Skairipa."_

She nodded and looked at them all again. She huffed. She was tired. They had been training so long that she'd forgotten she'd not eaten. Looking over at Indra, she smiled. The General nodded and smiled back.

"Go to Indra and work on your drills. I'll see you all tomorrow at dawn on the archery field. And, wear loose enough clothing to ride. Now, go."

They all got up from their knees, saluted and moved towards Indra at the edge of the Pins. Indra was already barking orders at them in Trig. Her sadistic smile at them made Octavia laugh. She knew that they were all going to be hurting in the morning. She'd been there and done that.

She headed back up to the barracks, sheathing her sword on her back this time, as she went. She noticed something strange. Palla was walking Abby away from the clinic and it looked like towards the stable. Normally that wouldn't like out of place, except for the fact Raven, Echo and Clarke entered the clinic as soon as Abby was away. Cocking an eyebrow, she made her way to the clinic.

She didn't announce herself as she walked in. She just moved to the back where the computers were. She heard them talking and then Clarke got loud.

"Just reroute this to your server, Raven."

"I still don't understand what you are going to do that your mother hasn't already done."

"It is just another test, Raven," Echo stated hoping it would be enough to make Raven calm down.

"I get that, Echo, but Abby is the doctor. What will Clarke see that she hasn't? Can you tell me that?" Raven asked.

Octavia saw Echo bristle. It usually took more to get Echo riled up, but Raven seemed to be pushing all the right buttons. She took a few more steps towards them and waited.

" _Tu laik ai sekkon, sha?"_

Octavia wasn't sure what was going on, but she was sure that she didn't know that Echo had taken Raven to be her Second. It explained why they were training so hard together, but it also hurt that Raven went to Echo and not herself. She shook it off and leaned against the door frame, staring at them. Her green eyes missed nothing as Clarke was downloading Raven's files. Raven was sending something to her lab and was checking schematics on some of the equipment that Abby had in her lab, stuff that would be easy for Raven to replicate. The question was why.

" _Ron ai ridiyo op. Sochu?"_ Octavia asked and suddenly had three sets of eyes on her. She didn't miss the knife in Echo's hand and told her, " _Chill au."_

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asked her.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Want to clue me in why your mother is out there with Palla and not you? Cause last time I checked you were _Wanheda_ and not a _fisa,_ so..."

"I am a _fisa, Oktevia. Em plenti._ Let's go. We got what we need for now," Clarke stated as she grabbed the tablet she was holding.

She watched them leave and grabbed Echo on the way bay. The taller warrior looked down into her green eyes. She betrayed nothing and Octavia didn't let her go.

"Either you tell me or I follow."

"Come on, then," Echo told her as they went back to the engineering lab.

Octavia watched as Raven was sitting on a work table. Her brace was gone and Clarke was beside her. The blonde looked frustrated but determined. She took off Raven's boot and sock. Looking over at Raven, she gave her a pointed look and the Latina huffed, rolled her eyes and started working on taking off her pants. Octavia just cocked an eyebrow. She was about to say something, when Echo grabbed her and pulled her away.

"We'll keep everyone away while you both work," Echo stated to no on in particular. Then looked pointedly at Raven and said, " _Do what she says or I will know. This is for you. Be good and listen to Wanheda."_

 _"Sha, Azripa,"_ Raven replied as she laid back with Clarke's help.

Octavia followed Echo back into the front of the Engineering bay and looked at her. She could see the worry in Echo's eyes. It wasn't normal and she didn't know what it was about. She didn't think that it had to do with Clarke or Madi, but it was enough that Echo was willing to do things behind Palla and Abby's back. And, that made her worry.

"Talk to me, Echo. We are supposed to be sisters now. What is going on?"

"Raven went to Clarke about training. She wanted me to help her because we trained a little in hand to hand combat on the Go-Sci Ring. She was good and she still wanted to train. Clarke agreed. She even told me that I should make Raven my Second if I liked working with her," Echo told her.

"But, what is all this about?"

"She's been favoring her leg."

"I know. We've all seen it. She went to Abby for it, though, right?"

"She did."

"Then, why all this?"

"It's getting worse," Echo lamented.

"You think that Abby missed something?"

"We don't know. She is complaining on more pain, but it is all in areas that she's had no feeling in. I don't know if it is getting worse or better."

"Better?"

"Yes, better. If she can feel pain, then maybe the nerves are getting better. I don't know. I am not a _fisa,_ Clarke is."

"Ah," Octavia replied. "And, if she is getting better?"

"Then I will train her harder."

"And, if she isn't?"

"Then, I will continue on as I have and do what I can for her."

"There is more to this, isn't there? I can see it in your eyes. What aren't you telling me, Echo? What plagues you so much about this?"

Echo sat on a stool and looked over at her _Jusgona_ sister. They were closer. They told each other mostly everything. But, Echo wasn't sure that she should tell Octavia this. This was something that could hurt Raven completely. It would break her if she couldn't do the trials and this would let Echo know for sure.

"Listen, I get it. It concerns Raven. But, you know about Clarke and I. Hell, you probably know that Niylah and I are together now," Octavia started.

"That is only because you have a bad habit of marking what is yours," Echo teased her.

"They weren't complaining at the time," Octavia clipped back. "You can tell me. I want to help if I can. We are family, Echo. Let me in."

"Raven wants to be _Jusgona._ "

" _Jok!"_

"I know."

"You haven't told Clarke or Madi, have you?'

"No."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to wait to see what Clarke thinks about her leg. If she thinks that Raven is getting better, then I will train her harder. Push her until I think that she is ready for the trials," Echo answered.

"And, if she can't? If she isn't getting better? What then?"

"I will find a way to train her like I did before. I will stop the offensive training and work more on defensive. She won't like, but she'll have a reason. She blames herself for things she had no control over because she was injured. But, either way, I need Niylah to work with her after training."

"Why?" Octavia asked, bristling at the thought.

"I've heard that she's worked with Abby doing something called 'rehab.' I think that this will help Raven's muscles. I heard that it helped you," Echo stated.

"It did. I'll get her. And, you'd better figure out a way to tell Clarke that she wants to take the trials before she passes them or Clarke will have your head," Octavia told her flatly.

"I know that."

"Good, cause this is all on you, Echo. All on you. I'll deny knowing anything."

"As you should. Only one of needs to be punished for this. Can you go get Niylah though? I am sure that Raven is going to need her soon," Echo said.

" _Sha, I'll go. Don't worry. If anyone can get the Little Bird to fly again, it is you three."_

 _"Chof."_

 _"Pro. I'll be back soon. Don't let Raven hit Clarke, though. I'll lock the door on the way out and let myself back in with Niylah. Go check on your Sekkon,"_ Octavia told her as she picked up Raven's keys from a hook by the door.

" _Chof, Okteivia."_

 _"Pro, Eko."_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Palla and Clarke were sitting atop their caballos looking down into the valley they would be settling in soon. Clarke couldn't help but smile. She could see the progress that the woodsmen had done in clearing some fields. All the timber was back at the barracks being processed. Some of it went to fires. Some to the makeshift saw mill to be turned into lumber and dried. Some was taken by the artisans to make weapons, crafts, and gifts. The rest was cut up into timber for the smoke house or to house for winter if it was needed.

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. She was happy. Things weren't looking so bleak. She had even amazed Palla with how efficient they were, considering they still trained for war at odd hours of the day. But, their little civilization was starting to carve out its new home there. It wasn't going to be complete until Winter broke, but they were making headway. And, that was all Clarke wanted for now.

"You seem happy today," Palla noted.

"I am."

"Can I ask why?"

"Just look at it, Palla. We are starting to make a home, our home, here. There is a relative peace. I know that it isn't perfect, but right now, we are just...living, waiting for winter to come and break. I know that things are going to be harsh during the winter, but I think that we are prepared," Clarke told her.

"I'm actually impressed with how well they are moving. I thought that you might have more of an issue with it because of the clan differences, but you really don't. Everyone seems to be working together."

"Five years in a bunker with Octavia as your leader will do that to you. The only wild cards are the prisoners, but Diyoza seems to be working will with Indra and the other leaders. Now, it is also true that we don't have everyone down here. I think that they all learned that we have to work together if we are going to survive."

"Have you decided on a name for the settlement?"

"What is Village taken or something?" Clarke quipped.

"Well, yes it is."

"I've been calling it New Polis, but I am not sure that will stick. It will honestly be up to Madi. She is our leader."

Palla cocked an eyebrow at her phrasing. As much as she'd been talking to Clarke, she was surprised that Clarke was allowing Madi to have more control. They had been both working with the younger girl on her leadership, but it hadn't been that hard. Madi did have the memories of the former Commanders and she'd been watching Clarke for years. She lead from her heart. Something that Clarke did and Lexa was trying to do in the end. Out of all the people that could have trained Madi, Palla thought that Clarke, Lexa and Octavia were the best. Especially considering who they were and what they had to live through on Earth, Palla wished that she'd had someone like them before everything happened.

"You think that she'll name it something else?" Palla asked.

"I don't know. Echo and Octavia keep saying something about us becoming _Gryfonkru._ I've even heard some of the _kru_ calling it _Gryfondor."_

"Really?"

"Yes, and don't get me started on that. I know. I read all the books while we were on the Ark. I am sure that everyone who read the series will find it interesting, but I'm not sure that my family is worthy of naming the settlement after," Clarke told her.

Palla laughed. She'd read the series. She liked it and should thought it would be a good name, but she could see why Clarke didn't.

"Clarke?"

"Yes?" she replied as she turned in her saddle.

"Are you ashamed of your name?"

"No."

"You know that a Griffin was a member of our colony in the beginning, right?"

"You mentioned it. His name was Jacob, right? I don't think that he was related to us, but it was an interesting coincidence."

"But, I think that naming the settlement after you would not only honor you but our history, too. I am not saying that you should. Just that you could. Something like that could bring our people together, but I don't want that to be your reasoning for it. I know that you want to bring something from your shared history on Earth. Just thought that I would give you something else to think about. But, I must admit that I love the name Grygondor for it," Palla explained with a large smile on her face.

"You just want some sort of literary connection to it," Clarke accused her.

"You have to admit, though. It would be awesome. You would bring a whole new meaning to the word 'Griffin'," Palla said.

"I am more than a name."

"But, you thought enough of it to give it to Madi, didn't you?"

Clarke had nothing to say to that. It was true, she had. She'd given Madi her last name. She'd named the Commander in a way, laying claim to her as her daughter, even though she was her fosterling. On the Ark, fosterlings still bore their biological parents names so that the lines didn't die out. Names meant something as did station. Names got you better jobs and better quarters. Names got you into programs that you wanted. She was the daughter of Jake Griffin, head engineer and Abigail "Abby" Clarke Griffin, head doctor and surgical resident.

"It was another way for me to protect her," Clarke told her.

"Protect her from what? Her own people? She is the _Heda._ From what I've seen, anyone that wants to hurt needs to be protected from you...the _Jusgona..._ and most of _Wonkru_ turned _Gryfonkru._ Madi will be fine. She'll be so protected that no one would dare to do anything against her. Hell, she's more worried about you, Raven, Echo and Octavia than she is herself."

"I know that."

"But, yet, you still named her after yourself. You gave her your name. Why?"

"Because she is my daughter."

"You claimed her, then, like I claimed Lex as mine."

"She's a Bradbury, too?"

"Of course, we've kept family names as tradition. But, I find that I am rather fond of the _kru_ names. It tells you more about where you are from and who your people are more than who are related to. It doesn't let you get caught up in who someone is because of their lineage, but it does help maintain some racial issues. That it seems is the only drawback that I can think of. Is there some issue with her clan?"

"No, not that I know of. I wasn't very familiar with her clan. I'd only met a few and it was in Polis. They were all politicians or their aids and guards. I never saw anyone in the Valley. I never interacted with anyone directly in their own lands. Polis wasn't the same as the clans in their areas. It was a busy metropolis," Clarke told her.

"But, you'd lived with other clans?"

"Briefly yes, both Trikru and Floukru. They were radically different, but amazingly the same. Survival was still at the heart of their laws and day to life, but Trikru were warriors first and foremost. Floukru were fishermen and peaceful. Don't get me wrong they could both be deadly in a fight, but Floukru wouldn't seek you out or move towards revenge. Trikru would strike you down where you stood if you wronged them."

"Octavia was trained by Indra, right?"

"Yes," Clarke answered.

"And, Indra was...is a Trikru general?"

"Yes."

"No wonder Octavia is as deadly as she is," Palla stated.

"That is part of the reason."

"And, the rest of it?"

"She is a product of her upbringing. She's been a fighter since birth. Indra just took her anger and turned into something fierce. I am sure that if Lincoln hadn't sacrificed himself and been executed, she wouldn't be as hard. Her revenge against Pike drove her for a long time. When she finally killed him, she didn't know what to do. She tried to settle down. She tried to actually farm and just be a 'Grounder,' but Fate had other plans."

"Fate is a very cruel mistress," Palla muttered.

"She is indeed."

"What happened?" Palla asked.

"She became the _Skairipa_ and as such, a very gifted assassin. She took some marks based upon Lexa's wishes, but it was known that the targets were never sanctioned. Lexa couldn't outright have anyone killed against the law, but that never stopped Indra from casually letting it be known that someone was being too difficult in their talks and needed to be removed. Octavia would do it and make it look like..."

"A heart attack or something like that?"

"Yes, she always cleaned up behind herself. Her favorite was to puncture through the ear. It was quick and easy to clean up. But, that isn't what made her who she is now. That was all the bunker."

"After she became the _Osleya?_ " Palla asked to confirm.

"Yes, she did. She won the conclave and won the rights to the bunker. But, much like she would do, she gave each clan equal shares. One hundred from each clan, except that she overrode one for us. She added Niylah to our hundred. It was a point of contention with some of our people. They didn't want her to lead, but by Grounder law, she won. She was the only leader they could have, unless a Night Blood was made _Heda_ or someone killed her."

"And, Indra wasn't going to let that happen," Palla stated.

"No, she wasn't. Octavia had become like a daughter to her. She was the first one to ever call Octavia, _Okteivia kom Trikru._ She adopted her in that moment and the rest of the clan did as well. She was happy, but it came time to fight for the bunker, she stepped up for us, for _Skaikru._ When she got in the bunker however, she realized that she was in over her head. She didn't have us to help her. She was content to be a fighter, a warrior, defend us. She'd always let Bellamy and me lead. She knew that we would figure it out. We would keep as many of us alive as possible. She was brute strength and steel. She didn't have the finesse or political savvy to lead twelve hundred people through nuclear winter and out the otherside."

"But, she did it."

"Because she adopted some less than pleasant ways to maintain order. She adopted the tactics of the Ancient Romans and Greeks. Gladiator fights and capital punishments for hurting anyone in the bunker, or for doing something that would hurt someone in the bunker. She had to be strict. They were all from warrior clans. Floukru was gone. Luna died in the conclave. There was no one there to really temper her anger and it raged."

"And, she became the Blood Queen?"

"Yes, she did. I wasn't proud of what she did, but after talking with my mother and hearing about the Dark Year, I was. I realized that she did the only thing that she knew how to do, fight death. She declared war on death. Death was the enemy and the enemy of Wonkru had to be destroyed. So, she had one true law that she interpreted as needed."

"Which was?"

"'You are _Wonkru_ or you are the enemy of _Wonkru,_ choose'," Clarke told her.

"And, you submitted to her once the bunker was open?"

"I did. Madi and I both did. We hid her status as a Night Blood, because I wasn't sure that Octavia wouldn't try to kill her. She was twelve. Octavia was twenty-four. I couldn't allow Madi to die. I did what I had to do to protect her. And, in the end, Octavia realized that she could relent and someone else rule. She realized that she broke _Wonkru_ when she took her fight to Diyoza. She was willing to let them all die because she didn't want to give up her power. When she saw the devastation that her power caused, she wanted to die. She bowed. She submitted to Madi. And, after we were aboard the Eligius, she actually asked Madi to punish her. Madi was the only one that had the power then," Clarke stated.

"But, Madi refused?"

"She did. Octavia is one of her heroes. She wasn't going to let Octavia go out that way. She was bound to make her redeem herself."

"And, has she?" Palla asked her.

"I think she has. She is getting to do what she wants to do. She wants to be a warrior and she wants to be worthy of _Heda._ Being _Jusgona_ was just an added bonus. And, Madi gives her as much leeway, if not more than Lexa, did. It is amazing how much she had changed in so little time, but again because I know her, it really isn't. This is the Octavia that I became friends with. This is the woman that I want at my side always. I trust this Octavia with my life."

"So much so that you made her your Second," Palla stated.

"No, I did that because I know that if something happens to me, Octavia will step up and step in to protect Madi as if she was her own. Making her my Second ensures that Madi will always have someone that she loves and that loves her by her side. I also know that Echo has the same mission for me. Echo and Octavia are bonded like sisters. They will both make sure that Madi is protected, and that is all I want for Madi. I need to know that should something happen to me, she would cared for, loved, protected and she would have the support that she needed in order to rule for a long time."

"You never stop when it comes to her, do you?" Palla questioned.

"No, and I never will. Just like I know that you won't when it comes to Lex. It is my job as her mother. And, gods help anyone that every threatens her."

"Even the gods won't be able to protect them, Clarke. You and I both know that. We command death and we will lay a scourge upon anyone that dares."

"Damn right, I will," Clarke replied.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Raven sat at her desk and looked at the reports from her scans. Echo stayed with her, not trusting Raven to be alone at that moment. Raven threw the reports down. She didn't know what she was reading and Echo wasn't even going to try. She knew that she had no idea what the papers or tablets said. It would be up to Clarke and she'd gone for a ride with Palla. Who knew when they would be back?

"I want to know," Raven said as she pushed back from the table.

"I know you do, but we need wait on Clarke. Unless you can't, then we can take it to Abby. But, if we do that, you have to tell Abby what we did," Echo reminded her gently.

"No, I don't want to go to Abby about this. She'd probably bench me if I did. We've had words before about her being my doctor. I don't think that she would take it too kindly if I was suddenly going over her head and using Clarke," Raven said.

"Then, I guess you'll just have to wait."

"Yeah, but we both know how impatient I am."

"Then, let's go work on something," Echo suggested.

"Like?"

"You feel like riding?"

"You know how I feel about those beasts," Raven quipped.

"Yeah, I know. But, if you are going to be _Jusgona_ , you are going to have know how to ride. You are going to have to know how to mount, dismount and fight from atop a horse."

"Those aren't horses. Horses I might have been able to deal with. Those are giant thousand pound death devils that would crush me rather than take me anywhere," Raven lamented.

"Obviously you've never been on one. Get your jacket and come on. I'm getting you on a caballo today, even if it kills me," Echo told her.

"What about if it kills me?" Raven questioned as she hopped off her stool, grabbed her jacket and followed Echo out of the Engineering bay.

"Some of us could only be so lucky," Echo teased her back.

"Hey!" Raven exclaimed and punched her in the shoulder.

Raven knew that she shouldn't have done it as soon as she let her fist fly, but she couldn't stop herself. She was rash, brash and crude most days. But she was also Echo's Second for the time being. She was learning to bite her tongue in certain situations, but that was only because the back of her head was still sore from the last time she spoke out of turn. She knew how heavy handed Echo could be, but at the same time every time she saw Bellamy, she was glad to have Echo training her and not Indra.

She remembered too late how quickly Echo moved and that she had a good bit more muscle than she did. But, she remembered it all when she was looking up at her from the flat of her back in the breezeway. Echo was pissed. There was no other word for it. Raven knew that she pushed the limit too much that day and that was what finally broke Echo. She'd been trying not to lash out at Raven, but finally, she broke.

Looking down at Raven with her brown-hazel eyes, Echo was shocked. She had reacted. It was instinct and muscle memory. She knew that Raven had been teasing her and that punch wasn't meant to hurt her. It was just reactionary on Raven's part, but that also didn't excuse it. Raven's dark chocolate eyes were wide and full of shock with no pain.

" _Sorry,"_ she immediately said to Echo in Trig.

Echo didn't waver. She simply huffed and walked off, expecting Raven to get herself up and follow her to the stables. Raven knew that she wasn't going to help her up. She'd created her problem and Echo was making her fix it. They both knew that she could get up. It was going to take time and it was probably going to hurt. Echo knew that she should wait for Raven to get up, but she couldn't find it in her to care at that moment.

She was cursing under her breath in Trig. She knew that Raven preferred Gonasleng, but to her it just sounded better in Trig. That was until she heard the decidedly loud curse coming from Raven as she was trying to get up. Echo hadn't gone that far, so she turned around. She still didn't know if she was going to help her get up or just watch her struggle until Raven broke down and asked for help. Either way, her mind was racing because she'd heard the pain in Raven's voice. And, Raven was her responsibility since she was her Second.

"JOK!" Raven exclaimed as she rolled over towards her right, but her left leg wasn't cooperating.

Abby came out of the clinic. Madi was out of her rooms and down the stairs, sword pulled and at the ready by the time that Echo was back. Abby saw that it Raven and moved to help.

"No, Abby, I got this," Raven told her as she rolled to her left instead.

Echo watched her, standing there silently as Raven rolled until she could get her right knee under herself and push herself up. She knew that Madi might be angry with her for allowing Raven to be there, but she knew that Madi wouldn't stop her from training her as she saw fit. Abby would be another story. Echo could tell that she desperately holding herself back from helping and it was only because Raven told her not to.

" _Ge smak daun goyan op nodotaim,_ " Echo stated.

Madi looked up at her then and realized that this was a learning experience. Raven must have done something that set Echo off. Madi just put her sword up. She walked around Raven and to Echo's side.

" _Chit em do?"_ Madi asked her.

" _Em smak ai."_

Madi looked at Raven, who had finally gotten to her feet. The smirk she held hid the pain that Madi knew that she had to be in. Turning back to Echo, she schooled her smile before turning back to Raven.

" _Raivon, you know better. Go on. And, this time, Little Bird, listen to the teacher better,"_ Madi told her.

" _Sha, Heda,"_ Raven answered, hanging her head as she followed Echo, again, towards the stables.

When Abby took a step to try assess Raven quickly before she got too far away, Madi held her back with the touch of her hand on Abby's arm. Abby looked down at her granddaughter confused. Everyone knew that Raven was injured but, she couldn't understand why Madi wouldn't let her look at Raven. She'd obviously fallen. She could have done more damage to her back or to her leg. She really needed to be seen.

"She'll be alright, Abby."

"She fell, Madi. I need to see her. I need to make sure that she is okay," Abby countered.

"No. She'll come after she is done training and not before. She got what she deserved. She will be okay. Echo will make sure of it," Madi said with an air of authority.

"She deserved it?" Abby questioned.

"She hit Echo."

"She hit her?"

"Yes, and Echo countered. They weren't in a training cycle, so Echo couldn't let it go unpunished. Raven has paid the price of her lack in temperance. She will learn from this and she will get better. Echo will keep her in line and make her better, Abby. And, you have to trust that Echo isn't going to let her suffer. If Raven shows any form of discomfort or pain during their next training session, she'll bring her to the clinic. Echo is not a fool, but she know that she has to deal with Raven's sarcasm, temper and impatience. She is tempering Raven to be a better warrior. She'll be fine," Madi explained and turned to leave.

"And, you are okay with that?"

"Yes, I am," Madi stated and she moved for the stairs.

"I'm not."

"Well, then I guess it is a good thing that Clarke and I are."

"You are all still children," Abby countered.

"Children that have survived on our own for years. I know that you have had this argument with Clarke before, Abby, but remember who is actually in charge here. You are the _Fisa,_ not _Heda,"_ Madi replied as she went upstairs. "But, feel free to bring it up to Clarke when she comes back with Palla. I'm sure that she'll have something to say about it. However, I sure that you aren't going to like her assessment either."

Echo entered the stables and moved through them until she came up to two caballos. She stopped in from of Svathimmel. She reached out and pet the midnight black caballo's muzzle. He was large and she knew that he scared Raven. She had a thought of putting her on him, but she knew that she wouldn't handle it well. Instead, she moved to the caballo stalled next to him. It was one of the smaller caballo. It was a little Palomino gelding.

" _Fiya,"_ Raven said quickly as Echo grabbed some tack off the wall for the Palomino.

She said nothing as she brought the caballo out of the stall and prepared it for a ride. She was setting the halter and fastening the buckles around its head. She paid little attention to Raven as she worked. She knew that she should be showing her how to do this, but she was still angry with Raven for her actions. It wasn't a normal outburst and she knew that other woman was in pain and restless. They all wanted to know what the reports said, but Clarke had gone for a ride. They knew that it would take time for the computer to run the tests, but Raven had the reports and no one to read them.

" _Eko, ai laik fiya,"_ Raven said again, hoping that this time she would get Echo's attention.

" _Ai'm pis, Raivon. Yu laik mi Sekkon,"_ Echo started. _"I am responsible for you. You are my charge. You want to be Jusgona, but you don't have the temper for it. I can't help you if you don't allow me, Raivon. You are the Little Bird with a broken wing, but that hasn't stopped you, yet. Don't let it stop you now."_

 _"Sha, Eko."_

 _"What is your pledge?"_ Echo asked her.

It was something that she'd made Raven learn, memorize and spit out whenever asked. It wasn't necessarily something that was true of all warriors. Most were never given a pledge by their mentor. The pledge didn't come until they were serving the leader of their people or Heda. The fact that Raven had one meant that Echo thought enough of her that she might actually pass the trials. And, that scared them both.

Echo grabbed a saddle and began to set it on the horse's back. Raven watched her. She realized that Echo's anger had passed, but she better answer soon or she would draw her ire again. She hadn't really meant to hit Echo. It was a knee jerk reaction. Her stubbornness and

" _Ai badan yu op en nou moun ba Heda en Wanheda,"_ Raven recited.

" _It will do you good to remember that."_

 _"Sha, Azripa,"_ Raven replied hanging her head. " _Fiya. Ai laik krei fiya."_

 _"You're forgiven this time, Raivon. Don't do it again. I don't want to hurt you, but sometimes..."_

 _"Chof,"_ Raven said quickly before Echo could finish her thought.

" _Pro."_

"What's his name?" Raven asked as she finally neared Echo and the caballo.

"Palla said he doesn't have one. Hrathgar just finished breaking him, but he said that he has a very mild temperament. I've ridden him. He does. He'll be perfect for you to learn on. And, who knows? If you do well, Palla might gift him to you," Echo told her.

"That is if you can get me to ride him," Raven stated.

"Oh, you'll ride him. Of that, I have no doubt. Now, wait here while I get Svathimmel ready," Echo told her as she handed her the reins.

Raven stood their dutifully holding the reins while Echo saddled her caballo. She check the rest of the tack and then motioned for Raven to follow her out of the stables and into a paddock. She led Svathimmel to the rail and tied off his reins. She then spun on Raven. First thing was first, getting Raven up on the caballo. Then, they would work on her doing it on her own.

"Let's get you up there," Echo stated as she took her reins. "Can you push off with your left foot? Can your leg hold the weight?"

"I honestly don't know. Now time like the present to try it, though, right? Let's do this."

"Put your right foot there, in the stirrup," Echo directed her as she stood behind her.

She positioned herself just behind Raven incase her leg gave out. She wanted to give Raven a boost if she needed it as well. Raven realized that Echo was going to use her body as a wall to help her mount if needed. She leaned into the caballo with her body as she set her right foot in the stirrup. So far, so good. She didn't falter. Her leg didn't give out, but she was in awkward position.

"Now, drop your weight a little onto your left leg and push off the ground with it. As you do that, push down with your right. Hold on to the saddle, here and here," Echo told her as she placed Raven's hands. "Pull up with your arms. I know that you can pull yourself up, but you need to let your legs help you."

"Okay, here goes nothing," Raven muttered as she did as commanded.

She pulled up, but didn't quiet make it up all the way. She started to sag down. Echo reached down and grabbed her left leg.

"Push down with your right foot," Echo said as she pushed up on Raven's left.

Her body lurched upward.

"Now, swing your left leg over the back and take a seat."

It was easier said than done, but Raven managed to get righted. It wasn't graceful, but she got in the saddle. Her left leg hung funny, but she was sitting upright in the saddle. She turned and looked down at Echo. Her chocolate brown eyes were shining.

"Good job."

"What about my leg? I can't bend it to get it in the stirrup," she stated, but Echo was already around the other side working on the stirrup. She simply grabbed Raven's leg and moved it to a new position and into the stirrup. "Well, I guess that works, but I won't be able to give him leg commands. Don't caballos use leg commands?"

"Most do, but not Palla's."

"What does that mean?" Raven asked.

They hadn't heard Clarke and Palla come riding up. So they were both surprised to hear Clarke and Palla speak to them. Echo had been too preoccupied with making sure Raven didn't fall out of the saddle that she hadn't heard the slow clip clop of their horses hooves.

"Raven, you're in a saddle!" Clarke said in wonder.

"Because I train to use voice commands. In battle, I might need my legs for something else than directions. They know voice directions and are rein taught as well. Legs, while, helpful aren't the most important things for a mounted warrior except to keep them mounted on the caballo," Palla told Raven.

"I am in a saddle. That is as far as we've gotten today," Raven told her.

"And, I think that it is a good place to stop. We have other things to worry about now. So, let's get you down. We'll go for a small ride tomorrow," Echo told her.

Echo talked her through the dismount. When she was back on the ground, she thanked Echo for helping her and went to take the reins, before Echo waved her off. They both knew that she needed to talk with Clarke.

"I'll take care of them. Stay with Clarke. Protect her until Palla and I are done," Echo whispered to her.

"Sha, Echo," Raven replied and moved to Clarke's side as Palla and Echo took the four caballos inside.

Thankfully a stable hand was there to help them, so it wouldn't take as long.

"You were on a horse," Clarke said.

"I know."

"You said you'd never ride a beast because you could drive a Rover," Clarke stated.

"Well, we don't have Rover," Raven quipped.

"True, but there is more to it. What happened while I was gone? You seem more docile than normal," Clarke told her.

"I hit Echo."

"You did what, now?"

"I hit her. I was teasing her, but it was out of place. I wanted to hit something because I'm impatient. I knew it. She knew it."

"Did she punish you?"

"She did."

"How?" Clarke asked.

"Flipped me onto my back and left me there on the ground to get up on my own."

"Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride."

"Did you learn anything?" Clarke questioned.

"Not to piss her off," Raven retorted.

"Raven..."

"Yeah, I did. I need to work on my sarcasm and letting my pride lead my conduct. The rest of my punishment was getting me up on that beast."

"That beast does have a name," Clarke told her.

"Actually, he doesn't," Palla replied as they joined them again.

"He doesn't?" Clarke inquired.

"No, he is a freshly broke gelding. Gentle soul, but still trained for a warrior. He'll be a good horse for Raven. He'll protect her and he's trained to handle her issues with her leg. I had Hrathgar and his brothers working with him as soon as you told me about Raven's weakside."

"He's been trained to be mine?" Raven asked.

"He has. I'll have to teach you the verbal commands, but he knows rein work too. Echo can work with you on that. Soon enough we'll have you riding."

"But, he's mine?" Raven questioned, still dumbfounded.

"Unless you want another horse. I just figured that his easy temper would work well with you. I didn't mean any offense that your injury precluded you to..." Palla started to tell her before Raven almost knocked her over with a hug.

"I think that means that she likes it," Clarke stated with a laugh.

"So, since you like him and he is yours, you must care for him. You have to learn his ways, too. He will learn yours. But, first thing is you have to name him," Palla told her.

"Bomber."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Bomber," Raven said a little more forcefully.

"Bomber?"

"Bomber is his name," Raven stated.

Clarke and Echo laughed. Leave it to Raven to name her caballo, Bomber. It was such a Raven-esque name that they couldn't argue with it.

"Bomber it is, then," Palla replied with a slight laugh of her own.

"Tomorrow, you learn to muck out stalls," Echo told her.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, after katas, you will muck out his stall."

"Tomorrow," Raven stated in agreement.

"Tonight, we read your reports."

"Let's go. I'm sure they are done. And, I know that the suspense is killing you, Raven. Palla?"

"Yes, Clarke?" Palla replied immediately.

"Will you grab us all dinner and come to Engineering while we figure out what is going on with Raven's leg?"

"Absolutely," her thoughts about eating jerky and fruit gone with the promise of one of Niylah's hot meals. "Should I get Niylah and Octavia, too?"

"If they are free. If not I'll fill them in later. I don't want too many people getting wind of this. For now, it stays between the six of us."

"Agreed," Echo stated.

"As you wish," Palla said and started up the slight hill back to the barracks and the mess.

"No matter what, Raven, will get through this," Clarke told her.

"Damn right we will."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Clarke sat at Raven's desk looking over the medical charts and reports. She'd pulled some of them up on the computer and ran different scenarios based on the data she had and the results gathered. She'd even pulled up some anatomy logs so that she could reference them. She could feel Raven's eyes on her as she continued to process everything that she had in front of her. She wasn't sure what she was seeing and she wasn't sure what it all meant.

"Get back up on the table," Clarke told her.

Raven immediately complied and asked her, "Do you want my leg out, again?"

"Both of them. Drop your pants. I'll get you something to cover up with."

"Lock the door," Raven said. "The only people that know we're in here are Palla and Echo. They'll knock and announce themselves. And, we both know that Echo will get in by any means necessary if she thinks that you or I are being threatened"

"That's true," Clarke replied as she gathered some tools and moved over to the table where Raven was sitting.

Raven quickly disposed of her brace. Clarke moved it off the table and set it next to a chair. Raven kept her eyes on it as she undid her pants.

"Can you get my boot?" Raven asked her and Clarke nodded.

She took off Raven's boots and then helped her shimmy off her tight, cargo pants. Raven huffed as she righted herself again and looked deeply into Clarke's blue eyes. She could see the questions and the worry there.

" _Chit?"_ Raven asked using Trig.

"Your leg shows great musculature and no damage. I know that it is all nerves, but you shouldn't have this much muscle unless you are using them. Your leg should be thinner, weaker."

"But?"

"It isn't. It looks perfectly healthy. All the issues are from the nerve damage and most of that was in your back from the bullet. Mom wrote that you couldn't feel anything below mid-thigh. Is that still true?" Clarke asked her.

"Yeah, but I guess. Abby hasn't checked it since Arkadia. There was no reason. I've been in that damn brace most of the time. I've haven't noticed anything different. Why?"

"I want to test you again," Clarke told her.

"Okay, go ahead."

Clarke picked up a screwdriver from the workbench next to them. She held it on the blade as she ran up Raven's right foot. It twitched.

"Good. No change in the right. Let's try to left," Clarke said.

She ran the tip of the screwdriver blade up Raven's left foot. Clarke saw a toe move, but it wasn't definite. She turned and looked up at Raven.

"Anything?"

"No," Raven replied dejectedly.

"Don't get upset, Raven. That doesn't mean anything yet. Your tests are...well, strange considering everything I know about your history. I want to try some more okay. Don't fight it. Look at the ceiling and tell me when you can feel something, okay."

"Okay," Raven said as she laid down and looked up.

She wished that she had something else to focus on. She didn't want to stare at the ceiling. She closed her eyes. She figured that was better than nothing at the moment. She placed her right arm over her eyes and tried not to think about it.

Clarke watched her. She knew that Raven was hurting and it wasn't the pain in her leg. She wanted it to be better so bad. It had been years since Abby had done her surgery. She knew that Abby had done the best that she could considering everything. Clarke had too, but she knew that the bullet had moved. She put her hand on Raven's foot and gripped the screwdriver again.

This time with Raven not looking, she ran up her left foot again. Her toes twitched. Clarke bit her lip to keep from saying anything. She had feeling or at least reactionary response, which wasn't there before. Letting out a breath, she moved her hand up Raven's leg up to her knee. She was about to start again when there was a knock on the door.

"Go get them," Raven said.

Clarke nodded and set the screwdriver down. She realized that Raven couldn't see her, but she went anyway. When she opened the door, she saw Palla, Echo, and Octavia. She cocked her eyebrow, but motioned for them to come in quietly.

"What is it?" Octavia asked.

"I'll show you, but be quiet. You can't react. I need her to tell me where she actually has feeling. If you can't do that, then wait somewhere else," Clarke told them.

They all nodded. Clarke signalled for them to follow her back in the other area. She touched Raven's leg to let her know that she was back. Echo grabbed a stool and sat by her head. She reached down and took Raven's left hand in hers, holding it, willing her strength and support. Palla and Octavia got out Clarke's way and leaned against the workbench.

When she ready, Clarke looked up at her friend and said, "Okay, we're going to start again."

"Okay," Raven replied, still with her arm over her eyes.

"Just tell me when you feel something," Clarke told.

She rubbed the screwdriver up her left foot again, but this time she made sure that the other three could see it, too. Raven's little toes moved. Octavia sucked in a breath and covered her mouth. Clarke glared at her over Raven's legs. Palla reached out and took Octavia's other hand and nodded at Clarke. Clarke shook her head and looked up at Echo. The Azgedan looked at Clarke with wide eyes and was amazed that she wasn't crushing Raven's hand. Clarke nodded at her and ran the screwdriver again. Raven's toes twitched again and this time no one made a sound. Clarke resumed biting her lip.

She moved her hand and set it on Raven's shin near her ankle. Raven didn't react. Clarke wasn't worried about that. Raven didn't react to that before. She wanted to see how much feeling she had gained. She slowly ran her hand up her shin as she moved the other hand over with the screwdriver in it. She made sure that she only had the tip of the bit sticking out. She wanted a reaction but, she didn't want to cause her any pain. She started by her ankle. She'd prick the skin and wait.

Moving in very small increments, less than an inch at a time, she pricked her skin. She ran from ankle to mid-shin. Raven never really said anything but her muscles twitched with a normal nervous reaction, as did her toes. It was a good sign.

When she moved her hand up to Raven's knee, Raven dropped her arm and pulled her head up to look down at Clarke. Blue met brown and held. Silently, Raven told her to do it again.

Clarke picked up her hand and set it back down on Raven's knee. It jumped slightly and Raven gave her a big smile. She pushed up on her elbows and Echo moved with her as everyone was staring at Raven's knee.

"You can feel that?"

"Yes!" Raven yelled.

"Okay, slow down," Clarke told her. "Let me finish the tests. Lay back and just tell me if you feel it."

Raven shook her and acquiesced. Raven reached back with both of her hands. Echo took them and then Raven closed her eyes. Echo nodded at Clarke to begin again. Their eyes held as Clarke picked up the screwdriver again. She slowly moved her hand from the table and back to her knee.

Raven's leg jerked a little, but not enough to be seen. Clarke could feel it, but didn't react. She didn't break her gaze from Echo's. Holding the screwdriver low near the tip of the bit, she started at Raven's ankle and began to move upwards again. Slowly and surely, she watched Raven's muscles move. Echo leaned down and began to whisper in Trigedasleng in her ear. Clarke could barely hear it, but she knew whatever it was, it was similar to whatever Luna used to help keep her calm in Becca's bunker. Echo nodded and Clarke moved upward again.

Her hand just above her knee, she heard Raven suck in a breath. Watching Raven and Echo, Clarke ran the tip against the skin just below her knee near the spot where most doctors check reflexes with the small hammer. Raven's knee jerked. Clarke kept a hold of her and tried again. It jerked in reaction again. Looking to Echo, she tried to find a reaction on Raven's face. Echo shook her head. Raven hadn't felt it. Her leg responded, but she didn't feel the stimuli. It was puzzling. She shifted up just past the knee. She'd removed her hand and scraped the screwdriver across the top of her knee.

"I felt that."

"You felt that?" Clarke asked trying to verify what Raven said.

"Yes, I felt that, but that's not knew."

Clarke smiled. When she looked up again at Echo, she could see the question on Echo's face about it. Clarke leaned over closer to Raven's face.

"Actually, Raven, that is lower."

"What?" Raven inquired popping up off the table again.

"You felt that, here," Clarke told her as she scraped the bit across her skin again. "That is a few inches lower than what Mom recorded just after your surgery. That is a good sign."

"I've gotten feeling back?"

"Yes, Raven, you have. It isn't a lot, but it is lower..."

"That means that I could get more?"

"It is a possibility, but I cannot say for sure, Raven. I don't want to give you false hope. But, that doesn't mean that I don't want to test you every now and again to see if you've gotten more," Clarke told her.

"So, does this mean I stop using the brace?"

"No, it doesn't. It is still stabilizing your leg. Your muscles are reacting well and more than before. Your leg is still active in its on way...somehow. I know that you've been working with Niylah and I want you to keep doing that, but without the brace. I want you do it in peace and in our quarters. I want you to only do it when Octavia, Echo or I am present."

"Why?" Raven asked as she pulled her right knee up and hugged it, resting her head on it.

"Because we will be there to help her with you. The exercises and movements that I am going to ask her to work with you on are going to be more involved than her just picking up your leg and bending it. I know what you want, Raven, and if we can get you there, we will. It is going to hurt. It is going to suck and there are going to be days that you want to give up, but you can't. You have to promise me that you won't give up on this."

"I won't," Raven told her.

"I mean it, Raven. You can't give up. No matter how much pain you're in. No matter how much your day sucks. No matter how much Echo pushes you. You cannot give up. Do you understand me?" Clarke asked, holding her gaze, and then continued letting her thoughts and feelings run. "Because I haven't and will not ever give up on you. You told me once to do my job, to fight, to save us all. So, now, it's your turn to fight Raven. I don't care how tired you get. You cannot give up. Because I swear to all that is holy if you do, I'll cut the leg off."

"Yeah, I get it. I won't. Okay?"

"Good. And, I mean it. I'll cut it off. Or, I'll let Indra do it," Clarke told her with a sadistic quirk of her lip.

"I get it. I get it. I'm not going to give up. I haven't yet, remember? I drowned myself in icy water to die for a few seconds to stop the stroke in my head, and shocked my own heart back so I would live after everything with A.L.I.E. I figured out how to make a two man rocket into an eight man rocket. And, I stepped up on the Go-Sci ring when Bell needed someone to bounce ideas off of. I've never stopped fighting," she said and cocked her neck. "I've been fighting for everything I have since the day I was born. And, I know that I am not the only one here that has. We've all got our shit, Clarke. My leg is not part of that. It is a hindrance, sure. But, it doesn't and never has defined me. So, I promise that I am not going to give up on this...until I'm walking on my own again."

"Good."

"What are we going to tell Abby?" Octavia asked.

"Nothing," Raven said quickly.

They all turned and looked at her. Clarke could see the fire in Raven's eyes. She was determined. Clarke knew that she was going to need it.

"Why not?" Palla asked.

"No offense to your mom, Clarke, but she is a surgeon. She's awesome a trauma and emergency stuff. This isn't that. I'm not saying that she isn't a good doctor. She is, but this isn't something that she knows how to deal with. She's tried and I love her for it. But, honestly, Clarke, you've done for me in the last few weeks than you mother has done in years."

Clarke nodded. She understood. Abby was a great doctor, but her attention had been divided. Raven had called her out on it many times. So had Clarke, but it took drastic measures and political savvy to make Abby see reason. When she did, she deferred to Kane, not Clarke, Lexa, or any of the other leaders that understood how things worked on Earth. Kane tried, but he was leaning heavily on Lexa and Clarke for help. Abby hated that.

"For now, we won't tell her. It isn't that I want to decieve her, Octavia. I don't, but she has enough to worry about with us preparing to move some Spring and dealing with our entire population. She's also been working on Kane's recovery and sending information to Jackson. We can work with Raven. We will all help her, but that doesn't mean that you stop your visits with Mom, Raven. You need to keep going after training for your weekly visits. Don't hold anything back. If something hurts, tell her. Let her help you as much as she can. We'll work on mobility, let her handle everything else," Clarke explained.

"No worries, Clarkey. We've got this," Raven told her with a wink. "Do you think that we can get Niylah now?"

"I'll go get her," Palla said as she pushed off the bench and headed for the door.

"Just do me one favor in all of this, Raven," Clarke said as soon as Palla was gone.

"What's that?"

"Don't push yourself too hard now that we know that some feeling has come back."

"I won't."

"I'm serious, Raven. You could hurt yourself more than help yourself. I'm not telling you to stop training. You can still do that, but you can't push yourself to the point you break. I can't guarantee that you be able work and walk if you do."

"I'll make sure that she doesn't," Echo said as she stood up.

"And, so will I," Octavia said, looking deeply into Raven's eyes.

"Okay, I get it. I got three moms now. Happy?"

"Yes," Clarke, Echo and Octavia all said together, before laughing.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Madi, Clarke, Octavia, and Echo and Palla were down in the valley looking over the freshly cleared farmland. Each on their own caballo, they rode around the spots as other members of _Wonkru_ worked. Palla was amazed at their speed and efficeincy. She knew that they had a hard life on Earth, but she never knew how they moved and worked. Seeing them like this, working and building, made her wonder about their lives there.

Madi rode silently, Echo at her side, as they came up on a barn being raise. It made her smile. She turned in her saddle to look at her _Jusgona._ Echo's eyes betrayed nothing as she surveyed to lands around them, always looking for the threat to her _Heda._ Madi's smile grew.

"This is going to be our settlement. This is going to be our life. We are going to thrive here," Madi stated.

"With your leadership, _sha, Heda,_ we will," Echo told her.

"It won't be just because of me, Echo. We all have our part to play in this. Even you are helping shape our new lives here," Madi said.

"Me? How? What am I doing?"

"Right now?"

"Sure," Echo replied.

"You are looking for defensive points. You're watching the horizon for time and adjusting yourself accordingly. You're looking for an attack on Clarke or myself. You've spotted possible ambush points and you've already planned escape routes back to the barracks."

"I have," Echo stated with a grin.

"I also know that you have silently been talking with Octavia. Each of you has a plan should something happen. Forsaking each other to protect us, you've already set up a place to run to and regroup. I also know that you are thinking about the people that will be living her. We are a people of mostly warriors, but we will have to have _tilas_ and hunters. We've started breaking up jobs even back at the barracks. For us to survive, we have to work together, regardless of clan origin. Octavia brought us all together, Echo. We must continue that legacy here...now."

" _Sha, Heda,_ but it wasn't Octavia that brought us all together to survive. It was Lexa with the coalition. She joined the clans. Octavia just furthered her legacy of peace and togetherness into Wonkru. You continue both their legacies," Echo told her.

"And, aren't still Azgedan?"

"No, Heda, I am not. I am yours. Clans have no meaning in the _Jusgona. Ai badan yu op en nou moun, Heda._ "

"I know that you serve no one but me, Echo. Azgeda has no royal family left, but that doesn't mean that you wouldn't push for Azgeda supremacy in _Wonkru,_ " Madi started, but she saw the horrific look on Echo's face before she continued her thoughts. "I know that you would do it. You've proven yourself to us all, Echo. You defied Octavia. You lived when others died. But, there are still those of Azgeda who believe in their supremacy."

"Who, Heda? I will have them dealt with. There are no clans, save one. The one that you lead. That is who we are now."

Madi smiled again. Echo smiled with her as they rode a little further into the area on their own. Madi always made sure to stay near Echo when they were out and about with their people. Echo thought it was because she wanted the companionship she offered beyond that as a guard, but Madi wanted to learn things that Clarke hadn't been able to teach her. Madi respected them all, Echo, Octavia and Clarke, but she knew that they could each give her something different. Clarke showed her compassion and passion in life. Echo showed her loyalty and sacrifice of self. Octavia showed her bravery and a raw fragility. They all taught her how to fight. They all taught her how to love. And, they all taught her to strive for peace. If she could elevate Octavia and Echo, she would.

"How is Raven?" Madi asked as they made their way to the lands that would be for _Heda._

"She is well, Heda. She trains hard each day. She works on your projects and what you want to see here. She is helping us complete your vision of this settlement."

"Gryfondor," Madi said.

"Grygondor, Heda?" Echo asked.

"I know that Clarke has been calling it New Polis, but this isn't Polis. It never will be. I do not want Polis, Echo. I want our own world, our own settlements. We are a new people on a new world. We are leaving behind so many and so many things. _Jus drein jus daun_ doesn't have a true place among us now. And, yet we would brand ourselves by what we were. What we've done to survive doesn't have to define who we are."

" _Sha, Heda,"_ Echo replied.

"I want us to be more than clans and Grounders. I want us to be a civilization that we can say was built on the backs of sacrifice without the need for war. I am not saying that we won't fight, because I know that we will. I am willing to fight for this dream. It was Lexa's dream in the end. I want us to be worthy of this chance that we've been given. I want us to be worthy of living, not just surviving, Echo. Can we do that?" Madi asked her.

"With you and _Wanheda, sha, Heda, osir can."_

* * *

Clarke, Octavia and Palla were sitting on their caballos and going at a lazy trot, letting them go where they wanted in the cleared lands. The river to the west was calling to Clarke, but it was too cold. She looked up at the graying sky and the wisping gray and white clouds. They were so different from Earth, but it was so very similar, too. She closed her eyes and let the sun wash over her as they continued to move.

This was peace. This was prosperity. This was Lexa's and her dream. She'd finally gotten something right. This was home.

A smile crept across her face. Octavia saw it and knew what it meant. Clarke was content. Things were getting better for them all. Life was starting to make sense again. Even with the off chance of a war with the Praha, their own demons were the only things really plaguing them. Octavia knew that if she could get Clarke out of her head and into the world again, she would find herself. She would thrive and she would lead them into this new life with a vigor that the blonde only possessed. And, she was glad for that. Clarke may have done things that she'd questioned over the years, done things that she wasn't proud of the blonde for doing, but even through all the heartache and suffering, Clarke always found a way for them to survive with the hopes that they wouldn't just only survive, but thrive and live life to its fullest capacity.

She looked up again, losing herself in the beauty of nature. It was something that she reveled in back on Earth. She enjoyed riding with Lexa and just being. It wasn't something that they got to do often and after Lexa's death, not at all. She'd either been in the rover or riding for her life.

Octavia watched her, always alert, but she was happy that her friend was able to just let go sometimes. She didn't allow herself that luxury and she wouldn't as long as she was on duty guarding Clarke, which she thought was a full time job. Clarke never stopped, so she couldn't either. But, it was moments like this that she was reminded of their innocence and their freedom among the _Trikru._

"What?" Clarke finally asked her when she felt Octavia staring for the umpteenth time that day.

"Just admiring how you have learned to finally relax a little and let go," Octavia stated.

"Madi helped with that. I learned that I had to appreciate what I had. It became more important to spend time with her and enjoy her innocence than trying to prepare her for a future I didn't know existed. She wanted to come dig you out."

"You tried on your own?"

"Yeah, I did...before I met Madi. I tried for three days with little food or water. I was suffering. I was depressed and I wasn't in a good place. I just wanted to be in there with you all. I wasn't thinking about the fact that it hadn't been long since Praimfaya. I just didn't want to be alone."

"I can understand that."

"I dug until my fingers bled. I used some tattered cloth that I found to wrap my hands in to protect them. I used a small shovel I found. I dug and moved rocks until I couldn't see straight. I would eat a little bit of ration bar and sleep in the back of the Rover. When I woke, I was back at it."

"Abby said she heard someone at the door," Octavia mentioned.

"It was me."

"What happened?"

"I found Lexa's throne. I broke off a piece of it. First I used it to help me dig and lift rocks up. Then, I kept it when I left so I would still have a piece of her with me. Out of everything that Lexa stood for and was, her throne was the only thing that survived."

"Because she knew there was to be a new _heda_ and she knew that you would find her," Octavia told her.

"It took me forty-two days to dig myself out of Becca's bunker. I came out to wasteland and the only thing I was happy for was that I didn't have to swim back to shore. I walked in the general direction of where Luna picked us up. I dug out the Rover. That took two days. Fifty days and I found Polis. It was completely destroyed, but I had to try. I dug and I dug, but I couldn't down to you guys. I had to go. I had to find food and water. It took weeks, but I did."

"But, you never stopped thinking about getting back to us," Octavia stated.

"I did. I gave up. I tried to kill myself in the desert. If it hadn't been for that damn buzzard, I would have followed through with it. I'd finally given up on everything. Life didn't matter. I had nothing to live for and then I found Eden."

"But, then you found Madi."

"I did," Clarke said.

"Lexa led you to her, Clarke. As much as you don't want to believe it, she told you that she would find the next Commander and she did. She gave you something to live for, something to cherish and someone to love. It couldn't be her, but I think that Lexa wanted you to be happy."

"We were," Clarke said with a small laugh. "We were alone, but we were happy. I told her stories about us before the war, before _Praimfaya,_ about you. She loved those. She latched on to you early and never let go. We loaded up the Rover and drove back to Polis to try to dig you all out again. We didn't have the equipment and I didn't have Raven's brain. I never studied engineering. I was going to be a doctor. We did our best, but we couldn't do it alone. I tried to radio Bellamy everyday. At first it was because I didn't want him to feel bad for abandoning me. I told them to go without me. I never blamed them. I couldn't. I'd made my decision."

"But?"

"I was still lonely, O. I was still growing up and now I had a child to care for. We taught each other a lot. We helped each other survive."

"Because you were meant to, Clarke. Don't think too hard on it. You were meant to save us all again. I believe that. That is all you've been doing since we landed on Earth. It is what you were going to do on the Ark before they arrested you. You have always thought about our survival. And, I know that you've born the brunt of the heartache for it. But, honestly, it is good to see you smile. It is good to see you happy, again."

" _Mochof,"_ Clarke replied.

" _Pro, but don't let it go to your head,"_ Octavia teased her. "You just need to believe that you will find happiness here. We can do this. We can do more than survive here. We just have to want it. I know that you want it. I want it, too. So, do me a favor and let's make this happen."

"That's the plan, O. That's the plan," Clarke said and then looked up as the rain began to pour down on them. "Well, that's the plan after we find shelter."

Clarke and Octavia just stayed there laughing in the rain. It was so stupid that the rain would make them happy, but it did. They both knew that it meant new beginnings. It washed away the pain and gave life to new adventures.

"We're going to be okay," Octavia told her as she took her hand and led them into the trees. "But, first, we need to not freeze. Get off that blasted thing and help me set a shelter. We can enjoy the rain later."

Clarke just nodded. They both dismounted and Octavia set about setting up a tent that they had packed just in case. Madi and Echo beside her setting up another tent. Palla was gathering dry wood and starting fire pit between the two. Clarke looked at the tents and then Madi.

"Stay with Echo and Madi," Clarke told her.

"You sure?" Octavia asked, hoping that Clarke would actually talk to Palla, give her a chance and actually see what was in front of her.

"I want to make sure that she's protected. I would feel better if you were both there. Plus, I know that you'll keep her warm better with two bodies. I'll be fine. I'll stay with Palla. We'll be okay."

"Only if you're sure," Octavia replied.

"I am."

"Okay," Octavia said as she moved over to Echo and Madi, told them the news and helped them finished setting up their tent.

Clarke watched the work. Then she watched as they set a shelter to protect the Caballos. Echo tied them up to some trees nearby, but they were covered at least and out of the brunt of the elements. It wasn't perfect, but it worked. They weren't planning on being there longer than needed.

"We bunking together?" Palla asked as she saw Echo, O, and Madi enter their tent, after she'd given up on the fire due to the downpour.

"Yeah, that okay?" Clarke questioned as she started into the tent.

"Fine with me," she said as she followed Clarke inside.

"How long do you think it'll last?" Clarke asked her.

"I have no idea. Rains are what they are. It is the snow that I would be worried about. Hopefully, this doesn't turn into that. If it does, we're going to have to ride through it as fast as we dare. We don't want to be stuck out here in that."

"Okay," Clarke said as she pulled out some clothes from her bag.

She started to change and lay out her soaked clothes, hoping they would dry some. Palla followed suit. They huddled near each other in the front of the tent, so Palla could keep an eye on the weather.

"Get some rest, Clarke. It might be a long storm. I'll wake you if there are any changes," Palla told her.

"What about you?"

"I'm used to this. This is my world, remember? Sleep. Let your worries go for a while. You're safe with me. I promise. You'll always be safe with me."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Palla watched her sleep. She'd never really seen Clarke actually at peace and she knew that this was the most relaxed that she'd ever seen her. Rain had a tendency to make you relax, even on the battlefield, but this was different. It was like Clarke's soul was a little lighter. She was glad that she could see it. She didn't know everything about Clarke's past, but she'd guessed at enough of it to realize what the blonde had done and gone through in order to survive on Earth. She felt for her, because she understood her. Maybe that was another reason she was drawn to her. She shook her head and leaned against the edge of the tent to look outside at the tapering rain.

The rain was consistent, but it had let up some. She knew that they would be hungry soon. The fire would need to be lit in order for them to eat, at least in some comfort. She made sure to cover Clarke up with her blankets and unzipped the tent door. Stepping out, she was glad that she grabbed her light armor sweater. The rain wasn't that cold, but the air was getting cooler with each passing hour.

She'd finished digging out a fire pit and finding dry enough wood when she felt someone by her side. She looked over and saw Echo. She tall warrior said nothing to her as she started setting the wood and getting some kindling to light. They moved together efficiently and without effort. It was like they knew each other better than they did, but it was more than that. They knew what needed to be done for them to comfortable and to survive the cold and rain.

"Clarke asleep?"

"Yes."

"She warm enough?" Echo asked.

"I hope so. I gave her my blankets when I came out here. If not, she'll wake soon enough to let us know," Palla replied. "How are Madi and Octavia faring?"

"Warm enough, I think. Clarke was right to put both of us with _heda._ She is small and thin."

"She doesn't keep much heat for herself?" Palla questioned with a grin.

"No, she doesn't. At times while we napped, it was like she was trying to wear us as blankets. O will keep her warm enough. Her skin is like fire. Being that close to her, I almost didn't need a fur, but I kept one on just because Madi was between us," Echo stated.

"We don't have any meat," Palla said offhandedly as she started for the horses.

She didn't notice that Echo was following her. She looked over to see Echo pulling out some arrows and her bow. She grabbed a parka made out fur and slipped it over her head. She checked her belt and daggers, before she looked back over at Palla.

"I'll go find something. Stay here with them. You know this place better and will be able to move them if needed. I know cold and hunting. One of the few things being from Azgeda will get you," Echo told her, leaving no room for argument, and headed off into the woods near by.

Palla just shook her head. She'd never been put in her place so many times as she had with Echo and Octavia. She knew that they weren't being rude with her. They were doing their job and protecting their charges. She also knew that it meant a lot for Echo to trust her with _Heda_ and _Wanheda_ 's lives. She grabbed some more blankets from their packs.

She checked each horse. Then she found another small shelter piece. She wasn't sure what it was for, but she decided to erect it for the saddles. She needed to make sure that the horses were warm. She carefully unsaddled each horse and put blankets on them. She stacked the saddles under the shelter half and when she was done, she pulled it down and tucked it around them. This way they wouldn't get wet, or if it did turn to snow, they wouldn't be covered in ice in the morning.

Looking at the sky, she realized that it would be stupid to try to trek back in the muck. She hoped that it would finally taper off completely and stop. It wasn't that she minded riding in the rain, she really didn't. She hated riding in the cold rain, and this rain was definitely cold.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a zipper. She looked over at the tent and saw Octavia peeking out. She looked worried, but she settled as soon as she caught sight of Palla. Palla moved back towards the fire to dry off a little and get warm. She had the rest of the blankets with her. She handed Octavia a few sets and then moved to go back to her tent with Clarke.

"Where's Echo?" Octavia asked.

"She went to hunt."

"Damn, ice blood."

"What?" Palla questioned as she turned to face blazing green eyes over the fire.

"Echo is Ice Nation or Azgeda. She has ice blood. She can handle the cold. I can't."

"She called your fire blood," Palla said with a laugh.

"She did?"

"Yeah, something about you were burning her with your heat, but Madi was shivering, so it was a good thing that both of you were there for her," Palla told her.

"She would," Octavia lamented. "How long ago did she go?"

"Not long."

"Is there anything that you need me to do?"

"No, not really. I've already dealt with the caballos. Echo is hunting. The fire is banked for now. I think we will be good until the morning," Palla stated.

"It would figure that we would be stuck out here over night," Octavia said.

"Why miss someone?"

Octavia snapped her head up quickly and glared at Palla. She couldn't help the smirk that was on her face. Everyone knew that Octavia was with Niylah by now. It was the worst kept secret amongst them, but they really didn't seem to mind.

"How long until snow?" Octavia asked.

"It won't be long now."

"What about Ferre and the baby? I thought that you would travel back to be there for the birth. Traveling in the snow is hard. Are you going to wait?"

"I will go soon. I want to make sure that you'll have what you need and you'll be okay until I can make a break to get back. The snows here get deep. If I go just after the first snow, it might be weeks or month before I can get back, instead of days. I won't go unless I know that you all are cared for and have what you need."

"You don't think that we know how to survive?" Octavia asked as she blistered at the thought of being unworthy somehow in Palla's eyes.

"No, nothing like that. It is just that I know how our winters are and you don't. I never meant to offend, Octavia. It is obvious that your people are survivors. If not, you wouldn't have made it this far," Palla told her. "I will feel better knowing that you supplies, heat, and enough furs to last out the snow."

"Why do you care so much about us?" Octavia asked as she watched Palla sit down on a rock by the fire.

"Should I not?"

"I didn't say that, but it just seems odd that you care so much about us. You don't know us. But, you give us land, supplies, caballos, things that we want or wish for. You treat us with respect and equals, but also a little like children or your subjects. It doesn't bother me. I'm used to it. It comes naturally to us for following _Heda,_ but you are different about it."

"How so?"

"You remind me of Lexa somehow," Octavia told her truthfully.

"Because I care?"

"Because you think outside the box. You put your people first. I'm still not sure that I can repay you for finding me that day in the woods, but I will try."

"There is nothing to repay, Octavia. I was just doing my job. I was protecting my people."

"You thought I crossed the wall?"

"The thought crossed my mind, yes, but I didn't think that you were suicidal. I was more worried about what the Praha were going to do to you. If they killed you, I would have to start a war," Palla answered.

"But, we aren't your people," Octavia argued.

"Landing here, staying here, making a life here, all of that makes you my people, Octavia. I would fight the entire nation of the Praha for any of you, from _Heda_ down to the lowliest of your people. You are all mine now. It doesn't matter that you aren't going to live in the Village or any of our other established settlements. I don't care that you haven't bonded with my people. I don't expect you to do that.

"You were once thirteen clans. I know that the Boat People are gone. You, yourself, bonded your people into one clan. _Wonkru_ is still the last nation of man from Earth, Octavia and as much as you don't want it, you are one of their leaders. I would be a fool not to accept you as an equal."

"I am no leader," Octavina told her.

"That is where you are wrong," Palla started.

"How am I a leader? I tried to kill Clarke. I tried to kill Madi. Hell, I even tried to kill my own brother. I lead my people into a bloody ambush and destroyed most of the nation because of my need for power. They don't need me. They never did. I was just a pawn."

"Were you a pawn when you lived beneath the floor?"

"No."

"Were you a pawn when you took up arms to save Lincoln?"

"No."

"Were you a pawn when you fought to save _Skaikru?_ "

"No."

"Were you a pawn when you got revenge for Lincoln's murder?"

"No," Octavia hissed.

"Did Lexa ever treat you like a pawn in her political games?"

"No."

"Were you a pawn when you fought for your people for the rights to the bunker?"

"NO."

"Were you a pawn when you kept them alive through the Dark Year?"

"No."

"So, tell me, Octavia, when did you become a pawn?" Palla asked her.

Octavia looked at her hard. Her eyes focused and stared deeply into Palla's dark eyes. Palla didn't flinch. She didn't move. She let Octavia stare at her. She wanted to laugh, but she held her tongue. It was an elite group that got to talk to her the way that Octavia did, and Palla knew that it was because she held power among her people, warranted or not. Octavia was _Jusgona_ now. That made her elite. She was Clarke's _Sekken._

"You are still _Wanheda's Skairipa, Sekken kow Wanheda, Jusgona kom Wanheda en Heda._ Does that make you a pawn? Or, does it make you a leader to your people?"

Octavia sat back. She wasn't sure what to say. Palla had hit the nail on the head. She might not **the** leader, because that was _Heda,_ but she was a leader.

"You remind me of her," Octavia said after a moment.

"Who?"

"Lexa. She used to talk to me like that. She used to make me see things that she saw, things I didn't want to see, and made me understand that I was more than just the 'girl under the floor.' I didn't want to like her. But, like you, she sacrificed for her people."

"Including her own happiness?"

"Yes, most definitely yes."

"How so?"

"She fell in love with Clarke and still walked away knowing that it would cost her Clarke."

"The Mountain?"

"Is there anything that Madi hasn't told you?" Octavia quipped with a small smile.

"They are just tales to her. She doesn't understand that you all lived through it. She has over a hundred years worth of memories in her head. She needs an outlet. She needs someone to talk to and sometimes she wants someone that isn't so close to her. I've become that person. I understand the demands of a leader. I know the pains of war and sacrifice, but for her, it is different than it is for you. She feels it all. Each life that is lost is like she's lost a child. I knew that when I went to get you, Octavia. And, so did she. Clarke cares as well. That is why they are good leaders. You care, but there is a difference," Palla told her. "Your problem is that you care, too, but you don't have that drive. You don't have the ability to command someone to die for you. You can take a life, but you can't send someone to theirs. You won't to take their spot. As a leader, sometimes you have to deal with acceptable loss. You just have to find the threshold. For Clarke, it is no one. She would die to protect all of you. For Madi, she can let those die that must if it means that the rest of you will survive."

"Lexa did that."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she walked away from the Mountain, saving her people, but sacrificing ours."

"But, that wasn't the only thing she lost was it?" Palla questioned.

"No, she betrayed Clarke. She took it personally. I don't blame her. I would have, too. But, Clarke stepped up and took the mountain. It broke her. It broke all of us, but none so much as Clarke. That is why she still fights so hard for us. That was the worst lesson that Lexa gave her as a leader. Acceptable loss is something that is hard for any leader to deal with. I know that. I refuse to lose anyone if I can prevent it."

"Which is why you declared war on death in the bunker. If you have a enemy to fight, it makes the sacrifice much more easier to accept. My problem is that I refuse to accept it. I have too much compassion. I want you all to live. So, that is my burden," Palla told her.

"And, I still thank you for that."

"Madi already did enough. Let it go, Octavia. I will never hold that against you."

"But, why did you risk yourself for me?"

"It wasn't just for you or Clarke or your people. I did it for mine. You were too close to the Praha. I couldn't let something happening to you cause a war. I refuse to allow us to go back down that road. I didn't like who I was then and I am not sure that I can become them again."

"For your people you will," Octavia stated.

"How do you know that?"

"Because just like Clarke, when the _Wanheda_ is needed, she come," Octavia replied.

Neither of them could hear nor see Clarke, but she'd heard everything. She hadn't realized how much she'd sacrificed her soul for her people. She felt, but she didn't realize that they knew it and respected her so much for it. She didn't realize that Octavia understood her anger and her compassion. And, she realized that she wasn't the only one that thought that Palla was Lexa or that her levels for compassion and care were strange. To hear them talking, though, reminded her of how blindly devoted Octavia had once been to Lexa and how she was becoming to Palla now. What was it about Palla that drew them all in? What was it that was drawing her more and more in, too?


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Echo arrived with a few rabbit like creatures in hand. Octavia helped her strip them away from camp as Palla readied a makeshift spit to cook them. When the two warriors returned, Clarke was sitting by the fire. She looked tired. Madi was just starting to rouse. When Clarke noticed, she went to that tent to see her daughter.

Palla watched them. She could tell how much they cared for each other in the way they looked at each other. It didn't matter that they weren't blood. They had bonded completely, but Palla could understand that given the circumstances they found themselves in back on Earth. She smiled at them. She was happy for them, even considering that they were both leaders for their people. They looked out for each other. They made their decisions based on what their people needed, but also what they needed for each other. It was amazing how much power Madi actually gave Clarke and it was amazing how much Clarke actually let Madi lead. They fed off each other, but it worked and it kept their people safe, supplied, and happy.

"What?" Echo asked as she sat down.

"I wish that I'd had a relationship like that with my family or even had with Lex."

"Does she understand what you do?"

"She's five. She understands that I do things to help the Village and Balt has been training with her for to become the new Fios when I die, but she is still a child. She only understands what she knows and she doesn't know everything that I've done or that I do to make sure that we are safe, secure and supplied."

"And, Madi does?"

"She can't help it if she truly has the memories of the past Commanders in her head," Palla stated.

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I wish that Lex didn't have to follow in my footsteps. She likes farming as much as I do. She's taken to it like a bird to flight, but her blood will make her more than that. She doesn't understand that, yet."

"Then find a way to have more time with her. I know that it is hard in your position, but you can delegate things. I can also tell that you don't like doing that. You are a person that likes to be in the thick of things, so if you can do it, you do it. But, doing that leaves little time for family and friends."

"I know."

"Just think about it. I know that it might not seem like a good idea, but you could talk to Abby. She'll tell you how it wasn't easy for her and she had to walk away. I get it. You can't walk away from being the Fios, Palla, but your people need to make some sort of consideration for you. They need to help you help themselves," Echo told her.

"How did they do it in your clan?"

"There were people that raised children until they were able to work. As soon as they were six to seven summers old, they chose become someone's _sekkon._ By the time that they were in their teens, they already had a job within the community. We all knew that we had to work together to stay alive. It was a matter of survival. Every day was a struggle. We weren't nomadic, but we might as well have been in some places. But, most of Azgeda became warriors. War was a full time business for us until Lexa started the coalition. Uniting the clans brought us some peace and some more things to do. But, there was always the threat of war in the back of our minds. Some of our healers were our best warriors. We trained and we trained. If someone got hurt and couldn't fight, they trained the _strikons,_ the young ones. They would take on the things that needed to be done in the villages," Echo stated.

"That sounds good, but we can't do that. We're established. We have jobs, but we know that we are doing what we need to continue our village. I would like to think that if it wasn't for the Praha, we wouldn't need soldiers of any type. I'm not saying that we wouldn't have a defence, we would. But, we wouldn't have the standing army that we have now. We wouldn't try to get more and more people to join and train even if they don't stay to serve," Palla replied.

"It is a wishful thought," Echo said. "Eat something and bed down. I'll take first watch."

"You don't have to do that," Palla stated.

"I will. Go on. I'll wake Octavia and then she can get you. We've been through this before. You need to be as fresh as possible for the journey home. Go on, and get some sleep. I'll protect us tonight," Echo told her.

Palla took some of the rabbit and some berries they'd packed. She ate, watching how Clarke and Madi interacted with everyone differently. She smiled, finished her meal, and stood up. She walked over to Echo and handed her the small radio.

"Just in case," Palla said. "Good night. And, good watch."

" _Reshop, Payla,_ " Echo replied and watched her go back to her tent.

Octavia moved across their small camp. She had been watching Palla and Echo. Sitting down, she handed Echo some rabbit and small pouch of berries.

" _Heda en Wanheda_ are going to sleep in our tent."

"I'll take first watch," Echo told her.

"I figured as much," Octavia replied.

"Are you okay?"

"I just wonder why we've never had a real fight since before we went to sleep on Eligius," Octavia stated.

"Do you want one?"

"Well, no, I don't. But, we hated each other, with reason, but after Clarke made you Madi's _jusgona,_ you never came at me."

"I couldn't," Echo stated.

"Why not?"

"Madi told me to treat you as a sister."

Octavia looked at the fire. Madi had told her the same thing, but she never thought that Echo would just let the past go. They had wronged each other, tried to kill each other and Octavia had even banned Echo from the bunker. It just didn't make sense in her mind.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she loves you," Echo replied.

"What?"

" _Heda_ loves you, Octavia. She wants you to be happy. She could see what we couldn't. She could see your pain. I chose not to because I was still hurt that you banished me, but it was more to it than that. You were different after the bunker. You started to try to repair everything on the ship. I could see it, but I let my own problems cloud my mind. It didn't help that Bellamy wasn't sure that he could ever forgive you. It gave me reason to not try."

"But, you do forgive me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Do you remember when we would be training _Heda?_ "

"Sha," Octavia replied.

"I could see it in your eyes. You wanted to be better for her. You wanted to serve _Heda en Wanheda._ That is all you ever really wanted. I could see it in the way you moved. I could see it in the way that you talked to Clarke or Madi. There was a hunger there I recognized," Echo told her.

"A hunger?"

"To belong again. To be the best warrior that you could be. To serve _Heda_."

"You had it, too?"

"I still do."

"Are we going to be okay?"

"You want to know if I have your back?"

"No, I know that you do," Octavia stated.

"Then, what is it that is bothering you?"

"You took Raven as your _sekkon,"_ Octavia answered.

Echo nodded. She picked up a stick and poked it into the fire, building it up a little before she added some more logs to it. She looked at Octavia. She could see the stress in her face. She was still fighting back to being who she was before the conclave. She was a warrior for _Skaikru en Trikru,_ but she was more than that.

"Octavia...I know that you have hard life. I know that you have fought for everything that you have. So have I. I think that we carry a kinship and I respect you, even if I don't agree with your all the time. If I had to pick someone to be at my side with _Heda en Wanheda,_ it would be you. Raven...Raven didn't realize what she'd asked. _Jok._ I didn't either when Clarke told me to take her on. I had no idea what she was trying to do. She is more stubborn than you," Echo told her.

"I doubt that there is anyone who is as stubborn as Raven is, but I know I come a close second. I guess I haven't realized who distant we all became because of _Praimfaya._ I don't want to be distant with them, but I know my actions in the bunkers created most of it. I wasn't exactly nice when everyone came to rescue us," Octavia stated.

"But, you've learned from that. You've proven your loyalty. You're fighting to be the best _Jusgona_ among us all. I know that you are good. I know what you are capable of and what you are willing to do for us to survive," Echo said.

"But, Raven doesn't..."

"That is because you and I spent all our time training when we woke up. And, I know it was because you were trying to show Clarke and Madi that you would support them. Raven had her own things to deal with. You cannot blame her for going to Clarke to ask to be trained. Clarke didn't know that she was trying to become _Jusgona._ "

"But, Raven asked for you," Octavia countered.

"Because we trained on the Ring, Octavia. That could have easily have been you. Raven knows how I work. She knows how I'll push her. She understands you love her, Octavia. She does, but she was looking for familiarity. I would love for you to train with us. I miss us training together."

"If she becomes _Jusgona,_ what are you going to do?" Octavia asked.

"I don't know. We have a few months before the trials. I know that she is expecting to compete, but I don't know if her leg will be ready. If she does compete and she makes it, I don't know what Madi will do with her. I mean, we do get to train them and assign them as we are _jusgonahedas,_ but I don't know if Madi will actually take up the title and position. She is only one of us that is good with tech. I want her to succeed. I want her to have what she wants."

"Madi will let her be _jusgona_ if she passes the trials, Echo. She will have no reason not to let her. She'll keep her attached to Clarke or herself, though. She won't let her leave their person. She won't give her outside assignments," Octavia explained.

"I know."

"Do you think that will upset her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Raven doesn't know what it means to be _jusgona_ like we do. She understands that we are elite warriors. She understands that we are to protect the _Heda en Wanheda_ , but she doesn't know that it also means that we will have to do things that aren't morally correct. She only sees the visible guard and I am okay with that for her. I can't see us sending her on a mission to assassinate if need be. But, that is why I am glad to have Aeolus with us," Echo replied.

"Your brother does seem to be well versed in supporting the _Heda_ no matter the mission."

"That was his job for Queen Nia. He's been doing that most of his life. Surviving and serving Madi is just something else for him to do. He swore allegiance to them both."

"I know that. I was there, remember on the ship? But, what I don't understand is why? He left Nia's appointment and went back to Roan. Why would he turn against Azgeda?" Octavia question.

"He knew same thing that you did. Azgeda is no more. _Wonkru_ is the clan now, unless we actually take the new name of _Gryfonkru._ He knew what he needed to do."

Octavia just shook her head. She understood what Echo was saying. They served those that deserved it. He'd chosen to fight for the living leaders and survive, than to continue the clan politics of old. He was one of the few progressives that Octavia had run into in the bunker. He'd kept to himself, but he still have been loyal to the _Blodreine_ when she needed him, and she didn't even know.

"Who is with Raven training while we here?" Octavia asked her.

"Indra."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure she's loving that."

"I'm sure she's showing Bellamy up," Echo replied.

"I'm sure she is, too."

"Go to sleep with Clarke and Madi, O. I'll wake you when it is time for your shift. Just don't forget to wake Palla for hers."

Octavia nodded. She grabbed some more wood for the fire and added it. She walked over to the bigger tent and unzipped it. She slipped inside and closed it back.

Echo moved to the ground and sat back against the rock she'd been on earlier. She watched the horizon more than fire. Her bow next to her right hand, two arrows already sticking the ground to shoot. Her quiver next to them on the log, ready for quick slinging if needed. In her lap she had her sword. She'd already sharpened it. She was cleaning it now. Her strokes easy and quiet. Her ears peeled for anything that might be threatening. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Clarke was surprised to wake up to find Echo in the tent with her and Madi. She'd barely heard Octavia come in the night before, but now it was Echo. She could only guess when they'd switched for watch. She didn't wake them as she made her way out the tent. She grabbed her sword and stepped out. She was surprised again. Octavia wasn't on duty. Instead it was Palla.

Their eyes met over the fire. Blue searching brown, but neither of them spoke. Clarke looked over to the other tent and pointed. Palla just nodded. Clarke crossed the camp and found Octavia sleeping in there, covered in furs and blankets. Clarke reached in and grabbed some clothes. Looking back at Palla, she just entered the tent and changed. She didn't care if Octavia saw her, but for some reason, she didn't want Palla to.

She changed her shirt quickly in the early morning cold. As soon as she had, she heard Octavia wake. Once again, blue met green and held.

"Morning," Octavia said in greeting.

"Morning. Why are you in here and not with Madi?"

"I wouldn't have fit with you, Madi and Echo. I woke Palla for her shift as she requested. I climbed in here and thankfully there was still some residual body heat for me in the furs. Is it time for breakfast?" Octavia replied.

"I don't know. We don't have anything. It is still early though," Clarke replied.

"I'll go get something. Stay with Palla and Echo. I'll be back soon," Octavia told her as she stripped off the furs and grabbed at some clothes beside the bedroll.

Clarke turned quickly. She'd seen Octavia back at the river near the drop ship, but this was different. Sure, they'd shared tents back on Earth. They'd shared rooms when needed as well. They were friends. They were both members of Trikru, Skaikru, and Wonkru together. They'd shared a bed. They'd fucked, but something about that morning was different. They could both feel it.

"No worries, Clarke. Stay here. I'll get us something to eat."

Clarke just nodded before they both exited the tent. Octavia reached over and took Palla's bow and a few arrows. She pointed at the forest and headed into the trees. Palla nodded at Octavia and watched her go.

"She commands us like we aren't the leaders," Clarke stated.

"She does what she thinks she has to do in order to keep your safe, Clarke. She is going to get food. She made sure that you were safe through the night with either herself or Echo beside you and Madi. She made sure you stayed warm. She's keeping her promise to you. She is doing her job as your guard. I am sure that if you were back on Earth, she would have been doing the same. She was born to protect and she has the head of a warrior. She thinks things through, Clarke. Don't fault her for wanting to make sure that your life is cared for before hers. It is her job," Palla told her.

"I know that."

"Have you talked to her again?"

"Since?"

"Everything went down and she became your second?"

"We've talked a little."

"Then why do you still question her?" Palla asked.

"I don't. I trust her. I trust Echo. I just think that it is amusing that someone who doesn't want command or doesn't want to be in a leadership role can command the Commander and the Commander of Death like it is nothing."

"She's been through a lot, Clarke."

"I know she has. I respect her for it. We all have. But, Octavia is special. She's going to be one of the best _jusgona_ that we have, alongside Echo."

"I have no doubt in that," Palla replied.

Echo poked her head out of the tent. She saw that Clarke and Palla were talking, softly enough on the other side of the fire as to not wake them. She noticed that Octavia wasn't with them. It didn't bother her, but she wondered where her _jusgonasis_ was. She didn't get out of the tent yet, though. She sat back and looked down at Madi.

" _Gyon op, strik natblida,"_ Echo told her as Madi started to move under the furs.

Madi rolled over and looked up at Echo. The words startled her. The last time she'd heard something like that, Clarke was waking her in time to see the ship from Eligius landing in their valley. She smiled at Echo. She knew that Echo didn't know that and she knew that Echo was trying to be gentle with her.

She noticed the Echo treated her differently when they were with everyone than when they were alone. She didn't know why, but her memories for Lexa gave her an explanation. Echo was giving her some normalcy. She was letting her not have to wear the mask of _heda_ all the time. She was letting her be herself, just like Clarke did. She appreciated it, but she hoped that she would get to be at the same level with Octavia and Raven, soon. She wanted that because they were the closest to her mother, to Clarke. She needed to know not only that they had her back like Clarke did, but they would act in her best interest, too. She knew that Echo would, but now, she wanted to know about Octavia and Raven.

" _Nou wochop deyon. Beja, Eko. We need to get back and check on the others,"_ Madi told her as she sat up.

" _Sha, Heda, we do."_

 _"Is everyone awake?"_

 _"I didn't see Okteivia, but Klark and Paylah are by the faya."_

 _"Let's go,"_ Madi replied as she gathered up a long sleeve shirt from under the base of the furs and a jacket.

They both emerged from the tent. Clarke looked up and into the blue eyes, that were so like her own, of Madi. Echo was right behind her, but she could see the stress in Clarke's eyes. Both Madi and Echo questioned her without saying a word.

"Octavia is out getting breakfast," Clarke answered.

"We need to leave after we eat to make good time. The weather should be good, but it could turn at any time. I don't think that we want to spend another night out."

"When will the snows start?" Echo asked her as she sat down across from them and added a little to fire.

"The rains are harbingers of winter with the cold in the mornings. The snows are not far behind. The farmers will be pulling their harvests, rain or shine for the next few weeks. They'll process it for storage and we'll have vegetables and fruits for the cold months. The Ranchers will be checking the barns and stockades. They'll drive the cattle down out of the pastures and to the stockades and barns for the winter. It never stops for them. Rains make it harder. The snows make it impossible," Palla told her.

"I can help if needed."

"Being Azgeda?" Palla asked.

"I know snow," Echo replied. "Aeolus and the rest of those from Azgeda can help with the harvests and drives if needed. We know how to prepare for winters like this."

"Good, then help your people. They will need your knowledge. We've been doing this for generations now, Echo. We can handle it, but thank you for the offer," Palla replied.

"Are the belay lines set?" Clarke asked.

"For the barracks?" Palla questioned.

"They are. Aeolus and I set them a few days ago. We wanted to make sure that they were up. He had the artisans paint different colors on the poles to denote depth. We are laid out and maps are being drawn up to help, but honestly as soon as the snow banks that much a map isn't going to help," Echo told them.

"Is there anything else to do?" Madi asked, but they could all hear it in her voice. She wasn't asking as a frightened child. She was asking as _Heda._ She was trying to make sure that her people were prepared for the winter.

" _Sha, Heda, we are,"_ Echo replied. "Bellamy and Indra have been leading many hunting parties. We have been smoking the meat and storing it in salts. The fresh fruits and vegetables that we were given by the Village have been prepared and stored as well. Furs and blankets have been distributed. Wood has as well for fires. There has been assigned a barracks leader per building. They are to report to Raven or a member of the _Jusgona_ if they need more supplies. Raven has sent up a ration report for the supplies. Guards are to be posted at all the supply houses. The builders are the only ones that have been using supplies as they have been preparing Gryfondor for settlement come the Spring Thaw."

"You've been busy," Clarke stated.

"As it is my job to be. I've sworn to protect our people, _Wanheda._ As soon as we knew about the extent of the snows, Aeolus and I started preparations with both _Heda's_ and Palla's blessings. Should I have come to you as well?" Echo asked her.

Clarke realized her mistake the moment Echo opened her mouth. She wasn't _Heda_ and she knew it. Madi watched her, waiting to see what her response would be. She knew that Madi was coming into her own as the leader and Clarke was taking on responsibilities that Madi didn't want to deal with. It was a compromise, but it was just how they worked. Madi looked at the bigger picture and the immediate needs of the people. Clarke was looking to to the future. She was in charge of the building of their new settlement and Madi was letting her lead that endeavor. Madi was more worried about being defensible and safe for the winter.

"No, Echo, you don't have to do that. _Heda's_ blessing is enough. Thank you for helping our people prepare," Clarke replied.

Octavia walked up to see Clarke and Echo staring at each other. She hadn't heard the conversation, but she was sure that Clarke had overstepped her bounds as _Wanheda_ again. She just shook her head and moved passed them, letting herself be seen with her catch.

"What's that?" Echo asked as she stood to help Octavia clean the catch for breakfast.

Octavia held up the bird she'd caught. It was covered in gray and brown feathers. Echo knew that they would take them for arrows, but she still stared at the animal. It resembled something that she'd used to hunt in the early parts of the Fall season when the leaves began to turn.

"It looks like a turkey, yeah?" Octavia asked as she butchered it further to prepare it for the spit.

Echo looked at it and shook her head in affirmation. She gathered up the good feathers and put them carefully in a pouch that she carried. Then they both moved back to the fire to cook it. Octavia pulled out her pouch and a smaller pouch inside.

She seasoned the meat quickly and then tossed the other pouch to Madi. When the little _Heda_ opened it, she noticed more berries like the ones from the night before. She took a handful and then passed the pouch to Clarke.

"You found a prakey?" Palla asked as she looked at the feathers Echo hadn't kept but was burning to clean up their campsite.

"A prakey?" Clarke questioned in clarification.

"Yeah, it is a small bird that lives on the land in a small nest. They don't get very big, but their meat is juicy and tender and is good for jerky for the Winter. We use the jerky in stews and soups in the winter months because it rehydrates well and doesn't stay hard like tack jerky," Palla answered.

"Looked like a small turkey to me," Octavia stated as she rotated the spit over the fire.

"It is most likely a Terran version of the turkey, but they are smaller. They usually don't get bigger than ten pounds, but they can feed a small family. We usually hunt them as soon as the leaves turn. But, the leaves haven't turned yet, so the hunts haven't started. They usually aren't out so soon in the rains. You are lucky to have caught it out and about and fully grown," Palla told her.

Octavia shrugged. She didn't know how to respond to the statement, but she took it as a compliment from Palla. She knew that the older woman knew her land and hunting on the few hunts they'd gone on together. For Palla to tell her that she was lucky was a big deal and it made Octavia smile as she continued to rotate the spit, cooking the bird.

"I'm going to water the caballos. By the time I am back, the bird should be done. We need to ride quickly. I'll set a fast pace, so be prepared," Palla said as she stood and walked away from the fire.

Echo followed her to the caballos. She gathered two while Palla took three. They walked away from camp and into the forest. Echo didn't question Palla, just followed along behind her quietly.

Madi moved over to where Octavia was and sat down. Clarke took that as a notion to start breaking camp. She went to the smaller tent and began to pack.

"Do you think that we should assign a _jusgona_ to Palla?" Madi asked her.

"That is your call, _Heda,_ " Octavia replied.

"I am not sure if we should or not. I think that it would help us with diplomacy after we get the settlement up and running, but I don't know that she wants it. I just feel like we should have someone with her. She seems to prefer to be with us and I have a feeling why. I would feel better knowing that she was protected as well."

"Who would you send? We haven't had the trials yet and there is only Aeolus and Miller. I don't think that we should spare one of them for the job. But, I understand your want to protect her, Madi."

"Then, we will wait for the trials. Once I know who all the _jusgona_ are, I'll know who better to assign to the project. And, we both know that Clarke is going to want to be an ambassador whether she says so or not."

"That is true, _ai strik Heda._ "

"Octavia," Madi turned to address her.

" _Sha, Heda."_

"I want you to spend more time with Palla. Train with her more and such. If she goes to the Village, ask to go along."

"You want me to be her shadow?" Octavia asked.

"I want to know more about her."

"Why?" Octavia questioned, knowing that it wasn't her place to question _Heda_ to begin with.

"She cares for Clarke and I believe that Clarke is starting to care for her."

Octavia looked at Madi for a minute and then over to Clarke. She wasn't jealous. She wanted Clarke to be happy and she knew that she wasn't the person to do it, but to hear Madi say that it might be Palla made Octavia take notice of them both. She didn't know why, but she felt like Clarke was betraying Lexa in someway. She knew that it wasn't rational, but she also knew that Clarke couldn't ever have Lexa again, either. Lexa was gone. Her memory lived on in Madi with the Flame.

When she turned back to look at Madi, she saw the resolve in the young woman's eyes. She wanted Clarke to be happy as well. There was no distrust between Palla, _Wanheda_ or _Heda._ It was more of Madi wanting to make sure that her "mother" was cared for.

"What about Lexa?" Octavia finally asked.

"I think Lexa would understand, Octavia. It has been over a hundred thirty one years. Clarke has mourned her long enough. Lexa will not be back, but there is nothing to say that her soul can't find another host," Madi told her.

Octavia really looked at her this time. Studying her blue eyes and trying to find answers to questions she wasn't sure she really wanted to voice. Then she watched as Clarke finished packing up the tents. Finally, Octavia nodded at Madi.

"I'll do as you ask, _Heda._ I will be her shadow and I will deem her worth for _Wanheda._ When do you want me to start?" Octavia asked her.

"Now," Madi replied as Echo and Palla came back into the camp.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Palla hadn't lied. They'd ridden hard for the camp. Octavia spoke with Echo and asked her to stay with Clarke and Madi, while she rode beside Palla. Echo didn't question her out loud, but gave her a look letting Octavia know that they would talk about it later. She did as asked and stayed near both Clarke and Madi. It wasn't that hard honestly, but when they couldn't all three pass on the path, Echo hung back and brought up the rear. It actually made her more comfortable. That way she knew Octavia and Palla had the front while she protected them from behind.

She would be glad when the trials were over they had a full force of _jusgona._ She knew then that she wouldn't have to worry about their protection because more warriors would be following them. They wouldn't be seen and that was more helpful. It would also be better because Madi and Clarke wouldn't have to worry about being attacked. And, Echo knew that they wouldn't know about most of them because the _jusgona_ would eliminate the threat before they ever got wind of it. Echo would know via reports and then after conferring with Octavia they would tell _Heda_ about the ones they deemed the most worriable.

Octavia rode beside Palla most of the way back, only passing her and taking the front when it was necessary. Palla didn't seem to mind much. A few times, Clarke joined them to talk to Palla. No one seemed to be worried about it. The ride was quiet and fast.

When they entered the stables, Palla, Octavia and Echo took care of the caballos while Clarke and Madi headed back to their rooms. Echo wanted to go see how Raven was faring, but she also wanted to talk to Octavia. After they finished caring for the caballos, Palla left the stables. Echo waited with Octavia to walk back to the barracks.

" _Chit?"_ Octavia asked when she realized that Echo was staring at her.

"What happened while we were watering the caballos?" Echo asked her.

"Nothing happened."

"O..."

"Echo, seriously, nothing happened. Madi and I talked while Clarke working on breaking camp. When we were done, we helped. By then the bird was done, you were back with the caballos and we ate. There is nothing to report or tell you," Octavia told her, hoping it would stop the conversation.

" _HOD OP!"_ Echo yelled as she grabbed Octavia's arm.

They fought quickly, but not before they were both on the ground. They hadn't drawn on each other and that was only because they didn't want to kill each other anymore. But, punches, kicks and biting weren't out of the question. Echo finally had her pinned and looked deeply into Octavia's bright green eyes.

" _Chit?"_ she tried again to ask her friend.

"Madi asked me to follow Palla and be her shadow."

"C _homouda_?"

"She believes that Palla is getting closer to Clarke. She isn't dissuading it. She just wants to make sure that she is worthy of Clarke."

"Madi asked you to vet a potential lover for Clarke?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Octavia answered.

"Oh, this is too much," Echo said before she started laughing.

"What?"

"The fact that I believe you are the first person to touch Clarke in six years and you are having to vet another lover is amusing to me," Echo replied.

"Madi doesn't know about us," Octavia countered.

"Or, she does and she is testing your loyalty."

Octavia opened her mouth to say something back and then closed it. Was it a test? By if it was a test, why would _heda_ have waited so long to do it?

"Relax. _Heda_ knows that you and Clarke were together. She doesn't care. She questioned it at first because she wasn't sure that you could be objective, but then she saw you with Niylah. She approves of you both by the way. I know that you don't care, but Madi does. She wants you to be happy, but she wants Clarke to be happy as well."

"Can she be happy, again?"

"With Palla? I don't know. There is something about Palla that reminds me of Lexa, but I don't think that Clarke is ever going to be over Lexa. They were _keryon houmons._ That isn't a bond that you just forget. Palla is special. She has had a hard life like Lexa. She's lost someone, too, like Lexa. I think that there are enough parallels there that Madi just wants to be sure that Palla isn't going to hurt Clarke."

"You know that she told Clarke that her biggest regret was leaving her at Mount Weather," Octavia told her.

"I know. Clarke is trying to move on, but then she looks at Madi, now that she has the Flame, and I think all she can see if Lexa dying in her arms. She is afraid to love again. But, Madi is helping her. I want to trust Palla would be good with her heart, but I don't know what Palla's intentions are. Madi wants her to be protected."

"She does. She wants us to issue a _jusgona_ to Palla, too. She's going to wait until after the trials."

"Why?"

"She said something about making them ambassador and protector in one."

"Do you think that she'll send one of us?"

"No. She wants us close. She trusts us most, that is true. But, she also knows that we are both ruthless and we will stop at nothing to protect each other, Clarke and _Heda."_

Echo nodded. She knew that what Octavia said was the truth. But, she also knew that Palla believed in reincarnation like Madi did as well. It wasn't just the Flame that kept memories alive. Palla believed in full soul rebirth. She heard Madi and Palla talking about it, but she hadn't really listened completely. She believed that people could be reborn and sometimes they bore the memories of the prior life, but those that spoke about it in Azgeda were revered, not feared. She wondered if Palla had said something to Madi to make her wonder or if she was generally just worried for Clarke. She thought that Madi and Palla had a good relationship, so this new assignment seemed out of character for the _Heda._ Echo resolved that she would talk to Madi about it after she saw Raven.

Raven was another project that she was working on. It wasn't just that Raven was her Second. It was more than that. Raven was trying to become _Jusgona._ Echo wasn't sure that it was a good idea, but she knew how stubborn Raven was. She'd rather face Clarke and Madi's wrath after she paced the trials, if she could do them, then let Raven find someone else who wouldn't care about her well-being to train her instead. She also had to admit that Raven was growing on her. She couldn't help it. Raven had helped her stay sane on the Ring. She'd saved them, so in a way she owed Raven. If this was how she repaid her debt to the Latina mechanic, then so be it. There were worse ways to pay back a debt.

"Echo!" she shouted as they walked up to the barracks.

Echo could see her excitement in her eyes. There was a fire in Raven's eyes since Clarke had found that feeling was coming back in her leg. They were all excited to see what Raven would be able to do once she had complete feeling back. No one, including Niylah, refused to believe that Raven wouldn't somehow make a full recovery and be walking soon. And, because of that, Echo was having to rein the mechanic in during training. It was another reason that she was scared to see what Raven had been up to while they were in the woods.

" _Hei, Sekkon, chit op?"_ Echo replied when they were nearer.

"Can you get Clarke and Palla to meet us in Engineering?" Raven asked her.

" _Sha, Reivon, but what about Oktevia?"_

"Bring her as well. I have something to show you. Something I think that you might like. And, I promise that you can question me as much as you want after I show you, okay? Just hurry up," Raven told her as she moved back to Engineering without waiting for a confirmation.

"We'd better go. Who knows what she's got up her sleeve? And, knowing Raven, if we don't hurry, she might blow something up. Even though I know we aren't staying here forever, this place is comfortable and I would appreciate being able to sleep in a bed tonight than on a bedroll again," Octavia told her as she headed straight for her room to get Clarke and see if Niylah was there as well.

"I'll find Palla, then," Echo stated with a laugh as they both headed upstairs.

Echo knocked on Palla's door, while Octavia went into her rooms across the hall. Minutes later, they were all heading downstairs and into the Engineering Bay that Raven lived and worked in. Niylah was already there. Clarke could see some equipment set up in the corner that looked like exercise machines. Each one looked like it would help Raven regain her strength in her leg based on the movements and exercises that Clarke had prescribed for her to do.

"Sit. Sit. It isn't bad, I promise," Raven told them.

Clarke looked over at Niylah. The former tradeswoman shook her head and pointed to a stool. Clarke took a seat. Echo sat beside her with Octavia and Palla behind them.

Niylah moved over towards Raven. She stood between two rails that were affixed to the floor and set at just above her hand height. Raven moved into the middle of the rails and stood there, holding on to them. She turned and looked at Niylah.

Echo wasn't sure what was about to happen, but she was sure that she was going to be upset with Raven for it. She begged the mechanic to take it easy while they were gone. She wasn't sure how long they were going to be gone, but she knew that Raven wasn't going to stop just because she wasn't there to rein her in. It was why Echo went to Indra to train with Raven. She asked that they work on Raven's bowmanship. Indra agreed quickly. She knew how stubborn Raven could be and she knew her own temper. Believing that she might actually kill Raven by accident in they trained in the pins, Indra told her that they would work on Raven's accuracy and her draw times. Thinking about that as she watched Niylah and Raven before her, she made a mental note to go talk to Indra after their little demonstration to see how things went in training.

Niylah made sure that Raven had a good grip on the rails. She whispered something to the mechanic before she turned to look into Clarke's clear blue eyes. There was a silent question between them. Clarke gave Niylah a quick nod which she returned. As soon as Niylah got her "permission" from Clarke to continue, she bent down near Raven's left leg. She reached out and undid the buckles and straps to the brace. Looking up into the Latina's eyes, everyone could see the fire and the determination burning there. Raven never let go of the rails, but she nodded and told Niylah, "Sha."

Niylah removed the brace but kept her hand on Raven's leg. She waited until Raven was steady. When she felt like Raven was set, she moved behind her and to support her. She placed her hand on Raven's waist and then looked up at their crowd.

Clarke looked shocked. Echo looked like she didn't know whether to be angry or happy. Palla was her usual stoic self. But, Octavia looked like she was about to cry for her friend. When Raven saw that, she turned back to Niylah and said something. Niylah turned to look up at Octavia.

"O, come here," Niylah told her.

Octavia was around Palla's stool and over to the rails in seconds. She looked at Raven and then at Niylah. She couldn't believe that Raven was standing on her own, bearing weight on her leg and she wasn't collapsing.

"Take my place, O," Niylah told her.

Octavia moved around and then ducked under the rails. She waited for Niylah to move before she got right behind Raven. As soon as Niylah was outside of the rails, she reached over and placed Octavia's hands on Raven's hips. She gave Octavia's hands a good squeeze, knowing that Raven would feel it too, and take the encouragement to continue with what she wanted to show them. Octavia turned and looked up into her lover's hazel eyes.

"Just keep your hands there, O. Raven will do the rest. Don't let her fall, though."

Niylah moved away just a bit. She was close enough to get to Raven if needed, but far enough away to show them what she figured out she could do. Clarke stood up. She moved across the room.

Echo was watching her legs. She didn't dare look into Raven's eyes. She knew if she did that the emotion she saw there would break her. She couldn't completely drop her warrior persona in front of them. She'd break down later, possibly with Raven. But, she didn't stop looking at her legs. She noticed how they weren't trembling. She seemed strong and confident in what she was about to show them. Knowing that Octavia was there to catch her meant a lot to Echo, especially since Raven was her _Sekkon,_ but the suspense of what was about to happen was killing her.

Raven looked up at Clarke standing at the end of the rails and just smiled. Clarke looked back at her quizzically. The smile grew and Raven leaned forward just enough to show Clarke that her left leg was bearing weight, her weight, and it wasn't buckling. She was essentially standing on her own. Octavia wasn't holding her weight; she was merely keeping Raven centered between the rails. And, then Raven took her first step. Clarke looked on in awe. Then, she took another step, and then another, and then another, until she made it, albeit slowly to the end of the rails and in Clarke's face.

"You can walk?"

"I can walk," Raven told her.

"Can you feel it?"

"I can't feel anything on my leg, but I can feel the pressure when I walk," Raven stated.

"You walked."

"I walked," Raven repeated.

"Tomorrow, you ride," Echo told her still staring at her legs and how they were holding her weight.

"I want to test you again."

"Then, do it. I have lessons in the morning. You've got the rest of the day," Raven told her.

"Then get over there to you table and let's see what else is new in that leg of yours," Clarke ordered her with a smile on her face.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Madi was waiting outside of Palla's quarters. Leaning against the wall, she saw her as she came back up the stairs from Raven's. When their eyes met, Palla realized that it wasn't a social call. Madi's eyes weren't hard, but they weren't soft and filled with childlike wonder as she'd seen before. No, Madi looked like she had something pressing to tell her and she wasn't sure how Palla was going to take it. They both knew that it had been a long week, from making sure that preparations for winter were in order, to riding the perimeters, to outlaying who was going to be where to guard the wall, the barracks, and the people, they were both tired. The stay in the woods the night before had done nothing to calm Palla's thoughts, but Madi looked exceedingly refreshed and ready to go fight a war.

" _Heda,_ " she greeted the teen.

"I would like to discuss something with you," Madi told her.

"Alright," Palla replied. "I'm assuming that Clarke doesn't know about it and that you don't wish for everyone to know. Is that why you've come here?"

"Yes."

"Well, come in, then," Palla resigned as she opened the door and walked inside. "Do you want something to drink? Something to eat?"

"No," Madi replied as she made her way over to a chair in the common area of the quarters and sat down.

Palla watched her movements. For someone usually so agile and gracefully, Madi seemed to be forcing herself today. She knew that Raven hadn't told her about the leg. It was something that they had all sworn to secrecy, even from their _Heda,_ but Palla understood not wanting to get Madi's hopes up for Raven to walk again.

"Things are complicated," Madi started as she watched Palla fall into sitting on the couch.

"Complicated?"

"Yes. Balt was here while you were gone. He was taking more histories from our people to record so that they wouldn't be lost like the rest of Earth's. But, that isn't the problem. You and I are the problem," Madi told her.

"How so?" Palla asked, staring deeply in the girl's...no young woman's icy blue eyes.

"You care for Clarke," Madi started.

"I do."

"I worry about her and what might happen should something happen to me. Losing Lexa almost destroyed her. If I die...it will kill her. But, I know that you have the same _keyron_ as Lexa. I am afraid of what it might do to her if something were to happen to you," Madi explained.

"I've survived this long, Madi. The Praha haven't killed me yet and I am not about to let them. I'll be fine."

"I know you will. I have made sure of it. I cannot afford for anything to happen to you."

"What have you done?"

"The same thing that I would do if you were part of my people, Palla. I've found a way to protect you. Now, all you have to do is accept and not fight me on it."

"Not fight you? Not fight you? Madi, that is all I have been really doing for the last ten years. I have fought. I have killed. I have destroyed all in the name of survival, revenge, and pain. Waking up everyday has been a fight for me. Not having Tamma beside me... Clarke has awakened something in me that I lost, but I am not about to let that go. I am not about to go charging over the wall and beg for death like I would have months before you landed."

"Octavia will be your _jusgona_ until I have a replacement after the trials."

"You are giving me no say in this?"

"None."

"And after the trials?"

"Depending on who survives the trials, I will let you pick your guard."

"And, if I don't want one?" Palla asked.

"Then, you will still bear a shadow."

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"I'm doing three here for all of us," Madi started.

"And, what is that?"

"I'm protecting Clarke's heart by keeping you alive and protected. I'm protecting myself by keeping you both happy, alive, and protected. And, I am giving you an ambassador to our settlement that will accompany you back to the Village. Octavia has been ordered to be your shadow. I didn't have to tell you this, but I am because I believe that as a leader you have the right know. I have my own guards and I am sharing them with you. This is a symbolic step for our people into accepting yours and possibly joining yours. Don't waste this, Palla. Take it and use it to help us further the relations between us. I don't want us to be island amongst your people. I want us to join together and survive. It is the only way that will conquer death...together," Madi told her.

"Then, I will accept Octavia."

"Good. I need to call the ship and see how things are there. Shaw, Emori and John have been too quiet lately and I want make sure they are safe."

"Has Abby completed her trials on bringing Kane down?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go ask her. I know that she needs him, needs his support and his understanding."

"I think that there is more there than you know."

"Oh, she loves him. I know this. I've seen it. But, she doesn't feel worthy of him for many reason."

"Clarke?"

"No, I think that Clarke approves of the match regardless of the issues between her and her mother. At the end of the day, Clarke wants her to be happy. She loves her mother and she still needs her. I don't think that Kane dying will destroy Abby. She's been through a lot on her own, but it might make her relapse and that is something that none of us want," Madi told her.

"Go to your people. I'll meet with Octavia. I need to head back to the Village soon."

Madi nodded and stood. She reached out and took Palla's arm, shaking it, binding their agreement in the Grounder fashion. Nodding again, she left the quarters with a very perplexed and bewildered Palla. That conversation hadn't gone at all like she thought it would. She never expected that Madi would do something like that, but then again, she had Lexa in her head. And if Madi was protecting her, she was protecting Lexa's spirit. But, mostly Palla realized that Madi was giving her approval to be with Clarke. She'd won over _Heda._ Now, she just needed to win over _Wanheda._ Clarke was going to be harder and it wasn't just because she was so damn stubborn.

* * *

Miller, Aeolus, Bellamy and Indra were down in the pins sparring. The rest of the hopeful guards and _jusgona_ were training and sparring around them. Occasionally, Aeolus or Miller would break away and correct them before going back to fighting each other.

Indra was circling Bellamy. She was watching him, but she had her eye on the young _gona kom Podakru._ She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about the different clans as they were all now one, but even _Heda_ wanted them to maintain their heritage and the clans were part of their heritage.

"Indra?" Bellamy asked when he noticed her wavering attention.

"I'ago is a good _gona._ "

"He is. I can see why you sent him to Octavia to be trained, but there is something more to him. What is it?"

"He is from _Podakru._ "

"Boat crew?"

"Yes, but he fights like he is _Trikru en Boudalan, no Podakru._ "

"Is that a problem?" Bellamy asked her.

"Not really as we are all _Wonkru,_ but it gives me reason to watch him more. I want to know more about him. If he is to be _jusgona,_ he needs to be questioned," Indra told him with her eyes narrowing on the boy.

"I'll get him," Bellamy stated as he moved towards him.

She watched as Bellamy navigated the other trainees and zeroed in on I'ago. He was sparring with an older warrior that reminded Bell of Gustus and Nyko just in sheer size. The other warrior wasn't wearing any markings to let Bell know where he was from, but oddly enough he kept his face clean shaven.

"I'ago," Bellamy stated in a clear enough voice that two warriors broke apart.

" _Sha, Bellami?"_

 _"Indra wants you,"_ Bellamy answered in Trig.

" _Sha,_ " I'ago replied and moved towards the dark female general.

Bellamy watched him go, but decided that Indra didn't need his help. If she did, she'd call for him. Instead he turned to the other warrior and engaged him. They needed to keep training and the more time he spent with the warriors from the different clans, the more training he realized that he needed in order to prove himself worthy of being a guard again, for Madi, Clarke, and Palla. He didn't want to disappoint them again.

Indra watched at the young man came towards her. He sheathed his sword and stopped about two front her. He saluted and waited for further instructions from her.

"I'ago, you are the most promising of the _gona_ we have."

"Thank you, General."

"I know that you want to go through the trials and become _jusgona_ and serve _Wanheda en Heda._ "

"I do."

"Then tell me more about yourself," she demanded.

"I am from the Lakes near _Azgeda._ My father and mother sent me to be one of the children to survive. My father was a _gona_ for _Heda Leksa_ and my mother was a smith. I had four older brothers and two sisters. I was the youngest and the only boy to survive the Reapers when they swept our village before _Wanheda_ took the mountain. A brother and sister were freed with Lexa's deal, but both died in battle as Queen Nia made her run for Polis," he told her.

"What village are you from?"

"Mi'gan, General."

"Mi'gan? It was one of the first to fall to Nia's wrath. You grew up on the water?"

"I was born there, yes. But, after Azgeda's constant fighting, my mother took us south to the lands of _Boudalan,_ as she was from there. I grew up there until I was able to be a _sekkon._ Then my father called me to Polis to serve with him in Lexa's armies," he told her.

She nodded. It all made sense, but he was still young enough to prove to be a threat to _Heda_ if he wanted. She wanted more information. So, she pushed further.

"Who was your father?"

"O'Hare," he replied.

Indra's eyes lit up. She spoke with O'Hare many times. He was a _Podakru_ general, but he only served Lexa in the coalition. He lived in Polis and was at Lexa's bidding. He served his people, but he believed in Lexa's dream. He had been loyal and died well.

"He was a good man."

"You knew my father?" I'ago asked her.

"I served with him for _Heda Leksa._ He was a friend. I didn't know you were in Polis or I would have been training with you as well. Who was your _Prima, E-Ahgou?"_

"He was called Kieran kom Trikru," I'ago answered.

"Your father didn't chose someone from Podakru?"

"He chose who he thought was best from those _gona_ in Polis."

"Kieran was a good woman."

"She was. I learned a lot from her. She was a great teacher."

"Were you with her when she died?" Indra asked him.

"No, by then, I was sent back to _Podakru_ to swear loyalty to Prince Dupage."

Indra watched his eyes. She knew that he was telling the truth. He was just like most of the younger generation of the Grounders. War had ravaged their villages, but Lexa had brought them all together for a better future. They didn't honestly care about who they were from, they wanted to serve _Heda_ and her coalition. Lexa's armies were vast and wide. She had her own armies and then the armies of the twelve clans. She only mobilized the coalition armies when she had to and the fight for the mountain was the last time she did. They fought alongside their brethren and each of the clans armies. That was the one thing that Lexa demanded. Each clan was to keep their own army, but they were to support _heda_ when called, and they always did.

"Good. Go continue to practice with Mikle. He is big and he'll help you learn," Indra told him dismissing him.

I'ago reported back and watched as Bellamy and Mikle continued to circle each other. He wasn't going to disrupt them. He would wait to see who won this round. Indra must have found it interesting as well, because she'd followed I'ago back over. She smiled when Bellamy cut under the larger man and made him fall. He went for the kill but obviously missed on purpose. Mikle signaled his loss and lay on the ground panting.

"Come on, _Bellami kom Skaikru._ We have things to report to the _jusgona_. We're done for today. Let them continue to practice," Indra told him.

Bellamy backed away from the monstrous man and nodded. He saw the smile on the man's face fade as he stood. He looked at Bellamy strangely.

"What is it, Mikle?" Indra asked him.

" _Yu skaikru?"_

 _"Sha, Ai laik."_

 _"No, yu Azgeda."_

 _"No, Ai kom Skaikru. Same as my sis, Okteivia kom Skaikru en Trikru en Wonkru, Skairipa en Jusgona."_

 _"You fight like Azgeda."_

 _"Eko es houmon. She trained me when we were Spacekru. I can only fight the way I know. Is that a problem?"_ Bellamy asked him.

" _Yu sis es jusgona en Skairipa? Eko kom Azgeda, Azripa es yu houmon?"_

 _"Sha."_

 _"Then, no, there is no problem, Skaigoufa."_

Indra wanted to laugh at Bellamy being called Sky Boy, but she didn't. She just gave Mikle a scathing look and grabbed Bellamy's arm. They turned and walked away. Azgeda was still a touchy subject for some. Wonkru took care of it, but for some of the older ones, there were wounds that would never heal completely. Azgeda had been ruthless but in the bunker, under Octavia, she made everyone equal. And, Mikle must have known of Echo's reputation not only as a spy but as a possible assassin. Going after Bellamy would be a mistake and he knew it. That wasn't going to stop Indra from reporting him and not allowing him to compete in the trials for _jusgona._ She agreed that there was no room for clans in the _jusgona,_ because they only served _heda_ and _heda_ served all the people, not just one clan.

Pulling Bellamy with her, they headed back to the barracks. It was time for Indra to give her reports to Echo and Octavia. They needed to give them some names to watch and those to let go. The trials needed a date and they needed to be prepared for them quickly. It was time.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Palla sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the wall. She really needed to go back to the Village and check in with Imber and the rest of the council, but she honestly didn't want to. She'd felt more at home with Clarke and her people over the last weeks than she had since Tamma died. She could lead without leading. She wasn't looked to for everything little decision. Madi and Echo were right. She needed to delegate. She couldn't go on like this. Besides, she needed to ride the wall and see what the Praha were up to.

Things weren't as bad as she thought. The Praha had jumped the wall and attacked Octavia near enough to the Falls, but she blamed herself. For multiple reasons, one of those was not making sure that Imber was defending it and not following up with him to make sure that it was defending properly. One of the others was because she never warned Clarke or any of the others how close it was to the wall. That was her fault. She took it for granted that they were new to the planet and that they would stick close to the barracks. It was her fault because she'd taken Clarke to the falls. She'd shown her somewhere to go if she needed to get away from it all. She had been so worried about helping them fit in that she forgot her duties. She'd assumed that everything was in order.

It was her fault. She was so far from caring because the Praha hadn't attacked in years that she didn't push the issue. Sure, she made Imber keep fortifying and build the watchtowers in the Village, but she wasn't sure if that was out of duty or paranoia. She scratched her head.

She was losing herself and she didn't care. This wasn't like when she was trying to actively kill as many Praha as she could after the murder of her wife and her own abuse. No, this was just her not caring anymore. She didn't feel like she had the right or maybe she'd finally just given up on life because she didn't have Tamma. She didn't understand it. Lex had come to her, gave her something to love and care for, but still it wasn't enough for her. She didn't understand it. It was like her soul was broken and she didn't know how to fix it. Ferre tried, but she could only do so much for her.

Lex.

That was another issue that she needed to deal with. And, that was part of the problem, too. She thought of Lex as an issue, a problem, not her child. She loved her. She cared for her, but even she knew it wasn't enough for the young girl. She wondered if it was because of Balt raising her for the most part or because she was just plainly disillusioned with life. She also wondered when Lex became an issue.

She was the daughter of farmers. She was a farmer, first and foremost. Tamma had been a smith. She did little farming now and she hadn't been in the smithy that she'd had built for Tamma since she died. But she kept the food that she did farm for herself, Hrathgar and Ferre. It was only a small tract of land that she actually tilled, but it was still enough for them. All the extra went towards the Village stores, and the other farmers would step in and help her care for those crops with very little payment. She knew it was only because she was the Fios, but she knew that some of them did it because they remembered how her parents helped them.

She looked at her hands, studying the calluses. They weren't the hands of a farmer. They had become the hands of a killer. She let her need for revenge drive her over the wall and back into Hell on Terre. She let the darkness consume her completely and she welcomed it. Even now, it was still just behind her eyes waiting to take over and run her life. She was always ready to go to war with the Praha. They were her enemy and she wouldn't be too terribly upset if they were wiped from the planet. She knew that couldn't voice these thoughts and she would have to quell similar thoughts from those of Helios. They didn't need a war. They needed to maintain their tentative peace.

But, that didn't explain how the Praha had crossed the wall and tried to Octavia. Sure, it was weeks ago, but it was always something in the back of her mind. She'd stayed to long at the barracks. She needed to check in with Imber and the other council members. She needed to go back to the Village, but she couldn't find the want to go.

She was beginning to fit in with the Earthlings. She liked spending time with them. They didn't judge. They didn't treat her like she might snap and go on another rampage. They looked at her like she was the leader of a people. She liked that. She liked Madi and Clarke. She liked Clarke a lot, but she was also afraid. She'd lost so much that she was afraid to even approach Clarke.

She and Clarke sometimes seemed to be dancing around each other. She didn't know if Clarke would believe her if she told her that she thought that she had Lexa's spirit, or if Clarke would be angry with her for even suggesting it. Madi had been no help in that area, but now, Madi wanted her protected as well. She didn't know if it was for Clarke's sake or if it was because Madi actually cared about her well-being as another leader on the planet.

She wasn't going to step aside and let Madi lead her people, but she would talk to Balt about adding Madi to the list of possible Fios. She knew that Clarke wouldn't like it, but she honestly believed that Madi would do good for her people. They needed protection. Besides the few Rangers and Scouts, no one really had a head for war. It wasn't like she wanted it, but they needed to be ready.

She felt like she was losing her mind. It was becoming too much for her. She wanted the war, but she didn't at the same time. She needed to see how things were progressing. She needed to go home. She needed to clear her head.

She stood up and grabbed her light armor sweater. She put it on and headed across the way to Madi's quarters. She knocked on the door and waited.

Madi opened the door and looked her over. She could see the anguish in her dark eyes. She nodded and moved out of the way, allowing Palla to enter. Madi went into the kitchen and gathered some glasses and a pitcher. She pointed to the couch and Palla sat. She poured them both a glass of water, handed one to Palla, and then sat holding the other in her hand. Her blue eyes missed nothing in the appearance of Palla before her.

"When will you leave?"

"In the morning," Palla answered.

"Octavia will be ready to go with you."

"I was wondering if I could take someone else as well," Palla stated.

"Who?" Madi asked and then took a sip of her water.

"I was hoping for Raven. I believe that she needed some more supplies. I want her to pick what she needs. Also, she would be able to help select some more items to help for the preparations for the snows to come," Palla explained.

"We've been hunting. We have enough meat. Our bakers have enough milled flour for the duration. We have some wild fruits, berries, and vegetables that our people have found. You even verified that they are good and editable. We even have some spices. We didn't bring a lot with us, but Echo, Indra, and Abby said that we will be okay thanks to the supplements you have given us. I know that it was a lot for you to do for us in a short period. Your people are very generous."

"They are."

"Palla, is there something else?" Madi questioned as she looked her over again.

"I need to go."

"Tonight?"

"No, I'll wait until first light."

"Will you tell both Raven and Octavia? Or, would you like me to?"

"I don't know."

"Would you like more of escort?" Madi asked her.

"I don't want to take away from your people working, _heda._ They are needed here. You need them here to be ready."

"I need Raven as well," Madi replied.

"You do. I know you do. I don't want to keep them long."

"Octavia will stay with you regardless."

"I could send Balt with Raven. He can drive a wagon as well. He wants your story, for our histories. It would do him good to get out of the Village as well."

"Then do that. Take Raven and Octavia. Let Raven do as she wishes, but send her back quickly with Balt. We will make him welcome. As for Octavia, she'll be your shadow and our ambassador for now," Madi stated.

"I know."

"Have you spoken with Clarke?"

"Not since we got back two days ago," Palla replied.

"Talk with her before you go, Palla. It will do your heart good. It might help you center yourself again, as well," Madi told her as she stood.

Palla realized she was being dismissed. She stood, finished her water, and then handed Madi her glass. She nodded and Palla left, with no clear direction in mind. She hated the feeling, but maybe, Madi was right. She needed to talk to Clarke. She needed to center herself, in any case. She needed to be able to see Lex and be the Thetos that she deserved. She needed to handle things with her daughter first, before she worried about Clarke and the rest of the Earthlings.

She needed...

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Octavia and Clarke walking out of Raven's liar as she headed there to speak with Raven. She just bypassed them as she went inside. Clarke seemed to think it odd behavior from her suddenly, but Octavia dismissed it. She told Clarke to go ahead and that she would check on Palla. It was enough for Clarke at the moment. She nodded to her friend and guard and went on her way.

Octavia found her sitting at one of Raven's tables upon a stool. She staring off into the distance. Octavia sat down beside her. Raven watched them, but she went back to working on whatever it was she was working on for the colony.

"Madi told me," Palla told Octavia.

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"I need to go back to the Village."

"Okay."

"I'm going to leave in the morning."

"I'll be ready," Octavia told her. "Just let me know when."

"Dawn."

"You sure you're okay. You've been acting weird since we got back from looking at Gryfondor. Anything I can do?"

"You need to tell Clarke that you are coming with me," Palla said.

"I can do that."

Palla watched Raven. She could tell that mechanic was listening to them, but she wasn't stopping what she was doing with her drawings. She wondered what the mechanic really thought of her. She dismissed the idea.

"Go tell Clarke. Then get with Echo. She'll need to know as well. She'll have to change the rotation."

"I know."

"Raven is going, too," Palla added.

Raven looked up at them then. She cocked an eyebrow, but neither Palla nor Octavia seemed to bring her into their conversation. She wanted to ask, but a look from Palla told her to wait until Octavia was gone. Watching her friend, she nodded and left the Engineering area. But before Palla could tell Raven anything, Madi came into the room.

"Good, you're both here," she said as she joined them.

"I was just about to tell her," Palla stated.

Madi just nodded as she joined Palla on the stools and watched Raven. Raven dropped her pencil and backed up from her table. She was eyeing them both.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"I want you to come with me to the Village. We'll stay at my house, but I want you to have access to what we have there. If you need anything, I want you to be able to get it if we have it. I want you to have things that you are used to and I don't know what else you might want or need here. I know that Madi is overseeing the building of Gryfondor, but I know that you want hot water and such. We might have some electronics that you can use to help you with communications and the like. I just don't know what you might want. Please come with me and have a look out our tech," Palla rambled.

Raven gave her a quizzical look but nodded anyway.

"Good. I want to leave at dawn. Will you be ready?"

"I am sure that Echo and Octavia will make sure that I am."

"I'll see you then," Palla stated as she stood up to leave.

Madi reached out and took her hand. She looked down at the smaller leader and then their hands. Madi let her go, but her eyes kept her arrested.

"Go talk to her, Palla. She'll help. I promise."

"I don't..."

"She's in her room. I just left her. Go. I'll keep everyone else away."

Palla nodded and headed out. When she hit the breezeway, she saw Echo and Octavia talking very animatedly. Octavia looked up at her, but she didn't bring her into the conversation. Instead, she pulled Echo towards Engineering as Palla moved upstairs. Palla could only guess that Madi had talked to Octavia outside the bay before coming in to talk to Raven. She made her way up the stairs and to Octavia, Clarke and Niylah's quarters. She stood in front of the door and waited. She didn't know why, but she did.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She reached out and knocked on the door. She hung her head because she didn't know why she was so out of it. She was reaching up to knock again, when Clarke answered the door.

"Palla?"

"I need to speak with you," she stated, but even to her own ears, it seemed forced.

Clarke's eyes went wide, but she nodded. Moving out of the way, she let Palla enter. She shut the door and walked towards Palla. Wondering why Palla didn't sit down in the common room, she moved towards the couch that was there to sit.

"Can we go to your room?" Palla asked her.

Clarke cocked her eyebrow, but she nodded. She moved back around the room and down the hall. She could hear Palla following her. When they got to her room, she looked around and she didn't know what Palla was thinking. There wasn't a lot of furniture in there for them to sit on. She walked over to her bed and sat down, waiting for Palla to do the same. She didn't. Instead, Palla shut the door to her room and started pacing in what little bit of room she had.

Clarke couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know what was bothering her, but she couldn't let her keep pacing. She reached out and took her arm in her hand.

"What is it?" Clarke inquired.

"I need to go back to the Village."

"Did something happen?"

"No, nothing like that," Palla answered.

"Then, why do you seem so upset?"

"I don't want to go, but I have to. I have duties there. I have things that I need to check on."

"Like Ferre and the baby?"

"And, Lex, too," Palla stated.

"It's okay. I am sure that we will be okay. Madi has been working with the leaders and working out where everyone is going to live. The builders have the first barn framed up and are finishing up the sides. They are moving quicker than we thought, but we know that we aren't going to be ready by the snows."

"I know."

"This will also help us figure out what else we need to do to help with weathering," Clarke explained.

"It will."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Palla asked.

"You're zoning out on me. What's wrong? And, don't tell me that it is because you have to go back to the Village, Palla. It is something deeper than that."

She shook her head. This isn't what she wanted. She couldn't tell Clarke. She doubted that she would even believe her.

"I'm taking Octavia and Raven with me."

"Okay," Clarke replied. "They will do well to represent us. Just make sure to keep Octavia's temper low. Raven will just talk them all to death."

Palla smiled. She knew that Clarke was trying to give her levity, but it wasn't working. Her brain was fixated on Clarke and not her responsibilities.

"I know."

"Is there something else?"

"Do you have an update from Diyoza and her men?"

"About the wall?"

"Yes."

"They are working on it, building it higher, last I heard. She's still her at the barracks. Do you want to take her with you?"

"Not in her condition, no. I just want an update. If she can get with Raven before we leave, that would be appreciated," Palla answered.

"How about when you come back, we go ride the wall?" Clarke suggested.

"I believe that your people will protect themselves, Clarke. I am not worried about that. We don't have to go see the improvements that they've made. I trust you."

"Do you?" Clarke asked as she watched Palla's movements.

She hadn't stopped since they were in the room alone. Clarke stood up and moved in front of her, blocking her path. Her blue eyes met those worried brown ones and she waited for Palla to say something.

"I need to go," Palla said as she turned heel and moved towards the door.

Clarke reached out for her and stopped her again. Palla whirled around on her. She looked directly into Clarke's eyes and closed her own. She didn't want to betray her own feelings.

"What is it about me that scares you so much?" Clarke asked her.

"Are you still having the nightmares?" Palla questioned, not opening her eyes.

"Nightmares?"

"From Earth?... About what you had to do to save your people?... About all the lives lost?"

"They never go away, Palla, but you know that. We've talked about that before I ever came down here. I thought you understood that."

"Are they getting worse?"

"No, it's mainly the same ones."

"I'm sorry," Palla said, opening her eyes to see Clarke still standing there questioning her.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"There must be something that is triggering them."

"I'll be okay."

"What are they about? Can I ask you that? Will you tell me, again?" Palla asked.

"Yes, you can ask and yes, I will tell you. They are mostly the events that happened in Polis. I feel like I'm missing something or my brain is trying tell me something. Either way, they are just nightmares. I know that they aren't real. My memories are worse."

"Still..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not. I'm sleeping better now. Things are okay. Why are you so worried about me?" Clarke asked her.

"Because..." Palla started and the words were almost off her tongue when they both heard the door to the quarters slam. "I'm sorry. I need to go pack. We leave at dawn."

"Be careful," Clarke told her.

"I will," Palla replied and she was out the door.

Clarke stood in the hallway. Niylah and Octavia were in the common room. They'd both watched Palla leave and then turned to look at Clarke.

"What was that about?" Octavia asked her.

"She just came to tell me that you and Raven were going back to the Village with her."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, why?"

Octavia gave her a look. Niylah reached over for Octavia. She waited until Octavia met her hazel eyes.

"Tell her," Niylah stated.

Octavia sighed and shook her head. Letting Niylah go, she walked over to Clarke, who had entered the common room. She took Clarke's hands in her own and stared deeply into her blue eyes with her green ones.

"Tell me what?"

"Clarke, Palla has ..."

"She has what?" Clarke pressed when Octavia didn't finish her thoughts.

"She likes you."

"Well, I like her, so what?"

"No, she likes likes you."

"What are you talking about?"

"She want to be with you, Clarke."

"What...are...you...talking...about?" Clarke asked again.

"Fuck it. She wants you, Clarke. She just doesn't think that she has the right to ask. She's torn up about Tamma and she knows about Lexa. She ... damn it, you should be talking to her about this, not me. But, she likes you. She just doesn't know what to do with it. She doesn't know what you want or if you are even open to the possibility of even trying with her. Hell, even Madi knows," Octavia stated.

"She what?"

"Don't be mad with _Heda._ We've all seen the way she looks at you, Clarke. It is the same way that you used to look at Lexa," Niylah told her.

Clarke fell on the couch and looked at her friends. Octavia looked at Niylah and then back at Clarke. She didn't want to leave her like that, but she needed to get ready.

"Go on. I'll talk to her. I have a feeling that she isn't going to leave that spot for a while," Niylah told her.

Octavia gave her a quick kiss and was down the hall to pack. She hoped that she hadn't broken Clarke. And, she hoped that she hadn't overstepped, but she was tired of watching them both tiptoe around each other. She didn't know what Palla's hold up was, but she wondered how long Clarke was actually going to mourn Lexa before she found happiness again. It pained her to see Clarke watching everyone else around her getting to be happy again.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Palla, Octavia, and Raven rode up on Palla's farm just about lunch time. They hadn't ridden very hard and Palla was concerned about Raven's leg. She took as many breaks as she dared, but she wanted to get to the Village as soon as possible. She hadn't really been thinking about anything else.

The steady clip-clop of the caballos hooves kept a steady rhythm and helped her to forget the troubles in her mind. It wasn't like they were really all gone. It just gave her some peace. She knew that Octavia was watching her. She'd figured it out early enough. It also didn't help that Octavia kept to her left, while Raven was on her right. They were flanking her, but Raven wasn't on her protective detail.

Madi hadn't just sent her because she wanted intel or an ambassador for _Gryfonkru_. She wanted to make sure that Palla was protected. She knew that Palla was Lexa reincarnated and she knew that as soon Clarke figure it out they would be inseparable. But, that was a problem. Palla, while she wanted Clarke, wasn't going to pursue her too much. She wanted Clarke to actually act she wanted a relationship. She knew that it had been a long time for her, but it had been for her as well. Sure they both had their daughters to worry about, but Madi was practically a woman now and a leader in her own right. Lex was another story. She still needed guidance. And, somehow Palla was determined that she was going to get it, even if it wasn't from her.

When she saw her farm coming into view, she let a small smile cross her face. This was home, or at least it had been...once. Now, it was as much a sanctuary as Tamma's grave was. This was a place she went to hide from the world, but it never failed that the world would come find her.

She moved them slowly across the barren fields to her small stable and barn up near the house. She could tell that Raven was admiring the architecture. Stone buildings were nothing new for them, Palla knew that, but she also knew that the windmills for the well and small generator were. She knew that it was going to be the first thing that Raven looked at, which was fine with her. She had things to do and communications to send. She knew that Octavia would stay with her. She would leave it to Raven to let them know that they'd made it fine.

She lead them into the stables and helped them put the caballos in stalls. Octavia tended to them while Raven and Palla went to look at the windmills. She just smiled at the Latina as she started spouting off a bunch of things that she didn't understand. It didn't take long for Octavia to join them. She couldn't help her smile in watching Raven move around and follow the plumbing and electrical lines into the house.

Once inside, Octavia was greeted by a very protective Sky. Palla forgot about him, or rather, she assumed that he would be with Lex over at Hrathgar and Ferre's place. Octavia looked at the monstrous animal and stopped. She didn't move. Palla wanted to laugh, but she didn't. She understood the other woman's discomfort and hesitation. She stepped around Octavia and knelt down until she knew that Skylos recognized her.

"Sky, boy. Where's Lex? Why aren't you with her?" she asked as she reached out to pet his head.

Octavia stood there dumbfounded as Palla just pet the beast and he allowed it. Raven came up short behind them and stared at the giant black pog. Palla kept talking to him like she was actually expecting him to answer her.

"Uh, Palla, what the hell is that?" Raven asked as she stood slightly behind Octavia.

"This is Lex's pog. Don't worry. He's gentle giant. He won't hurt you," Palla told them.

"Won't hurt us? He didn't seem too happy to see me. You know with all the growling and stuff," Octavia stated.

"He was just defending the house. He is very protective of Lex. But, I don't see her, so I don't know why he's here by himself."

"Uh, Palla, what the hell is a pog?" Raven asked as she took a tentative step around Octavia.

"Oh...it is what we call these animals. They are like a mix between a panther and a wolf dog. The Primas called the pogs and it stuck. They are highly intelligent and protective. They live in packs in the wild, but they pick a human as theirs."

"As theirs?" Octavia inquired, hoping for more information.

"Yes, as theirs. That human is under their protection. They will die for them. Sky has proven many times what he is willing to do for Lex. He was a gift from Balt and Hrathgar's brothers. I think that they hoped he would imprint on me, but he chose Lex. I am grateful though. She does tend to get into mischief that he can actually get her out of. He's never betrayed our trust. He didn't know who you were, so he was trying to defend the house."

"And, now?" Raven asked.

"Oh, sorry," Palla replied. "Sky, these are friends. Good people. Now take me to Lex."

Sky stood up to his full height and moved towards the door. Palla followed him. Octavia and Raven both put their hands on their swords and watched as Palla opened the door. There was no one behind it and Octavia could see the tension in Palla's movements. She was worried. Sky was inside the house and they couldn't find Lex. Something was wrong. Octavia and Raven actually drew their swords as soon as Palla did. She moved through the house and then to the front door. She opened it and walked through it. Octavia and Raven hot on her heels, they crossed the yard towards Ferre's.

They stalked across the expanse behind that massive pog. His demeanor didn't change until they approached the other house. As soon as he heard Lex, he calmed. When Palla saw Skylos settle, she sheathed her sword. Octavia and Raven didn't because they knew that they were in a strange area and they didn't know anyone there besides Palla. They weren't going to stand down until they knew that Palla was safe.

Ferre came out of a door, another giant pog on her heels and two children. She looked up to see Palla flanked by the two Earthlings. She gave Palla a quizzical look as she moved to the side just enough for Lex and Sprite to see who was visiting.

"THETOS!" Lex screamed as she ran towards Palla, leaving everyone else behind.

When Octavia and Raven heard Lex's yell, they sheathed their swords because they didn't want to frighten her. When Octavia met Ferre's eyes, she realized who they were visiting and she actually relaxed. Raven followed suit and moved to be closer to Octavia in case something went down.

"My little Lexie, how are you my daughter?" Palla asked as knelt down and picked up the child.

"I'm good, Thetos. I've been staying with Ferre and Hrathgar."

"Have you been good?"

"She has," Ferre answered with a smile. "What brings you back? And with friends? The Wall?"

"Among other things," Palla answered.

"Well, come in and sit for a spell. I know that Imber and Balt will be glad to see you. But, first you want to talk to me about them?"

"Later, but this is Octavia. She is a guard. And, that's Raven, their head engineer. I don't know if you actually met them earlier out at the barracks."

Ferre just nodded. She cocked an eyebrow at them but waved them into the house. Sky and Odin stayed outside with Lex and Sprite.

"Stay close to the house," Ferre called out as she followed them through the door.

Once she was inside, she gathered some glasses from the kitchen and a pitcher of some drink. She poured the glasses and distributed them. Raven and Octavia both sniffed it before drinking.

"It's a local sweet ale," Palla stated as she took a healthy swig of her own.

"So, why are you back now? I thought you were going to wait until I was going to pop this one out. Has something happened?"

"No, nothing's happened. Diyoza and _Heda's_ people have reinforced their end of the wall. It is manned and I doubt that we will have to worry about the Praha coming through there. _Heda en Wanheda_ have been slowly working on their settlement on the lands I've allotted them. They won't have everything ready before the snows, but they will know what they need to reinforce once the snows break. It was actually smart for them to start building now," Palla stated.

"I know," Raven quipped and took another sip of her drink.

Ferre cocked her eyebrow at her, but she didn't say anything. It was obvious that Palla had become friends with the two other women. She looked at them and realized that Sorcha looked more at home with them than she did in her own village.

"Do you want to call for the Council?"

"Not yet. I want to speak to Imber first and I want to ride the length of the wall. Octavia will go with me. I am sure that it will be a good thing to have fresh eyes on it."

"It will."

"And, Raven will go meet with Meeka and Sam."

"Meeka and Sam?"

"Yes, she needs to look at some of our tech to see what she can work with and also, I want her to be able to get some stuff from our stores. She and Meeka are going to be working together to make sure that things flow well between their settlement and ours. I want them to start a report now and not wait until after the snows."

"And, Sam?"

"That is a private matter," Palla stated.

Raven and Octavia perked up at that. They weren't sure who the other two were, but they could tell that whoever they were they had to be important to the Village. The fact that Palla didn't want to tell her sister-in-law why Raven was to meet with them made them wonder if there was something that they should know but didn't yet.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"No, I want to head to town soon. The sooner I get with the Imber the faster that I can get my reports ready and make a strategy for the Winter. I want to make sure that there are no more surprises as the snows fall. Once I make sure that everything is set, I will have someone take Octavia and Raven back to the barracks. I will be staying here for the snows."

"Here with us?" Ferre asked.

"Either here or at the house with Lex," Palla stated.

"It would be better if you stayed here. I don't want you both in that house alone. It isn't that I don't think that you'll be able to handle it, but if something happens..."

"We'll be the furthest from the Village with no way to get there, I understand," Palla replied as she nodded.

"Good. I'll have Hrathgar fix up the room for you. Do you want Lex back at home tonight?"

"Not tonight. I'll come get her tomorrow. I have too much to do today. Thank you for watching her."

"She's my niece. It's my job. Kinda like still taking care of your ass. Now, go on and get whatever it is that you need done. We'll be by after breakfast, so you'd best be up or I'll wake you up," Ferre told her.

"I will be," Palla stated as she stood up.

Raven and Octavia finished their drinks and followed Palla back out of the house. They hung back as she talked with Lex and Sprite quickly. When Palla turned back to them, they realized that she was ready to go back to her house. They followed, but not without wondering who Meeka and Sam were and why Raven had meetings with them tomorrow.

When they got back to the house, they sat in Palla's living room. She grabbed some computer tablets and comm devices. She handed most of them to Raven.

"I know what you are wondering and I am going to tell you, but I didn't want you to get mad with me."

"Mad with you?" Raven asked.

"Why?" Octavia questioned.

"I want Octavia to ride the wall with me tomorrow. It will take the better part of the day. I know that Madi expects her to stay with me, and I was truthful in the fact that I wanted you to see our tech and decide what you wanted to take. Meeka is my head engineer. She is the one that gave me the supplies that you have in your bay. She wants to meet you and work with you. I figured that this would be a good time to do that."

"Sounds like a plan. I love tinkering with things, but I also need to train. Am I going to have time to do that with Octavia while we're here? 'Cause I know that Echo talked to her about it since we didn't know how long we were going to be here," Raven stated.

"Yes, we will all train together in the morning and then following your appointments with Sam and Meeka."

"Appointments?" Octavia asked.

"I want you to see our muscle and nerve specialist, Sam Orwell. She is the best that we have. That is why I had you upload all your reports, both Clarke's and Abby's. She's reviewed them. She likes what she sees, but she wants to do some more tests...tests that Abby hasn't done and that couldn't be done out there at the barracks."

"Clarke knows about this?"

"No, not yet."

"Call her. Now. I am not doing anything unless she says it's okay," Raven demanded.

"I know that. We are going to talk to her about it soon, but I needed to present this to you. She is our nerve specialist. She wants to see you. And, she is married to Meeka. They both want to help you," Palla replied.

"What can Meeka do for me?"

"She wants to work with you on a new brace based on the mobility that you have. I know that you can walk, but you still can't do it unsupported. The brace that Meeka is suggesting would make it easier for you to ride a caballo. You don't have to do anything but meet with them, Raven. The rest is up to you," Palla told her.

"Call Clarke," Octavia reiterated.

Palla nodded. She handed them both a tablet and took one for herself. She pulled up the communications program and basically dialed the barracks. She knew that even though Raven was with her Clarke would have someone watching the comms back in Raven's lab. Knowing Clarke like she did, she knew that it would be Clarke.

"Hello, Clarke," Palla stated as soon as Clarke's face was on the tablets.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Clarke wasn't sure what she was going to say to Palla when she talked to her next, but she knew that they needed to have a private conversation. She had been thinking about what Niylah and Octavia had told her before Octavia left with Palla the day before. The more she thought about it, the more she pondered what Madi had been talking to her about with regards to religion and reincarnation. She shook her head. She didn't believe in things like that. She'd seen too much to believe in something that she couldn't prove, but she had to admit that Palla reminded her of Lexa in her own ways. They were similar, but then after Madi took the flame, so was she. Clarke didn't want to think about it, honestly. She was still mourning in her own way. Lexa was gone and now she had Madi. It was enough for her. It had to be.

She could see something in Palla's brown eyes. She couldn't tell if it was worry or just strain, but she could tell that Palla was upset or maybe even a little lost feeling. If she honestly did care for Clarke and she was giving Clarke room to decide if she liked her back, Clarke could only imagine what that was doing to her on top of her worrying about not only her people but all the Earthlings as well. Clarke knew from experience how hard it was to maintain a private life when her public life was so public. She knew that Palla had the same problem.

They had been both been thrust into their roles. Fighting to save their people, wanting to survive and to live, they seemed to thrive in their adversity. Palla went from being a simple farmer to the Fios and a Ranger. Clarke went from being a delinquent, a criminal in the eyes of her people, to being their savior as she brokered deals and learned how to deal and survive on Earth. She never stopped pushing for a peaceful existence, even when the clans wanted to kill them all for being like the _Maunon._ They put their people's well-being before their own most of the time. Clarke ran away after she helped destroy the Mountain and Palla retreated, after the peace accords with the Praha, from public life leaving it to the Council and Balt.

But was that enough? Did they understand each other better because of all the shit they've been through? Could she actually find the strength to move on and be with someone again? Someone that was so much like Lexa that it was uncanny? She didn't know and that scared her.

It scared her because she wasn't sure that she deserved to be that happy again. Sure, she and Lexa only had a brief few moments of pure bliss together, but it was enough for her to know that Lexa was her soulmate. If Palla was the reincarnation of Lexa, could she actually have peace and love again? She felt like she had done enough penance with Madi, when it was just them on the surface of the Earth, but now she wondered if it was just a way for her to heal. Six years was a long time to mourn and she had, longer than that. But, she hadn't just mourned Lexa during that time. She mourned the loss of her friends and family, because she never knew if she would see them again. After the five year mark when Spacekru was supposed to come back but didn't, she began to lose hope. If it hadn't been for Madi, she would have been completely lost and gone over the edge. She had come so close before she found Eden in Shallow Valley. Not having Bellamy, Raven and the rest of her friends living in space was a blow, but Madi was the light in the darkness. She helped her power through it. Sure, she made her broadcast everyday in hopes that Bell would soon reply, but no reply ever came.

And, now, Madi was _Heda._ Once again she had to deal with a loved one leading their people in hopes to maintain peace. She had to give Madi her complete support in order for them to survive, but not just survive, actually live again. Was this a way for her to live again? Is this what she wanted? And that was what was plaguing her more than she wanted to admit. She loved Madi. She loved her friends. She love Abby. But, could she love Palla? Or, did she love the woman behind the titles like she had Lexa? Could she see the difference in the two like she had with Lexa? Could she separate Palla from Sorcha? And, if she could, did she want to?

She shook herself from her thoughts and looked at the tablet again. Palla hadn't moved. She wondered how long she had been waiting for Clarke to answer her. Shaking her head again, she moved the tablet to a better position. That was when she noticed that it wasn't just Palla that had been waiting for her answer, but Raven and Octavia also.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Clarke asked worried.

"No, nothing's happened. We're fine. We made it in good time."

"Okay," Clarke replied.

"Look, Clarkey," Raven said as she took the tablet from Palla because she realized that it was going to take too long if she left them up to their own devices. "Palla made some arrangements for me and I am not sure how you are going to feel about them. That's why we're calling. I wanted to talk to you about it. I wanted to get your opinion on the matter."

"Is it bad?"

"No," Raven replied.

"Then do it."

"Just like that? No questions? You don't even want to know?" Raven inquired.

"Raven, I trust you and I trust your judgement. If you think that it is something that you need to do, then do it. I am not going to stop you. We both know that Palla has been looking out for us since we landed. I want to believe that she has our best interests at heart and she has done nothing to betray that. In fact she's gone out of her way to make us at home and give a place to stay," Clarke explained.

"I get that, Griffin. I do. But I still want to get your take on it," Raven replied.

"Then tell me about it."

"She wants me to meet with one of their doctors about my leg and nerves."

"Is it a specialist?"

"Yes," Raven replied.

"Could they help you more than we can?"

"Possibly," Raven stated.

"Then I don't see the harm in it. This specialist might be able to tell you more about what is going on with your nerves and whether or not you can completely ditch the brace. I know that you have been walking in the rails and with minor support, but that hasn't stopped the usage of your brace, Raven. If they can help you more than we can, I don't see why you wouldn't jump at the opportunity," Clarke added. "I only regret that I am not there with you."

"We could video conference," Palla said off camera.

"I'll leave that up to you Raven. This is your leg and your treatment. I want you to do what you feel comfortable with. If you go see them and you aren't comfortable, leave. But, if you go see them and you like what you hear, try to do things their way. Medicine isn't always exact and what's the harm in another consultation. I'm pushing you and Mom is managing your pain. Maybe someone else can see something we can't."

"You're sure?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. But, remember that I'll want to see their reports and records. I'll want copies of any tests and such. And, if we decide that it would be better for you to stay at the Village for treatment, I want to know that you are cared for and have a place to stay, Raven. I just want you to be happy," Clarke told her.

"Okay. I'll set up the video conference when I get there tomorrow. And, then we can talk privately after. I trust your opinion more, Clarke," Raven stated.

"Fine. Fine. Is there anything else I should know about?"

Octavia took the tablet now and looked at Clarke's face. She could see the worry and the tension, but she knew that it wasn't from them being in the Village. It had more to do with Palla and Lexa than anything else. But, that was Octavia and Clarke's relationship. They could read each other better than others. The microexpressions were the most telling between them. Maybe that is why they had become so much closer since leaving Earth.

Clarke looked at Octavia and could tell that there was something on her mind, too. She wasn't just there to be an quisi-ambassador for them and Clarke knew it. But, then again, she was sure that Octavia was reliving the conversation that they had shared before Octavia left with Palla. It had been a bomb of truth that she dropped and she wasn't there to talk it out with her. Clarke could tell that it was eating her alive and she needed to figure out a way to make Octavia calm. So, she decided to talk to her in Trigedasleng. She knew that Palla had a working knowledge of it from the little bit that Madi had taught her, but she knew that it was nowhere near the comprehension and complexity that both Clarke and Octavia managed.

 _"What is wrong, my Sekkon?"_

 _"Are you mad at me?"_

 _"No, Okteivia, I am not mad at you. Why would you think that? You are my sekkon, my sister, my friend."_

 _"I shouldn't have told you like that and just left."_

 _"It was done for the best. I have been thinking and I am not sure what I want. It isn't your fault that you showed me something that I wasn't ready or that I was unwilling to see. You have always done what you thought was best for us, Okteivia. Don't question yourself now."_

 _"Klark..."_

 _"O, I respect you and your opinion. If you think that there is something there, then I believe you. I cannot find fault in your assessment. I believe even Madi is on your side with this,"_ Clarke told her.

 _"Heda? But, why do you think that? What has she said?"_

 _"She's spent more time with Palla than the rest of us, but it is because they are both leaders. Palla and Madi both come to me for certain things and I am doing my best to let her lead. I know I overstep sometimes, but Madi is always there to reassure me that things are not going to spiral out of control. But, she always the one to come to me to talk about Leksa and what Leksa thought about things. She keeps telling me stories that only had a vague understanding of because of the little that Leksa told me. I know that Leksa is part of the Flame and Madi has most of her memories now. I know that Leksa is trying to help her, but she keeps pushing the reincarnation factor and the fact that even Leksa thought that we were soulmates."_

 _"Through Madi she still protects you..."_

Clarke looked at her quizzically. She didn't understand why Octavia was getting at. How was Lexa still protecting her? What had Madi done?

 _"What do you speak about, Okteivia? Speak true. What has Madi done?"_

 _"Why do you think that I am here, Klark? Do you think that she sent me to be the ambassador when we all know that it should be you? When we already know that it will be and is you? It has always been you, Klark. No, she didn't send me for that. She sent me to protect Palla. She worries for Palla because she worries for you."_

 _"Palla can care for herself."_

 _"As can you, Klark, but yet you have guards. Jusgona are at your side and we train more for the purpose of protecting not only Heda, but Wanheda. She did this for you because Heda knows that Leksa's keyron will find you. Madi knows that the memories and keyron in the Flame aren't the same as the keyron of the soul. Titus burned her body and freed it. Leksa's keyron will find you again, Klark. I believe that. Madi believes that so hard that she me to watch over her."_

 _"Leksa's keyron..."_

 _"You must look inside yourself, Klark. Can you be open enough to believe Leksa loves you enough to come back to you? Is there room in your heart for her still?"_

 _"Leksa is dead, Okteivia. She died in my arms. I know that they believe that they can be reborn, but I am not sure that I can."_

 _"What was it that Leksa always told you about her Keyron?"_

 _"Her spirit would find the next Commander and it would choose wisely."_

 _"And, what else?"_

 _"That her spirit would always find mine in every lifetime."_

 _"And, you still don't believe?"_ Octavia asked her as she passed the tablet back to Palla. "She's all yours. Raven and I have some training to work on. We'll be by the stables."

Clarke didn't have time too reply. She knew that Octavia did it on purpose, too. She was faced with Palla again and she didn't know what to say.

"We're riding the wall tomorrow while Raven is with Meeks and Sam. I'm hoping there won't be much to report. I'll let you know if we find anything or if there's something to worry about. Pleas keep your comm available."

"I will."

They were both quiet then, unsure of what to say to one another. Clarke had so many questions and Palla had so many feelings. Clarke wanted to laugh, because for once she was leasinl with her head and not her heart. Finally though, something inside her broke just a little and she allowed herself to tell something for Palla that was maybe more than friendship.

"Be safe," Clarke told her.

"I always try to be."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Raven and Octavia walked back into Palla's living room. They saw Palla sleeping on her couch. There were some blankets and furs covering her. They both smiled.

"Looks like some things never change," Raven stated.

"I see that. She sleeps on the couch back at the barracks, too. I wonder why?"

"Doesn't matter. We've got things to do today. Do you want to train now until she wakes? Or, do you want to train later?" Raven asked her.

"Up to you, Rae. You know that I'm always ready to spar. But, then again, I could use a good workout, too," Octavia replied.

They made their way into the kitchen and got together some bread and meat to eat. While Octavia was making them quick breakfast sandwiches, Raven looked for something to drink. She kept finding the ale. She knew that it was sweet and good, but it wasn't exactly something that they needed that early in the morning. After looking further, she tried the fridge and found nothing. Looking around, Raven saw the tap and decided that water would be the best. She found two glasses and filled them. They sat down at table and quickly ate their makeshift breakfast.

"Wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either," Raven stated.

"No, it wasn't. Real food beats rations any day. Come on. Let's go warm up and get some practice in with your sword."

"Why my sword?" Raven asked.

"Indra said that you were getting better, but you still need some work. Echo is good with a sword, but she is better with a bow. I like the sword better," Octavia told her.

"I am sure that was a compliment in there, but I think I missed it," Raven teased her.

"For Indra to say that you are good, it is a compliment. I wouldn't let it go to your head, though. Indra could still beat you into the ground with a smile on her face."

"Oh, I know that. It's one of the reasons that I am glad she is on our side. But, even you have to admit that Echo is good with a sword."

"She is, but she relies on her bow to get her kills. I am not saying that there is anything wrong with that. She was trained that way, though. Her primary purpose for Nia was to be a spy and assassin. Can't be a swordsman when you want a kill done from afar. She is also deadly with knives, so study well what she teaches you for close quarter combat. She'll stab you before you realize that the knife is buried in you."

"What about me?"

"What about you, Raven?"

"Do you think that I have a particular skill set?"

"You make things go boom," Octavia told her.

"And, how does that help me, O? Hmm...I know that Echo has talked to you about me. I know that she had to say something to you about me becoming her _sekkon._ So tell me, how does me making bombs and bullets help protect Clarke and Madi? How does that protect us here?"

"By keeping us armed and alive, same as it did on Earth, Rae. Same as it did on Earth. Who made the bomb that blew the bridge? You. Who made us bullets out of hundred year old stock? You. Who designed the bomb to blow the door on Mount Weather? You. Who designed the bombs that blew the generators at Mount Weather? You. Who is making mines and such to help Diyoza protect our section of the wall? You. Don't discount your worth just because you haven't taken up a sword and fought in direct combat. You have done a lot to save us all and I'm thankful for that. I know that you want to be _jusgona,_ Raven, but what if you can't run? What if your leg doesn't let you? You will still be important to us...to Clarke...to Madi...to them both as _Wanheda en Heda._ You don't have to be a _gona_ to fight, Rae. You fight your way."

"That doesn't help me," Raven stated.

"Sure it does. You can't fight like me. You can't fight like Echo. You have to fight like yourself. You can only fight as you do. I can teach you. Echo can teach you. Indra can teach you, but in the end, you can only fight how you fight. Indra taught me, but I fight like me. Sure it is _Trikru_ in nature, but I don't fight exactly like Indra."

"I know that, O. I get that. That makes sense. But, I still want to fight. I feel like I could have done more at the mountain if I could have fought back. It is bad enough that I am broken. I want to be able to do something for Clarke. We all owe her. I owe her a lot. If we can figure out how I can run and ride a horse without my knee giving out, I am going to take it. I can pass the trials, O. I know I can. Echo has been pushing me and my leg. I can move. I can fight."

"Then show me what you can do," Octavia told her as she drew her sword.

Raven drew her sword and they began to circle each other. Octavia knew that Raven would attack more like Azgeda and she was prepared for that. Sparring both with Echo and Bellamy taught her how to fight against the Azgeda attack. Raven knew that, but she'd been training with Echo and Indra. She knew that she would have to mix it up with Octavia to actually get anywhere. She also knew that Octavia wasn't going to go easy on her and she was thankful for that. Echo didn't go easy. Indra didn't go easy. But, some of the other trainees that she fought against did. She didn't need that. She needed someone who go hard on her...all the time, because in battle they weren't going to go easy on her just because she had a bum leg.

Everytime Octavia advanced, she perried. She countered when she could, but her leg was stiff. She moved and constantly kept her guard up. She knew that Octavia was testing her, looking for her opening, and she was determined not to give her one. They continued to circle each other, thrusting and perrying. An occasional hack and slash was given, but they didn't let up. They were sweating, but it didn't look like either of them had the advantage.

Palla walked outside to see them sparring. She watched them go at it and she wasn't sure if Octavia was trying her hardest or if Raven had actually gotten that good under Echo's tutelage. And, then she saw it. Octavia dipped her elbow in preparation for an attack. She watched as Raven slid her left leg around, moving constantly, but she saw exactly when Raven saw Octavia's telegraph. Octavia came at her and Raven side stepped just enough to counter the strike. Her sword slid up Octavia's and she turned it blade towards the ground as the hilt found Octavia's face. The slightly younger warrior took two steps back and readied to counter strike again as Raven gathered her footing to go on the offensive.

"If you two are done trying to kill each other, we have things to do!" Palla shouted at them to get their attention.

Octavia's broke as she looked over to where Palla was standing. Raven's didn't. She continued forward with her attack and caught Octavia with the flat of her sword against her side.

" _JOK!_ Raven, really? Come on," Octavia yelled at her.

"You didn't call the fight."

"What?"

"You didn't call to stop," Raven repeated.

"Echo's told you not to stop until ordered to do so, hasn't she?"

"I can't be distracted during a fight. I have to continue until it is called or my opponent is dead. Just because Palla yelled for us doesn't mean that we were going to stop right then. As my instructor, I can only stop when you tell me," Raven told her.

"Okay, fine, _skrish._ We're done for today. But, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Raven asked as she sheathed her sword and stood up fully and out of a fighting stance.

"You are pretty good with that thing," Octavia told and clapped her on the shoulder. "But, you hit me in the face again with the hilt and I'll stab you in the leg. Got it?"

Raven just laughed. O let her face slip and then laughed with her. Palla just cocked her eyebrow and smiled at them.

"Y'all ready to go?"

"Let me put this up and change shirts," Raven stated heading back for the house.

"I'll do the same," Octavia replied as she headed for the house.

"Keep the sword. We're riding the Wall. I want you armed."

"To the teeth?" O questioned.

"If it makes you happy, sure," Palla answered.

A few minutes later, Raven and Octavia came back out of the house in new shirts. Octavia had her sword in her baldric and hung over her shoulder. Palla could see that she had several knives placed on her body as well. She was sure that Octavia even had hidden blades on her person. She didn't ask. She didn't need to because she knew that Octavia was a warrior first and an ambassador second. She also knew that Octavia wasn't willingly going to go into the Village without some sort of weapon on her because she was there to protect Palla first and foremost.

"Ready?" she asked them and they nodded.

She walked over to the stables and they got their caballos ready. Once all three were saddled, Palla and Octavia helped Raven mount. Once Raven was set, they mounted and headed for the Village. Palla lead them past Ferre and Hrathgar's house and down a well worn path to the Village.

Octavia and Raven weren't sure what they were expecting, maybe something along the lines of Polis, but not what they saw. The Village was a well built mix of pre-bomb buildings and old world/grounder style. There were no cars, only caballos, pogs, sleds and buggies, but it worked for them. There were vendors in an open air market selling and trading their wares. The biggest thing that they noticed was that there were no ruins. Everything was well taken care of and maintained.

The people watched them as they rode in. Octavia watched them right back, looking for any possible threat to Palla and hoping that there wasn't going to be one. Raven was studying the tech that she could see from the electricity to the plumbing. It made her happy to see it and she knew that she would try to incorporate it all for them in Gryfondor.

"Like what you see?" Palla asked Raven as she rode between them towards the small hospital.

"I do. I want to get my hands on so much of this..." Raven said.

"You can after you see the Meeka and Sam. They will take care of you while we are out riding the wall. I figured that you wouldn't mind playing around with them until we got back this evening."

"Nope, not at all," Raven replied.

She kept looking around. She saw the windmills that helped pump the water and ground the wheat into mill and flour. She saw the way that the electricity was run strategically through out the town in order to get the best flow. She knew that the farmers and such that lived in the out lying areas used mostly fire for heat and light, but like Palla, they had small windmills that helped generate some power for cooking, heating water, and pumping water through the house. She understood that, though. They could only route the power so far before it lost its potency.

Palla and Octavia just smiled at Raven's delight, but they continued on towards the hospital. They came upon it soon enough. Raven just looked at with a smile. Octavia looked impressed and Palla just rode up to the front and tied off her caballo at the hitching post, waiting on the other two.

"You coming?" Palla asked them as she headed for the front door.

Octavia and Raven quickly tied off their caballos and followed her into the five story gray brick building. When they walked in, they saw a big desk and woman sitting there. She waved at them and they waved back. Palla just bypassed her and headed down the hallway until she got the elevators.

Octavia and Raven both stopped. Octavia remembered the elevator in the tower back in Polis. Raven hadn't seen it, but they had similar things on the Ark. Octavia eyed it wondering how it was powered.

"Get in already. It's fine. The hospital has power routed to it first. The elevators are powered by solar panels on the roof. It is the only building outfitted with them. And, they are safe. They run on a gear system and have safety cables. Trust me, they are inspected all the time because they are in the hospital. Let's go," Palla told them.

They got on and rode up to the third floor. Not knowing where to go, they followed Palla as she navigated the hallways. She stopped in front of a door marked with "Dr. Sam Orwell" on it. Palla reached up and knocked on the door.

"Come in," they heard called from inside the door.

Palla opened the door and ushered them both in. Octavia stopped just inside the door, but pushed Raven further in. She waited for Palla to come in before moving further into the room. Keeping her eye on Palla and the door, she kept her back to the wall as Raven eyed the women before them.

"You must be Raven," a blond woman in a lab coat said as she stood up from behind her desk.

"I am," Raven replied, still not sure how she felt about being there without Clarke.

"Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you and I don't bite. I just want to see how much nerve damage you actually have and to see if I can't help you."

"Palla said as much."

"Well, she's a fiesty one, Sor," Sam replied.

"She is. Take care of her, Sam. She's good people and a good friend. Plus, I am told that she likes to make things go boom," Palla said with a happy lilt in her voice.

"Oh, I am sure she does. Meeka is going to love her. She said that you were going to ride the wall today. Do you know when you'll be back?" Sam asked as she looked over a clock.

"If we leave now, I hope to get Imber and be back in time for dinner," Palla answered.

"Come to the house, then. We'll eat there. Don't worry about Raven. By then, she'll be holed up with Meeka in the shop working on something. Go on. We'll be fine."

"I'm trusting you with her, Sam. Don't let me down. Help her if you can, but no false hope."

"I never give false hope, Sorcha. You know that. Your back knows that. And, you need to schedule with me again, so I can finish it," Sam said as she moved around the desk and got in Palla's face.

"I'll figure it out," Palla answered.

"You do that," Sam said as she reached out to shake her hand.

They shook hands and then hugged. While they were hugging, Octavia moved over to Raven. She pulled out a small boot knife and gave it to Raven, whispering something in her ear. Raven took the blade and hid it on her person. As soon as Palla and Sam broke their hug, Palla tapped Octavia and they headed out the door.

"You won't need it," Sam said as she moved back around to her desk.

"Won't need what?"

"The knife. I am not going to hurt you. I have no reason to. I want to help you. Your case seems to be special and I can't wait to see it on my screens."

Raven just looked at her. She couldn't believe that she caught Octavia's movements. But, she didn't discard it.

"Come on. Let's go do some tests and then I'll compare them to what your friends have done for you. It won't take long," Sam told her as she opened the door to the labs.

Raven just nodded and followed her into the lab.

"Hop up on that table and we'll get started," Sam said as she moved to get some instruments and equipment.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Octavia watched Palla as they moved through the Village. They were walking first as they had left their caballos at the hospital. Octavia didn't question it. She didn't feel that she had the right. She was there to protect Palla, not question her. The only thing that she wanted to question was leaving Raven alone, but she didn't. She knew that Palla had made the arrangements and that she personally sought out the help of both Meeka and Sam. For Octavia as hard as it was, that was enough for her. If Palla trusted them without any doubt, she did as well.

She took in the sights, but she didn't let herself get overwhelmed. This wasn't Polis. This was the Village. It was quaint, she supposed, but she really didn't have anything other than Polis to compare it to. She looked it over and decided that a town like this wasn't for her. She enjoyed the outdoors and the openness of the Trikru villages. That is why she was happy that Clarke was allowing the Grounders to build their settlement. She felt more comfortable there in open spaces than she did in anything like she saw before her. She knew that Clarke and Madi had come accustom to it as well.

They stopped in front of another building. It wasn't as large, but it looked tougher. The concrete and brick building had no decorations on it and very few windows. Palla by passed everyone standing there and entered it. As she did, Octavia watched as anyone that was sitting stood immediately and nodded. A few even addressed Palla as they passed. She didn't acknowledge any of them. She just keep walking deeper into the building with Octavia following her closely.

She stopped in front of the only closed door in that hallway. Without raising a hand to kn

ock, she opened the door and found a flustered Imber sitting behind a desk. He looked up and then appraised Octavia behind her. She could feel Octavia bristle and she couldn't help but smile. She knew that Octavia could kill him from where she stood and not even break a sweat. Imber had no idea who was dealing with and she knew that Octavia wasn't going to tell him. She was just going to stand behind her, quiet, and be the good little soldier she'd been sent to be. She had no need to talk to him. That would be for Diyoza to deal with since she was the one guarding the wall near the barracks.

"Palla," he addressed her, but she knew that even Octavia could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Come on. We're going to ride the wall. I want to see who is working and who isn't. They are your men, Imber. Let's go."

She turned, Octavia behind her, before he could answer. She gave a knowing smile when they emerged from the building. She didn't wait to see if Imber was behind them. She moved back through the small town area back to the library. She mounted her caballo and watched as Octavia did the same. She then led them back to the barracks in the Village. Octavia already had her bow slung over the saddle horn. As they pulled up on the barracks, Palla watched as her hand dropped to her right side and to the blade sheathed there. Palla had seen how quick Octavia was with her sword and she didn't doubt that she would strike Imber down before he could make a move against her. But, she also knew that Palla was loyal. It was his men that she was more worried about. They were the only ones that she hadn't had complete interaction with. They were all on the wall most of the time, so she really didn't have a need to deal with them. Now, she knew that did. Even in her paranoia about being attacked, she never once questioned the men that served as Rangers and Scouts for Helios. She'd taken it for granted that they would be loyal to the Village and by proxy her, too.

It was few minutes, but Imber finally joined them in front of the building. He looked tired, Octavia noted, but she never moved her hand from the hilt of her sword. She didn't trust him and she knew that Palla knew that. She also knew that Palla did trust him. He'd proven himself to her many times throughout the years and wars with the Praha, but Palla hadn't been to the wall in a while. She'd left that up to him. She'd been walking the line at night, but if Imber had heard about this, he assumed that she was checking the wall. Now, they both knew that she hadn't. She'd been walking the line to Memorial Hill and spending time with her wife.

As he pulled up, Octavia could see the look in his eyes. He was going to get dressed down. He was sure of it. He hadn't been out there either. He'd let the scouts and messengers handle everything. He trusted his officers to the hold the wall and keep him appraised of what was happening. He now knew how wrong he'd been in doing that because an entire section was unprotected and men had been lost without his knowledge. She cocked her eyebrow at him, but she kept quiet. She wasn't there to be the ambassador at the moment. She was there to be Imber's shadow and make sure that no one tried anything against her.

Palla simply nodded at him and turned her caballo towards the edge of town. They rode out and headed for the wall. Octavia noticed the new guard towers. She couldn't help but wonder why and when they were built. She also wondered if they were manned.

"Palla, the Scouts have started their rotations in the guard towers. Erich tells me that they have a good range with their bows from their vantage points. He has also placed sharpshooters up there with the Scouts. I agreed with him have a rifle on staff in case, just like you said. Better to be prepared than not have it," Imber told her.

"And, the sharp shooters on the wall?"

"They are all set to the guard towers that break up the sections of the wall. I've sent reinforcements for both the guard towers and the sections. I have them on a two day on, two day off rotation. A new group should be returning to the Village tonight. We might pass them on the way out there," Imber told her.

"Good."

Her thoughts drifted away from the wall and Imber completely. Octavia moved closer. She could tell that Palla was drifting. The caballo just plotted along, already knowing the route as soon as they got out of town. And, Octavia being on one of Palla's war caballos, Fotia knew to follow along as well. She let her reins relax as she came up in step with Palla and her caballo.

"You okay?" Octavia asked her.

" _I'm fine, Oktevia. Monchof."_

 _"Pro. But, Palla, something is bothering. What is it?"_

 _"It's nothing."_

 _"Clarke?"_

 _"Oktevia..."_

 _"What? He can't understand us unless you've been teaching your people Trigedasleng. Which I highly doubt, so talk to me. I might be a little angry, but I can still listen."_

 _"Being with Niylah has been good for you,"_ Palla told her.

"It has. But, I know Clarke, too. We've both done things. Let me just say that I get her and she gets me. If you need to talk, I'm here," Octavia explained.

They were both quiet after that. Octavia let her have her time. She knew that Clarke was complicated. And, she knew why. Palla was just as complicated, but her complications weren't as deep. For as much as she was complicated, Palla was a simple person. What any saw with Palla is what they got, with Clarke, it was always a mess. No one knew which Clarke they were going to get on a given day, but Octavia, Madi, Raven and Echo had learned to roll with it. They knew what Clarke had been through because they'd been through it, too. Their shared history made it easy to understand and get through the walls that Clarke built up to protect herself after Lexa's death. Niylah had started helping her heal, but it was the friendship between Raven, Echo, and Octavia that saved Clarke. Madi gave her something to live for and a reason to keep her hope alive while she waited for them to come back to her. It was their friendship and their knowledge of hardship and heartache that made all their relationships stronger and closer from the time they got on the dropship back to the Eligius and when they woke up. It would be that closeness that got through whatever faced them now on Terre Nova. Octavia could only hope that Clarke found someone to be with, again. She had Niylah. Echo had her brother Bellamy. Raven had Shaw, who was still on the ship at the moment. Hell, even Murphy had Emori. Madi was still young, but even Octavia knew that she wasn't going to be enough for Clarke soon. Clarke was too passionate to be alone. Palla was just as passionate and just as damaged as Clarke.

" _Monchof, Oktevia."_

 _"Pro, Palla. Pro. Just promise me one thing."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Take care of her and don't ever die on her,"_ Octavia told her.

"I will do my best not to," Palla told her.

Octavia gave her a smile as she finally thought she was getting somewhere with Palla. She felt like she owed it not only to Clarke but to Palla as well. She'd talked with Palla while they were still in orbit many times. In fact, it was Palla that made her accept Clarke's invitation to be her guard. Madi had a lot to do with it, but it was her time spent with Palla that she had begun to forgive herself for everything that happened in the bunker until Madi ascended as _Heda._ Palla had helped her find peace with her decisions. It wasn't that she forgot them or belittled them. She couldn't. She'd caused the deaths of hundreds, either by policy or forcing them into a war she wasn't even sure she could win. But, with what she knew and the support she had, Palla made her see that she'd done the best that she could. Sure, she'd been heavy handed, but it was needed to bring everyone together and in line. She was trying to keep them alive and save the human race. Clarke eventually saw it and they'd talked at length about it. She'd finally come to grips with what happened in Ton DC and the Mount Weather. She understood why Clarke made the decisions that she had and she was proud to call her friend, ally, and leader. She was proud to be her _Jusgona_ and her Second. She knew that Clarke was training her to be not only _Wanheda_ if need be for Madi, but also to help Madi lead. Madi knew it was also on the off chance that something happened to both Clarke and Madi, Octavia could take over the Kru and lead them, make them survive. She knew that it was going to be hard, but that was when Octavia thrived. She liked things hard.

The top of the wall could be seen just as they came over a ridge. From where she was sitting, Octavia wasn't that impressed. Indra had built bigger walls in less time than this piece of shit in front of her. She sighed and looked at Palla. The wall wasn't falling down. It was just poorly constructed. Raven would have a field day with it and Indra would knock it down in a day if given the chance. She didn't speak her mind though. She waited for Palla to ask her about it. But, even she knew that the rocks, metal barriers and stone and concrete sections weren't reinforced enough to stop a force from going through it. It was merely a symbolic gesture.

"Get your leaders together, Imber. We must talk. Go. Now!" Palla commanded.

She watched him go before she turned to Octavia. She could see the guard's thoughts in her eyes. She had the same feeling.

"Well, it is nice to know that this is still a piece of shit wall between our peoples."

"Uh, Palla, no offense, but when was the last time you came out here?" Octavia asked her.

"Shortly after I signed the Peace Accords with Balt and Dominick, the leader of the Praha."

"Well, is this the same wall as then?"

"It is."

"We've got a lot of work to do..."

" _Sha, Oktevia, we do,"_ Palla replied.

"Raven and Indra are going to have a field day with this."

"And, Diyoza?"

"Oh, yeah, her, too. I am sure the criminals have already beefed up our end and it makes this look like...well...shitier than it already is. We need to call Madi and get crews up here to help you guys. This thing isn't going to stop anyone."

"It'll have to wait until Spring, Octavia. We can't risk it in the Snows. The exposure wouldn't be right to fortify. It would be useless," Palla told her.

"They need to start now with something while they can still see the ground. Throwing some cement at the bases will help stabilize the walls and give it a better footing. They can start cutting trees and preparing logs for reinforcement with mud and cement in the Spring. They can be stacked and wait for the thaw. This is just...well...sad."

"I know that. I can't believe that nothing has been reinforced like I asked. There should be a second wall and more towers. What have they been doing all this time?"

"That is a question that you need to ask your officers, Palla."

"I know that."

"And, when you do, you don't need to be Palla the leader. You need to step up and be Palla the warrior, the Black Blood Fios. You need to dig into that anger that you felt when you were fighting the Praha, because obviously enough, you haven't scared them enough."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Clarke sat outside watching the warriors train. She knew that Indra was working them hard at Echo's behest. They would be training through the snow for the right to earn a spot in the Trials. She wasn't looking forward to that, but she knew that it was necessary. _Jusgona_ were the elite guard and the protectors of _Heda._ She didn't want Madi to be alone and without ample guards.

As she watched them fight, she was reminded of Anya, Gustus and Ryder. They were the most trusted warriors for Lexa. Gustus betrayed her, but he had his reasons. Anya died because she was a Grounder in the wrong place at the wrong time. Clarke had tried to protect her, but she was dressed as a Grounder, too. Ryder died in service to Lexa, trying to protect the throne from Ontari and paid with his life for refusing her. All three of them had an impact on Clarke and how she saw things between _Heda_ and their peoples. But, it was Anya that had the greatest impact on her.

"You're worried about something," Madi said as she sat down to join her.

"I am."

"What?"

"I was just thinking about Anya," Clarke told her.

"Ah, Lexa's mentor. Can I ask why?"

"Do you have her memories of Anya?"

"I do," Madi answered.

"Then you should know."

"How long did you know Anya?" Madi questioned.

"It was only for a couple of days. We escaped the Mountain together. She was trying to get back to Lexa to broker a peace between our people, but she was killed before she could go."

"Was her death avenged?" Madi inquired.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Who killed her? Do you know?"

"I'm not sure who actually fired the shot, but yes, I know that _Skaikru_ killed her."

Madi looked confused. _Skaikru_ killed Anya, but yet, Clarke wasn't sure who actually fired the shot. She looked at Clarke and saw the pain in her eyes. She knew that Anya's death weighed on her and now she knew why.

"Did you not ask?"

"It was one of the guards on the gate. I never asked their names to protect them from Lexa. I understood why they fired. They were afraid. They shot me, too and took me hostage. It was only Mom recognizing me that saved me from being thrown back into a cell," Clarke told her.

"But, you gave Lexa Anya's braid," Madi stated.

"I did."

"How did you know?"

"One of my other dealings with Anya."

"What happened?" Madi asked. "I don't know this story. Will you tell me?"

"Anya kidnapped me and Finn."

"The murderer?"

"He hadn't broken then. He was still sweet and trying to find peace between the hundred and the Grounders. He was the catalyst, but he wouldn't leave my side. He was worried about me. He just got caught with me when Anya had me taken."

"But, why did she take you?"

"Raven built a bomb to blow the bridge between Ton DC and the Drop Ship. In the process of blowing the bridge, Anya's newest _sekken_ Tris was badly wounded. Somehow, probably through Lincoln, Anya learned that I was a _fisa._ So, she had me captured as payment. Either I healed Tris, or I died for all the deaths at the bridge."

"Tris died?"

"She did. She was beyond what I could do in their war camp. I didn't have Mom or the right tools. Nyko was too far away or another camp, I don't know. I did everything I could, but it just wasn't enough."

"But, she didn't kill you," Madi stated.

"It wasn't for lack of trying. She issued the kill order for both Finn and I, but Lincoln managed to get us away from the _Trikru_ and their lands. He was labeled a traitor for helping us and started living on his own near us."

"To be near Octavia?"

"That was part of the reason. He wanted peace, too. He knew that Anya was blinded by both fear and anger. He wanted to try to make peace with us because he saw us for what we were," Clarke explained.

"Things seem very complicated."

"They were. But, in the Mountain, things changed. Anya saw me as her ticket back into Lexa's good graces. I saw her as an ally to save both our peoples. Neither of us could have been prepared for what awaited us just outside the gates of Camp Jaha. She promised to take word to Lexa for me and I promised to speak with my people."

"You never got the chance?"

"She died. Lexa came calling with her Army. Things were tense, but we managed to make it work until Pike."

"He was just as frightened as Anya was," Madi countered.

"But, Anya gave us a chance. She tried to anyway. I'll never know what could have happened had Anya made it to Lexa. And, I'll never know understand the pain that Lexa felt when I handed her Anya's braid."

"Sure, you will, or do," Madi stated.

"We didn't have relationships like that on the Ark, Madi. I was Mom's second, for lack of a better explanation, but I never finished my training. In the end, I became the leader and _Wanheda._ I still help Mom with procedures, but I've never had a close partnership with anyone the way that _Pramas en Sekkens._ I only have the friendships that I have developed with the rest of the hundred. We all became close because of necessity."

"That is where the roles of _Pramas en Sekkens_ come from, Clarke. Necessity. Survival. You know what it like to lose someone close to you. Lexa loved Anya like a sister. She was family when she had none. The same that you have with the rest of the hundred, the same you have with me," Madi told her.

Clarke turned and looked at her. She smiled at the younger girl and then took her in her arms, holding her tightly. Their bond was strong. And, the more that Clarke thought about it, the more she realized that since she wasn't Madi's mother, she was essentially her _Prama,_ even though she was now _Heda._

"I am not going to lose you, Madi."

"I don't plan on doing anything to cause my death, Clarke, but we both know that it isn't something that we can prevent. If it is my time, it is my time. You will have to let me go."

"No, I don't," Clarke stated as she pushed back a little ways from Madi and met her clear blue eyes, so much like her own, so much like her father's.

"Yes, you do. Just like with Lexa, Clarke. You will have to let me go and remove the flame. You will have to give it to the next _Heda,_ Clarke. You will have to help Gaia find the next _Heda."_

"No, I won't, because you aren't going to die until after I do."

"How can you assure that?" Madi asked her.

"You forget that I am _Wanheda_ and I command death," Clarke replied, her voice full of passion, determination and fire.

"Clarke?"

"Yes, Madi?"

"I know that you will do everything in your power to make sure that nothing ever happens to me. I know that. I love you for that. I expect nothing less because you have been more or less my _nomon,_ but even you can't stop everything."

"But, I can try," Clarke replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Madi. I've told you that before. What is it that you want to know, now?" Clarke asked her.

"You saw Anya take Tris's braid. You took Anya's and gave it to Lexa. But, you never took one from Lexa," Madi stated.

"Was that your question?"

" _Sha, you loved her, but you never kept part of her for yourself,"_ Madi said in Trig.

"I have her in my heart. I have her in my memories. I have her in my sketches and drawings. But, no, I never took a braid from her because her hair wasn't braided when she died. But, there was more to it than that. Things were very hectic in the moments she died. Titus had betrayed his oath as _Flaimkepa._ He killed her because he thought that I was corrupting her and turning her away from being _Heda._ She loved me and that was a crime in his eyes. But, when she took the bullet meant for me, by accident, he...he broke a little. I know that he loved her, but he knew his duty. He took the flame from her and gave it to me to save it. He was afraid that Ontari would ascend. He also knew that I was a better judge of what should happen. Aden was Lexa's choice and had the conclave happened, I am sure that he would have won. I kept the Flame because for me it was still Lexa. It was the only thing that I had left of her. I kept it until I couldn't, until I had to trade it to protect the lives of the people from Ontari and A.L.I.E. And, in the end, I took the Flame to save us all from A.L.I.E."

"But, you didn't keep it for yourself?" Madi asked her.

"I couldn't. I didn't have Night Blood then. We used Ontari to give me Night Blood so my body wouldn't reject the Flame. By the time that I actually had Night Blood, the world was ending. I was the only person that had Night Blood, but Gaia refused to give it to me," Clarke told her.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't raised on Earth. Because I wasn't born a Night Blood, I was made. She saw it as a corruption of the faith and the meaning behind the Flame. She didn't know what I knew. And, in the end, they decided to have the conclave in which Octavia won. She secured the bunker, but she knew that she couldn't take the Flame, either. She wasn't a Night Blood."

"Am I the last?" Madi asked her.

"From Earth?"

"Yes," Madi replied.

"That we know of, yes. You are. That is why the people follow you even though you didn't have to fight in the conclave. They believe that your fight was survival on the surface while they were in the bunker. You are the new _Pramheda._ You are the first of new set of _Hedas_ and new laws. You are the first _Heda_ of Helios," Clarke explained.

"I will not forget them, Clarke."

"I am not asking you to, Madi. I never would. The _Hedas_ of old shaped your world and the world you grew up in. I wouldn't expect you to forget them or anything that you learned on Earth, Madi. They are not only part of you and your ancestry. They are part of your culture and I will not let it die completely. We will do everything that we can to preserve most of your way of life. I did what I could for you when it was just the two of us. You taught me as well as I taught you. We will get it all written down so that the surviving twelve krus are not forgotten. We maybe one kru, but we are built from many," Clarke told her.

"And, we will continue to survive."

"We will. Have you been down to the site, lately?" Clarke asked her.

"I have. You should go with us tomorrow. I want you to see it. I know that you aren't particularly happy about the name, but they are honoring you, Clarke."

"I laugh about it, Madi."

"Why?"

"It is from a very famous story from before the bombs. It is about a special kid and magic. I think that you would like it. I need to see if I can find a copy of it."

"Would you read it to me?"

"Yes, Madi, I will. And, I'll help you read it, too. You need to be able to read both English and Trigedasleng."

"There is no true written version of Trig, Clarke."

"I know. We'll work on it. I know that there are many stories to tell. I want to have as many recorded as we can. We've already lost so much..."

"We have, but you've kept us together. You're still fighting to keep us as one. The people haven't forgotten that, Clarke."

She looked at Madi for a few more moments and then nodded. She turned back to watch the warriors fighting in the Pins. She knew that Indra was keeping up their pacing and working them hard. She saw Echo down there with her, looking them all over with her critical eyes. She saw Bellamy trying so hard to be better and earn their respect after the fallout with his sister.

She turned and watched the people milling around working on stores for the coming Snows and building their new settlement. She knew that they were working together for a common goal and they each had their part to play. They knew this from a young age, but it was surprising now to see how adept those from _Skaikru_ had become to working with them all without reservation. Time and survival will break everyone and mold them into one unit.

"We need to check in with Diyoza," Clarke said suddenly.

"Should be ride out?"

"I think so," Clarke said.

"I'll get Echo," Madi replied standing.

"I'll get the caballos."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Palla still sat atop her caballo. Octavia was by her side but back enough to let them know that she was there not only as a second in command, but as Palla's personal guard. It was a sight to be seen and Octavia could tell that they weren't used to seeing Palla that angry. Angry wasn't even the word that Octavia would use. She couldn't think of one heavy enough for it, but she could still see the fire in Palla's eyes. She was beyond pissed. Her men had done nothing but patrol in order to protect themselves. Palla had been calling for reinforcements and restructure for years and nothing had happened. She'd taken for granted that they would just do it. It made her wonder why they even bothered building the guard towers in the Village. Was it only because she was there so much? Or, did the rest of the town actually believe that they might be in danger?

"Peace is the time that build for the coming wars," she muttered under her breath.

She was trying to rein in her anger. She knew that it wasn't the soldiers' fault. It was the officers, and on top of that, it was Imber's.

She looked to her left, where he should be, and he wasn't there. She wasn't surprised. He was in front of the officers that was being led to her. She shook head at them. There were six captains and over twenty lieutenants. She sat back in the saddle a little and looked back at Octavia.

" _What is it, Palla?"_ Octavia asked her in Trig.

" _I think we should go for a ride."_

 _"You want to see what Diyoza has done with our end of the wall?"_

 _"I think I should. I think they should. I don't doubt that she would have reinforced it somehow. It has to be better than this,"_ Palla replied.

"Call for their horses, My Palla," Octavia told her switching back to English.

"Horses?"

"Caballos."

Palla nodded. She shifted in the saddle, again and looked over the men. Finally, singling out one of the lieutenants, one she knew. One she knew that she could trust and one that she knew would do as she asked. She nodded again before calling him forward.

"Del!" she called him.

"Aye, Palla," he answered as he ran up to her.

He stopped short when he saw Octavia's hand move to her side. She hadn't gone for her sword. Her hand landed on a dagger on her left side. He gave Octavia a look and then looked back to Palla for more direction.

Octavia had to hide her smile. She was glad that he was frightened of her. It made her job easier. She wouldn't have to worry about the officers trying to rise up against Palla. It looked like all the junior officers were actually afraid of her and of Octavia. It was the captains that she knew she would have to watch. She was sure that one of them was biding their time in order to over throw Palla or they had done something incredibly stupid like side with the Praha.

"Gather the rest of the lieutenants. Get with the engineers and begin suring up the bases of the wall. Devise a team to go cut some beams and posts from the forests beyond the village. Make sure that the timber is good and strong. We might not be able to do much before the snows, but the more we can, the stronger the wall will be come the spring thaw. Now, go," Palla told him.

He saluted and went back tot the grouping of officers. It was then that Octavia realized that he was the most senior of the lieutenants. He got them to follow him away. As soon as they were gone, Palla turned on the captains.

"I don't know what to say to you all, but you have disappointed me. I asked you to secure the wall and all you have done is man the wall. What good would that do if the Praha have amassed an army against us? You have left us open to attack when I asked that you help protect our people. I am ashamed of you as officers," she told them.

Octavia's hands itches against the hilt of her dagger as she watches them all, even Imber. He hangs his head. He had been so worried about the town and having a ready militia that he'd neglected the wall. Like Palla, he assumed that the captains had been doing as they asked. He should have known better because there was no requisition for materials or laborers to help them secure the front. Those in charge of the towers went to work quickly. He doesn't blame Palla for her disappointment or the look of disapproval in Octavia's eyes. He knows that the Earthing doesn't think highly of him and he knows why. He understands. He gives her a nod and she nods back in acknowledgement, letting her know that she didn't have to worry about him.

"Octavia has agreed to be my liaison with the Earthlings. She is a skilled warrior and one of their generals," Palla told them and ignores the cocked eyebrow of the younger brunette. "Her people have agreed to secure and man the section of the wall nearest to the barracks and the processing buildings. We will go there. Now. Mount up. Stay close and don't do anything stupid that would give me cause to do anything rash. All of you are on probation and if I see fit, I will strip you not only of your rank and position, but also I will remove you from the Rangers all together."

The men scurry away. She watches a few women come forwards. They all await instructions.

"Ladies, mount up. Be prepared for anything and don't let the men see you sweat. The Guard needs you now."

A red head in front salutes and leads the women away, but not before Octavia eyes them all. They were all dressed in leather armor and looked fierce. She could only wonder who and what they were. She openly admired them. Whoever they were, they looked fierce and all Octavia wanted to do was find out more about them. The most obvious thing was that they were loyal to Palla and not to Imber. It made Octavia wonder where they were from because she hadn't seen anyone looking like them around town.

" _What's wrong, Oktevia?"_ Palla asked.

" _Who are they?"_

 _"They are just like their namesakes. Well sort of. Those are the Amazons of Helios. They are a group of warrior women that live alone but support us. They are my friends. They must have heard about the troubles to have come. They will not cause any harm to us. Only the Praha."_

 _"Warrior women?"_

 _"Surely, you've heard about the tribes of the Amazons. I know that you studied Roman history. Your own brother named you after Augustus' sister. But, you don't know the Amazons?"_

 _"I've heard of them, but they were just myth, stories I was told. You have your own Amazons? And, they fight for you?"_

 _"They fight for Helios,"_ Palla told her.

It was that simple statement that Octavia understood. They didn't follow anyone. They fought for Helios as a hole and to them, the Praha were the enemy. That was all they needed to know.

"They ride with us to see Diyoza?"

"Yes, they will. I am sure that they would like to meet your people. As a warrior culture, I am sure that you will both have something to learn from each other. I am sure that Elena would like to speak with you the most."

"Elena?"

"She is their leader," Palla answered.

Just as she did, a woman rode up beside her on the right. She was on a palomino horse. Her hair looked like fire at sunset. Her eyes were the color of an Earthern sky.

"Elena, I would like you to meet Octavia kom Gryfonkru. She is one their elite warriors and part of the royal guard. She is their liaison."

"And, yet, she protects you, Palla," Elena said as she eyed Octavia.

"She does."

"For someone of your skill and rank, I find it odd that the Earthings give you a royal guard. Is there something I should know? Have you found someone, Palla?"

Octavia cocked her eyebrow. She was wondering the same thing, but she hadn't voiced her questions. She respected Madi, Clarke and Palla too much. She could see that they liked each other, but she understood that they were afraid. Clarke was afraid to love anyone because everyone she loved died. Madi approved of the match and even let them both and most of the _jusgona_ know. It was another reason that Madi was protecting Palla, even if it was from herself.

"So, Royal Guard, why do you protect Palla?" Elena asked as she dropped back enough on her caballo to match Octavia and be by her side.

"I do it because _Heda_ asked me to and also because _Wanheda_ was needed to help our people prepare for the Winter Snows," Octavia said, giving the most diplomatic answer that she could think of. She didn't want to betray anyone, but she wanted to make sure that Elena knew where she stood.

"Your Hey-da?"

"She is like our queen. It means Commander in Trigedasleng. She is our leader and her mother is also a our. Her mother is the _Wanheda._ "

"Won hey da? What does that mean? Will you tell me?" Elena asked.

"It directly translates to 'Commander of Death.' It is an honorary title. There haven't been many since the time of the _Hedas._ "

"I see. And, when did the time of the _Hedas_ start?"

"After the bombings. Those that survived the fallout came together and realized that they needed to band together to fight for resources and such. A Commander arose. She helped those survive, both with science and knowledge. After her death, the next in line took the title of Commander. Eventually, a new language was made and all the people under the _heda_ used it. That language is called Trigedasleng, or Tree People Language. Commander became _Heda."_

"But, you speak English."

"I do. As do all the warriors. It was a necessity for our people to know both."

"Why?" Elena asked her.

"Because there were some survivors underground that used English. They weren't very hospitable to those who could live above ground. They attacked and fought the people of Earth. They were called Grounders. To hide their movements and their plans, Trigedasleng was developed. Eventually, those in the ground were defeated, but the language stays. It is part of our shared heritage now," Octavia explained, glossing over a lot of their Earthern history.

"Are you willing to teach it?" Elena questioned.

"We've taught Palla," Octavia answered.

"But, beside Palla," Elena added.

"Only if _Heda_ permits."

"She must be a wise woman," Elenda stated at Octavia's answer.

Octavia and Palla both laughed. But, when they turned to face Elena, they remembered that she didn't know that Madi was only thirteen. Palla hung her head at her actions and then looked at Octavia. The younger brunette nodded and turned to face Elena more fully as they rode towards the wall near the barracks.

"She is a wise girl. She is only thirteen or fourteen, Elena. She was chosen to be our leader because she is special. She has the blood of the gods, according to the Grounders. But, she is wise beyond her years," Octavia told her.

"A girl, eh? I really need to speak with her then. I want to know more about your people," Elena replied.

"I will do what I can and arrange that for you, Elena. But, first we deal with the wall. I wonder if Clarke told Diyoza we were coming," Octavia said.

"I am sure she has. I am sure that the Colonel has done wonders with it. I hope that I can get our officers to follow her example," Palla stated.

"Except for becoming a domestic terrorist, yeah, that would be good," Octavia muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Elena inquired.

"Diyoza is from the original Elegius project. The same project that settled here. She was...well, she was a prisoner that was sent to mine other planets. They came back to Earth before it was made uninhabitable. Now, she is one of us. Her fellow inmates have sworn their allegience to _Heda_ and she has made them part of the _krugona_. They are good at digging in and defending. _Heda_ asked them to guard the wall after the Praha attacked me," Octavia told her.

"She must be something to have won your admiration and the loyalty of your _Heda._ I can't wait to meet this Diyoza. She seems to be a good leader. I look forward with speaking with you as well, Octavia kom Gryfonkru."

"It's just ahead," Palla said as they came over a ridge to look down into the valley where the springs were.

The wall could just be made out. They rode harder and stopped short when they were stopped by some of Diyoza's guards. Octavia moved to the front to announce them when she heard a voice call out from behind them.

" _Skairipa!"_

 _"Heda!? Is Wanheda here?"_

 _"Sha,"_ Madi replied.

"You're in luck, Elena. They are both here. Shall we," Octavia stated as she rode passed the guards and towards the little camp that Diyoza had set up.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Clarke, Madi and Diyoza were sitting around a small table in a tent that had been erected near the wall. It was far enough back that Diyoza didn't feel like she was in any danger, but it was close enough that she could still command. Diyoza was impressed with the little _Heda._ She looked at Clarke and could see that the young woman was worried about something besides the wall and the possibility of the Praha. She studied her and Clarke knew it.

"I see things are coming along nicely," Clarke stated, trying to stop Diyoza's scrutiny.

"They are. We are working with what we have, but I think that we can have it finished for the most part by the time of the snows. The men are working tirelessly to get it complete. They understand that they are fighting against weather, time and a possible threat. It is nothing that we haven't dealt with before," Diyoza answered.

"It is still admirable."

"It is, Diyoza. I am proud of their willingness. I know that they didn't all have to step up to do this for us, but I am glad they did," Madi added.

"You gave us the chance, Madi. You told us that if we work, we survive. We don't want any trouble. We just want to live and so far, I've seen no reason why we shouldn't trust you. You do as you say you will. You're giving us a second chance to prove ourselves worthy as being human. I thank you for that," Diyoza told her.

Madi just beamed. She knew that Diyoza and Clarke didn't see eye to eye, but she had been unwilling to let the inmates die just because they were inmates. In Madi's eyes, everyone deserved the chance to prove themselves. She had to her people. Clarke had to her. Diyoza was doing the same. They had all been giving second chances at life and now they were fighting to keep it.

"How bad was it when you got here?" Clarke asked.

"There were gaping holes, but we plugged those fast."

"How many men do you have with you?"

"Around thirty, a platoon and no more," Diyoza answered.

"Do you need more?" Madi asked her and watched her face.

"I wouldn't turn them down, but I don't know how they will work with my men. Most of the men I have with me, either did time with me as part of the ULA or they learned to trust me at the mining colony. I don't know your people, _Heda_ and they don't know me besides that we were prisoners, murderers, rapists, and thieves. We know how we would have been dealt with in your society and frankly, some of my men are afraid that you are just using us to build up things before you put us back in prison or you order our deaths," Diyoza told her.

"I said that I would give you all a chance and I will. How your men act will depend on how they are treated. I have no issues with any of them until they attack one of us. I expect that you will govern them yourself, but I hope that once we have our settlement built that they will integrate with us," Madi told her.

"I hope we can, too," Diyoza replied.

"Let's go look at it. I want to see our defenses. I know that you are doing everything that you can with what we have, but I don't know that we can't help you, too," Madi stated.

"Sounds good," Diyoza said.

They got up and left the tent. Madi leading them with a huge smile on her face. She'd forgotten how much she liked being just outdoors and she was glad that Clarke was letting her just go. She could run around and still be _Heda._ These people didn't know her as anything more than a child and they were surprised that she was the leader of the "Grounders." Diyoza treated her with respect because Madi gave her respect back.

As they are heading up to the wall, they can hear horses coming towards them from the east. They all turn, but it is Madi who is the most excited to see who is coming. She runs towards them, yelling out " _Skairipa!"_ at Octavia. Clarke watches a brief exchange between the warrior and her daughter, but she sees Octavia's eyes meet hers. A quick nod is received and then the group is riding down to meet them. She can see that not only is it Octavia and Palla, but a group of warrior women and some lightly armored men. She wasn't as impressed with them as she was the women.

Octavia led the group down. She'd stopped long enough to pull Madi up into the saddle with her. Clarke couldn't help but smile at her friend and her daughter's antics. When her eyes met Palla's, her smile grew, but she could tell that something was troubling the other leader. Her eyes weren't a vibrant as usual. Then, she looked over at the fiery headed woman that rode close to Palla. She felt her jealousy start to build until Octavia dismounted in front of her.

" _Wanheda, Palla and I have some to see the wall."_

 _"Who is with you, Skairipa?"_ Clarke asked her.

" _They call themselves the Amazons of Helios. She is their leader,"_ Octavia said as she tilted her head towards the redhead. _"Her name is Elainah."_

"Hello, Elena. Welcome to our little bit of the world. I am Clarke Griffin. And, this," Clarke stated as she pulled Madi into her, "This is my daughter, Madi."

"Hey-da," Elena greeted her.

Madi and Clarke both cocked an eyebrow at the greeting. Madi shrugged it off first and reached out to welcome the redhead to their little camp. Diyoza moved closer to them. Octavia reached out to help her and for her part, Diyoza didn't wave her off no matter how bad she wanted to. She knew that she shouldn't be out there, but she was not only worried about people but the construction of the wall. She knew that Clarke would escort her back that evening and make her see Abby to check on the baby. Clarke came up behind them and smiled at the newcomers.

"Palla, what brings you here, today?" Clarke asked hoping that it would get some sort of dialogue going between the groups.

"It seems that my officers didn't believe me when I said that we needed to reinforce the wall. We have many issues. I've brought them with me and my head general, Imber as well. I was hoping that we could see what your Colonel Diyoza has done with this section of the wall. I might need her leadership with the Rangers in making sure that we are ready as well," Palla stated.

Clarke then understood the look in her eyes. She was upset. Her people hadn't heeded her warnings and now they were vunerable. That didn't explain the redhead, but Clarke knew Palla would explain when the time came. Diyoza stepped forward and reached for Palla's arm. Octavia by their sides, smiled at the fact that Diyoza was using a tradition _Trikru_ greeting to welcome Palla. Palla gave them both a smile as they walked towards the wall proper.

"It was a difficult task, Palla. Most of the wall was gone or in such bad shape that it couldn't be salvaged. Thankfully, Gryfonkru has skilled workers back at the barracks. Anything that we couldn't find out here naturally, they provided for me with their craftmanship. We had a few experiments with the cement, but once we found a formula that would harden correctly, it became easier to sure up the posts and fill in any holes. We've found some old metal scraps and concrete sections to use as the bulk of the fenceline. I think that we will have a good structure in place before the snows."

"I think you will as well."

"Palla, how long until the snows?" Diyoza asked her.

"It is getting colder already. A few weeks at most. But, don't fret the Praha won't attack in the snows. They will wait until just before the thaw, if they come before the Great Thaw," Palla told her.

"Why is that? Desperation?" Diyoza asked.

"Yes, they will wait until they have nothing left and they are starving. I am afraid that since they know you are here, they might try here again. But, I see you've done a lot with the wall. It looks better than before. I hope for your sake and ours that it holds through the snows. Come the Thaw, we will all be working on the wall."

"Can your men not work on it now?"

"They can and they will. I will have the guard it and work on it, with better supervision, until the first snow. I have to protect my people, Colonel. I will not let the Village fall."

"Is there anything that we can do?" Clarke asked her.

"As I've said before Clarke, this isn't really your fight. It is ours. The Praha are our enemy. The fact that you are here may seem to be a threat to them, but you can defend yourselves. I've seen it first hand. The Praha have much to fear from you. Shoring up the wall and being ready to defend Gryfonkru is all you need to worry about. Surviving this winter and then building your settlement is all you need to do, Clark. We will handle our own issues," Palla told her.

" _Palla, we can help. Why will you not let us? I thought that you wanted our people to come together as one,"_ Clarke stated.

"Don't worry about it, Clarke. Let it go. We can talk about it later," Palla told her and Elena watched them. "Madi, walk with me?"

" _Sha, Palla,_ " Madi said and followed her.

Octavia moved behind them. Clarke watched them go. She was surprised that Palla had just left her officers and the Amazons with her.

"Diyoza, I think that you need to speak with Imber and his men. They need to see and know what you've done. They might need to take notes on how you used the surrounding areas to make the wall better," Clarke told her. "I'm going to call back to Abby and make sure that she is ready for you this evening. And, then you will need to pick someone to be in charge while you stay back at the barracks. You can't stay out here."

"I can't supervise them from the barracks, _Wanheda, "_ Diyoza stated, stressing Clarke's title.

"We will get with Raven and a devise something for you to use. You need to think of your daughter. We will make sure that wall holds. She comes first now," Clarke told her as she walked back to the tent, alone.

Diyoza and Elena watched her go. Echo came out as soon as she entered and took up a defensive position just outside the tent flaps. Echo gave a Diyoza a quick nod and then started studying the newcomers that were walking around the camp. Elena looked Echo up and down and gave her a quirky smile. She didn't greet the guard, instead, she followed Diyoza as she headed for the wall. It was obvious that she was looking for her next in command.

"How long have you been with them?" Elena asked her.

"Since Earth was destroyed," Diyoza told her.

"And, you trust them?"

"I...well... _Heda_ has been good to my people. She gave a second chance at life when others would have destroyed us and left us on Earth as it died. She didn't. She allowed us to come with them as they left to search for a new home. I'll admit that it wasn't what I wanted, but surviving as long as I have and seeing what I have in war and in peace, the Commander is searching for peace and not war. She wants us all to not only survive and live for future generations, but to thrive as well. Her own mother called for my death, but Madi swayed Clarke. Now, we have a peace between our people and we are just trying to fit into their society. It works between us because there is only one true law: survive together. We fight together. We work together. We farm together. Everyone works for the good of the community. There is no slacking."

"Do you have any down time?"

"Yes, we do. Clarke insisted on it. We rotate things and jobs between us. The Artisans help with construction and have even developed some tools to help us build. Madi keeps rotating those at the settlement sight for work because she doesn't want us burnt out. They are harder on me because I'm pregnant. They know that she could come any day now, so they want me close to the barracks to make sure that my delivery is safe. I know it is because Clarke and Madi are both worried for Hope's sake and I thank them for it. They look out for everyone like a good leader should. Madi has made it a point to learn everything that she can about each of her people and my people. To her, we are one and she wants to make sure that we stay that way. She worries what will happen if we split, but I don't see that happening," Diyoza told her.

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't prisoners. We are just as free as the rest of Gryfonkru. We can choose what we do. A few of my men have joined the construction teams for the settlement and the artisans. The majority of people were members of a military group that I lead before being put in prison. They were ready to die for what we believed in then, and they are ready to do that now. Our views may have changed over the last few months, but it is only because we've seen what we need to do in order to survive."

Elena laughs. She can see that Diyoza believes what she is saying, but Elena isn't sure who is really in charge of this group. Madi, who is the _Heda,_ seems to be in command and everyone defaults to her in someway, even Palla a little. That didn't trouble her as much as she thought it should. It was the fact that Madi seemed to need Clarke's approval on some things. How did that work between them? And, how in the world was Clarke her mother? She didn't look old enough to have a child that age. She would need more information on this new group that Palla was welcoming into the fold. There was also something about Clarke that seemed off.

She turned back to the look at the tent. The guard hadn't moved. In fact, she seemed ready to fight and she didn't know why. What was it about these people that made Elena admire them and fear them at the same time? She needed answers, but she trusted Palla's judgement for the most part. Palla had indeed kept them safe for years and defended them against the Praha. If Palla said that they weren't a threat to Helios, then Elena would make sure that the rest of her tribe knew as well. She just wondered why Clarke seemed so ready to fight for them when Palla kept telling it wasn't their fight. Palla didn't want Gryfonkru to fight, but she allowed them to guard the wall. This made Elena wonder about how big the settlement would be.

"You're thinking too hard, Elena," Diyoza told her.

"Sorry. I am just confused. Palla only wants your help in defending the wall and only here. Clarke and Madi seem ready to send troops to war if needed, but Palla refuses. As a military leader, it seems foolish to turn down troops from allies."

"From what I understand, Palla fears that using us would start a massive war between the Village and most of Helios against the Praha. Yes, we've been attacked, but it was only once and it was an isolated incident. It could have been an accident. We didn't know what boundaries we weren't supposed to cross and Octavia paid for it."

"How so?"

"Sticky sap, I believe. It was days before she was better. Palla was also shot by two arrows. Clarke and her mother Abby, our doctor, took care of them both in the barracks hospital. Palla has provided us with temporary shelter and provisions enough to last us through the winter snows. Our people however as also gathering, hunting, and getting provisions. We want to be able to pay back the Village come the Great Thaw. Madi was worried that if the Praha had crossed the wall once, that they might do it again. She doesn't want to fight a war that doesn't need to be fought, so she decided to reinforce the wall. When the Snows start, I am not sure if we will dig in out here or be commanded back to the barracks to wait it out," Diyoza replied. "By then though, Hope will be here and I'll not be able to be out here."

"And, who do you trust to command in your place?"

"I've asked that they send me a warrior from Gryfonkru."

"Does this warrior have a name?" Elena asked.

"His name is Bellamy Blake."


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Madi, Octavia, Palla and Imber were standing facing the wall. Palla and Imber studied the construction. She was amazed at how quickly Diyoza had gotten the men mobilized and working. Palla knew that she shouldn't because of Diyoza's military background, but she was. She knew that her background made her more suited to do this type of project without any supervision. She wondered if she would be willing to work with Imber after the Great Thaw. She knew that Diyoza's teaching could help him be a better general and a better leader when it came to leading the troops.

"Besides the war with the Praha, has there been any other conflict?" Madi asked Imber and Palla both.

"No, there hasn't. But, Palla has been preparing us for another war with the Praha," Imber replied. "Lately we've been working in town to make sure that we are better prepared if they get passed the wall."

"So your attention has been more focused there?" Madi asked as they continued to walk.

Palla didn't answer. She just looked at the young girl. She had quickly deduced what was causing Palla's concern when it came to having Imber at the wall. She had been worried when Octavia had contacted Clarke the day before. She knew that it had to be something serious for Octavia to tell Clarke about it. Madi watched the leader and she could see that Palla was still worried about everything. She was worried about her people and the Praha. Madi understood her concern and she shared it. It was another reason that Madi wanted to see the wall. She wanted to see what Diyoza was doing and she wanted to help Palla. It wasn't just because Madi thought she had to help her for helping them; it was because she knew that it was the right thing to do. They were learning from each other and they both wanted to survive. It was a symbiotic relationship. They were the leaders and they had to protect their people. Together, they would be bigger, badder, and better. Madi was determined to make things work there.

Madi wanted them to succeed as much as Clarke did. She knew they had to make it work on Helios. They had no other choice. They had nowhere else to really to really go. Helios could be the last place in the universe for man to survive and Madi wasn't going to be the one that let man fall. She was the _Heda_ and as _Heda,_ she had an obligation to not only protect her people, to help them survive and to help man continue on as a species but to help them learn to thrive in this new world, their new home.

"I am ashamed to admit it, but yes, _Heda,_ I have been working on other projects. I assumed incorrectly that my officers were doing as I ordered. Trust me when I say that they will be punished for their actions and they will be working long and hard days until the Snows to make up for their incompetence," Imber replied.

"At one point back on Earth, if they had been my officers, they would have been killed and replaced. Clarke however believes in second chances and she was already working with the former _Heda_ to change our ways. She has shown me that life is precious, all life, but sometimes we must make the hard choices. The sacrifices of a few are sometimes needed to protect the many. No matter how many times I lead my people, I know that someone might die, but I always push for the majority to live. Imber as the General of the Rangers, it is your responsibility to make sure that the people are protected for Palla and you've failed her in this. How are you going to correct that and prove to her that you should remain her general?" Madi asked him.

Octavia smirked. She hadn't been prepared for Madi to go all "Commander on him," but she also wasn't that surprised. Ever since Gaia helped her tap into the past Commanders, Madi has been stepping up at odd times and with very insightful reasoning, actions, and answers to questions that they never thought to ask. She was just proving once again, that she was indeed ready to take the Flame and be the _Heda_ that she was meant to be. Octavia was proud of her.

"I was hoping that you would let us work with Diyoza and study your techniques."

"Ah, so you are admitting your mistakes and asking for our help?" Madi asked him.

"I am, _Heda."_

"I will talk with Diyoza and her lieutenants, Imber. I am sure that she'll give you some help and we might even send an envoy back with you. I believe that we need to have a united front with our defense," Madi told him, but raised her hand when Palla turned to disagree. "I know that you don't want us to help you too much, Palla, but at this point, I already have a trained standing army and they are ready to fight. If need be, we will, with or without your approval. I will help defend this land because soon, it will be part of our new world. We want to be able to thrive here and if fighting the Praha in order to make sure that we survive, I will order everyone to arms. That is my promise. If the Praha attack, we will mount up and will fight back. I don't care whether they attack us directly or they attack the Village at this point. They are a viable threat to my people and we will meet that threat head on."

"I understand that, _Heda,_ but they're quarrel is with me and my people not with you."

"We live here now. If we are to join with your nations, then we are also your people, are we not? Do we, as Palla and _Heda,_ not share the same blood? I know that we do, Palla. Back on Earth, we have ruled over all and squashed any and all desenters to our laws. The Praha have broken the laws of Helios as you have prescribed them to me. I would not being doing my duty as _Heda_ if I didn't do something about it," Madi replied.

"I am not going to talk you out of this, am I?" Palla asked her.

"Octavia, if you will," Madi answered with a smile.

"No, Palla, you will not. Nor would any of the _jusgona._ Clarke won't hear of it either. She believes that we are the catalyst that is causing this new rebellion by the Praha against the treaty that you arranged with them after the war. If _Heda en Wanheda_ say that we will fight, you'd best be prepared for the might of _Gryfonkru_ to follow you into battle. I will ride with you, too," Octavia told her. "With _Heda's_ blessing of course."

"And, you would have it, _Skairipa,"_ Madi stated.

Palla just nodded at them. She knew that she was fighting a losing battle when it came to keeping the Earthlings out of the conflict with the Praha. She would concede defeat in the matter, but she would do it in private. She didn't want to look weak in front of her officers or the Amazons. She looked at Madi and Madi nodded to her. The little leader understood more than she let on most of the time. Palla was thankful for her understanding and she would make it up to her somehow, some way, in the future.

"Octavia, is there anything else for you to report of the Village?" Madi questioned changing the subject.

"No, _Heda,_ there is not."

"So, we will be able to trade and exchange items with them? We will be able to integrate if we want to? You've seen it, can we make a life here with them? Or, will we have to isolate ourselves and dig in at our settlement, only to be a militia if needed?" Madi questioned.

"We will be able to integrate as needed and wanted. Palla has been true to everything that she's told us, _Heda._ We should back her and she will back us. We can still be separate but still join into the lives of the Village. It is just as Palla said it would be. We can make our home here and thrive, _Heda._ Of that, I have no doubts," Octavia told her.

 _"Have you seen them train their warriors, yet?"_

" _No, Heda, I have not. We've basically been working with the council and dealing with the wall. But, my first impressions are not that good about their ablitility to defend themselves. Indra would have a fit at the condition of their armor as I've seen it. She would scoff at her officers and especially the wall. Diyoza has done more in a few days than they have done in years. Heda, they need us,"_ Octavia told her.

 _"We shall see."_

Octavia nodded. She knew what that meant and she knew that _Heda_ was right. It was up to Palla to protect her people. If she wanted _Heda's_ help, she would have to ask for it. Imber had and he'd been granted it. Madi wouldn't refuse her, but she wasn't going to put her people in a position that Palla didn't want them in, either. She was letting Palla dictate their involvement and so far, Palla was keeping them at a distance. Everyone understood why Palla was keeping them apart. No one blamed her for that, but now that they had someone who had been to the Village, Madi had to plan for anything and everything that might cause some sort of concern with the members of Gryfonkru. She couldn't help but worry about what the people in the Village would do if they found out that Gryfonkru was surviving and thriving on their own. She didn't want the Village to come after them, especially if the Praha decimated their world.

"I think that I would like to see some of your _jusgona_ train and fight with my men and the Amazons."

"Why?" Madi asked her, surprised by Palla's suggestion.

"I think it would be good to have a competition. Don't you? I know that you have your warriors practice with each other. We could do it as a group game from all the different villages and such of Helios. Like the Olympics of old from Earth, a way to see how athletic how people are, but just for fun."

"For fun?" Octavia asked.

"Yes, for fun."

"I have never fought anyone other than my brother for fun. I fight to train and I train to fight. Other than that, the only fighting I have ever done has been in war. I have never just sought someone out to fight them for fun," Octavia stated, obviously disturbed by this turn of events.

Just then a large clap of thunder rolled and they all turned to look up at the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in and immediately because of the cooler weather, all the Earthlings wondered if it would be the beginnings of the Snows. Madi looked to Imber and the man shook his head. He didn't know what Palla was up to, nor did he believe it was snow. Madi nodded back.

"Imber, why don't you go with Diyoza and speak with her before my mother carries her back to the barracks. I think that Palla and I need to discuss more. Take your men as well. I am sure that there are things she can get them doing before the Snows," Madi commanded him. He looked to Palla, who just nodded in ascent, and started to walk away before Madi spoke again, "And, if you run into my mother again, tell her that I wish to speak with her before she goes back to the barracks."

"Yes, _Heda,_ I will let her know," he replied and walked away.

"What is it, Palla?" Madi asked her as soon as they were alone.

"I don't like the fact that the Amazons have come."

"Will they threaten your leadership?"

"No, they won't," Palla answered.

"Then why do they bother you?"

"Elena will test Clarke and if she finds her lacking..."

"She'll do nothing. Clarke is _natblida._ She might not be a warrior in the traditional since, Palla, but she will not let anyone destroy what she's tried to build and sustain."

"Clarke is a blackblood?"

"She is."

"But, you have the flame?"

"It is a long story, Palla and one that we don't like to tell. Rest assured though. Clarke can take care of herself. She isn't the _Wanheda_ for nothing," Madi told her and Octavia just laughed at the truth in the statements.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Elena stood in front of the tent. Echo stood there staring back at her. Echo eyed her but she didn't make a move to stop her from entering the small tent. They had a small stand off, but Elena could tell that Echo wasn't going to relent and just let her enter the tent. After a few long, terse minutes of continued staring, Echo nodded to the other warrior woman and ducked into the tent to talk to Clarke. Elena just watched her go and waited to see if Clarke would come out. She knew that Echo knew that she wanted to talk to the blonde. She wasn't dumb enough to start anything with the other warrior women. She knew that Palla would have her head for it, but there was information that she wanted.

Elena looked around the small camp site and found a stump. She walked over to it and sat down. She pulled out her sword and cleaned it. She figured that it would be enough to pass the time and she knew the importance of a well maintained weapon. When she was done cleaning it, she started sharpening the edge. She lost herself in the rhythmic sounds of the stone against steel. So much so, that she put herself in a sort of trance with each downward stroke of her hand with the sharpening stone. She hadn't looked up to the tent to see if Echo had returned.

Her thoughts turned to the warrior woman. She was obviously someone important among their tribe besides being Clarke's guard and that made her wonder more. Then, she thought about Octavia and how close she was to Palla. It seemed odd that she would take a guard from the Earthlings, but Octavia seemed well equipped to handle anything that the Praha brought. The fact that she'd survived Sticky Sap meant that she wasn't just strong in mind. She was strong in body. But, they'd told Elena that Clarke's mother was a healer, a doctor, and she helped save both Octavia from the Sticky Sap and Palla from two arrow shots made _Gryphonkru_ a very strong tribe.

Echo came back out of the tent. She retook her position guarding it and gave Elena a strange look. Elena wasn't sure if Echo just naturally had a resting bitch face or if she was just like that towards her. Honestly, she didn't care. She was curious about the blonde. Her guards, not so much, but she wanted to know about them, if only for informational purposes. Elena liked to be prepared...for anything and anyone. She stopped sharpening her sword and looked up. She saw Echo, gave her sword a cursory wipe down and sheathed it before standing to see what the verdict was.

"She'll see you," Echo said with an edge in her voice that Elena couldn't mistake.

Elena didn't answer. She just walked towards the tent. Echo pulled back the flap to let her in, but didn't move. Elena knew what it was and she smiled at the warrior.

"No worries, guard. I don't want to hurt her. I want to see if we can make an alliance like I have with Palla. Nothing more," Elena told her.

"Keep it that way," Echo replied, moving just a enough to let her pass without being in the way.

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust the darker light. Clarke was moving around papers, maps, and other parchments on a makeshift table when she looked up. She studied the redhead before her and she didn't look impressed. Elena didn't think she would. She could see why Clarke was the diplomat for her people, but Madi was the figurehead. Clarke had seen more, done more, and fought more than her young daughter had. But, Madi was fierce in her own right. In any other government set up, Madi would be queen and Clarke her minister. She wondered if Clarke actually had a rank beyond _Wanheda_ or if that in itself was a rank in their tribe's military.

"You wanted to see me?" Clarke asked as she studied the maps before her.

"Yes, I would like to offer an alliance of sorts with your tribe," Elena stated.

"My tribe?" Clarke questioned as she dropped everything and leaned back from the table.

" _Gryphonkru,_ yes?"

"Oh, yes, my people. I don't know that we've ever been referred to as a tribe, but I can see that we are here. What is it that you want with us, Elena, correct?"

"I've noticed that you are very tech savvy."

"We are."

"We don't use it much. We live off the land. We make our weapons. We don't favor guns."

"Only part of our tribe does, and we all live off the land. We are actually a group of tribes that have become one, but we make it work. But, that still doesn't tell me what you want with our people. What is it that your people want?"

"A mutual agreement to defend the wall," Elena stated.

"And, we will. We've already secured the section that Palla has allowed us to and we are planning to help the rest of the Village build their sections back up to par. I will not let a common enemy destroy what they've built," Clarke assured her.

"But, this is not your war. You weren't here when it started. Why are you so worried about it?" Elena asked her.

"It is a simple fact that I learned very quickly after landing on Earth," Clarke started.

"Why would you have landed on Earth? Weren't you born there? And, I thought that Earth was no longer habitable?"

Clarke smiled. Elena had been listening to them and knew just the bare basics. She pointed to a chair on the other side of the table. Elena took the gesture for what it was, drew her sword and sat down. Clarke watched this and kept her hand on the knife on her side. Elena wanted to laugh off the precaution, but she kept her eyes on Clarke as she sat. When Clarke took the seat across from her, she raised her sword and drove it into the earth in front of them, at full arm's length. It would be hard for her to draw it unless needed and then Clarke understood the gesture and let go of the hilt on her side.

"I was born in space and sent to Earth to help recolonize it. What we didn't know was that there were survivors. I figured out there political machines and became an ambassador for my people. Over time, I became the leader of our tribe, _Skaikru._ We became the thirteenth clan before the world ended in fire for the second time. Long story short, the people from the twelve surviving clans came together and formed _Wonkru._ I survived above ground while _Wonkru_ was below and lead by Octavia. Bellamy, Octavia's brother, had taken a few to space to survive. When we all came back together, there was a fight for the last survivable valley on the entire planet."

"What happened?"

"Diyoza lost control of her people and they split. The leader of the split faction was a...very bad man. He destroyed Earth and those that survived the battles all went back to space. We realized that we couldn't survive for long. We opted to go into Cryo and find another planet to colonize. Some of my friends didn't go into cryo. They stayed awake and found this planet after they realized that Earth wasn't going to come back. They set a course for here and we came. We had no other choice. We are what is left of Earth. We aren't the last humans, but we are the last Earthlings."

Elena nodded along with the story. She could hear the pain in her voice and knew that there was more. She understood that she was getting an abbreviated version of the story and she understood that Clarke might not want to tell the hole thing. It seemed that they had fought for a long time to just live only to lose everything anyway.

"And, Palla, has granted you land here?"

"She has to the south, on her personal lands as Palla. We are starting our settlement there. I think in a few generations we might join with Village and the rest of Helios, but for now, our people just want a home and a place to live. She understands their reluctance to just assimilate. We have thirteen clans in our tribe, Elena and a teen as our leader. They will not give her up and Palla doesn't wish them to. This is better for all of us."

"Why?"

" _Wonkru_ is a nation of warriors, Elena. That is all they've known. They eat, breathe, and sleep war. They are built for it. They train for it. And, they are ready at moment's notice. Diyoza's people are a new addition. They are a little unknown, but they've worked their way in and are keeping up. Diyoza understand the need for united people and for some strange reason, she respects Madi. I don't question it."

"And, Madi is your daughter?"

"She is my fosterling. She'll refer to me as her mother because her mother was lost in the second _Praimfaya._ I helped raise her and we saved each other. For around six years, we only had each other on the ground. When she was elevated as _heda,_ it was hard for me. I'd already lost one _heda_ that I loved and I didn't want to lose her. But, the people love her. They follow her. They trust her. And, she's coming into her own no matter how much I hate it and don't want it to happen. She is our leader."

"But, you are the head general?" Elena asked.

"No," Clarke answered with a depreciating laugh.

"But, you are _Wanheda._ "

"That is just a title. One I never wanted, but I most certainly earned. To me, it is a badge of shame and a badge of honor. Depending on the day depends on how I view it."

"What did you do?"

"I helped kill an entire society of men, women and children. I destroyed the lives over three hundred to protect forty. I took the lives of almost nine people, some innocent and some not, to save each life I valued more. I was told that it is normal in war, but I'd never known war. My title translates into 'Commander of Death.' It seems wherever I go, people die. Letting Madi rule means that people live. If I rule, people will die."

"But, Madi turns to you," Elena stated.

"It isn't what you think. She looks to me on certain things because she isn't sure. It isn't permission she's seeking. She's looking for understanding and hoping that I agree with her decisions. She values my thoughts because she knows that I have been where she is. She led over four hundred men in battle. She's come up with thousands of strategies quickly, but that is just part of being _Heda._ It is a calling and she was called."

"And, if she were to die tomorrow?"

"The people would look to me."

"And, if you died?"

"I don't know. Octavia or one of our generals. There isn't a successor now, if you are wondering. And, there are those among my friends who wouldn't see me take the title. To be honest, I wouldn't. I would refuse it. But, only certain people can take the title. If I die, the only ones that I know that could take the title and actually survive it would either be Palla or her daughter, her foundling, Lex," Clarke answered.

Elena's eyes spiked at the mention of Lex. She knew then that Clarke was close to Palla to know about her daughter. It wasn't a secret, but it wasn't something that she boasted to foreigners.

"Madi is a black blood?"

"She is."

"There are none among us," Elena added.

"And, if there were?"

"We would send them to Palla. When they come of age, it would be their choice what they do with their lives. We wouldn't force them.

"I tried to stop Madi from taking the mantle, but failed. She did it to protect me. So, I now serve my daughter. And, she's named our tribe after me."

"How so?"

"I am Clarke Griffon, mother of _Gryphonkru_ ," Clarke stated.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Raven was staring at the ceiling above the gurney she was laying on in Sam's office. She could feel her leg twitching in nervous habit. She didn't like sitting still and she'd been there for awhile. She knew that Sam and Meeka were trying to help and she understood that they were Palla's friends, but that didn't help her impatience at waiting. She was sure that if Abby was there, she'd say something to Raven, and that was why she was staying quiet.

Sam had been watching her. She could tell that Raven was very antsy about what could be done for her and her leg. Raven wanted a cure, but she wasn't holding her breath. She wanted to walk. Sam had reviewed Abby's charts and Clarke's. They had done everything that they could with what they had. Raven's improvements were miraculous. Sam wouldn't deny that, but she wanted to give her more.

"You okay over there, Sparky?" Sam asked her.

Raven stopped moving and turned to look at Sam. She could see the mirth in Sam's eyes and couldn't help but smile. Not many people called Raven anything other than Raven and got away with it. And, no one really called her "little bird" any more unless it had to do with something that she'd blown up and never to her face.

"Sparky?"

"It sounded good."

"Boomer would have been more appropriate," Raven countered with a laugh.

"Probably, but it doesn't fit you. Sparky does. Your prickly and a live wire. I can see why Palla likes you and why she is willing to see what I can do for you. I have to admit that Clarke already started doing what I would besides surgery. I don't want to open you until I have to. I know that you didn't have a lot of equipment and worked with what you had back on Earth and within the confines of the Ark, but we've got better facilities here. Plus, I'm the best, so, let's see what we can do for you," Sam told her.

"So, what do you suggest then, Doc?"

"I want to try something different, first. It isn't that I don't believe you, I do, but I want to try to do something about your pain. I want to give you a nerve block."

"A nerve block?"

"Yeah," Sam told her.

"Why?" Raven asked her.

"It is to see if your nerves are actually experiencing pain or ..."

"If it's in my head?"

"I have no doubt that you are getting better miraculously. A nerve block will tell me where you can and can't feel. If you feel something, like pain somewhere that you shouldn't after I give you the block, it'll tell me that it's in your head. If you can't feel it, then it means that either the nerves are dead or the block worked."

"So, what your telling me is to not feel anything," Raven told her.

"I know that you would see it that way. That is why, just like Clarke's test, I'm going to do it with you lying down and blindfolded. Well, okay, not completely blindfolded, but I'm going to cover your eyes and not tell you when and where I'm going to start. I'm going to do the test twice," Sam explained.

"With and without the block?"

"Yeah."

"I'm an engineer. I get it. We have to keep testing in order random as well that way I can't memorize the series."

"That is true," Sam replied. "Depending on the first set of tests, we'll do more as we progress. But, everything is going to depend on this first test. I know that Clarke and Abby have done this. I know that you are able to stand and take a few steps, but I also know that you have been pushing yourself too hard. We need to make sure that you aren't going to hurt yourself."

"That is what Echo is for. She keeps me strong but lets me break. She pushes me, but she doesn't let me break completely. She's been by my side since Clarke let her take me on as a second. She should be here, especially if you are going to do surgery," Raven told her.

"Then we will do tests and call for Echo to come."

"She won't come willingly."

"Why not?"

"She is Clarke's guard. Octavia is Palla's. Leaving Clarke and Madi without the two best guards, Echo won't do it. She won't like it. I don't think she'll come."

"She'll come," Sam stated.

"How can you be so sure?"

"The Snows will start soon. She will come just have something new to do. I doubt that she wouldn't want to be stuck in the barracks. Plus, I think that we might be able to convince Clarke to come up as well," Sam started.

"And, how are you going to get her away? Especially if she has to leave Madi behind? She won't just come willingly. You don't know her," Raven stated.

"That is where you come in, my dear," Sam replied.

"I'm sorry, what?" Raven asked.

"You are just going to have to find a way to convince them to come to the Village."

"I don't think that is going to happen."

"Well, then you need to find a way to stay. I want to help you and I think I can, but it is going to take time. And, during the Snows would be perfect. I can speak with Palla, but I believe that you will have to get permission from your leaders, Madi and Clarke."

"More like I need it from Echo first," Raven stated and lay back down.

Sam watched her, carefully with her dark brown eyes. She was waiting on Meeka. They needed to fashion a new brace for her and she wanted to see how Raven moved in it. The reports from the tests were promising, but there was more work that needed to be done.

"Do you want to walk unaided?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to run?"

"Yes!" Raven exclaimed.

"Then find a way for you to stay during the Snows. Even, if Madi, Clarke and the rest don't. You need to be here so I can work with you."

"I'll do it," Raven answered.

She knew that it was going to be a long hard road and she knew that Clarke wasn't going to fight her too much on it. Echo might, but that was because Echo had become protective of her. She knew that Clarke would require her to check in and Abby would want Sam to send her updated reports and medical charts. Octavia would probably still be there as well since she was to guard Palla.

"Let me talk to Clarke and Echo. Can I let you know later?"

"Yes, but Meeka will be here soon."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I want her to make you a new brace."

"A new brace?"

"No offense to the one you have, but it won't work with your condition anymore. It was there to stabilize and help you move, but it restricts your movement. With the latest developments in your spontaneous nerve regeneration, I want to force to use it more," Sam told her.

Raven just looked at her. She knew that there was more that Sam wasn't telling her, but she decided to wait to see what Meeka had to say. Sam knew that she was waiting and she knew that Raven was skeptical. How could she not be?

"I know that you are worried. I know that you are thinking that this is some crazy, but I can give you back your mobility. Your reports are showing that your nerves are repairing with themselves. I can't tell you what caused it or if it will stop, but for now I am willing to work with it. I want to monitor it. I want to study it. How could I not?"

"I understand that, but you said something about a new brace," Raven stated.

"I think that is where I come in," a dark haired woman said as she came into the room. "Let's try this one first. I've been toying with it since Sammy sent me your file."

Raven cocked an eyebrow at the woman, but allowed her to approach. She removed the brace that Raven had made so many years ago and set it to the side. She then grabbed hers, something similar to what Raven had seen on the Ark and in old movies. The black medal was smaller. Meeka wrapped it around her leg and clipped it closed.

"Stand," Meeka told her.

Raven gave the other engineer a look, but didn't move. Sam laughed at her. She'd only seen Palla so cautious before with Meeka. Maybe it was something to do with her being an Earthling, but Sam didn't care.

"Either you stand or we stand you up. Your choice for now. I can't assess you properly if you don't cooperate."

Raven didn't answer in English, but in Trig, knowing that they wouldn't understand and continued to mumble broken Trig under her breath. She shifted on the gurney until her legs hung over the edge. The first thing she noticed was that her left leg actually bent. She looked down at her knee in the new brace and then over to Meeka. She looked back down at her leg and cocked her head as she placed both hands on the edge of the gurney to push herself off of it and into a sitting position. She hesitated. She knew she did and she knew that Sam knew she was, too. Fear crept into her heart and she was frozen to the spot. She was scared that if she did stand and her leg didn't hold that everything would have been for naught. She didn't know if she would be able to handle that. Her hands gripped the edge until they were white.

Sam and Meeka watched her. Sam could see the fear in her eyes and then realized how close to the edge that the Latina really was when she saw how hard she was gripping the gurney. She stepped closer to it and stood in front of it. Meeka followed her lead, eager to see if the brace worked. Sam reached out and place a hand on top of hers. Raven turned to look into her eyes.

"I know you don't have a reason to trust us. I know that you want this to work so bad that you can taste it, but Raven, you aren't doing anyone any favors by just sitting there. If you don't try, I can't plan around your limitations to help you. I know that you are scared we are going to fail. I am, too. But, we've got to try. If we don't, we'll never know. You've come this far on your own. Let me...let us help you the rest of the way," Sam told her.

Raven nodded. It was small, but it was enough. Meeka took her other hand and slowly, Raven pushed off the gurney and on to her feet. They both waited until she was standing on her own to back a way a distance to see if she could stand on her own in the brace or if they needed to work it more. She rose to her full height and started to put weight on her leg. When she didn't fall and her knee didn't give out, she looked over at Sam and gave her a small smile.

"Take a step," Sam urged.

Meeka took another step away, but was close enough if needed. Sam made sure that she was within grabbing distance as she urged Raven forward. Raven stood there for a moment. All the memories of trying to walk again after her surgery with Abby in what was left of Alpha station came flooding back. This time she didn't have at her side to help her. Shaw was still in space with those that weren't allowed or couldn't come down. She swallowed it down. She was Raven Reyes, damn it. She needed to start acting like it again. She was the youngest zero g spacewalker that the Ark ever had at nineteen. She's fought to survive in space. She fought for everything she wanted, everything that she ever needed in order to survive. She wasn't doing this for Finn or Wick or even Shaw. She had to do this for herself. And, once she could walk, she would prove her worth as more than just an engineer. She would get the new title of _jusgona_ the same that she became the youngest zero G engineer on the Ark, sheer determination.

She pushed off of her left foot and shifted it forward. It was awkward, but it moved. Then, she moved her right foot. This was going to be the real test. Could her left leg actually bear weight in the new brace to help propel her forward? It held and she took the step.

"Again," Sam stated.

She repeated the process again, but this time with her left leg moving. It was slow, but she moved it. Her knee hadn't given out.

"Good. The brace is holding. Now, try it again, but high step. I know that sounds weird, but I want you to try it while bending your leg. You're still dragging it."

Raven nodded. This time she raised her legs higher than a normal gait. It forced her leg to bend and the brace bent with it. Watching the brace move with her leg, she lost her concentration and almost fell. Sam and Meeka were there quickly to catch her as she set her left foot down. She pushed them away, realizing her mistake and tried it again. Right than left, but this time, she didn't lose sight of her goal. Her left leg came up and her knee bent. She lurched forwards and placed her foot back on the floor. Her leg straightened and her knee locked just enough to bear weight as her body moved forward with the step. She waited a second or two to make sure that her leg wasn't going to give out and then stepped with her right leg. Once her right foot was stationary, she moved her left again. She did this over and over until Sam made her stop.

"So, the brace works and it is strong enough to help you hold yourself up. This is good. You're gait is awkward, but we can work on that. For now, I don't want you doing that high step unless someone is with you."

"Why not?"

"We are trying to figure out how to proceed, Raven. I don't want you to injure yourself. It is going to be a slow process, but we are having to reteach that leg how to walk, how to bend, how to function like it should. If you don't have someone with you and you fall, more damage could occur and we might not be able to reverse it. For now, just don't unless someone is with you. The better you get at it, the faster I'll let you on your own. Until then, I am going to study your charts and work with you. As long as you are in the Village and can get to me, I want to see you at least once a week. I'll assess you and we'll go from there," Sam told her. "Any questions?"

"No, doc, not right now."

"Good. Let's go see if Palla's back. We'll ride with you back to her place. I need to talk with her anyway."

"Sounds good."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

Echo paced outside the tent. She didn't like it, but she wasn't going to tell Clarke "no." No one did really, except maybe Palla and Madi, and even they had a hard time doing it. She didn't know why, but she didn't like Elena. Maybe it was her warrior instinct. Maybe it was just the way that she looked at Palla and Clarke. Echo didn't care. She didn't like her, but she didn't have to. She had to be there for Clarke. That was all that mattered.

It seemed like they were in the tent for a long time before Clarke emerged with Elena on her heels. Octavia and Palla were talking with the officers left behind and Diyoza. She was glad that she wasn't in that mess. She saw Palla shake her head and then hang it. An officer of some rank came running up to her and Echo's hand immediately went to her side. She didn't draw she just watched as the officer handed her a tablet. It was one of their communication devices and Echo could only wonder what it meant. She kept her eyes on Palla for the most part, but she kept sneaking glances at Clarke and Elena. Everytime she looked back she caught Elena studying Palla deeply.

Palla excused herself from her men and then made her way to Echo's side. Echo watched her coming with her own dark eyes questioning the moment. Palla had a look in her eyes, but she was smiling. Echo could see the conflicting emotions in her eyes. Octavia watched for a second and then followed, leaving Diyoza to hold her own with the officers and tell them how to reinforce their ends of the wall.

" _You have a call,"_ Palla told Echo in Trig.

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. For one, she didn't know why Palla was speaking to her in Trig. Was there something about not letting her people know everything about the "Earthlings" that Palla was guarding? Or, was it something that she didn't want her people to know period? Echo knew it wasn't her place to question the leaders, but she found more than passing strange. She saw a similar thought in Octavia's eyes as she came up behind her. Echo slowly reached out for the tablet and took it. When she turned it around, she saw that Raven was on the other end.

"Hey," Raven said.

"Hey," Echo replied.

" _Can I talk to you alone?"_

Echo looked up and saw the worry in Octavia's eyes. Echo nodded and then turned to find Clarke not far away. She walked over to the blonde. Blue eyes met brown and questioned each other.

" _I need the tent."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Raivon,"_ Echo answered.

"Go ahead. Let me know after," Clarke told her as she turned to find Palla and Octavia nearby as well. "How goes the tutorial?"

"Good," Palla stated. "Diyoza is a smart and skilled tactician. She is an obvious choice for your security at the wall."

Clarke cocked an eyebrow at the response and saw Octavia's grin. Echo had already moved passed them towards Clarke's tent. She knew that Octavia would protect them both and give her enough warning if her sword was needed. She felt herself relax a little, but not fully. She wouldn't do that until she was back at the barracks with Clarke and Diyoza tucked safely back in and away from the damn wall.

"Okay, I'm alone. What did you need to tell me? And, just remember that I am with Clarke, she'd going to want to know as well."

"That's fine," Raven told her and took a deep breath.

"What did the doctor say?"

"She thinks that she can fix me, but I need help," Raven answered.

"Help? Help with what, _Sekkon?_ Tell me."

"Her wife has devised a new brace for my leg and it holds."

"That's great," Echo told her.

"It is, but I'm going to need more support."

"I don't understand."

"She wants to do surgery. She want to cut my leg open and work on it. To do that, I'll have to stay in the Village."

"Then you stay," Echo said quickly.

"I'll need someone I trust with me."

"You don't trust this doctor or her wife?" Echo asked trying to figure out what was going on with Raven.

"I do. She seems absolutely brilliant. She's cocky enough and Palla believes in her. So do I, and she reminds me of me but as a healer, you know?"

"I do," Echo replied.

"She knows that you've been supporting me. She knows that you've been pushing me. She knows that..."

"She wants me to come help you with your recovery?" Echo broke her thoughts and asked.

"Yes."

"And, you're worried about it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You are Clarke's personal guard. You can't leave her to help me. I know that I am your _sekkon_ , but you can't leave your charge. Madi isn't going to like the fact that both of her best guards are in the Village. Octavia can't leave Palla and you can't...shouldn't leave Clarke."

"I see."

"Who will guard Madi if you come? Who will protect Clarke? Who will keep the hopefuls in line, Echo? You need to stay back."

"How soon does she want to do this treatment?"

"Soon enough."

"Before the snows?" Echo questioned.

"Yes."

"I will talk to Clarke."

"Echo..."

"She might come with me."

"She needs to stay at the barracks. With Diyoza about to pop and the wall and all the other shit with the colony, she can't just abandon everyone and come to my side. I won't allow it and she knows that. I just...I don't think that Octavia wants to train with me. She doesn't push like you do. I think she's worried, she'd going to break me."

"Keep this ready. I'll talk to them both. I'll let you know soon. Don't fret, _Sekkon._ You'll be walking soon enough," Echo told her and walked out of the tent.

Clarke, Palla, Octavia, and Elena were all still talking together. It looked like they were working out some sort of battle plans or reinforcements around the wall and the Village and barracks. Octavia met her eyes first and saw the look that Echo was trying to hide. She could tell that her sister _jusgona_ was being torn in two about something and she wanted to help. She elbowed Clarke softly and then jutted her chin at Echo when Clarke looked up at her.

" _Wanheda en Skairipa, can I speak with you?"_

"Go. We need a break. We'll finish planning after dinner. Go. Take care of your people," Palla told them and then saw Octavia's jaw tense. " _Go, Oktevia, Elaynah will protect me. She will not let any harm come to any of us in this camp. We are safeguarded and very well protected. Go see what they need."_

Octavia nodded and followed the blonde back into the tent. Echo stood still for a few moments as she tried to gather her thoughts. She didn't know how to even broach the subject. She felt all these emotions and she didn't know which one to settle on. Clarke could see the confusion and then questions in Echo's dark eyes.

"Take your time. Gather your thoughts. There is nothing to be afraid of with us, Echo. What's wrong? What does Raven need?" Clarke asked her.

"Me."

"I'm not sure I understand," Clarke replied to her quick and simple answer.

But, it was enough for Echo to see Octavia bristle. Madi had sent her own personal guard with Palla to guard her for Clarke's sake and not for Palla's own. But, she was also in the Village as a liason or ambassador. She was also sent to be there for Raven and to protect their best mechanic and sometimes engineer. She wondered why Raven needed Echo over her, but she was sure that Echo was going to tell them.

"The doctor wants to do something to her leg. She said something about cutting it open and I don't know. I am not a _fisa_ , but Raven told me that the doctor said she needed someone with her for recovery," Echo stated.

"That makes sense."

"She wants me."

"Because you push her and won't let her quit?" Clarke asked.

"Among other things," Echo stated, knowing that Clarke still didn't know about Raven's want to compete in the trials to become one of the _jusgona._

"Can I not do it?" Octavia asked jumping in.

"That is why I want to talk to you both. She is afraid. She's scared and I am her _prima._ I should be with her, but Clarke is my charge. Clarke will always come first and she knows that. Madi sent you, Octavia, to guard Palla and be ambassador. How can you do both? How would you be able to support Raven and still be by Palla's side?"

Octavia then understood. Whoever was with Raven would be with her until she was deemed healed and released to be on her own. Octavia couldn't do that. She had to remain near Palla and make sure that her own people didn't raise up against her.

"Aeolus and Miller are still at the barracks. Madi and I would be safe. Plus, we have Indra. I know that the General is not going to let anything happen to us," Clarke stated.

"Do you think that Madi will just let me go with Octavia?" Echo asked.

"She won't have a choice if I order it, will she?" Clarke questioned with a smirk.

"You wanted to send me anyway, didn't you?" Echo inquired.

"The more people I have in the Village, the better prepared I feel we will be come the Thaw. I know that sounds weird, but I think of the Village like Polis. We need people with our interests there. I know that Octavia is doing Madi's bidding by being there and making sure that Palla is protected because Madi is trying to make sure that we have an ally on this planet. I get it. I understand it. And, honestly, Octavia has some very big shoes to fill," Clarke answered.

"Whose?" Octavia asked.

"Mine, Lexa's, and Anya's," Clarke answered.

"We could only be so lucky," Octavia quirked.

"Which is why I sent you, O. You've got both mentalities in you. You think like a Grounder and like _Skaikru_. You'll help them understand our traditions and wants for our colony. And, you'll have Echo to talk to and discuss things through with before making any decisions. And, if you both think that you need more help, you can always call us back at the barracks, but I don't think that you will. Between the two of you, you could start and end any war that might come and I have complete faith in that, but I also hope that it doesn't happen. We can't guess what the Praha are going to do, but we need to know how the Villagers and other non-Praha are going to react to us. Having you both, with Raven, will help us. It is a good mix. Plus, I think that Echo needs to work on her diplomacy skills," Clarke stated.

"My diplomacy skills?"

"Yeah, I think that I'll tell Madi that you are staying in the Village, not only to be with Raven to help her, but also as the ambassador to the Amazons."

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me. I want to rip her head off and she hasn't done anything. Elena is an arrogant bitch who doesn't know her place," Echo stated.

"And, I know someone that was once like that," Clarke said staring right at her.

"Fine. Fine. I'll play nice, but I can't help if I only speak to Raven, Palla, and Octavia in Trig."

"Do what you want. Make them believe that you really don't English that well, but I doubt that she will believe it. You have to remember everyone that you've already been exposed to, and I doubt that Elena doesn't already know that you speak English. They don't know it is the warriors' language though. So, you have that."

"Do you think that Madi will agree?" Octavia asked.

"Her two best warriors will be in the Village and not with her. I don't like. But, I love my brother and I trust him. And, I know that Octavia trusts Miller. They'll both be watching _Heda en Wanheda_ , but Indra will be alone in training the prospects," Echo answered.

"Madi will have to train with them as well," Clarke replied.

"So, I guess this is a now or never type situation," Octavia added.

"It is. I'll go talk to Madi. I'm sure she'll agree. Call Raven and tell her that you'll be staying. And, let her know that I'm coming to visit."

"How will you get back?" Echo asked.

"I'll worry about that later. Call Raven. I'll be back in a few," Clarke told them and left the tent.

Echo looked at Octavia. They shared a look. Neither of them liked being away from Clarke and Madi, but they had been given their orders. She pulled up the comm and waited.

"So?" Raven asked.

"We'll be staying. Clarke is coming back with us to check on you. But, she is talking to Madi. Miller and Aeolus will guard them while we're both in the Village," Echo said.

"And, she's now the ambassador to the Amazons," Octavia added with a smirk.

"Amazons? Like actual Amazons? The warrior women of Greece?" Raven asked.

"Something like that," Echo replied with a hint of dry sarcasm.

"Making friends already, eh, _Prama?"_ Raven questioned.

"Careful, _Sekkon."  
_

"Yes, she is," Octavia replied.

"Let me know when you're on way back to the Village. I'll make sure that Sam and Meeka are here to meet Clarke. Be safe. May we meet again," Raven told them.

"May we meet again," they both replied as the comm went silent again.

"Would it be bad if beat her in the Pins?" Echo asked.

"Never," Octavia told her as they went back out of the tent to find Clarke. "In fact, I think it would make you feel better. But, you'll have to wait until we get to the Village to beat her up in the guise of training. Careful thought, _sisgona,_ she's a fighter."

They both laughed as they caught up to where Clarke, Madi and Palla were talking. They were in good spirits and they hoped that it would stay that way. Palla seemed to be calming down about the wall. Madi and Clarke were watching their guards however and wondering if it was a good idea to have made them both ambassadors.

" _So, you will represent us, Azripa?"_ Madi asked Echo.

 _"Sha, Heda, as you command,_ " Echo replied.

"I do."

Echo just nodded and then saluted. She turned to Palla and nodded as well. She knew by the look in Palla's eyes that Clarke had already informed her of Raven's plans and that she agreed with them. Echo looked around the camp and didn't see Elena. It made her werry, but she wasn't about to leave their sides to find out where the Amazon had gotten off to. She'd wait and she'd talk to Octavia about it later. Now, she was still _Heda's_ guard and she needed to be ready...for anything and anyone.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

They all rode into the Village slowly. Palla led with Madi on her right and Clarke on her left. Diyoza, Octavia, Elena, and Echo were behind them. They rode to the library and stopped. Raven was sitting there waiting on them. Palla cocked an eyebrow at her, but she waved a tablet comm at her with a smile. Octavia just laughed at the mechanic's antics as she pulled up and dismounted.

"So, what's the news, Little Bird?" Clarke asked with a heavy lilt in her voice.

"Meeka and Sam are waiting for you inside," Raven told them as she stood up.

Clarke watched her as she moved. She was moving better and it had only been a few days since they'd seen each other. She had been reading the reports that Raven had been sending her from Sam, but this was amazing even to her. She admired the brace that surrounded her leg.

" _That's new,"_ Echo stated as she watched Raven come to her horse.

" _I told you that Meika was making me a new brace, Fos. She did. It supports me better."_

 _"Can you run, Sekkon?"_

 _"Not in this, no, but I am moving faster. I'll get there. That is why they want to do the surgery."_

 _"You didn't need my permission to do it, Raivon. You know this. You are strong enough to make your own decisions."_

 _"She might be, but she asked because you are her Fos, Eko. Plus, she needs the permission of her Heda and Wanheda. She is just following the rules, as we both know,"_ Octavia added.

"That much is true, but Raven knew that I will let her get healed. If she wants it, then I want it for her. _Jusgona or not, Eko, she is your charge. You won't deny her this."_

 _"Never, Heda."_

 _"Good, then what else do we need to know, Raivon kom Gryfonkru?"_

"So, that's sticking then, huh?" Raven asked as she Madi nodded in response. " _Wonkru_ merged again, Raven. You were part of that merge, too, being part of...what did you all call it, _Eko?"_

 _"Spacekru, Heda,"_ Echo replied.

" _Sha, so, we are all now Gryfonkru."_

 _"As you wish, Heda,"_ Raven stated.

"Introduce us, Raven," Madi told her as she sat up straighter on the horse.

" _Sha, Heda. This is Sam. She is basically their Fisaheda. And, her mate, Meeka, she is an engineer."_

 _"Engineer?"_

 _"Like me, Heda, but more building and no booms,"_ Raven explained.

"And, that is a good thing," Clarke answered with a smirk. "And, seriously _Fisaheda?_ What do you mean?"

"I believe she means like Abby," Echo replied.

"You must be Clarke," Sam stated as she moved down off the porch and towards Clarke.

Echo moved quickly. She pushed her horse next Clarke's and put herself in a position in which to act. Octavia made a similar move to Palla and Madi. Elena moved ahead of them, dismounted and tied off her horse. She smiled at Echo, once again making the woman's skin crawl. Echo's hand dropped to the sword on her side. Clarke turned to Echo, after seeing the small exchange between them.

" _Stand easy, Eko,"_ Clarke told her and Palla looked to see her ready to draw.

Placing a hand on Echo's thigh, Clarke gave her a look. Echo didn't move her hand, but she nodded. Echo then leaned forward in the saddle and dismounted. Clarke followed her quickly as soon as Echo had her hands on the reins. Clarke took a few steps towards the building when she heard Octavia drop. She turned back to see Octavia taking the reins from Echo and then Echo move towards her. Clarke wanted to sigh, at Echo's movements, but she knew that it was no worse than when Lexa ordered her guards. Echo was just doing her job as Madi had ordered.

"I am Clarke Griffin," Clarke stated as she raised her hand to shake Sam's.

"Nice to meet you. Your mother must a good doctor and a good teacher," Sam told her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Her notes are very thorough," Sam stated as they walked into the building.

Clarke chuckled as she followed her. Raven, Echo and Meeka followed. Palla, Octavia and Elena were still outside. Palla stepped up and helped Octavia tie off the caballos. She turned and saw Octavia sitting on the right side of the door. Her knife was out and she was cleaning it. She looked amused, but she was being quiet.

"Nothing to say, O?" Palla asked her.

"Not yet," Octavia stated as she looked up with a grin.

" _Something to tell me?"_

 _"No, Palla, no."_

 _"You'll say later?"_ Pall asked.

"If there is something to say, yes, but I think that _Wanheda_ will deal with it on her own, Palla," Octavia replied.

Clarke followed Sam through the corridors to an conference style room. She studied the decorations and the furniture. It was nicely laid out. She saw the large monitors on the wall and noticed that some of them had Raven's medical history and x-rays on them.

"Please, have a seat," Sam bid them as she moved to the monitors.

Meeka sat near her. Raven sat down opposite of Meeka. Clarke, Madi, and Echo sat down on the side with Raven. A few minutes later and Palla joined them sitting down beside Meeka.

"As we all know that the injuries that Raven sustained back on Earth have caused problems with her nerves and her leg, affecting her mobility and the function on her leg," Sam started. "I see that you mother did everything that she could with what she had and considering it wasn't a lot, she did a damn good job. The damage was already done by the time she tried to fix it, however."

"I'm sorry," Clarke said as she hung her head.

"It isn't your fault, Clarke. You did the best you could with what you had. You didn't have what Abby had. You kept me alive. You saved me. Don't doubt that," Raven told her as she reached out and took Clarke's hand.

"I should have been able to do more," Clarke lamented.

"We've been through this, Clarkey. You aren't the one that shot me. Murphy was. We were on the run from _Trikru._ Anya was beating down on us. It is a miracle that I survived the battle. That I did is because of you. So, don't sit there and tell me that you didn't save me, because you did. You weren't going to let me die. You warned me that I would have problems, but you weren't sure what. And, what was the first thing that you did as soon as we found your Mom and the other survivors at Arkadia?"

"I took you to Mom," Clarke replied.

"Exactly. You took me to your doctor mom. Abby warned me again that things would be bad. She didn't have the scanners that she wanted and she would be going into my back blind. She did the whole thing while I was awake, Clarke. I felt it all. The fact that I can even stand is because of the both of you. The fact that I am still breathing and walking at all is because of you. Abby finished what you started. _Mochof, Wanheda,"_ Raven told her.

Echo wanted to stop the conversation there. She didn't want so much of their past in the open, but she could tell that Raven and Clarke were still dealing with it. She knew that they'd talked about it many times, but she didn't know that it was still something that Clarke regretted.

"There was a lot that I couldn't do..." Clarke started.

"That is all for another time, _Wanheda,"_ Echo urged and thankfully, Raven and Clarke got the hint.

"Sorry," Clarke stated as she turned to face Sam again. "Please continue."

"Well, yes, the bullet caused some minor damage to the tissues and nerves, here," Sam told them as she pointed to a scan. "Your mother did a very good job of removing and repairing everything in such a primitive setting."

Clarke could feel Echo start to bristle and she reached out again, placing a hand on her leg. Echo made a noise that Clarke took as an acknowledgement and she moved her hand from Echo's leg. Madi just smiled at the exchange. She knew that they were good for each other. They were both proud, but they both knew when to back down and let certain things just go. Right now, Abby's care for Raven and the primitive nature of the clans back on Earth were some of them.

Sam must have sensed the uneasiness among the Earthlings, as she started to back track a little bit. "She did amazing job and I'm glad that she still had the knowledge to do what she did with what she had. A lot of all that has been lost as we, as humans, started to rely on more modern measures. Sometimes the older, tried and true ways of doing things, works better. That being said, I've done everything that I need to do in order to check on Raven's movement and the abilities of her nerves."

"And you think that this surgery will help her?" Clarke asked.

"I think that I can actually help her regenerate some of her nerve issues. The tests that I've done show some slight nicking and misalignment. I am not saying that this is going to fix it completely, but it should give her a better range of motion and let her lose the brace completely. Meeka has already designed and given her a better brace based on my scans. It supports her in different areas than her older model and it is in relation to her usage."

"Explain please," Clarke stated.

"I gave Raven a nerve block in her leg."

"To test the nerves?"

"Yes. Precisely. I needed to know how much feeling she has. But, that wasn't the only reason," Sam answered.

"You thought it was case of 'phantom leg'?" Clarke asked.

"It could be a possiblity, but I knew that it wouldn't explain the feeling suddenly above her knee. It was just a theory and one that I wanted to try to rule it out. Thankfully, I did it before y'all headed for the wall. Raven is an easy patient to work with," Sam stated.

"Are we talking about the same Raven Reyes?" Echo questioned.

"Shut it, woman," Raven stated and received a very scolding look from Echo. "Fine, you can test me later. And, you can punish me. But, I've been a model patient and you know why."

Echo watched as her eyes cut back to Clarke and Madi before nodding up at Sam. Echo gave her a slow nod and then a shit-eating grin. Madi looked between the two of them.

 _"Be easy on her, Eko. She still needs this surgery. Restraint is called for in this situation, Raivon's Fos."_

" _Sha, Heda,_ " Echo replied.

"What did the nerve block tell you?"

"She has an amazing amount of feeling in her leg. Her nerves, for the most part, are either repairing themselves very, very, very slowly or your jont here in chryo did. I am not quiet sure on that, but her leg is trying to fix itself. I just want to help her along."

"How?"

"I want to patch up some of the nerves and replace some. I can use her DNA and some tissues to regrow the strands and types of nerves that I need in order to replace them. The only problem is that it'll take time. Taking the time and effort to fix her will be up to her body, the quickness of the surgery and the way she performs during her rehab," Sam explained.

"Meaning that you want to do the surgery as soon as possible."

"Yes," Sam replied.

"When?"

"In a few days, preferrably."

"A few days?"

"I had a feeling by your notes and your willingness to let her see me that you would agree. While Raven was under the nerve block, I took the cells from her leg and other parts of her back to start the regeneration. It will take a few more days for the strands to be at the length that I will feel completely comfortable with in fixing her up," Sam told her.

"Can you show me?"

"Absolutely. We'll have to go to the hospital, but I will show you anything that you would like, Clarke. But, there is one more thing that I would like to ask of you before we do the surgery, if I may?"

"What is that?"

"I want you to scrub in with me," Sam told her and Clarke feel back in her seat.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

Elena and Octavia were still outside the building. Octavia was watching everyone in the Village that passed by with a suspicious eye. Elena looked around and finally settled on the hint of tattoo that was peaking out of Octavia's shirt.

"You have ink?"

"I do."

"What does it mean?"

"It is the same tattoo that my mate had."

"Your mate?"

"Yeah, my _Fos_ let me get it to mark me as a warrior shortly after he died."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You aren't the one that killed him. There is nothing for you to be sorry for," Octavia told her.

"For your loss," Elena replied.

"Death is a part of life."

"Cynical much?"

"No, realistic. Where I became a warrior, death was certain. Life wasn't. What we had was beautiful while it lasted, but I know that he would be proud of the warrior I've become. He'd be prouder to know that I've gotten so good that I am now _Jusgona en Skairipa._ Titles that I never thought that I would ever get just because of who I was, where I was from, and what I had been taught."

"And, now?"

"I'm proud to serve _ai Heda, ai Wanheda, en ai Palla."_

Elena looked into her green eyes. She could tell that Octavia was telling the truth. She was proud to serve Clarke and her daughter, but she could also tell that there was more behind it. She cared for them. The fact that she was also serving Palla gave her pause though.

"Why do you serve Palla?"

"Why do you?" Octavia countered.

"She is our leader," Elena replied.

"She is ours as well," Octavia stated.

"But, she isn't. Not really anyway. She's agreed to take you in and give you her lands, but she isn't your leader. So, why do you serve her?" Elena elaborated her question more.

"I serve her because I was asked to, but it was more than that. I am also the ambassador to the people of the Village for my people. It was a way for us to learn your ways and laws. We don't want to impose or cause any issues with the people here. We are just looking for a place to live."

"Because Earth is gone?"

"Yes," Octavia said as she pulled out a small knife and started sharpening it.

Elena realized that the conversation was over. Octavia would answer her, but she would only tell her so much. She would do better to talk to Clarke about things. She was more curious about Palla and Madi's relationship though.

"You have more questions," Octavia stated as she continued working a stone down her knife.

"I do."

"Ask."

She regarded Octavia again. She took in the hardness that was there and knew that it was a strength that was gathered in war and battle. She could see faint scaring, but nothing that would tell her Octavia's full story. Her green eyes watched her even as Octavia worked on the knife. There was more to these "Earthlings" than they were telling, but she wondered what the secrets were that were so dark that they banded together against everyone else. She decided that she would talk to Octavia like she would any of those that wanted to join their ranks as an Amazon, but she would ask questions about why there seemed to be a core group that Palla was protecting above everyone else from Earth.

"Why does Palla care so much for your friend that is with Meeka and Sam?"

"Raven is important to us. As for why Palla takes care of us, you would have to ask her. I cannot speak for her."

Elena's eyes narrowed. Octavia was more than just a simple warrior. She was more than a body guard. She was a politician, but Elena didn't know why. And, she didn't understand her devotion to Clarke, the child or Palla.

"You said that you are 'just going nah'? What is that? Can you explain it?" Elena asked going in a different direction.

" _Jusgona,"_ Octavia said with a little chuckle. "It means 'blood warrior' in our language. We are the guards to the _heda_ and anyone else she seems fit to guard. We are a new _kru_ of _jusgona._ The _Jusgona_ haven't been enacted since the fourth _Heda,_ because they betrayed him. Since then, the guards surrounding the _Heda_ were all from their clan and their personal body guards. Madi let us bring back the _jusgona_ because she asked me to be one."

"Did she even know about them?"

"She knows lots of things that she can't explain and neither can I. Madi is _Heda,_ that is the only explanation we need. If she commands it, we follow. She is fair and just. She deserves our loyalty."

"And her mother?" Elena questioned.

"You question Clarke?" Octavia asked, obviously getting defensive, but she didn't bow up like she wanted to at the Amazon.

"I think she is your leader and not a child."

"Then, you are the fool. Madi is our leader. If you went back to our camp, you would see it."

"I think it might be awhile before I'm allowed in your camp," Elena replied.

"That might be true. We are not an easily trusting people. Palla, however, made us an offer and she is seeing it through. It also helps that she is working with _Heda_ on things. The people see Palla as an equal to _Heda_ and they see that _Heda_ trusts her enough to let us come to the Village. This goes a long way with our people. However, if _Heda_ didn't trust Palla or the Village, it would mean war."

"She would declare war?"

"The people would demand it," Octavia stated. "But, we've fought so much that I believe we would seek diplomatic relations first. We asked for permission to land. We didn't know where we were going when we came here, but we know that we can't stay in space forever. We don't have the resources."

"Should I be worried about your people?"

"We are warriors, Elena, but we don't seek it. On Earth, it was the way of life. We are hoping for peace here, a place to rest our heads and raise families. However that doesn't mean that we are a docile people. We will fight if provoked and we will fight to the last man," Octavia told her.

"Even following a child?" Elena inquired.

"Especially following that child," Octavia said and she put her knife away. "She is special, Elena. It would do you well not to piss her, her mother, or any of the _jusgona_ off. We might forgive, but we never forget."

"And things that happen in battle, happen in battle," Elena stated in reply.

"Exactly."

Octavia studied her more then. She knew that Elena was trying to figure out the dynamics between them all, but Octavia couldn't tell if she was doing it to find a way to undermine them or to find a way to understand them.

"The easiest way for you to understand us, Elena, is to think of Rome. _Heda_ is Caesar and the _jusgona_ are the Praetorians. Clarke, being _Wanheda,_ is a special case. She would be more like the head general of the _jusgona,_ but she is so much more. She is ambassadress, general, and even our leader at times. She is outside the norms and it isn't because she is _Heda's nomon._ She is just more. She is the Commander of Death."

"Does it take a lot to provoke her?"

"We are all her children and one doesn't poke a sleeping dragon or piss of a mother bear. Clarke is both. I am just an extension of their wrath. But, I am not the one you should fear slitting your throat in the middle of the night," Octavia told her with a special, mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And, who is that?"

"Echo, my sister and the _Azripa._ Your new ambassador to our people. She is the one to fear."

Octavia stood. She didn't wait for Elena to say anything else. She knew that there was something about Elena that was driving Echo crazy and she didn't know what it was. She decided that she needed to know, especially if Echo was going to be staying with them in the Village. Echo wasn't known for her diplomacy, but she loved _Heda en Wanheda._ Echo wasn't a wildcard, but she was fierce.

Without looking at Elena, Octavia made sure that her hand was on her dagger and entered the clinic. She just nodded at the workers as she worked her way to Sam's offices. The clinic reminded her of Arcadia, so she used that to get around. She'd never been to medical while they were in space, but she had been treated several times while they were on the ground. The halls were similar and she wasn't sure that she liked it, but she knew that she'd learn to deal with it for Raven's sake. Raven was now her sister and, she'd protect her as such.

She stood outside the room that they were all talking in. She could see them through the window. Echo glanced up and saw her. She gave her a smile and then leaned against the wall. Their shared eye conversation told Octavia to wait and that they'd be out of the room soon.

Sure enough, five minutes later, they all came out. Madi looked to Octavia and cocked her eyebrow in question. Octavia tried to hide her smirk, but Madi caught.

" _What is it, Okteiva?"_

 _"Yu laik Klark's goufa, Heda."_

 _"Ai laik, sha."_

 _"Sha, yu laik."_

 _"Madi, she is saying that you act like me,"_ Clarke stated as she came out of the room.

Madi cut her blue eyes at Octavia and then smiled at the woman.

" _What do you need, Skairipa?"_

 _"To speak with Eko, Heda. There is nothing to worry about. We are safe here."_

 _"Keep it that way, Jusgona."_

 _"Sha, Heda,"_ both Octavia and Echo stated as they saluted Madi.

Echo moved to Octavia's side. She eyed Clarke and Palla, both of which nodded. She knew that it meant that they would watch over Madi while they talked, but they were both expected to follow along to the hospital as they moved for more information about Raven's surgery. They fell into a slight formation as they walked to the hospital. Palla and Madi in the front, Clark and Sam behind them, Raven and Meeka followed, finally Octavia and Echo.

Elena jumped up and followed them as they exited the building. Octavia noticed Echo go rigid as Elena made her way to the front to talk with Madi and Palla. She watched Echo and knew that Echo was silently plotting Elena's mysterious death.

" _What you are planning is treason, Eko?"_

 _"I know."_

 _"But, you still want her dead?"_

 _"She reminds me of Nia, Okteiva."_

 _"How?"_

 _"She's oily and like a snake. She is trying to get too close to Clarke. I don't like. She sees the power in both Heda and Wanheda, but there is something more. I think she wouldn't mind overthrowing Palla,"_ Echo told her.

" _Then, we watch her, Eko. We watch and we wait. If we act without proof, we forfeit our bodies to Heda. Don't know about you, but I doubt that she would hesitate with us. We are supposed to be better than normal gona."_

 _"I know."_

 _"There is something more, though."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I don't know. I think she has designs on Clarke. I think she might make a pass at her."_

 _"Won't matter,"_ Octavia stated.

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Klark looks to Palla and Palla looks to Klark like Leksa looked to Klark. There is something between them, but they are both denying it for now. They are both still mourning. Eelaina has no chance with either of them."_

 _"Good."_

 _"But, still we will wait and will watch. But, we will focus on Raiven. She is our worry."_

 _"I'm the joking ambassador to her, though."_

 _"Keep to Trig when you get angry and find me if you need to. We'll battle it out. Eko, you can't act out. Klark will only protect you for so long."_

 _"She saved me from you back on Earth,"_ Echo replied.

"Did she really? Or, did she save you for Bellamy? Clarke always has her reasons and most of the time, they aren't what you think. She's a leader. She plays the long game. Remember that, sister."


End file.
